Legend Becomes Reality
by tigeryasha
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho believed he had outgrown the ancient tales told to him by his grandfather. But on his sixteenth birthday, he discovers some legends can become reality.
1. Prologue: Love Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Inuyasha. Come on; you think if I did, I would be writing fanfiction. Only my own characters do I claim possession over.

Author's Note: This is a role reversal. I know this has been done like…umpteen times, probably. But I figured it would be a good way to get my feet wet. This is my first, published try at fanfiction. For much of the first part of the story, I will be sticking to the original storyline, with a few of my own scenes thrown in as appropriate to the character/plot. What I mostly hope to do is switch around characters and their traits as compared to the original. Example: Naraku will probably make an earlier appearance in a different part of the storyline versus the anime. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Reviews welcomed; flames will be reflected back to their reviewers by way of Kanna's mirror. And now, for your reading pleasure…

**Legend Becomes Reality Prologue: Love Gone Wrong**

"KAAAGOOMEE!!!" The cry rose from the throats of over a dozen men armed with farming implements as the net they surrounded bulged.

Deadly sharp claws slashed through the tough fibers, releasing the being they trapped. Chuckling darkly, what appeared to be a young girl of about fifteen years leaped over the heads of her would-be captors. She landed some distance away, only to spring into the air once again. Arrows and spears with ropes attached whistled about her, trying to ensnare her once more. Small, black, feline ears perched on top of her head twitched at the sound of the approaching projectiles. With a confident grin, the strange girl easily dodged the threats, eyes of jade green fixed forward on her destination. Long, dark, wavy hair--shining in the sun like a raven's wings--streamed out behind her. She landed on a great wooden gateway marking the entrance onto holy ground, the sinuous black tail sprouting from her green hakama swaying rhythmically in tune with her mood. Her near maniacal smirk broadened, drawing back the fine, white hairs embedded in her upper lip against her face.

There it was! The goal of her journey.

The girl launched herself from the top beam of the gate, becoming a streak of black, white, and deep green. She broke through the roof of the small shrine with a great "crash", sending wood splintering and causing tiles to shatter on the stone courtyard outside. Inside, the intruder slowly rose from her crouch. The air was thick with incense coming from six large braziers, three on either side of an aisle before her. The girl had to cover her extraordinarily sensitive nose with the wide sleeve of her white yukata to keep from being overwhelmed. Her peculiar eyes, however, never left her target. A tall, square table was centered at the far end of the room across from her, between the lines of braziers. On its surface sat a gold ornament holder. And hanging from the ornament holder was the treasure of all treasures: the Shikon no Tama, the sacred Jewel of Four Souls. The tiny pink orb, set on a necklace of elongated glass beads, sparkled with purified radiance.

With thievery on her mind, the female trespasser rushed forward and snatched the beguiling sphere from its place of honor. Before she could make good her escape, the shrine doors behind her burst open. Spears were hurled in her direction. But instead of hitting their mark, they toppled over the flaming braziers, causing the well-seasoned wood of the floor to catch fire. The girl leaped and created another hole in the tiled roof. Lowering her head as she soared above the shrine, she watched the entire structure explode into flame, walls and roof collapsing inward as their support beams were burned through.

For a moment, she wondered if the humans had made it out alive. The moment soon passed, and she declared triumphantly, "So there! Finally, a way to acquire what is my due!" With a short laugh of satisfaction, the thief came to rest briefly on a stone walkway before sailing off again in the direction of the forest.

"KAGOME!!!" This time, the voice that called out was deeper, richer, and lacking in fear. Its coldness spoke of unmerciful hatred.

At the beginning of the rocky path that lead to the now decimated shrine stood a tall, masculine figure. Silvery-white hair that had probably never seen a pair of shears the whole of the man's life fell nearly to the backs of his knees, and swayed gracefully as he raised the bow & arrow in his hands. Eyes as light as amber burned with a frightening intensity, taking aim at the target as surely as his weapon. The white yukata and deep blue hakama marked him as the priest of the village and protector of the ruined shrine.

Quickly, before his quarry could get away, he pulled back on his bowstring, then let the arrow fly.

The girl, Kagome, was just about to pass the most impressive tree in the whole forest, the God Tree, when her delicate, feline ears picked up the vaguely familiar whistling sound. Before she could turn her head to see what it was, the deadly bolt collided with her left shoulder. She cried out & winced in both surprise and pain. The force was enough to send her off balance, the steel head burying itself in her flesh and ripping out the other side. Finally, it embedded itself in the bark of the ancient God Tree behind the maiden. Horror lit her face, as she watched the precious jewel fly from her grasp to land several feet in front of her. Her gaze lifted, only to focus on her attacker, his arm still raised from sending the arrow. His hard, cold, unwavering stare held hers for a moment. Then, her eyes narrowed hatefully at the man before her.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard!" she ground out in a voice filled with bitter betrayal. "How could…We were supposed to…" Her voice trailed off. A strange heaviness overcame her, and her eyes closed wearily, never to reopen.

With his enemy now dispatched, the stoic priest allowed himself to feel the agonizing pain coursing through his body. Groaning, his left hand flew to cover his torn right shoulder. His bow dropped from suddenly nerveless fingers; only a supreme will to retrieve the Shikon had allowed him to draw the weapon. Still gripping the injury that turned the white fabric of his yukata red, Sesshomaru unsteadily staggered his way to the fallen necklace that glinted dully against the flagstones. Behind him streamed a crimson trail. Reaching the jewel, the priest dropped heavily to his knees. He swayed, but managed to keep himself from falling forward by bracing his arms before him. His chest heaved, each breath more difficult than the last.

"Big brother!"

A boy of about 10 came running down the walkway dressed in a simple brown hakama and yukata, his hair pulled back high in the traditional topknot. Not far behind him were at least six of the village men. The men roughly surrounded the injured young priest. Echoes of "Master Sesshomaru!" "That wound! It should be…"

The boy dropped frantically by the older man's side, crying in a desperate tone, "You're hurt so badly!"

Sesshomaru's eyes closed in pain. This time, the agony came from more than the injury done to his body. "How could I have been such an utter fool?" he said quietly, as if to himself. "To put my faith in…And now see what…" A hand spider-webbed with blood reached out and lifted the source of the horrible events of that day off the stone, bringing it before the priest's face. His eyes opened to gaze at the jewel with infinite sadness. His calm voice continued, "All for this. The sacred jewel, which…" He flinched as a shooting pain stabbed at his bleeding shoulder.

The boy, not caring what the man was going on about, said urgently, "You're in _pain!_ Let someone help…"

"I won't feel it much longer," his older brother cut in smoothly, his breathing becoming more labored. Glancing at the enchanted girl pinned to the God Tree momentarily with a hard stare, he soon turned to the boy beside him. Holding the jewel out to him, Sesshomaru ordered, "Take this, Myoga. Burn it with my body."

The child, Myoga, shook his head slowly, and croaked out "no", almost as if in denial of the inevitable. His brother's eyes fixed on him, willing him—demanding him—to obey. His firm voice insisted, "You must! It must not fall into the hands of those who would abuse its power." His lids began to flutter, and he heaved a ragged breath. It seemed he was rapidly losing his battle to hold onto life.

His little brother was still shaking his head and mouthing "no", even as Sesshomaru gasped out, "I…I shall t-take it…w-with…me…t-to…the…other…w-w-w-worldddd." The end closed over the young man. His eyes slowly slid shut for the last time.

Myoga reached forward as his brother's body crumbled into his arms. He screamed, his face ashen with horror, "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!!!" But the priest would never stir again.

So, what do you think? Short, I know, but it is just the prologue. Chapters will be longer in the future. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 1: The Boy Who Overcame Time

Author's Note: I listen to a great deal of soundtrack music (music from movies, for those of you not familiar with the genre), so I thought I would note if a particular piece inspired the scene so people could listen along to get the feel of the scene, if they wished. The notation will look something like this: (xxxx, _xxx_), the first being the actual track, the second the cd it comes from.

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Overcame Time

(The Patriot, _The Patriot_)

There were still twenty minutes before the alarm clock sounded; yet, sunlight already streamed through crack in the closed blinds of the single bedroom window. The lump on the bed had pulled the dark blue covers up bit by bit as the rays gradually crept up its form, desperately trying to stay in the blissful world of sleep.

Suddenly, the door to the room swung open. A blur of black and pink streaked its way to the bed. Taking a running leap, it landed on its knees and began to merrily bounce up and down on the mattress. "Happy Birt'day! Happy Birt'day!" sang out a little girl's happy voice.

The lump groaned and began to stir, twisting about to regard the intruder to its inner sanctum, hands laced behind the pillow over its head. The action revealed the face of a boy well into his teen years, violet eyes squinting at the offending light invading his bedroom. Seeing who it was who so readily awakened him from dreamland, he groaned, tone thick with sleep, "'Mornin', Rin."

The little girl grinned broadly, displaying the gap in front where already the first of her baby teeth had come loose. "Wake up!" she squealed. Her high-pitched, jolly voice was nearly painful to the boy's ears. "It your birt'day! Time to get up!"

The teen groaned again. He wasn't sure he could handle Rin's exuberance so early in the day. He could now understand when his father used to joke a parent couldn't wait for their child to begin talking, then couldn't wait for them to shut up. Grabbing the pillow from behind his head, he jammed it against the headboard, then turned about until his head and shoulders rested comfortably on the cushion. His arms reached out, and his hands fell about the girl's shoulders. Rin squealed in delight as the boy lifted her up with a slight grunt and dragged her over. He settled his giggling baby sister on his stomach, her thighs clad in pink silk pajamas with comical little, yellow bunny faces on them straddling his sides. He looked up into her happy, grinning features topped by long, black hair, one section pulled up in a lopsided ponytail. He recalled his earlier thought. Naw; he'd take the jolly, talkative, hyperactive girl before him over the morose, _silent_ child she had been just six months ago. It was still hard for him to believe that for nearly four years—in fact, up until last winter—Rin had refused to utter a peep after the tragic death of their parents in a car accident.

"Uh-hmm" he grunted in answer to her previous observation. He looked directly at her and questioned, "And how old am I today?"

Rin's smile faltered. Her expression became serious with concentration. She lifted a hand off his bare chest and began to count, "One…two…t'ree…f-f-four…f-f-five…"

Her brother smiled as she raised her other hand to continue ticking off her fingers. Because she had stopped talking for so long, she had trouble with certain sounds, speaking on the level of a four-year-old. She had been two when their parents died.

Rin continued, "…nine…ten…" Then she stopped, a perplexed look on her face. She glanced at her splayed fingers; she'd run out, and she knew her brother was older then ten. The boy couldn't keep the grin off his face at her confusion. He lifted his two hands up, one with all five fingers out, the other with only his index finger displayed. His hands were like those of a giant compared to the girl's chubby digits. Rin's face burst into a delighted expression, as if a major problem had just been solved. She reached over with her index finger and tapped, "…eweven…twelf…t'irteen…f-f-fourteen…f-f-fifteen…sisteen!" She pronounced the last with a high-pitched crescendo of triumph.

The teen chuckled at his sister's pleased expression. He then turned his head to glance at his clock; two minutes until the alarm sounded. Reaching over and flicking off the alarm button, he said teasingly, "okay, brat, time for you to leave and get ready for school." He gave Rin a light, playful pat on her left hip.

The little bundle of energy gave an enthusiastic nod and scrambled off his stomach and bed onto the carpeted floor. Her brother watched her scurry out the door, weaving, her arms outstretched and lips vibrating in her imitation of an airplane. Yes, it was definitely nice to have the old Rin back.

Shaking his head somewhat ruefully, the boy threw the covers off and swung his long legs over the side of the bed nearest the door, revealing red silk pajama pants. Given a choice, he would prefer to sleep in his underwear. However, his sister's habit of bursting into his room whenever he wasn't awake soon enough to suit her dictated he wear something so she wouldn't see more than she should. He heaved himself up until he was sitting on the edge. Long, black hair trailed behind him, strands tangled and matted from sleep, to cascade down his back in an onyx waterfall. He stretched, arching his back, one arm reaching for the ceiling, and yawned noisily. Levering himself up, he trudged out the door into the hallway. He paused a moment to again stretch the kinks out of his frame.

"Ah, the bear emerges from his cave, I see," a gentle, amused voice commented. The teen looked over his shoulder.

Standing behind him was a short, stout old woman in her late sixties, perhaps early seventies. Her long hair—once as dark as night, now an ash grey—was pulled back in a ponytail by a single, white ribbon and lay across her somewhat bent back. A black patch covered the right eye she had lost due to a degenerative eye disease, attached by a black cord about her head. Dressed in traditional Japanese priestess attire—white yukata with red hakama—and with cane in hand, she was already set to start her day.

"'Mornin', Nana." The youth took a couple of steps over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Her wizened features broke into a smile as she received her grandson's affections. "Good morning, Inuyasha," she answered. "Hurricane Rin woke you up, I take it."

The boy, Inuyasha, answered while rubbing sleep from his eye, "Yeah. Can't even try to get away with sleeping-in in this house."

The old woman merely grinned, knowing of the admiration her granddaughter held for her big brother. She said, "Well, Rin is in the master bathroom, brushing her teeth, so you have the main bathroom all to yourself."

"Thanks, Nana," her grandson said.

His grandmother, Nana—named Kaede—was his father's mother. Widowed for nearly six years now—her husband, Inuyasha's paternal grandfather, having died of complications from diabetes only a week after Rin was born (his mother had said the old man was only hanging on long enough to see his newest grandchild)—Nana Kaede ran the Taisho family shrine. When her son and his wife were killed in a head-on collision, she took in her three orphaned grandchildren—sixteen-year-old Hojo, twelve-year-old Inuyasha, and two-year-old Rin—without complaint, even though her finances depended on her husband's pension and the income produced from the shrine. Inuyasha didn't know what would have happened if she hadn't. The siblings probably would have been split up and sent to three separate foster homes. Now, his older brother was away at medical school, and he and his sister continued to live happily and securely at the shrine. Giving his Nana a last smile, Inuyasha turned and headed for the bathroom.

Kaede watched him go with something of a critical eye. Her grandson was handsome—almost like a fairy tale prince, there was no denying it—and would make some lucky girl a fine catch. He had the body of a dancer—long, lithe, and toned to perfection. When he moved, there was a certain amount of grace about it that was not common among boys his age. The old woman often wondered what combination of genes came together to create him. The boy looked nothing like his older brother, Hojo. When the two were together, it was hard to believe they came from the same set of parents. Hojo and Rin both resembled their father through the face, with Rin inheriting her mother's rich, black hair. Most of Inuyasha's physical features came from his mother. Kaede saw little of her son in him, except, perhaps, in his height, since Izayoi had been such a petite woman. Where his lavender eyes came from was anyone's guess.

Where Kaede did see her son was in Inuyasha's personality. While Hojo and Rin reflected Izayoi's gentle, nurturing manner, Kurazawa Taisho had stamped his quicksilver temper and mulish stubbornness onto his youngest son. Inuyasha tended to lose his patience with things that he didn't readily understand or didn't come together the way he thought they should. And he would follow a certain course of action or thought, even when it appeared wrong, until it was proven to him beyond all doubt that it was incorrect. And while Hojo could soak up knowledge from books and complex equations like a sponge, Inuyasha learned more through his hands—by doing—and in that, too, he resembled his father. Turning back to her bedroom, Kaede went to help Rin change into her uniform for school.

Inuyasha flicked on the light as he entered the bathroom and began his morning ablutions. He had only just begun to brush his teeth when Rin went flying by with a hasty, "See ya downstairs, Inu." He mumbled something around a mouthful of foam and toothbrush, and caught his grandmother hobbling after his sister from the corner of his eye. Then he washed his face, and passed a brush through his hair. He had begun to let his hair grow out when he was eleven, as a first sign of his teenage rebellion. After his parents deaths, he continued to let it grow; he didn't know why. Now it reached well passed his waist, with the very longest strands almost to his thighs. Once done, he turned off the light and returned to his room. He never showered in the morning; it would take too much time, with his hair to wash, then blow dry. So it was always something to be done in the evenings before he went to bed.

Making sure to push the button on the doorknob to prevent any "interruptions," the young man stripped off his pajama pants and headed to his chest of drawers to pull out a pair of white cotton briefs and T-shirt. Inuyasha could still hear his old man joke, "Damn things are like a cheap hotel—no ball room." Needless to say, his dad was a boxers kind of guy. He slipped them on over his legs and firm backside that more than one female had checked out without his knowing, then pulled the T-shirt over his head and molded torso. Next came the requisite white dress shirt, which he threw over his shoulders. As he turned down the collar, he was glad he didn't go to one of those schools where a tie was required. He hated the things; he always felt like he was attempting to either strangle or hang himself. He went over to his desk and grabbed the slacks and jacket that made up his school uniform--in the royal blue of the school's colors--hanging over the back of the chair. He fairly jumped into the pants, then made sure everything was buttoned, tucked, and zipped into place, followed by a black belt threaded through the loops on the slacks' waistband. Finally came the jacket. For now, Inuyasha left the jacket front open, displaying the white shirt and golden belt buckle. He reached down beside his desk and pulled up his black backpack, setting it on the chair. He lifted the three books and three notebooks off his desktop and stuffed them into the main compartment, then took his pens and pencils he kept in a bundle wrapped by a rubber band and dropped them into the front pocket. Slinging the pack over one shoulder, the boy headed for the door, just remembering to pluck an elastic tie off his chest of drawers for his hair. Though it was somewhat frowned upon for guys to wear long hair, the school permitted it, as long as it was kept "neat and professional", which meant tied back in a ponytail.

Now set, the teen went over to the door, turned the knob until the button popped--unlocking it--and stepped into the hallway, headed for the stairs. At the top of the steps, he halted, his gaze fixed on the railing. He glanced about him, and listened; no one around. A devilish grin lit his face; what the hell. One last ride, for old times sake. The youth went over to the banister, sat down, and got himself situated. Then, using his foot to push off the top step, he slid down the wooden railing, grinning almost childishly as the slight breeze ruffled his hair. Just before coming to the end, Inuyasha leaped off, landing at the bottom a bit louder than he wanted. He cringed a little; Nana probably heard that one. It was certainly easier to get away with that at ten than at sixteen. Merely shrugging his shoulders, the schoolboy hurried to the kitchen to the sound of his stomach rumbling for food.

The minute he stepped foot in the room, Kaede's calm voice warned sternly, "Inuyasha, you know you are not allowed to slide down the banister."

Since it was useless to deny he'd done it, her grandson answered carelessly, "Last time, promise. It was a sort of "goodbye-to-being-a-kid" kind of thing."

The old woman simply grunted a reply, while he took his seat at the small table, dropping his backpack on the floor next to him. His grandmother laid out a simple breakfast of cereal, a strawberry-filled poptart, and orange juice for him. Inuyasha, with his usual display of table manners, dug his spoon into the cereal and began shoveling it into his mouth. Kaede sighed wearily, as she watched the boy eat with his customary gusto. She had learned long ago to choose her battles, and her grandson's poor table etiquette at home was low on her priority list.

Turning back to the sinkful of dishes to be washed, she asked, "Will you be coming home right after school?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha answered around a mouthful of food. His teeth tore into the poptart, then he washed everything down with a swallow of juice. His mouth clear, he continued, "The guys might take me out to WacDonalds for a birthday get-together. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," his Nana said, swiping a soapy sponge over a plate. "I just thought we'd have a pleasant dinner, then a small birthday celebration with some cake afterward." She glanced over her shoulder and added with a pleasant grin, "Thought I'd make your favorite tonight."

Having finished his cereal and about to shove the last bite of poptart into his mouth, the birthday boy shrugged and said, "I shouldn't be long."

Kaede nodded in acknowledgement.

The teen popped the bit of tart into his mouth and drank down the remainder of the juice. Setting the glass down on the table, he said, "Well, I'm off." He grabbed his backpack up and slung it over his shoulder. He then looked about him in mild confusion. "Hey, where's Rin?"

The old woman turned from the glass she was washing. "I believe she's outside. I think she went looking for Buyo."

Her grandson groaned, and his eyes lifted heavenward. Why him? He'd never gotten along well with his grandmother's cat. The oversized ball of fur had taken it into his head that the teen was a cat toy on legs, and never missed an opportunity to pounce on him out of nowhere and sink his teeth and claws into the boy's leg, then race away before Inuyasha could swat at him.

"Guess I'd better go find her, or we're both going to be late," he commented.

He hurried out of the kitchen, passed the dining and living rooms to the front door. Pausing in the entryway, he slipped quickly into his black loafers that completed his uniform. He threw over his shoulder, "Bye, Nana!" and opened the door. From the area of the kitchen, he heard a faint, "Have a nice day, Inuyasha." He closed the door, and set off across the shrine.

Inuyasha began looking about for his wayward little sister, lifting a hand to his face. "Rin! Rin!" he called.

It wasn't until nearly fifteen minutes later that he found the tiny girl. He was on the front lawn before the temple, just about to head back to the house to see if Rin had return-ed, when he heard, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." The boy turned his head to his right. There, standing in the doorway to a small wooden structure in a lonely corner of the compound, was his sister. Her blue & white uniform contrasted with the darkened hole leading in, a bowl containing what appeared to be cat food held fast in her left hand.

"What are you doing up there?" he asked as he approached.

"Buyo went inside," the little girl answered, her right hand pointing to the shadowed interior of the building.

Inuyasha groaned for the third time that day—or was it the fourth? For a birthday, the day was sure starting out on the wrong foot. Sighing heavily, he slipped his backpack off his shoulder and dropped it on the ground. He then climbed up the few steps to the entrance. Turning to Rin, he took the bowl from her hand, then dropped down to one knee to gaze into her worried eyes. "I'll get him. You stay here," the teen told her. His sister nodded. Inuyasha started into the dark interior.

The structure actually covered an old well that was said to have existed since ancient times. His grandpop used to tell him and his brother stories about the well, how it supposedly was once a dumping ground for the bodies of demons that would eventually disappear—if you believed such stuff. The old legends were entertaining when he was six—scary, even—but they seemed rather stupid the older he got. Now, he was inclined to believe his grandfather just made them up for the visitors, along with those connected to the thousand-year-old sacred tree and the mysterious jewel, Shikon no Tama. The well was nothing more than a dried-up hole in the dirt, and the building around it antiquated and in constant need of repair. He and his siblings hadn't been allowed inside, unsupervised, for fear of injury.

Aggravated by this unexpected diversion in his normal routine, the youth stopped just before the flight of stairs leading down to the shaft itself. He looked about, trying to peer through the gloom, since the only light came from the doorway behind him.

Scowling when no evidence could be seen of the fat feline, Inuyasha called out in a less than happy tone, "Buyo! Buuyoo!" He paused when he heard a scratching noise coming from below. Keh! Sounded like the stupid creature was using the far corner of the well as a scratching post. With a low growl, the boy began to make his way down the steps, food bowl still in hand.

Rin stayed in the doorway, hugging herself to the frame a bit. She watched, somewhat apprehensively, as her brother slowly descended to the well. She hoped he would find Buyo and come back soon. Somehow, the wellhouse felt scarier than usual.

The teen moved cautiously, ready to pull back at the slightest hint of a board breaking. If he had his way, the creaky wellhouse would have been bulldozed into kindling, and the well sealed with a steel plate bolted into the ground to make sure his sister didn't get any ideas into her head about exploring the shaft and end up getting trapped. But his grandmother wouldn't go for it. On the second to last step, Inuyasha paused.

"Buyoo!" he called out once again, more demanding this time. He then grumbled lowly, "Come out, you fat mousetrap."

His gaze shifted suddenly to the well. There it was again, the same scratching noise, only now it sounded like it was coming from _inside_ the well. The boy sighed and mentally shook his head. That was impossible. The plank boards were still securely bolted over the opening, the herb and charm still laying across where they met, undisturbed. More convinced than ever that it was merely the stupid feline causing the ruckus, Inuyasha stomped down the last two steps to the ground. He continued angrily to the well itself.

"Buyo!" his voice demanded sharply, glancing around one corner, expecting to see said cat arched against the wood, his claws scraping the corner to splinters. He continued, "You'd better come out, unless you want to lose one of your nine lives!" He leaned around the other corner. Nothing. Could the cat have gotten by him? Huffing, he turned back around and stared up the stairs. There was Rin, but with no Buyo.

Unbeknownst to the boy, the portly furball was crouched behind the left far corner of the well. Having successfully eluded his arch nemesis, the cream and tan calico prepared to make his move. With his front nearly lowered all the way to the ground, his slitted eyes focused on his intended target, Buyo revved up his hindquarters, his tail twitching ever so slightly. The cat launched himself forward with a great thrust of his hindlegs, making a made dash for the human.

"YOUCH!!!" Inuyasha hollered, as he felt a set of teeth and claws imbed themselves in his right leg. The ceramic dish leaped from his hand and shattered on the ground, spilling moist cat food.

Buyo instantly scurried away after delivering his attack. He raced up the steps and headed to Rin, who lifted him up into her arms, leaving his hindquarters dangling.

Below, the heavy furball's victim roared loudly, "DAMMIT!" The youth reached down to soothe his abused calf, his fingers rubbing over the spot where he was sure a bloody wound existed. Fortunately, his pants were dark, so no crimson would show through. Growling, Inuyasha looked up with murderous eyes at his antagonist peering at him from the safety of his sister's arms. He yelled up to them, "Cat! You just wasted one of your nine lives! You're going to be kitty pâté by the time I'm done with you!"

Rin laughed pleasantly at the teen's anger, not phased in the least. Her brother had made similar threats in the past, and never followed through with them. Just to tease him, she chimed out, "You said a bad word!"

Inuyasha, having straightened, clamped his mouth shut. He was fully aware of his "colorful" vocabulary, and usually tried to watch what he said around his sister, not wanting her to pickup any of his bad habits.

The little girl was still chuckling at her brother's consternation, while Inuyasha stood before the well, his expression deadly, eyes locked on his tormentor as if he could send Buyo up in flames by looks alone. Rin's laughter suddenly cut off. The scratching noise was back again. But…it couldn't be Buyo; she was still holding him. Her eyes widened, for the boards sealing the well were rattling on their hinges. A thin trail of light outlined the edges of the wood. Her brother was still standing there, oblivious, scowling fiercely as if he were ready to chew nails and spit out bullets. Rin inhaled sharply to call out to him. And that's when the planks burst open!

Inuyasha saw his sister's expression change from teasingly gleeful to fearfully startled to absolutely horrified. Suddenly, he heard the creaking of wood and screech of metal behind him. A cold draft ran up his back, and he watched in stunned fascination while his shadow elongated before him, as the normally gloomy interior was lit up by a strange brilliance. A hard pressure fell on each of his shoulders and arms, as if something had grabbed him from behind. At the same time, he heard Rin scream for him in near panic. He felt a tremendous force pulling him back. His eyes widened in shock as he felt himself arching backwards and his feet leaving the dirt floor.

"Inuuuyaaashaaaa!!!" he heard Rin scream again.

Instinctively, he flung out a hand to try to catch the edge of the well to prevent his fall. But the strange force continued pulling him down. He didn't seem to be in the well anymore. A midnight blue field surged passed him, dotted with pinpoints of light.

'What the hell is going on?!' the boy thought.

Just then, he felt needling pain along his shoulders and arms, and now at his waist, like someone pricking him with a pin. The force solidified. It was as if he were being held by something. Yes; it was definitely hands he felt grasping his arms and sides. Fingers fell on either side of his face, and his unseen captor began to turn the teen about. Inuyasha was not prepared for the sight before him.

"What the hell?!" he cried out. He tried to jerk back out of the thing's grasp, his eyes wide in disbelief.

Before him floated what appeared to be a woman, but was unlike any female the boy had ever seen. Long, dark hair flowed about her like a pool of spilled black ink. Beady, black eyes regarded him from beneath short eyebrows, set in a long, angular face. The head was perched on a long neck that tied into a bare torso. That's where the similarities to a woman ended. For one thing, Inuyasha knew of no woman alive who had six arms, all of which were occupied with him. His eyes rolled down to gaze at the hands on his sides. The pinpricks he had been feeling were the claws that adorned each of the five fingers. The lower half of the creature seemed to be nothing more than a bony trail of vertebrae, not unlike a spinal column.

Inuyasha could only stare at the thing, shocked into dumb silence. He got an even greater surprise when it opened its mouth, and a female voice purred, "Ah, to be alive again. Already, my strength is returning."

Out the corner of his eye, the boy could see flesh and sinew encasing the column of bleach-white bone, giving it the form of a centipede's body of green and purple. That was enough for the helpless teen. It was one thing to conjure up a hallucination; it was something else to have it talk back. Inuyasha began to struggle, throwing his head about and trying to break the monster's hold on his arms. The creature didn't even seem phased. Her grip on his face tightened, forcing him to look at her.

"You have it, don't you?" she hissed. "Give it to me!"

An abnormally long tongue rolled out and lapped at his cheek. The youth felt bile rise in his throat, and a shudder of disgust travel down his spine. "Ugh! Get off me!" he demanded. "LET ME GOOO!"

The teen wrestled an arm free in order to throw a punch at the bitch's face. Instead, a brilliant violet light exploded between his hand and the beast's head. Inuyasha felt himself flung from its hold—or perhaps, it was flung from him; he couldn't be sure.

As he watched the centipede-like creature spiral into the dark, he heard it snarl to him, "Despicable wretch! I must have the Sacred Jewel!"

"Sacred Jewel?" he muttered. 'Why would that thing be after something that doesn't exist?' he pondered to himself. The Shikon no Tama was only a myth.

Suddenly, he felt solid ground beneath the soles of his shoes. Unexpected, the boy stumbled, landing with a grunt on his hands and knees, his hair settling gently over his back to fall over his sides and shoulders. His breath came in short pants from the surreal experience. He kept his wide-eyed gaze glued to the dirt floor, his mind still reeling. What just happened? That couldn't have been real! He turned his head upward, half afraid of what he would find. The only thing that greeted him were the familiar rough-hewn field stone walls of the well leading in a squarish shaft to the opening, from which light poured down. A scowl twisted Inuyasha's features, realizing how stupid his reaction to the whole hallucination really was.

"Keh!" he snorted. "That damn flea trap! He probably tripped me into falling down the well. Wait till Nana hears about this! She'll kick his ass to the curb faster than he can say "meow"." Satisfied with his explanation of events, Inuyasha climbed to his feet. He continued to reason to himself, "Must have hit my head on the way down." The youth lifted a hand to his head, feeling for any sort of bump. Groaning, he turned around, wondering how he was going to get out.

That's when he saw the pale appendage laying close to the wall, clawed hand stretched out almost gracefully, palm up, as if in welcome.

Inuyasha quickly spun back around and closed his eyes, chanting in his mind, 'It isn't real. I'm still seeing things. It isn't there.' He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out before opening his eyes back up. He must have hit his head harder than he thought; he was still hallucinating. 'Even so…'

"Rin! Hey, Rin!" he called up the shaft.

When no little girl's voice responded, the boy sighed in exasperation. He strode over the wall and grasped the vines that dangled down the stone. 'Poor kid,' he thought, as his hands closed over the greenery. 'Must have scared the hell out of her.' With a grunt, he began pulling himself up the wall. He muttered aloud, "She's probably informing Nana right now of my unfortunate "death"." His shoes scraped against the rock, helping to inch him higher and higher toward the opening. He ground out with his effort, "That's if she hasn't decided to stop talking, first."

Inuyasha didn't think to question why vines were growing inside the well where there had been none before; it made as much sense as everything else that had been going on that day. This was going to be a birthday to file under the "bizarre" category. So the teen decided the best course of action was to concentrate on getting out of the well. He could analyze everything else after that. He was almost there; another few feet. A butterfly fluttered down toward him. The teen glanced at it quizzically for a moment, but paid it little heed, figuring it had flown in through the open entrance to the well house. He lifted his head up to see how much further he had to go. He must have been out for hours, if the light from above was any indication. It was so bright, Inuyasha couldn't see the rafters of the ceiling; it must be mid-afternoon, at least. Just a foot to go. He flung his arm onto the lip of the well and heaved himself out of the shaft…and paused, blinking in astonishment.

Instead of the creaking, splintering wood of the well house that he expected to see, an expanse of wood and meadow stretched out before him. Birds swooped about in the air, and he could hear the incessant chatter of locusts. He could even smell the freshness of the foliage around him. Inuyasha could only stare in numb shock. His eyes darted to a squirrel galloping to the end of a tree branch off to his right; and in the distance, he could see mountains rising. If this was a hallucination, it was the most detailed one he'd ever heard tell.

The bewildered adolescent heaved himself up the rest of the way and threw a leg over the side, straddling the wooden barrier. Still staring, he thought, 'Now I know this isn't real. Shrines just don't grow legs and walk away.' Out loud, Inuyasha muttered, "Which means, either I'm asleep, dreaming I'm awake. Or I'm awake, wondering if I'm asleep." He paused, then added, "Or, more likely, I'm asleep, dreaming I'm awake, wondering if I'm dreaming."

The boy swung the rest of himself out of the dark hole in the ground, and slid his feet onto the plush carpet of grass. He continued to look about him. No well house; no temple; no house; not a hint of the shrine he called home. 'It's as if it never existed,' the thought crossed his mind.

He sighed heavily, and the customary scowl settled upon his handsome features. "Well, what now, _Dorothy_?!" he said scathingly to himself. "Close your eyes, click your heels together three times, and chant 'there's no place like home'?"

Inuyasha halted at this. Glancing about him cautiously to make sure no one was around, he allowed his eyelids to close. He lifted himself just enough on the balls of his feet to bring the heels of his loafers together three times. In a low, quiet voice, he murmured, "There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's…no…place…like…home?" He opened one tentative eye as he finished. Nope, nothing had changed. He was still in a clearing in the middle of a forest, standing beside a dried-up old well.

The youth's mouth drew down in an angry frown. "Keh!" he muttered. "Figures it only works in the movies." He took one last glance about. "Well, I'm not doing any good just standing around here."

Since he had a clear view to the mountains to his left, Inuyasha turned and began to stalk off into the woods, pushing through the undergrowth of the path before him. He had no idea where he was going, his mind a roiling sea of thought, the primary one being, 'Damn! I'm glad no one was around to see me do that stupid bit from the Wizard of Oz.' If anyone had shown up, the teen was sure he would have burned up with embarrassment.

'For a hallucination, everything certainly feels real,' his mind continued, as his hand pushed back a willowy branch. Inuyasha was beginning to wonder if he had somehow lost his sanity; that his mind was conjuring up a wooded landscape, while he was really groping his way along the paved walkways of the shrine.

Desperate, he called out, "Rin! Nana! Hell, I'll even settle for BUUYOOO!"

The boy screamed the last practically at the top of his lungs. Nothing returned to him—except the cheerful chirping of birds--not even an angry hiss from his arch-nemesis. Inuyasha sighed in frustration. Just what the hell was happening to him?

Just then, the fingers on the branch he was holding back slipped. "AHHHHH!" the teen howled, sending birds shooting into the air and small animals scurrying for hiding places. The slender piece of wood had whipped back and cracked Inuyasha in the face. His hands instantly flew over his nose, and he squeezed his eyes shut at the stinging pain. A pitiful whimper escaped his throat, and he could feel tears of agony prick the outer corners of his eyes.

"Dammit, that hurt!" he whined. "Oh! Shit!" Since Rin wasn't around, the youth figured he could give free rein to his mouth. He waited for the stinging to subside before taking his hands away from his face. Inuyasha looked at his fingers; no blood, so nothing was evidently broken. He brought his hands back up to gently begin messaging the ache in his nose and cheeks. "Man, what a birthday!" the unhappy adolescent quipped sourly. He twitched his nose and shook his head, trying to ease the injury. He winced at the constant throbbing in his face, imagining that he probably had a red mark the width and length of a baseball bat just below his eyes. "Guess that takes care of any doubts about this being real."

Still trying to ease the pain away, Inuyasha lifted his eyes up above the brush before him. His expression brightened. "The sacred tree," he breathed out, momentarily forgetting his pain. The familiar--and now comforting--landmark rose high above the low-growing bushes like a giant wooden sentinel.

Inuyasha cautiously edged his way around the branch that had attacked him, and headed off in the direction of the tree. As he navigated passed various bushes, vines, and saplings (this time, being careful to walk completely passed branches in his way before releasing them), the thought loomed in his head, 'That means the shrine is close by.' He was nearly home.

He'd always been able to find his way back to his Nana's by using the sacred tree—called the God Tree because of its age and size—as a guide. Even when he got lost when he was six years old chasing after a stray cat that had wondered onto the shrine grounds. He had been confused and near tears in a dark alley, until he saw the tip of the great tree spearing the sky between two apartment buildings. The little boy had honed in on the sight, and was soon back with his family.

Shouldering passed the final barrier of brush, the youth called out happily, "Hello, old friend. Am I glad to see…you?" His tone dropped on the final word.

He was on the edge of the area beneath the tree's great canopy. Wide eyes regarded the sight before them in mild surprise. The sacred tree was not as he remembered it. Instead of a well-manicured square of grass enclosed by a wrought iron fence, massive gnarled roots sought to pull themselves up from the earth, and vines half as thick as he was wide wound their way around the great trunk. But that wasn't what caught his attention. It was what was cradled in the vines' grasp, something covered in white and green and topped with black.

'That looks like a…girl,' wondered the teen.

But she was unlike any girl he'd ever seen before. Cautiously, Inuyasha drew nearer, his eyes taking in the girl's old-fashion outfit of white yukata and green hakama. A gentle breeze stirred, lifting strands of the girl's long dark hair, and causing his own to hug his back. Her hair, he noticed, was nowhere near as long as his, seeming to fall just below her ribs, which would put it about mid-back if it were thrown over her shoulders. The boy came before the main vine that appeared to be holding the girl up. Her features were smooth and gentle, her eyes lightly closed, as if she were sleeping. He couldn't tell much about her figure because of the vines encircling her. It was at this distance that the youth noticed something he hadn't been able to see from the edge of the clearing. An arrow protruded prominently from the girl's left shoulder, just above her breast.

'Is she dead?' Inuyasha wondered curiously.

He eyed the vine before him; it appeared strong enough to hold him. The adolescent applied a little force against it. The vine didn't budge one bit, neither bobbing nor swaying. Figuring it was safe, he climbed up onto the plant and began to gingerly make his way toward the figure. As he got closer, he glanced at the projectile embedded in her flesh.

'Who would want to kill a girl?' he asked himself. 'What could she have done to deserve this?' Only a little over a foot separated the two when something else grabbed his attention. The teen reared back, shock written on his face. 'What the hell…?!'

Inuyasha's eyes were riveted to the girl's head and face, for sitting up out of the nest of black hair were two little triangles covered in what appeared to be black fur. The boy just stared in disbelief—just what was this girl? Curiosity overcoming caution, he stretched out a hand and ran a finger over the rim of one appendage. It was soft and gave easily, but did not move. It was…

"Like Buyo's," he breathed. The two triangles appeared to be ears—cat-like ears. The youth's gaze dropped to the face, so gentle and serene. "And are those…_whiskers_?" he muttered in awe.

The hand stroking the ear fell to the clear hairs growing out of the girl's upper lip. He pushed on one with a finger. The monofilament bent easily beneath the pressure, showing no stiffness at all. Inuyasha allowed his finger to move, and he brushed the girl's cheek lightly with the back of his hand. Surprisingly, he found the skin warm, soft, unblemished…smooth as a baby's ass. If she was dead, she was just newly killed. He looked to where the arrow was in her shoulder. There was no blood staining the pristine white of the blouse. He lifted his gaze back to the mystery before him.

"Just who **are** you?" he questioned himself. "And why were you shot with an arrow?" He had just begun to step back away from the strange girl when…

"You! Get away from there!" commanded a stern voice.

There was the "twang" of bowstrings. Inuyasha reflexively threw himself before the helpless female, to shortly hear the "thunk" of arrowheads piercing the bark behind them. Once he felt it was safe, he turned around furiously to seek out the maniacs who just tried to kill him. Just beyond the vine on which he stood were well over a dozen men, six of them with bows clutched tightly in their fists, having just released their deadly cargo. The rest held spears in their grasps defensively, perhaps eight total. None of them looked happy; each man's face was drawn down in a serious scowl. Judging by their dress, they appeared to be peasants. The boy wondered if they were the one's who shot the strange girl.

His own features took on their customary frown. Not feeling inclined to move away from the figure pinned to the tree, Inuyasha called out, aggravated, "Are you nuts?! What is _wrong_ with you people?!"

"Come down from there!" the source of the voice from before answered, apparently the leader of this mob.

The teen narrowed his eyes; he didn't particularly like being dictated to. "Why should I?!" he demanded petulantly.

The leader looked about him, then nodded to the other archers as a signal. The six men holding bows, including the leader, drew arrows from the quivers on their backs and notched them to their bowstrings. They raised their weapons and aimed them—right at Inuyasha!

The leader stated firmly again, "Come down! Or next time, our arrows won't be merely a warning."

The youth looked down at the six arrows pointed at him. He didn't have much choice—unless he wanted to end up as shish kabob. Sighing in exasperation, he climbed off his perch, allowing himself to drop to the ground.

No sooner had his feet touched earth then the leader ordered, "Take him!"

Three of the spearmen dropped their weapons and rushed forward. They swarmed over Inuyasha and wrestled him to the ground. Now, Inuyasha was no stranger to fighting. He'd been in more than one scrap, both during school and after. But against three full-grown men—one of whom looked like he could play for an American pro-football team—there was little a sixteen-year-old could do. His arms were seized and twisted behind his back, and his face was being shoved into the dirt before he could even think to throw a punch. Once he was subdued, a fourth spearman set aside his weapon and approached the group, a coil of rope in his hands. The teen was still gasping and struggling to get up. He then felt the rough fibers close about his wrists. Quickly, Inuyasha's hands were secured tightly behind his back. The men who had held him down got up and backed away. The boy watched three of them go to retrieve their spears. Glad that the men's suffocating weight was off him, he pulled himself up until he was on his knees.

"Get up!" the leader growled. The youth looked about him. Arrows and spears were once more trained on him. Slowly, making no sudden moves, he climbed to his feet. The leader snarled with a gesture of his head, "Now, move!"

Before Inuyasha could raise a foot, a hand thundered between his shoulder blades. A second voice demanded, "Move!"

"Awright, dammit! Quit shovin'! I'm goin'!" he hollered. Looking behind him, the boy discovered his fourth captor standing there, his spear once more in his hand and a fierce scowl twisting his features.

Inuyasha started forward, the villager close behind him. The other men of the group turned also, the leader at their head, and began to trek away from the sacred tree, their weapons lowered but still ready to hand should the need arise.

The strange girl was left pinned to her place.

Author's Note: The line about dreaming and awake is not mine…it comes from another movie. Kudos to anyone who can name it. I'd like to thank those who have reviewed already. To Twinkie, I actually already have an idea of where I want to insert Kikyo, & she will not be related to Kagome. I have seen this done before; also, I wanted to keep the original sibling relationship of Kagome and Sota. All will be explained in future chapters. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 2: The Girl Who Was Just Overcom

Chapter 3: The Girl Who Was Just Overcome

Inuyasha was now thoroughly pissed. In the span of a few hours, he'd gone from confused to aggravated to frustrated to just absolutely enraged. The group of men had marched him out of the forest where he had arrived toward their village. The leader had been in front, with four of the spearmen ringed close around him, seeing to it he didn't try to escape. Further out, around and behind them, were the archers and other spearmen, their weapons ready, keeping an eye out for any trouble; though what danger they expected, the youth hadn't a clue.

The man behind him would often urge him to quicken his pace by tickling the space between Inuyasha's shoulder blades with the point of his spear. The teen had rounded on him on more than one occasion to get him to knock it off, only to get a faceful of spears shoved in front of him. The last time it happened, the leader turned around and stalked over to them. Inuyasha should have seen what was coming when the man balled his fist as he approached. Before the boy could draw away, the leader sent his fist flying into his gut, causing the youth to drop like a stone to his knees, then double over onto the ground, sputtering and coughing.

"Silence!" the leader had commanded in a hard voice. "You will do what you are told and cause no more trouble, or you will be skinned, gutted, and your corpse left behind for the demons to devour. Is that clear?"

The felled adolescent pulled himself painfully up onto his knees. He tilted his head enough to glower at his captor, all the while panting and grimacing at the dull throb in his abdomen. The last of the man's threat passed by him, concentrated as he was on regaining the breath that had been knocked out of him. With their captive evidently having nothing further to say, the leader gestured toward him with his head. Two of Inuyasha's "guards" came and hauled him onto his feet by his arms. The teen gritted his teeth as his sore stomach muscles were jarred. None too gently, they threw him, stumbling, forward.

Within a very few minutes, the party came within sight of a scattering of huts sitting peacefully in the sun, like an artist's landscape. As they drew nearer, the captive youth could make out about seven with their neat, wood-plank construction and wood-shingled roofs styled from an earlier age. The leader ahead of the group shouted out a greeting. His call set into motion a flurry of activity. The merry peal of children reached Inuyasha's ears, and a group of boys and girls ranging from six to eleven came racing down the road toward them. Women threw back the reed curtains of their homes and stepped out to see what all the commotion was about, some with babies in their arms or toddlers balanced on their hips; others with woven baskets in their hands or hanging off their arms. Movement to his right and left caught the modern schoolboy's attention. Men and older boys were running in from the fields, farming tools held fast in their hands or set firmly against their shoulders. Inuyasha couldn't help but gawk at the gathering mass of humanity; they were like something out of a history book. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn he was watching a scene from Japan's feudal past.

He was so taken aback that he paused momentarily in surprise—until a well-placed spear point encouraged him forward. The crowd parted as the hunting party strode into their midst. A cacophony of murmuring went up at sight of the bound stranger being escorted to the center of town. The group halted. Two of the captive's guards grabbed his arms and threw him forward. The youth landed, face-first, in the dirt, without his hands free to catch him. The breath was compressed from his lungs for the second time that day, and he panted and coughed, trying to get it back. Hands closed on his legs and held them together, while the man in charge of the rope tied a length tightly about Inuyasha's ankles. The three stepped back, fading among a mass of spears covering their retreat.

The teen growled low in his throat as he drew himself up painfully into a seated position, pulling his now bound legs up to him. Now, he couldn't run, even if there was an opening. So there he sat, stewing in his own fury, his narrowed eyes staring at the spear points leveled at him. Damn, were these bastards going to get it when he got loose!

"You didn't have to tie me up, ya know?!" he shouted indignantly. Beneath his breath, he muttered, "Morons."

Unfortunately for the prisoner, outside of his guards, no one was listening to him. The ceaseless chatter about him continued. With nothing else to attract his attention, Inuyasha managed to catch some of the gibbering going on around him.

"A boy in peculiar clothes," observed a man off to his right.

Another to his left commented, "Is he a foreigner?"

A stooped old man leaning lightly on his walking stick walked up to one of the spearmen watching Inuyasha. "Y'reckon it's the war?" his gravelly voice asked quietly.

"'Course it is," the younger man answered, barely sparing the inquirer a glance. "And right 'n the middle o' rice-plantin', naturally."

A young mother with a baby in her arms not five feet from the prisoner turned to another, plain-faced woman. "Could he be a kitsune in disguise?" she asked.

"Naw," her neighbor replied knowingly, "them shape-changin' foxes are a lot trickier."

Inuyasha blocked out the useless dribble after that. Kitsune? The boy turned his attention to his surroundings. There was no doubt about it, now; he was definitely in some kind of village. He could see another dozen or so buildings situated near the dusty road on which he sat, including various craftsmen's shops (he recalled hearing the distant ring of a blacksmith's hammer when he and his captors were approaching the place), and he had no doubt there were some more behind him, out of view. The townspeople (and that was a stretch!) were dressed in the simple, drab garb of peasant farmers.

As his eyes roved over them, the teen found himself ticking off in his head, "Topknot, head rag, topknot, topknot, head rag…head rag, head rag, topknot…" Inuyasha mentally caught his breath. Suddenly, everything clicked together, the pieces of this puzzle of a day falling into place. 'I don't believe it!' he thought. 'I've gone back in time to Japan's medieval period…the feudal age…Warring States.' It explained everything: the Taisho shrine not being there, the village, the people's old style of dress. His mind, spinning frantically, continued, 'But that's…impossible. How could…?'

"Make way!" a strong voice suddenly called out. "Make way for Master Myoga!"

Movement among the villagers caught the youth's eye, as people stepped or were gently pushed aside to allow someone to pass. In a mere moment, three figures emerged from the crowd and took the last few steps toward him. Two of them were taller, burly-looking village men, perhaps in their early twenties, dressed in the same plain peasant clothes as everyone else. Between them, they escorted a third, far shorter man. Inuyashacouldn't help but stare at this newest arrival. The old guy was probably in his sixties, at least, and appeared to be no taller than his Nana, herself barely making five feet. His slate gray hair was pulled up in the traditional topknot, setting off his wrinkled forehead and thick gray eyebrows. Long wisps of gray mustache drooped down either side of his mouth. Add to this the long, wispy goatee sprouting from his chin, and he put Inuyasha in mind of nothing less than an old Schnauzer. But what really set the old man apart were his clothes. He was dressed in a pristine white yukata and light blue hakama. His outfit named him the village's priest.

As the trio came to the ring of spears encircling the captive, four of the spearmeneased back to give them room. The youth watched as the old man left his escort and took a couple more slow, shuffling steps toward him, his posture only slightly less straight then when he had been a younger man.

'Now what does this old geezer want?' Inuyasha asked himself, eyeing the priest suspiciously.

The priest stopped within spitting distance of the prisoner. One hand disappeared into his left sleeve. When it reemerged, three slips of paper were grasped in his fingers. With a great flourish, he threw the pieces of paper at the youth.

"Demon Begone!" he commanded.

The sutras, for that's what they were, hit Inuyasha in the face and fluttered harmlessly to the ground. The teen's facial muscles quivered. Alright! That did it! His tenuous hold on what little patience and self-control he possessed snapped. He'd been dragged down a well by most people's idea of a nightmare to Japan's feudal past; attacked by a bush; nearly turned into Swiss cheese; jumped on, tied up, and marched at spearpoint to this rinky-dink, hole-in-the-ground to be thrown in the dirt to be displayed like a criminal. He was tired; he was hot from sitting under the glare of the sun; he was sweating; he was dirty; he was sore. And worse, he was losing feeling in his fingers from his hands being bound so long. He'd had enough!

"DAMMIT, OLD MAN, ARE YOU BLIND?! DO I LOOK LIKE A DEMON TO YOU?!"

"If you are not a demon, then why were you in Kagome's Forest?" demanded the priest in a firm, accusatory voice.

"Master Myoga, he's probably a scout sent to spy on the village," commented one of the priest's young escorts.

The old man, now known as Myoga, turned his head to address him. "In that case, his employer would be a fool. What purpose would be served in attacking a poor village such as ours?"

Inuyasha fumed. He'd been ignored—again! He was certain his teeth were going to break with how tightly his jaws were clenched. 'Fiveminutes!' the boy thought. 'Just release me for five minutes, so I can beat the shit out of you people!'

Myoga turned his attention back to their uninvited guest. He started a bit in surprise as he got a good look at the youth, taking in his stiff posture as he sat in the dirt of the road--the eyebrows drawn down in indignation, the mouth compressed in a thin line, the shoulders slightly hunched, and the skin flushed. The boy was fairly bristling. But it was the eyes--the boy's violet eyes fixing him with a challenging, piercing stare--that truly drew the old man's attention. He walked directly up to Inuyasha and reached out a hand to seize his chin in his palm.

"Let me have a look at you," Myoga demanded quietly. Inuyasha suddenly found his head being sharply jerked from one side to the other. The priest had some strength in his gnarled hand. Myoga commented, "You're either a very clever pretender, or a complete half-wit."

Inuyasha's eyes cut to the old man. 'You bastard!'

Releasing the prisoner, Myoga straightened. "Strange," he commented. He turned and walked back to the two village men who had come with him. As he came up to them, the priest stated, "It's there, though I know not why." He stroked his thin beard in contemplation, glancing back over his shoulder at the youth.

"What is, Master Myoga?" inquired the man on the left, respectfully.

"I see the shadow of my brother's face in this boy before me," was the quiet response.

Both young men snapped their heads up to stare in shock at the captive. "Sir, you must be mistaken," insisted the man on the right.

The priest, apparently not listening, "hmmm"ed, thoughtfully. As if reaching a decision, he began walking back the way he had come, his hands clasped idly behind his back. "Bring him to my hut," he instructed the young men as he left them. "I will continue my interrogation of him there." A few steps later, he called out, "You may all return to your chores or your huts. The danger is passed."

The mob of villagers broke up at his command, each returning to their respective activities. Heeding the priest's order, the two villagers hurriedly strode forward, seized Inuyasha's bound arms, and dragged him after the old man. His patience completely gone, their captive thrashed and cursed, demanding they let him go—or at least let him walk on his own, even as the toes of his shoes created shallow furrows in the dirt. The moronic jackasses hadn't bothered to untie his feet! And they looked like they had no intentions of doing so anytime soon.

They pulled him along behind the priest, through one side of the village, away from the main road. Traveling beside a stream that seemed to flow through the middle of the largest cluster of huts, Inuyasha finally got an idea of where they were going. A lone hut was nestled against a hillside. To its left, a set of stairs was cut into the mound, leading up the hill. A shrine gate towered over the bottom of the staircase, and the teen could make out its twin standing at the top. The old man appeared to be making a beeline for the hut, his escort not far behind.

A bony hand reached out and pushed aside the reed curtain, allowing the priest to enter. The male on the captive's left grabbed the mat as Myoga disappeared into the darkened interior, lifting it enough so that he and his companion could enter with their burden. The single room was sparsely furnished. A raised floor appeared three feet beyond the door, and extended the width and remaining length of the hovel. On it sat several earthen jars, their necks topped by hide or wooden plugs, with the empty ones left open. A low table was against the far wall, several dried plants arranged in bundles spread across its top. To the right of the table was a small screen, behind which, Inuyasha had no doubt, was the old guy's bedding. Against the wall to his left sat two red-lacquered cabinets that would probably just come up to his waist if the youth were to stand next to them. Other odds and ends were pushed up against the walls: a few wooden buckets, a pile of branches bundled together, some foodstuffs sitting simply on reed mats. Glancing briefly to his other side, the adolescent caught a glimpse of a coil of rope and an antiquated cape of woven grasses for keeping off the rain—along with the traditional woven, peaked hat—hanging from pegs on the wall. A single window barred by blocks of wood instead of iron let in a decent amount of light. All in all, a very non-descript room.

Myoga was already sitting on his knees before a fire pit cut through the floor and filled with sand, his sandals placed neatly before the raised platform. Inuyasha's "guards" dragged him through the hut, removed their shoes before the dais, then hauled him onto it. There, they dropped their prisoner unceremoniously onto the wooden floorboards, causing him to grunt on impact. The pair then left the hut, the final indignation for Inuyasha being when one of them stripped off his shoes and placed them next to the old priest's sandals.

The teen lifted himself back onto his knees, shooting an evil glare at the door through which the village men had exited. He had just shifted his arms to try to ease some of the soreness in them and his numb hands, when Myoga demanded firmly, "Now, tell me precisely why and how you came to be in Kagome's Forest. Be truthful, and you shall be released. Lie, and your punishment will be severe."

For a while, Inuyasha considered not answering the old man at all. He very much doubted the priest would believehim. Imagine! Coming from fivehundred years in the future through a dried-up old well? The old man would probably think him a crackpot or something. Plus, there was the question of just how much he should tell a person who lived centuries before he was born. But as he studied the diminutive priest kneeling across from him, fixing him with a critical eye and stony expression, the youth finally gave up. Sighing in defeat and beginning with Rin's arrival in his bedroom that morning, he told Myoga everything that had happened to him that day. The "interrogation" turned into a several-hours-long ordeal. At first, as he feared, the old man didn't seem to believe him. His eyes narrowed, and his hands clenched into fists on his thighs in obvious irritation when Inuyasha spoke of being from the future, certain the teenager was trying to lie his way out of trouble. But the priest's expression changed to one of interest during his guest's retelling of the centipede creature pulling him down the well and what he discovered once he climbed out. Myoga questioned and cross-questioned the boy on even the minutest details, perhaps to try and trip him up if his story were false. However, Inuyasha's tale never wavered.

The light through the window melted from the brightness of afternoon to the duskiness of early twilight, and Inuyasha felt as if he'd told Myoga his life story, before the priest was finally satisfied. Rising from his place, the old man walked over to one of the lacquered cabinets, opened the doors, and drew a knife from a drawer. Young, violet eyes watched with some uncertainty as the priest went behind him. Inuyasha then felt the rope about his wrists being drawn, followed by the fibers parting as his bonds were slashed. He inhaled sharply through his teeth at the needling pain that ran down his palms and fingers from blood being restored to areas where it had previously been a trickle. Joints creaked when the youth brought his arms out from behind his back, groaning as cramped muscles were forced back into motion. Another swipe of the knife, and his feet were set free.

While Inuyasha saw to his aching limbs, Myoga bustled about the hut, grabbing vegetables and roots from the various piles; going behind the screen and emerging with two iron cauldrons; replacing the knife in the cabinet, only to pull out two more—one large and broad, the other about the size of a paring knife. With everything gathered, the old man settled himself before the fire pit and began poking at the banked embers with a set of iron tongs. It wasn't long before a cheery fire was blazing, illuminating the rapidly darkening room.

His guest watched somewhat curiously as Myoga rose to his feet. "Excuse me while I get some water for the stew," he murmured. "I should only be a moment." He shuffled his way off the raised floor to the doorway, pausing only to seize a wooden bucket and slip on his sandals.

Stew? Did the old man just mention something about stew? At the mere thought of food, Inuyasha's stomach let it be known that it hadn't been fed anything since that morning, with a gurgle that sounded as if he'd swallowed a frog. Putting a hand to his suddenly tight abdomen, he glanced sheepishly about, surprised the priest hadn't popped back in to inquire what all the noise was about. He had to get his mind off food. After all, it was going to take the old man some time to prepare dinner; no such thing as grabbing something out of the fridge and popping it in the microwave. His stomach squawked again; and the teen was left to ponder the fact that he was five hundred years in the past, with no idea how to get home.

Outside, Myoga laboriously bent down by the side of the stream and lowered the bucket into the current. Yet, his mind drifted to the peculiar stranger now sitting in his hut, about to share his meal.

"_You're in pain! Let someone help…"_

_His brother's smooth voice spoke through labored breathing, "I won't feel it much longer." A moment later, his palm held out the precious jewel to the young boy, ordering, "Take this, Myoga. Burn it with my body."_

Myoga's eyes closed solemnly. 'It's been fifty years to the day since the tragic events that lead to my brother's premature end.'

The old priest could remember standing in the center of the village, people both behind and about him, watching as the body of the last surviving member of his family burned to ashes on his funeral pyre, the Shikon no Tama glinting dully from its place cradled on top of Sesshomaru's stiff, steepled fingers. Sesshomaru. His elder brother by at least ten years. Born with the immense spiritual powers of a priest, he was sent away for training long before Myoga was even conceived, returning to the village to visit only on holidays and when his master permitted, which meant the boy got to see him only two or three times a year until he was almost eight. Sesshomaru was near the end of his training when he was forced to leave the temple and return home to care for his younger brother after their parents died in the latest wave of plague. With him, he brought a fantastic treasure entrusted to his care: the Shikon no Tama, the mysterious jewel that had the power to grant one their heart's desire. And with the jewel came the demons, looking to claim it for their own ends. Myoga could remember being in awe as he watched the young priest beat back attack after attack, until Sesshomaru finally met the demon—or rather, half-demon—that proved his downfall.

And now there was this youth who was so unlike, and yet like, his brother. The physical differences were obvious. The boy's eyes were violet, where his brother's had been a light shade of honey brown. His wealth of black hair still retained its dark coloring; Sesshomaru had grayed extremely early in life, his hair almost completely white by the time he was twenty. What little pigment was left tinted the strands with a bluish cast. Then there were their personalities. Because of his responsibilities, Sesshomaru could never expect to lead the life of an ordinary man. He could not look forward to taking a wife and rearing a houseful of children. He was reserved, aloof—some would even say cold. Even though his demeanor was gentle & pleasant as he performed his duties, he never allowed himself to get close to anyone. He always held himself apart from others, never allowing anyone to see too deeply into his heart and soul. Inuyasha, however, was another matter. Though Myoga knew the boy less than a day, he could already tell Inuyasha was a temperamental youth, having no qualms about letting his emotions be known if something did not sit well with him. Some of that could be attributed to a lack of self-discipline, but much of it came from the teenager's obvious fiery spirit.

Yet, despite all this, there were similarities. The old priest could see his brother in the structure of Inuyasha's face—in the set of the eyes, in the somewhat angular jaw, and in the slightly upturned nose. If Inuyasha had appeared fifty years ago, he might have been taken for a long lost cousin--or a brother born on the wrong side of the futon. But what most struck the aged man was the youth's eyes. Not their color, but their intensity. Myoga could see, again, the piercing glare with which Inuyasha fixed him after the priest tried to banish him. In his gaze was the same courage, the same determination as had been in Sesshomaru's eyes when he faced a foe. The look said the teen would not back down from a challenge, nor be brow beaten into submission. It was a look that had usually been the last thing demons saw when they had come after the Shikon…right before his brother's arrow sent them to oblivion. The diminutive priest had little doubt that this stranger from the future had a great strength of will behind that brash façade.

Myoga lifted his gaze heavenward. Was it possible…? Could this Inuyasha be…?

Water coating his thumb drew the man's attention back to his task. So caught up in his reverie had he been that he hadn't noticed the bucket now full with more than enough water to prepare the evening repast. He lifted the wooden container up out of the stream, and climbed to his feet with a grunt of effort and creak of bones. Balancing his cargo in his hands, the old priest hobbled his way back to his hovel.

"About time you came back, old man," Inuyasha mildly snapped upon Myoga's entrance. "I thought you'd fallen in or something." The youth had been sitting there, trying to keep his hands off the various vegetables and roots. He was certain the aged cleric had been gone only fifteen minutes, but to his vocal stomach, it seemed more like fifteen _centuries_.

Myoga sighed at his guest's rudeness as he crossed to the raised floor, removed his sandals, and stepped onto the planks. "My apologies," he answered kindly. "You must forgive an old man the creak of his bones and faltering of his steps."

Unaffected by the small rebuke, Inuyasha watched Myoga lower himself to the floor and pour most of the contents of the bucket into the larger of the two iron cauldrons, stop, then empty the rest into the smaller pot. He placed the cauldrons on an iron rack set over the flames, picked up the paring knife and a vegetable, and began peeling. The boy tried to be patient as item after item was prepared, cut, and dumped into the pot—sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest and his chin resting on them, his eyes riveted to the boiling meal. His position was not just for comfort, but to also try and quiet his stomach, which continued to gurgle and pop. Myoga would spare him a sidelong glance when a particularly loud croak would echo from the offending organ.

After crushing the last herb to season the stew into the concoction, and as he measured spoonfuls of rice into the small cauldron, the priest abruptly spoke. "I hope you can forgive us for the rough treatment, lad. You must understand that, though _you_ mean no harm, strangers cannot easily be welcomed among us without deep suspicion. These are troubled times, times of war and thievery."

"H-hey, no sweat," Inuyasha tried to brush it off. With his arms wrapped around his knees, his hands once more chafed his wrists reflexively, still trying to ease the soreness. "Though, I don't think I'd like to go through it again," he added.

Myoga's lips turned ever so slightly upwards in a wry smile before his attention returned to stirring the contents of the cauldrons so that dinner wouldn't burn. In only fifteen minutes, everything was done—the advantage of cooking over an open flame. The chef of the establishment ladled a serving each of stew and rice into two separate bowls. Placing a set of chopsticks across one, the village elder offered them to his guest, adding kindly, "There you go."

"Yes!" Inuyasha stated excitedly, taking the two bowls into his eager hands. "About time!" His mouth was practically drooling, and he let out "Hot food!" before delving into his meal.

Myoga was serving himself when a series of rumbles, slurping, and lip-smacking reached his ears. He glanced over at the boy, and his eyes widened. The youth was using the chopsticks to fairly shovel stew into his mouth. To look at him, one would think he hadn't eaten in months, rather than a few hours. And the constant grunts of contentment made it sound as if he had been served a feast for ten. The old man watched, appalled by Inuyasha's behavior, beginning to wonder if he had been raised in the wild with wolves; he certainly seemed to eat like one.

Inuyasha set aside the empty bowl and took up the full bowl of rice. As he lifted it and the chopsticks toward his mouth, he caught his host's wide-eyed stare. For a moment, he pondered why the man was looking at him that way. Then he realized how he must have appeared just then. Usually, when he was away from home, the modern youth tried to watch his p's and q's. Only when he was home did he tend to display the table manners of a raptor at its kill. Sometimes, though, when he was someplace that was comfortable for him, he would revert to his usual bad habits.

The teen chuckled awkwardly and commented, "Sorry. Just hungry."

Myoga sighed. Obviously, people of the future weren't taught proper culinary etiquette. He would have to change that. But that was for another time. Relaxing, the priest settled into his meal. Inuyasha, surprised at not being admonished for his piggish behavior, turned his attention to his rice, determined to down it at a more leisurely pace. Still, great clumps of white grain disappeared into his dark oral cavern.

After he had taken quite a few bites of his meal, Myoga politely cleared his throat. "Well," he began, "we seem to have taken care of your stomach's demands." Inuyasha paused to look up, three mouthfuls of rice left in his bowl. Myoga was only halfway through his dinner. The old man turned to him, the creases in his face eased, and his eyes took on the sparkle of a curious child. He inquired of his futuristic guest, "Now, in the future, tell me how they…" And that's when the crash sounded!

Wood shattering caused both men's heads to snap up and turn towards the doorway. "Demon!!!" echoed throughout the village. Myoga & Inuyasha glanced at each other a moment, while the crashing and shouts continued. Suddenly, the dull "bong" of a bell joined the chaos. The teen from the future flung aside his empty bowls and chopsticks as he scrambled to his feet and raced off the dais, jumping into his shoes, and rushing passed the reed mat. That was the village alarm; whatever was happening meant trouble. His companion firmly set his half-finished meal down and proceeded at as quick a pace as he could after the youth.

Outside, Inuyasha stood gawking in horror at the scene before him. A long, serpentine body of green, violet, and magenta loomed over him and snaked off across the village, lying in the broken ruins of destroyed huts. A cloud of dust kicked up from the torn ground swirled about the creature. Black hair was flung outward against the star-studded night. It held its six humanoid arms away from its feminine torso, only five of which ended in hands, courtesy of him. A dark brown horse hung limply from its jaws. Terrified screams, and cries of "It's a demon!!!" filled the night air. Inuyasha sensed more than saw Myoga come up beside him. He didn't spare the priest a glance, his attention drawn to the spears and flaming arrows arcing towards the beast, only to bounce uselessly off its tough hide. A section of its segmented body brushed aside the annoying human insects that dared to challenge it.

Myoga's eyes suddenly widened. "Look out!" he cried. He latched onto Inuyasha's arm with one hand and pulled him roughly back…just as the demon dropped its grizzly calling card at their feet.

The boy looked away from the dead equine to glower at its killer towering over them. "You again!" he bit out.

"Give me the sacred jewel!" the monster demanded, rapidly descending towards them.

"Get back!" Inuyasha shoved his host hard in the shoulder, propelling the short priest to the ground, the force enough to throw the youth back to land solidly on his rear. The demon shot between them like a bullet train, its segmented form speeding by like so many passenger cars. Once it passed, he looked quickly across the way. Myoga was balanced on his hands and knees, about to climb to his feet.

"You all right?" the adolescent called.

The old cleric twisted his head in his inquirer's direction. "It said 'sacred jewel'?" he questioned in some consternation. "You have the Shikon no Tama?"

"I have no idea what that thing's talking about!" Inuyasha answered, his voice strained from trying to be heard over the din. "My grandpa used to tell me stories of the sacred jewel when I was a kid, but…"

Cries of fear cut him off. The creature had reared up once more, after smashing through several more huts, completely ignoring the projectiles sent in its direction. "I must have the jewel! I must!" it insisted in a mockery of a woman's voice.

The demon then folded its six arms into itself and spun about and downwards, like a corkscrew, plowing deep into the hard earth. Villagers screamed as they were pelted with a shower of dirt and debris. Inuyasha felt his breath quicken; there was no way of telling where the thing had gone now! He whipped around at the approach of running feet. Four village men raced up to him and Myoga, or more specifically, the grey-haired priest.

"Spears! Arrows! Nothing works!" one complained frantically.

"What should we do, Master Myoga?" a second asked.

The wizened old man clenched a fist and commanded firmly, "Lure it to the Bone-eater's Well in the forest!"

"Bone-eater's Well?" Inuyasha inquired, turning puzzled eyes toward his host.

"An old well in the middle of the Forest of Kagome," came the reply. "It's said to have the power to destroy monsters."

'The well I came out of,' the youth instantly thought. An ominous rumble interrupted his thoughts. A second later, his nemesis erupted from the earth and continued its rampage. 'That thing is after me!' His expression changed from one of anxiety to one of resolve. His mind continued, 'I have to lead it away from the village before it turns the whole place to matchsticks.'

"Which way's the well?" he demanded suddenly. Myoga turned behind them. Inuyasha needed no further answer; the location was quite apparent. "Where the light's shining, right?" he confirmed.

He missed the stunned look that crept across the old man's features, for he instantly raced off toward the warm glow that had settled over the wood. The youth was some distance away before the priest snapped himself from his trance.

"Wait!" he called out. But it was too late to stop the boy.

"Don't worry!" Inuyasha threw over his shoulder. "I'll be fine!" He then hopped over the bank of a shallow creek, splashing loudly through the water to the other side.

The demon, catching sight of its quarry escaping, screeched loudly enough to make the night air quiver and took off after its prey. Myoga and the village men were forced, once again, to the ground to avoid the massive body as it sped passed them.

As the elderly priest picked himself up, he queried, more to himself than to anyone else, "He is able to see what no other can?"

"Master Myoga!" a strong voice called.

He turned to see a village man trotting up, leading the elder's favorite horse. Several more were behind him, reins in their hands. Myoga hurried to mount the saddle, a signal to the others to do the same. The group then set off for Kagome's Forest.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was racing across the pathways that divided the various rice patties as fast as his pumping legs could carry him, his eyes glued to the narrow strip of land beneath his feet. His ears were tuned to the sound of his pursuer slithering through the night behind him. His black hair streamed out in his wake, enticing the monster the way a length of yarn would a cat.

'Ok, I got it out of the village,' he thought frantically. 'Now what?!' He had to admit, he hadn't planned much beyond getting the creature to follow him.

Inuyasha was considered a good athlete in school, but even he couldn't keep up this mad dash for long. Huffing and puffing, his heart felt ready to burst from his chest. If he didn't find some way to confuse and divert the demon off his tail—if only for a little while—he'd eventually collapse from exhaustion. He looked up to the forest rising ahead of him. There was no place he could go; it was a straight shot down the path to the bank on the other side and on into the trees. And in a flat-out race to the Bone-Eater's Well, the creature would overtake him easily. The teen swore he could already feel the thing's foul breath on the back of his neck. He glanced over his shoulder briefly to see how close his antagonist was. The centipede-like body with its multitude of legs roiled and twisted close behind him, shrieking wordlessly in anticipation of the kill. Inuyasha tore his eyes back to the way ahead.

'Oh, shit!'

"If anyone's listening," he called out to any god who might be looking down on him, "I could sure use a miracle right about nnnooowww!"

Within the heart of the forest, on the massive trunk of the God Tree, a heart that had been dormant for five decades pulsed a strong beat. Lungs that had barely taken a shallow breath now expanded fully, only to contract completely. Expanding, contracting. Again. And again. A right hand hanging limp, twitched; and clawed fingers stiffened and twisted with the last emotion their owner felt. The arm was lifted in preparation as a black-haired head rose up from the chest. Pliant lids opened to reveal eyes sparkling with malice.

A voice that would normally be light and feminine ground out bitterly, "I can smell it. The blood of that bastard who killed me. He's coming this way."

Her hand went toward the projectile embedded in her shoulder. The fingers were not even close before the arrow emitted a soft, pink glow. The girl groaned, feeling the holy power suffuse her flesh, preventing her escape from her vine-covered prison.

The teenager from the future came to the end of the pathway. Without pausing, he scrambled up the bank on hands and knees, his fingers grasping the long grass to help pull himself up. The demon, seeing its opportunity, lunged after him with a tremendous roar. Inuyasha just managed to pull his left leg up as the creature hit the bank, face-first, and continued to tunnel into the slope. He was certain the monster's fang nearly hooked the thick, rubber heel of his shoe. The boy straightened as he sprinted up the incline, not knowing where his adversary would emerge. He was just starting across what appeared to be a meadow before the forest, when he heard the ground crack behind him. The centipede demon shot toward the sky in a spray of earth, sounding the same frustrated roar.

"Give me the sacred jewel!" it screamed indignantly at its fleeing quarry.

"I told you, bitch…I don't have the damn thing!" the prey huffed out.

The old war films his father used to like to watch came to Inuyasha's mind, particularly the ones involving naval battles. His feet began to automatically lead him into a classic "zigzag" pattern across the open space at the memory, trying to make himself a hard target to hit. It was a good plan…in theory, anyway. The sound of multiple legs trampling the grass drew his attention. The youth looked back…only to see that the monster was hot on his heels, slithering along the ground, directly in his wake!

His head shot forward. 'Damn!'

So much for that plan. He was going to end up demon chow any moment. The image of being in the centipede's jaws spurred his aching legs on. He couldn't last much longer. His throat felt like a cracked riverbed in a drought, it was so dry. His lungs flamed with every breath, and his entire torso throbbed to the rhythm of his wildly beating heart. His arms seemed to have gained twenty pounds each, and his lower limbs were ready to break apart.

The edge of the forest was within reach. With a desperate leap, the boy threw himself through the brush. A second later, his hunter plowed in after him. Darkness engulfed Inuyasha, nearly making him blind. Little moonlight or starlight could penetrate the thick green canopy spread out above him. He could only pray that he did not trip over a fallen branch or step in a hole, for that would surely be the end of him. Now, the youth paid no heed to the bushes and trees that reached out for him, their willowy branches whipping across his face and arms, or seeking to entangle his legs. They were thrown aside as the running human hurled himself through the dense foliage and danced around trees to throw the monster off. Even as his ears listened to the sound of branches breaking and ground shifting beneath his enemy; evidently, the demon was having little problem with the undergrowth.

The creature screeched, "The jewel!!!" And it plunged once more at him, burrowing into the earth.

Inuyasha couldn't restrain his cry of surprise as the ground lifted and launched him off his feet, sending him tumbling head over heels through the woods, finally skidding to a stop on his stomach. "Owwww!" he groaned.

Just as the youth prepared to lift himself up… "So, Sesshomaru, you bastard, reduced to playing with bugs now, are you?" commented a snide voice.

Inuyasha glanced up. The voice that had spoken was hardly friendly, but had definitely been female. Fearing it was the demon, he saw that he lie under the spreading branches of the sacred tree to which the dead girl was pinned. Only now, the "dead" girl's eyes were open and staring angrily down at him!

'Did…did she just…_talk_?!' he asked himself in puzzlement.

Out loud, the boy asked absently, "You're…alive?" He scooted onto his knees, stunned, wondering if he somehow struck his head during his tumble.

The strange girl spoke again, her tone still taunting and condescending. "What? Did you forget how to use a bow and arrow? It shouldn't take you this long to kill it. Take her in one shot, the way you did me." Inuyasha just sat there, blinking in disbelief, trying to take in one more shock in a day full of them. The girl seemed to grow puzzled at his silence. She took in his appearance a moment, before sneering, "So, dyed your hair and changed your eyes, huh? Needed to hide from the humans because of me? I'd have figured they'd celebrate you for taking me out. Oh, well, there's no accounting for the fickled loyalty of humans." Her visitor still sat there, speechless. Jade-green eyes swept over the person before them before settling once more on his face. "You're pathetic, Sesshomaru. Sitting there in those rags from someone's trash heap! How the mighty have fallen. The Sesshomaru _I_ knew wouldn't be caught dead like that."

This seemed to snap Inuyasha from his trance. Brows drew down and mouth compressed into a tight, angry line. "That does it!!!" he roared. He climbed to his feet, fists clenched and quivering at his sides. Striding up to the girl, he angrily told her, "I've got news for you, lady! This Sesshomaru, whoever he is, is not me! The name's…!"

Those fierce eyes flicked upward. "She's here," the girl said simply.

A long, sinuous body crashed through the boughs above and snaked its way towards the youth. Inuyasha tilted back onto the edges of his heels to avoid the pale arms reaching for him. He easily lost his balance and fell onto his rump. The demon took the opportunity and dove for him. The teen's eyes widened, and he quickly rolled to his left. His pursuer seized nothing but handfuls of dirt. The creature pulled back and turned his way. Just as it was about to attack, three arrows struck it in the side of its torso. Ropes lead from the ends to a group of villagers.

"Good!" exclaimed one man standing off to the side. "Now, puuulllll!"

The villagers, four on each rope, strained on the cords and began drawing the beast away from the young man prostrate on the ground. Inuyasha let his head drop, and a sigh of relief passed his lips. "Talk about the calvary arriving in the knick of time…," he muttered.

Apparently, the girl wasn't done berating him. Her nose turned up in the air. "What a disappointment you've become," she said, scathingly. She spared the boy a cutting glance, adding, "I expected so much more from the great Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha's head whipped around to glare at her, furiously, over his shoulder. That was the last insult he planned to take. It was time to set this broad straight. "I've had just about enough of you!" he bit out in a low, dangerous voice. The schoolboy rose, and ignoring the struggles of the villagers with the demon that had just tried to kill him a moment ago, turned his attention to his more immediate annoyance. Marching over to the pinned female, he ground out through gritted teeth, "Look, get this through your thick skull. I am not, nor have I ever been, named SESSHOMARU!! I…AM…NOT…HIM!!!"

"And I'm saying that you are!" his new tormentor insisted, her tone arrogantly certain.

Inuyasha's patience popped. Practically seething, he hurriedly climbed onto the thick vine encompassing the girl and stormed up to her, determined to beat the concept into her, if need be. The trapped maiden glared at him as he came to stand before her, just as determined to show she was not intimidated in the least by him trying to tower over her.

Craning her neck to stare him straight in the eyes, she continued, "You have to be! Otherwise, there's no way you could smell so…" A quizzical look spread across her face. The pert nose wrinkled as she sniffed, causing the whiskers in her upper lip to quiver.

What was she sniffing at? Sure, it had been last night since he bathed, and with all that had been going on, he had certainly sweated more than usual. But, really, he didn't smell _that_ bad?

The girl's expression changed to one of confusion. "You're…not him," her voice confirmed in quiet bewilderment.

"Bingo!" the boy pounced, practically crowing. "The light finally goes on! The name is Inuyasha. Say it with me: I-nu-ya-sha. GET IT RIGHT!!!" He hollered the last in his antagonist's face.

The girl turned her head aside, clearly disappointed. "Should have known," she mumbled, almost so low he couldn't hear. "Sesshomaru was a _man_…and brave."

Inuyasha stared in numb disbelief. 'Did…did she just call me a _coward_?!' Actually, he wasn't sure which offended him more—the insult to his courage, or the one to his age. He had to quell his overwhelming desire to wring this bitch's scrawny little neck!

So steeped was the youth in his fury that he didn't hear the shouts of warning or the bone-chilling shriek of something breaking loose. A startled yelp leaped from his lips at the crushing grip of hands seizing his shoulders and sides. Reflexively, he arms shot forward, and his fingers embedded themselves in the first solid object they could find to resist the tremendous pull as the monster sought to draw him to it.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!!!" he hollered.

Unfortunately, the object he'd seized also had a voice. The peculiar maiden screamed at the teen's death grip on her shoulders. She yelled at him, "_You_ get the hell off _me_!"

Several riders pulled up to the scene at that moment, the one in the center front a very familiar priest. "Master Myoga, Kagome has revived!" the man to his right stated in alarm.

The old man stared in wide-eyed disbelief. 'Impossible! The seal was supposed to hold forever.'

The demon screeching in aggravation snapped the priest from his thoughts. The creature demanded, its tone almost hysterical, "_GIVE ME THE SACRED JEWEL!!!_" It drew back its lips, exposing two rows of sharp teeth accented by two long fangs set prominently in its upper jaw.

Inuyasha twisted around, not noticing the piqued interest displayed by the feline face before him. His left arm swung out toward his enemy, and without thinking, he commanded, "Get back!" A burst of pink light exploded between his hand and the demon's face. The youth found himself dropped unceremoniously to the base of the tree, along with several "somethings" that thudded to the earthen floor, like fish dumped onto a pier. He heaved himself up to see four pale arms laying in a jumbled heap on the ground before him. Puzzled, the boy held up his left hand and looked at it as if he'd never seen it before.

'The last time I did that…was in the well!' he contemplated. 'How the hell am I doing it?!' His audience merely stared in open-mouthed wonder, their eyes riveted on the adolescent. A soft, pink glow was radiating like a beacon from his left side, penetrating the white shirt and dark jacket. Inuyasha noticed the glow, as well. 'Now what's happening?'

With a maniacal laugh, the demon swooped towards its disoriented prey. Inuyasha screamed in agony at the burning feel of his flesh being ripped by a set of fangs, the giant canines sinking deep into skin and muscle. He was swept off his feet and dragged through the brush before the creature, chuckling darkly, heaved its upper body skyward, and he found himself abruptly tossed into the air. Fabric ripped and skin split as the fangs tore through his side, making the youth cry out again in unmerciful torment. A fountain of blood painted the night sky crimson. Something small, round, and pink launched itself from the gruesome spray. Inuyasha caught sight of the little pink sphere as he soared and somersaulted in the air.

'It…came from…inside my…body?' he wondered faintly. 'Is _that_…the Sacred Jewel?'

His eyes, dimmed with pain, watched dazedly as something purple and green rushed to meet him. He vaguely wondered what it could be, and found he couldn't make himself care. He hit the firm object, rear-first, tumbled across its short width, and found himself falling through space once more. His acrobatics came to an abrupt end when he met up painfully with the ground, the air rushing from his lungs. The pink orb bounced harmlessly off the grass and rolled a short distance in front of him. For a brief while, the injured youth just lie there, unmoving, barely aware of anything beyond the pounding of his heart echoing in his ears. Soon, an interminable screeching broke through the deep thumping. Inuyasha moaned, not wanting to stir. His left side was on fire, and he could feel something warm and sticky coating it. Eyes still closed, the adolescent managed to crawl onto his hands and knees, trying to pull desperately needed air into his aching lungs as he did so. He grimaced, and trembled all over, pain lancing through his battered body, his mind swimming dizzily. A quivering hand lifted and snaked across his stomach—only to come into contact with shredded cloth matted together. His fingers worked their way through the tears and glided over the jagged edges of his ripped flesh, the tips smearing in the blood that seemed to pour out with each beat of his heart. The touch, though light, caused a whimper to rise from his throat.

Opening his purple gaze, he thought anxiously, 'This…is not good.' The wound felt worse than a bite from a pit bull.

A voice above Inuyasha penetrated his fog-shrouded mind. It was hollering something at him; he found it terribly annoying. "…me the jewel!" it shouted.

Bleary violet orbs turned up to the figure pinned to the tree before him; amazingly, he'd forgotten the strange, obnoxious girl was there. "Wha…?" the teen mumbled intelligently.

"Quickly!" shouted Kagome.

The demon's body dropping to the forest floor with a "thud" and coiling around the sacred tree cut off any answer Inuyasha might have made. He squeaked in surprise as, once again, his feet left the ground, and he found himself being thrown against his other nemesis, the monster having tightened its serpentine coils to wrap around the tree, effectively trapping the pair.

Kagome let out an "oof" when the idiot boy's head slammed into her torso, just below her breasts, along with the rest of him. Wonderful. As if she hadn't been pinned enough before; now, she absolutely couldn't move. The human's entire body weight was being crushed against her legs, hips, and abdomen, and the fool's arms were trapped at his sides—directly over her own! Black ears twitched forward at the tiny whimper that left the dimwit's lips as pressure from the constricting demon squeezed his wounded side. Kagome's face twisted in disdain. How pathetic! And she mistook this weakling for Sesshomaru?! A smug chuckling drew her attention away from the mortal pest to the far greater threat. The demon's mockery of a human woman descended toward them, almost languidly, certain of the captivity of its prey. Inuyasha turned his head, trying to see the creature out the corner of his eye.

"I'd heard some half-breed spawn had been after the Sacred Jewel," it hissed. "It was you, wasn't it?"

Inuyasha caught himself thinking, 'Half-breed?' He didn't like the sound of that. 'Half-breed of _what_?'

Kagome snorted. "As if it would take more than a half-breed to defeat a lowly demon like you—all brawn and no brains," she answered brashly. "Any more than that would be overkill."

A snort of derision came from below, and a scathing voice muttered, "Yeah, right." Jade-green eyes turned from the centipede demon before them to the black-haired head pressed against the girl's stomach, now tilted up to fix her with a condescending look. Unable to draw full breaths, Inuyasha huffed out, "All…you've done…this whole time…is run that…_big_ mouth…of yours. Ti-time…to…put up…or…shut up!"

"Who invited you in on this conversation?!" the imprisoned maiden cried indignantly.

The teen below her gasped out, "I…I'll…take that…as a…_no_."

Before she could open her mouth to set this idiot in his place, the centipede demon's shriek filled the area. Apparently, it didn't like being ignored. Taking up the conversation again, the creature replied, its tone smug, "What can she do, pinned beneath such a powerful spell like that? Or you, a weak, mortal whelp? You're powerless to stop me--helpless, the both of you." Hovering over the pink sphere in the grass, a long, sinuous tongue rolled from the monster's mouth and wrapped around the pearl.

"NO! IT'S MINE!" Kagome screamed, wriggling uselessly, even as the tongue lifted the orb over the demon's lips and into its dark maul.

A villager in the silent crowd beyond cried urgently, "It swallowed the jewel!"

"Master Myoga, what should we do?" another asked, just as anxiously.

Neither of the trapped adolescents heard a reply come from the village priest. Whether because the old man was frozen with fear, or was out of ideas, neither knew. The demon before them chuckled, low and triumphant. On the ground, the five severed arms were surrounded by a deep red glow. Inuyasha's eyes widened in disbelief, as the dismembered appendages lifted into the air and welded themselves back onto the ragged stumps on the creature's body.

"Is…is it…my imagin--imagination…," his breathy voice queried in awe, "or did…did its arms ju-just…reattach?" Though the boy couldn't see it, with his attention on the demon, Kagome's expression remained stoic. She knew worse was to come.

The monster dropped to the ground, where it balanced itself on its newly-repaired limbs. Its body trembled violently, head down, back curved in a high arc, as if it would be physically sick. With a screeching roar and a ripping sound that rent the air, the demon shed its humanoid shell. What emerged nearly put the fear of the gods into Inuyasha. The black hair that swayed about in the light breeze was the only thing human-like about the creature. The thing's torso was now covered in purple skin speckled with pink splotches all over, as if it were suffering from some sort of plague. But what was most hideous was the face. Bright crimson eyes glowing with an insane light bulged above a wide mouth filled with fangs as long as his small finger. Two slits cut in the visage between eyes and mouth replaced the slightly upturned nose.

Laughing in dark victory, the demont trumpeted, "At last, my power is complete!!!"

Inuyasha let out a pained cry, as the monster tightened its coils around its victims. "Cru…crushing…me!" he barely managed to gasp out.

Kagome, who seemed unaffected by the brutal force being applied, tilted her head to glance at the human trapped with her. Sweat beaded on his face, dampening his dark bangs and causing fine raven strands to cling to his cheeks and jaw. His breath was growing shallower and more labored as his ribs were crushed. The scent of his blood had been fouling her nostrils since the demon first bit into him, drowning out every other scent, though the flow seemed to have been stemmed by the coil squeezing his side. The boy wouldn't last much longer. Not that she cared; she just didn't want to be pinned beneath his corpse when he did breathe his last. An idea came to her. If this youth looked similar to that bastard, maybe…It was worth a try.

"Hey," she called to him, her tone the quietest it had been so far, "do you think you can pull out this arrow?"

Inuyasha tilted his head back to look directly at her. His chest fighting for every breath he took, he forced out quizzically, "Huh?"

"Well?!" The maiden's voice turned obnoxious again, fearing the wretch would pass out on her. "Can you or not?!"

"Don't do it, lad!" Myoga called out urgently, scrambling off his horse quickly and throwing the reins to a villager. "Once the arrow is removed, Kagome will be free to terrorize us all!"

"Would you prefer being a demon's dinner, old man?!" the pinned being shouted back. "At least with me, you'll have a chance." Her attention returned to the youth below her. "And what about you?" she asked. "Do you want to die here with me?"

'Die?' The thought skittered across Inuyasha's mind; he seemed to barely comprehend. Gods, his head felt so stuffed with cotton; he found it hard to put two words together. 'Can't.'

A picture of his grandmother flashed before his mind's eye—stooped with the years, eyepatch in place, face wrinkled but filled with love and wisdom. 'Nana,' his thoughts whispered. The image faded, only to have another replace it—a child's face split by a happy smile, eyes closed, cheeks flushed with merriment, the head crowned by a lopsided ponytail. 'Rin.'

He glanced back up at Kagome. 'I…can't…leave…them.'

The boy squirmed and struggled and finally managed to wrench an arm free. His hand glided toward the feathered missile sticking out of his unwilling companion's shoulder. Unfortunately, his actions were noticed. Hellish red eyes caught the movement of its prey. Screeching in protest, the demon lunged toward the struggling human. Claws now twice their previous length dug into shoulders and the upraised arm, making the teen cry out. Inuyasha cracked an eye open to look at the purple hand closed just behind his wrist, preventing his hand from reaching further. His grandmother and sister occupied his thoughts by turns.

'Nana…will…lose…the shrine.' Kaede would go broke trying to pay someone to keep up on the repairs he did himself. He stretched his arm, trying to break the hold of the monster.

"Hurry up, stupid!" Kagome shouted above him.

The insult passed right over the youth. His mind was absorbed in its own world. 'Rin…will stop…talking…again,' his thoughts continued. His sister only just started speaking six months ago. He didn't think she could handle one more tragedy.

His arm continued its desperate battle to reach the arrow, quivering and waving about against its assailant's hold. The creature dropped its face by his. Inuyasha felt fetid breath ghost across his right cheek, foul enough to make him want to black out.

"You will never reach it," it hissed in his ear. "Resign yourself to the fact that you are not long for this world. I intend to devour every last mortal in this wood, and I'll start with you."

The adolescent felt the tongue, even longer now, swipe stickily along his neck. He turned his head aside, wanting to hurl. 'Rin. Nana. Have…no choice.' His arm strained. 'Can't…die.' Summoning up the last vestiges of his strength, Inuyasha wrestled his limb from the demon's claws. His hand surged upward, his fingers curling around the shaft. The monster lowered its fangs toward the youth's vulnerable throat. 'I…have to…'

"LIVE!!!"

His fist closed on the arrow, and he gave one tug. The arrow disintegrated in a burst of pinkish light. The demon screamed and fell away, as if in pain.

Myoga's voice could be heard above the din, "Gone! My brother's spell—vanquished!"

The trapped pair were encompassed in a sphere of pink that radiated shafts of light to all corners. The human onlookers closed their eyes and turned their faces away from the intense brilliance. The bright light settled down to a soft glow surrounding the inhuman girl decorating the God Tree. The form pulsed. Then again.

"Ka…go…me?" Inuyasha murmured uncertainly. That was all he got out. Lavender eyes fluttered closed, and the black-haired head dropped limply. His ears picked up the sound of a sinister laugh, and he wondered what was the joke, before his mind went blank.

Kagome chuckled in maniacal glee. So that bastard thought to seal her away forever, did he? How weak he must have been, if his spell could be broken by this simpleton. Her chuckle rose to a wicked laugh. Jade-green eyes snapped open and locked with blood-red, promising retribution. There would be hell to pay, and Kagome would start with this arrogant bitch. The demon shrieked in alarm, seeing its end reflected in those green depths. It sought to tighten its body around its meal, now in self-preservation. However, the coils bulged outward, a garish yellow light shining from between them. A great roar echoed in the night, mingled with a terrible screech of agony as claws tore through flesh. The formerly imprisoned maiden burst free, sending pieces of demon and one nearly unconscious youth to the ground. Belly-flopping to the earth beneath the sacred tree on his front jarred inuyasha from his stupor. Coughing and sputtering, he lifted his aching form onto its forearms, breathing heavily. Turning his head, his gaze just caught a black, white, and green blur fling itself off the trunk of the tree and somersault over the ruins of flesh, landing solidly behind the monster.

The creature whirled to face its attacker, screaming in indignant rage, "Vile cub!"

Kagome whipped about, dark hair settling about her shoulders like a silken cloak, bringing her extended claws up to bare. "Ugly bitch!" she answered back viciously.

The demon lunged at the girl, jaws open to tear off flesh, determined to be the survivor. Kagome leaped to meet her. Right arm pulled back, she sent it forward with a battle cry of "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" She watched with great satisfaction as her claws ripped apart the bitch's jaws and continued to skive down the center of the serpentine body. The two halves fell away, and the feline maid emerged with a grunt of triumph. She came to a stop a few feet short of where Inuyasha lie—head up, expression stony, and bearing proud—unaffected by the pieces of demon dropping down around her.

The teen gazed at her in astonishment. 'Well…guess that answers that….question. Man, talk about _strong_.'

Silence reigned beneath the God Tree, save for the occasional "plop" of falling flesh and Inuyasha's heavy breathing. The villagers about them stood frozen, disbelief clearly etched on their faces. They had never seen such a fierce attack lead to so decisive a victory. Nearly all had been born after the inhuman girl before them had been sealed to the sacred tree. Her skill and ferocity were the subjects of stories to frighten children. Only one among them was old enough to have witnessed, first-hand, the devastation those claws could wield, and even he stood dumbfounded, his memories, dimmed by the passage of time, paling to the reality. Only the sound of a dark-haired youth slowly and laboriously lifting himself onto his hands and knees broke Myoga from his trance.

"Inuyasha!" the priest called urgently, seeing the boy trying to climb to his feet. He rushed to the teen's side as he inched his way toward standing up, his right hand once more pressed to his wounded side. The short, old man wrapped Inuyasha's left arm over his shoulders, while his right went around the youth's waist to help steady him. "Lad, are you all right?" Myoga asked, concerned.

"Awww, man," Inuyasha moaned in almost a whine. "I need a vacation."

His head was bowed wearily, and his knees were near to collapse from exhaustion. And despite the cleric's assistance, he was still practically doubled over. But his breathing was easier, now that he wasn't being squeezed to death; and it felt as if the blood from his injury had slowed, probably thanks to that same, constricting force. His long, black locks draped about his face only added to his haggard appearance. What he wouldn't give to sleep for a month! Despite his desire to just dig a hole for himself and pull the earth up over him, he let his eyes drift about, taking stock of himself.

His side was the worst injury, but there were others. Pinpricks of blood marred his wrist and stained areas of his shirt where the demon had sunk her claws into him. Splotches of purple and blue were showing on the skin of his lower arms and, undoubtedly, on his legs as well. Whether from his acrobatics in the air, or the monster's constricting coils, he wasn't sure. His face felt tender, and he wondered absently how large those bruises were going to be. The teen didn't even want to contemplate what lay beneath his uniform. His head turned to ask his only contact in this era if they could go back to the hut now, when movement caught his eye. His head snapped back around to regard a section of the demon a few feet away. Had it been his imagination? His eyes widened in horror. No, it hadn't! One of the legs was _twitching!_

"No way," he murmured in a low voice. "It's still moving!"

Myoga turned his head up to look at the boy, wondering what he was mumbling about. Then the crooking of legs on another lump drew his attention. The old man's face lit up with understanding. "Quick, lad!" he snapped. "Find the glowing flesh! That is where the Shikon no Tama will be! It must be removed at once; otherwise, the body of Mistress Centipede will revive!"

"Are you serious?!" Inuyasha replied, incredulously. "Tell me you're joking?!" But he knew the priest was dead serious. As fast as he could, his violet eyes scanned over the battlefield. They locked on a bright, round light, not unlike a light bulb, coming from the left. "There!" He pointed at the location and added, "That one!"

Myoga eased his wounded guest against the trunk of the God Tree to support his weakened frame. The elder then shuffled as fast as he could to the section of demon, reached into the slashed muscles and innards, and drew out the glowing Shikon no Tama. Instantly, the flesh on all the scattered parts dissolved to ash and blew away on the breeze, leaving behind only white bone. The priest walked casually back to Inuyasha.

Standing before the youth, he commanded gently, "Hold out your hand." Inuyasha, in no mood to argue about being ordered around, complied, watching as his host deposited the jewel in his palm. The adolescent looked at Myoga, inquisitively. "Only you may possess the sacred jewel," Myoga explained. 'The one who bears my brother's resemblance.'

"I don't understand. How'd it end up inside me, and why would I have it?"

A clawed foot stomping on bone cut off any answer the diminutive elder was about to give. Kagome grinned smugly. Now was her moment. She had waited patiently for the priest to locate the jewel and dig it out for her--though she had to admit, she was mildly surprised when the weak, younger male pointed it out. But it worked out well. Taking it from him would be easier than snatching a rice ball from a toddler. The fool was too injured and exhausted to stop her.

"Precisely," she stated. "It's useless to humans, so you have no need of it." The she-cat brought up a clawed hand, cracking her knuckles, threateningly. Her tone became dark as she said, "I, on the other hand, do. Hand over the jewel right now, and I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you!"

Inuyasha stared at the girl as if she'd lost her mind. "What?!" he cried. The word echoed through his thoughts as he gazed upon this green-eyed, cat-eared, clawed, fanged—and was that a _tail_ swaying behind her?--female. 'I don't get it! Wasn't she just—on our side?'

Author's Note: Hope you like. I decided to take a different route with the whole reincarnation thing. Rather than make the two characters look identical, I thought it would be better to have Inu have only enough of Sess's physical features to make people curious. Besides, it allowed me to keep Sess's blue-silver hair; I just can't see him w/ normal, black hair. ;)


	4. Chapter 3: You Call This Getting Acquain

Author's Note: Just a forewarning, I do make the encounter between Kagome & Inuyasha a lot more contentious here than it is in the actual story, so don't be surprised when they _both_ act like a couple of asses.

Chapter 5: You Call This Getting Acquainted?

Yes, the slender shadow swishing behind her like a snake about to strike was, indeed, a tail! Leaning against the sacred tree, back braced against its bark, Inuyasha regarded the new threat before him with astonishment clearly written on his face. A moment ago, the two of them had nearly become a demon's tasty treat, Kagome making short work of the creature with those deadly-looking claws of hers. Now, she was turning those talons against _him?!_ Hadn't what they'd just been through earned him…something from her? If not consideration, at least the right to…stay alive?

Myoga stood directly in front of him. The old man eased back a bit. "Still have enough strength to make a run for it, lad?" he asked over his shoulder in a low tone.

"Do I have a choice?" the boy answered back just as low.

"Not really," the priest commented dolefully.

"I hate having to wait," the girl ground out suddenly. "You think just because I'm a female, I'll be merciful with you?"

Myoga cried, "Now, lad! Run!"

The youth threw himself off the trunk of the God Tree, and sped away as fast as he could.

"Not when you smell like that bastard who killed me!" Kagome finished, launching herself after the fleeing teen.

The village elder put himself directly in her path, arms stretched out to either side to block her. Kagome easily leaped over him as if he were no more than a fallen log. Myoga turned and watched her retreating figure in dismay. He spun back to the awaiting villagers. With a grunt and gesture of his head for them to follow him, the priest set off to aid the adolescent boy.

Inuyasha could hear Kagome closing in on him. Urgently, he tried to put on more speed, shoving aside vegetation that got in his way. In his mad flight, his toe caught on bone, and his feet got tangled up in the centipede demon's rib cage. The youth found himself toppling to the earth…just as five deadly claws swiped at where his neck would have been. His lavender eyes watched angrily as a white-clad arm passed over his head. Kagome skidded to a stop some feet in front of him. A wicked grin lit her cat-like features.

"Want me to scratch your back?" she asked, smirking as if she'd eaten the proverbial canary, once more cracking her knuckles.

Inuyasha rose to his hands and knees. Lifting his head, he glared at his latest foe. "Hey, what is wrong with you?!" His furious voice carried across the distance. "I'm the one who got you off that damn tree! You should be thanking me, not trying to turn me into mincemeat!"

"Oh, I'll show you my gratitude…," the she-cat answered with deceptive gentleness. She took off toward him, leaping into the air, claws raised to attack. She finished in a dark tone, "…by sending you to your grave! Then the jewel will be mine!"

Her target threw himself forward, and Kagome's fist struck nothing but dirt. He rolled once, grimacing in agony as he landed on his left side. Before she could whip around to attack again, a voice commanded, "Fire!" A barrage of arrows whizzed over the boy's head. The maiden whirled about with the ease of a dancer, and her claws cut neatly through the deadly bolts, rendering them useless. They clattered to the earth like so many twigs. Kagome leaped up. Claws were sent flying in flashing streaks of light. Archers wailed in terror and fled the treetops now collapsing toward them. Their attacker came to light on the broken tip of a dead trunk sticking up out of the ground like a marker. Clawed toes chipped away at bark, firmly securing their owner's footing.

"What kind of demon do you people take me for?!" her voice derided sharply. "You think I'll go down as easily as that centipede, and from just a few arrows?! Guess again!"

She turned her angry visage back to the original source of her irritation. The pathetic wretch was sitting on the grass, mouth agape like a fish, staring at the trunks that had been neatly severed. The feline maid leaped from her perch toward him.

'Oh, shit!' Inuyasha thought, quickly scrambling to his feet and taking off.

A villager behind Myoga commented dryly to the grey-haired priest, "Master Myoga, I think we were better off with the centipede."

"Somehow," the elder sighed, "I knew it would come down to this. Well, no sense waiting any longer." He turned back to the drama unfolding before them. Reaching into his yukata, his gnarled hand withdrew a string of dark purple beads dotted with small fangs. He interlaced it around his fingers. Steepling his forefingers together, the priest concentrated.

Inuyasha's legs were pumping away as fast as they could go. Yet, even he knew it wouldn't be enough to escape his latest foe. His head throbbed almost beyond migraine level, as if it were caught in the iron jaws of a vice with some invisible craftsman spinning the lever tighter and tighter. Each breath was like drawing in a drawer-full of knives to stab at his abused lungs. A terrible pain lanced his torn side, and he suspected it had ripped open again and was welling blood. Every muscle screamed to stop, to rest. The girl was but a leap away from her prey.

She growled after his fleeing form, "Prepare yourself, bastard!"

"For what, bitch?!" the teen fired back just as arrogantly.

Kagome dove for him, bringing her claws down with a shout of, "Die!!!"

The youth made a final plunge forward, clods of dirt exploding behind him. It probably saved his life. Unfortunately, it also caused the Shikon no Tama to be dislodged from his grasp, bouncing along the ground before him. Inuyasha twisted about. His eyes widened. Three deep score marks were gouged into the earth as if dug out by a massive backhoe, their points meeting where he had just been.

Kagome sailed over his head. "It's mine!" she whooped triumphantly.

So intent was her gaze on the sparkling gem that she failed to notice the rosary in Myoga's hands glowing as bright as an angel's halo, or hear his soft chanting on the wind. She was just beginning her descent when the necklace broke apart, sending streaks of light dancing through the air like tiny fireflies. The she-cat's assured smirk changed to a look of disbelief as the brilliant orbs shot towards her and reformed around her neck. The orbs solidified, and Kagome felt a lightweight fall against her chest. Landing on a rock before a sweating, trembling Inuyasha, she grasped the beads, pulling them up to stare, curious.

"What is this?" she questioned, puzzled.

"Quick, lad!" Myoga yelled to the boy now on his hands and knees again. "Say a word of subjugation!!!"

"What…word?" the youth gritted out. He was trying to rise, which wouldn't be so difficult if his ears would stop ringing, and the earth stop swaying like a ship at sea. He saw the jewel a couple of feet before him and scooped it up.

The old man's voice drifted to him, "Any word will do! Whatever word you choose will have the power to restrain her spirit!"

Kagome, seeing her enemy climbing back onto his feet, released the necklace and shoved her curiosity over it aside; the chase was on!

It wasn't long before Inuyasha emerged from the thick screen of trees…and nearly ran off the edge of a cliff! The boy just managed to bring his feet to a halt before he plunged over the brink, catching a fearful breath when he felt himself rising onto his toes and his body lurching forward, giving him an excellent view of the rushing river almost five stories below. His arms windmilled, pulling his body back up straight. The adolescent panted with relief once he was standing erect, swallowing hard at the dismal fate that would have been his had he not stopped in time. Branches crashing behind him caused Inuyasha to whirl around.

"Stop right there!" his pursuer's voice commanded.

Kagome's irate visage cut through the final barrier of undergrowth. Her claws were raised to strike, and her prey took an instinctive step back. Unfortunately, the clod of earth his foot rested upon decided at that moment to give way. A sickening heave of his stomach greeted the boy as he slid down the cliff face in a shower of dirt and pebbles…just as his attacker reached the spot where he'd just been. An amused smile lit the she-cat's face at the sight of the weak human skidding helplessly toward the river below. He wouldn't quite make it—thankfully, since that might mean losing the Shikon no Tama—but it was certainly fun watching the pathetic idiot make an ass of himself. She leaped downward to greet her quarry when he finally came to a stop. Inuyasha landed on a broad, dirt path midway down the cliff face, hitting the ground hard on his rear and being propelled forward by the momentum. The Sacred Jewel once again escaped his fingers, bouncing twice and rolling onto a wooden bridge spanning the river.

As she alighted on the structure, the girl stated disdainfully, "And _you're_ supposed to restrain _me?! _You can't even stay on your feet!"

The modern teenager slowly and painfully pushed himself up. "A word to restrain her spirit," he muttered, thinking on Myoga's words. But what?

He watched his adversary dip down and hold out a hand, the glowing sphere rolling right for it. Her dark, triangular ears gave an involuntary twitch; and suddenly, Inuyasha knew exactly what word he wanted. Those ears were what gave him the idea; those ears that were so like those belonging to a certain flea trap back home. He thought of the order he'd given the hissing and spitting fur ball sometimes when that flying terror dug his claws and fangs into him. It had never worked on the nuisance, bu maybe with Kagome... With an image of Buyo superimposed over his current foe, Inuyasha shouted forcefully, "_SCAT!!!_"

The Shikon no Tama was just about to roll right into her claws, when Kagome noticed the beads around her neck flare with a pink light. Her curiosity barely had time to register before it gave way to shock. Something tremendous pulled on the rosary, like a huge hand had hold of the beads, and thundered against her back. What the…? Her eyes grew as big as saucers; and the next thing she knew, she was slammed into the planks! What just happened?! The she-cat strained desperately to get up, but it was as if her body had become stone. She couldn't move! Somewhere ahead of her, a certain male wretch was laughing uproariously, punctuated by fits of coughing and hisses of pain. She was thankful he couldn't hear her teeth grinding, or the low growl that left her throat. She was going to make the son of a bitch pay tenfold for this humiliation. Kagome felt the mysterious force that had dragged her down vanish as suddenly as it had appeared. She leaped up instantly into a seated position, confusion written all over her face.

"What sort of sorcery is this?!" she ranted. Her fingers gripped the string of beads firmly, and sought to lift the rosary over her head. The necklace did not even get passed her chin. She tried again. Nothing. The girl pulled and yanked as hard as she could, but could not get it over her head. She kept hitting some form of barrier the moment the beads rose to her jaw.

"Save your strength, Kagome," called a calm voice from above. "All your power will not remove that rosary from your neck."

Kagome turned her face up. There, standing on the slope from which the fool had fallen, was Myoga, a host of villagers behind him. The grey-haired priest had his hands clasped behind his back, his features relaxed—the picture of serene composure. A far cry from the frantic, wild, gesticulating madman he'd been just a short while ago.

The she-cat's brows drew down furiously. Pointing at him, she hissed, beyond indignant, "You! You're responsible for this! Just wait till I get up there to finish you off, you old goat!"

Closing his eyes and sighing resignedly, the elderly man called, "Lad, if you'll do the honors."

Kagome's gaze shifted from the geezer to the ass on the other side of the bridge. The wretch was on his feet, slightly hunched over, his right hand again grasping his side. His violet gaze locked with hers, and his lips quirked wryly to one side. A gleam of malicious delight came to his eye.

"Scat, girl," he crowed simply.

The rosary was once again enveloped in a pink glow. Kagome squeaked in protest, finding herself kissing the bridge once more. There was the crack of wood. The feminine feline couldn't contain the scream of dismay at the hole that opened up beneath her, dumping her into the rushing waters. Inuyasha watched with great satisfaction as the strange girl was swept, yowling and sputtering, downstream.

'Keh! Served her right!'

His sense of triumph quickly faded. The world around him was blurring. The boy suddenly found himself staring not at one bridge, but four that began to chase each other round and round. The world then stopped, tilted, and slid away; and Inuyasha's face slammed into the dirt.

"Come!" Myoga stated urgently, turning away from the slope. He'd watched, horrified, as the teen's body began to sway about before collapsing in a heap onto the dirt path. "We must hurry!"

Since there was no access down to the path from the cliff—except by Inuyasha's method—the old man and the villagers had to retreat back into the forest to circle around to where they could pick up the trail. Some time later, they came upon the bridge.

"There!" the cleric called out.

His eyes were locked on the figure lying on the ground, unmoving. He pushed himself as fast as his hobbling steps would let him, the villagers keeping to his pace. Upon reaching the boy, Myoga quickly dropped to his knees, seized Inuyasha's shoulders, and eased the adolescent onto his back. Inuyasha was undoubtedly unconscious. The village elder found his eyes gently closed, and his breathing shallow. He lifted the youth's wrist, and found his pulse slower than he would have liked. A messenger was sent back to the village to bring a litter for the injured teen. Once the man had taken off on his errand, Myoga turned back to his young guest.

"Hold on, lad," he urged. "Hold on."

Meanwhile, further downstream, a black-haired, cat-eared head burst from the water, hacking violently. A very unhappy Kagome drew in several lung-filling breaths. It took long enough for that cursed spell to wear off! She thought she was going to drown! Her brow furrowed in rage, and her eyes narrowed as an image of the one who'd spoken the subduing word flashed before her mind's eye. Damn that cocky bastard for humiliating her like that! She was going to skin him and turn his hide into a coat! And damn that geezer of a priest for putting the beads around her neck in the first place! She'd pay him back, as well.

Of course, she wouldn't be doing anything as long as she stayed in this river. Unlike her animal cousins, the she-cat had no qualms with being in water, often having enjoyed a dip in a cool lake or stream on a hot summer's day. So, with powerful strokes, she made it over to the bank and leaped out onto the grass to shake herself dry. Once that was done, Kagome said to herself, "Now for the jewel, before that moron manages to lose it." She took off running along the path that skirted the river.

In a very few minutes, she saw the bridge come into view. A group of men was just crossing it, carrying something between them. The girl skidded to a halt, her eyes following the procession that made its way over to a group of other villagers standing in a rough circle around something. The crowd parted, and Kagome could see it was the strange human boy, lying on the ground. The small priest was beside him, the younger man's wrist clasped in one hand. The youth didn't appear to be conscious. The she-cat found herself wondering what had happened, when a faint breeze brought the overpowering smell of blood to her nose. She knew the scent; it belonged to the young human male. His wound must have split open during their chase; evidently, the wretch fainted after sending her into the river. Surprisingly, instead of being angry, Kagome felt…responsible. She knew from the smell of the blood on him before that the wound was nothing to fool around with. Mistress Centipede had bitten deep, fangs tearing through flesh and sinew; that wound needed tending. And she hadn't helped matters by pursuing the teen through the woods, her thoughts and desires fixated on the jewel in his possession.

Kagome started at her thoughts. It sounded almost like she _cared_ about the idiot's well-being. Humph! What did it matter to her whether he survived or not? She had her own problems to concern her. Only the Sacred Jewel was important. The jewel was all. The jewel was _everything! _

Her attention was drawn back to those assembled before her. The old goat was issuing instructions to a couple of village men. One stationed himself above the boy's head; the other at his feet. On the priest's signal, they lifted the teen up—not far, just enough to ease him over to the litter, where they set him down. The elderly man arranged the boy's hands to lay on his stomach, one of which was held in a loose fist. The two men who had carried him went to the head and foot of the litter, bent down to grip the handles, and stood up, raising their precious burden off the ground.

"Take him to my hut," the maiden heard their leader order.

The men started off, with the rest of the villagers behind them. Kagome walked after them at a discreet distance. Where that human went, so went the jewel. And where the jewel went, she was determined to follow.

************************************************

Inuyasha groaned loudly as he came back to the world. Man! What a nightmare! He dreamed he was back in Japan's feudal past, and had been attacked by a centipede demon that was after the Jewel of Four Souls. And this Shikon no What's-it burst from his body when the demon bit into him. And there was this girl with cat ears and whiskers, and bright green eyes…and a _tail_…and an attitude right from a street gang. He dreamed she saved him from the centipede demon, then turned on him, wanting the jewel for herself. Weird. He stopped her by yelling "SCAT!", and she fell in a river. Gods, what a dream.

His head throbbed like a son-of-a-bitch. He lifted a hand to his forehead to try to ease the constant ache. 'Hope Nana has some Advil handy. Wonder what time it is?' His alarm clock hadn't gone off yet, and Rin hadn't rushed in to get him up, so it must still be early. He grunted with discomfort every time the muscles in his arm flexed, particularly through his wrist. 'Must have slept on it wrong.'

Violet eyes creaked open. Must not be too early. Judging by the warm glow bouncing off his wooden wall, he had only five minutes before his alarm sounded. His fingers suddenly stopped their rubbing. Wait a minute! The teen's eyes snapped fully open. Since when were his walls made of _wood?! _He looked at the wall directly in front of him. Wooden boards ran up to the ceiling in a nearly unbroken line. Wooden walls; wooden ceiling. He was definitely not at home. His head rested on something far less comfortable than his pillows, and something that was most certainly not his nice, firm mattress supported his back.

'It wasn't a dream,' he thought, slightly perplexed. He turned his head jerkily to the other wall that held the doorway and only window. 'This is…Myoga's hut.' He noticed the blackness shrouding the openings. 'Still dark,' his mind continued. 'Must have been out for only an hour or so.'

The glow he'd seen before was undoubtedly coming from the fire pit. He could feel rough texture beneath his back, and realized he was lying on a sleeping mat on the raised platform, a block of wood wrapped in cotton supporting his head. A light blanket had been thrown over him. Inuyasha let his hand drop to his side. And groaned again. Damn, it all happened. The well, the village, the attack. The jewel. The girl. It was all true. He really was back in the Warring States period.

The hand below the blanket began to explore. The boy hissed a bit at the feeling of sore muscles screaming their protest, but could tell by his fingers touching bare skin that his shirt and jacket had been removed. Probably to tend to his wound. His fingertips brushed against what must have been bandages wound around his middle. Ignoring his body's request for more rest, Inuyasha pushed himself into a sitting position, the blanket falling into his lap, revealing strips of linen extending from his abdomen, across his chest, and over his right shoulder, along with various scratches, abrasions, and bruises. The youth's head dropped as a wave of dizziness made it spin. He grimaced from both that and the pain in his side, his right hand pressing against the injury.

"About time your lazy ass got up," spoke a haughty voice.

Inuyasha's narrowed eyes lifted to fix on the female sitting on the other side of the fire pit—back straight, arms folded before her with hands tucked in her white sleeves; left leg folded on the plank floor; the other hanging over the side. The hand on his side fisted as he ground out, "You again."

Kagome gazed upon him with undisguised scorn. Ebony strands falling carelessly over her shoulders seemed to absorb the light being thrown by the flames; yet, the fire lent a warm glow to her face and shimmered in her whiskers. The effect would have been worthy of a master artist's work, if it didn't also emphasize the stoic set to her expression, and the smoldering green eyes that obviously regarded him with disdain. The fine, feline ears stood erect from her dark mane, trained entirely on him. And curling just over her right thigh was the tail he'd spotted earlier, apparently at rest. Before, she'd come off as a homicidal maniac; now, she was a queen upon her throne, deciding whether some insignificant, low-life scum was worthy to live or not.

The muscles in the boy's jaw clenched. 'If she says "we are not amused", I'll send her through this floor.'

Aloud, he said, "Keh, come to finish the job, eh?" He glanced about. They were alone in the hut. No sign of anyone else. The teen couldn't deny this made him nervous. If it weren't for the beaded necklace he could see glinting in the firelight around the girl's neck, he'd probably be seriously worried. He leaned back on his supporting arm, not about to allow his foe to see his unease. "No Myoga," Inuyasha commented, flippantly. "Should be easy enough. Should I expect to lose my head, or have my stomach ripped open?"

The she-cat's brows drew down at this, and the schoolboy thought he saw something flicker in her eyes—hurt? But as soon as it was there, it was gone, and he doubted there had been anything at all. Kagome replied evenly, "If I wanted you dead, you would be, idiot."

She knew she'd slipped when she let his cocky question get to her. What had she been expecting? This boy was just like all the other humans. Of course, she admitted, even if only in her own mind, she'd given him every reason to fear her presence. Everything had happened so fast. Her last memory was of the arrow plunging just above her heart, and the eyes of that bastard fixed on her, burning with hate. How could she have been so stupid as to believe…Then she awoke, only to soon find herself in the middle of a battle. The only thing that made any sense were the words "Shikon jewel". And she let her own passions take over from there.

Now that things had calmed, she was able to take stock of her situation. The village had hardly changed, though she did notice the addition of a few more huts. What really confused the maid was that there was no one around she recognized. Where were all the people that she knew? So, she sequestered herself in here with the newest thorn in her side, and waited. Often, she would catch her eyes straying to the mortal fool stretched out before her. His face had been peaceful in repose, his unruly bangs just sweeping above his eyes. The steady rise and fall of his chest with each gentle breath he took became mesmerizing, and seemed to cool her hot blood. Her thoughts grew clearer, and the flames of her fury faded. That is, until he awakened. And she could see, the moment his eyes fell on her, they were back to where they'd left off.

His voice broke into her musings, asking, "So, what are you doing here? Don't tell me I'm actually going to get an apology for you trying to slice me to bits?"

Kagome couldn't hold onto her impassive indifference any longer. She'd tried, but his cheeky comment just grated on her nerves. Slamming a hand down on the floor, the she-cat hollered, "Not a chance, moron! I'm only here for the sacred jewel, and to get this thing off my neck!" Her other hand lifted the rosary as much as it could.

Her antagonist's demeanor became smug. "Oh, I don't know," he stated. "I understand beads are all the rage this year. I think they suit you."

Mocking her! She could easily break him in half, and he was mocking her! The girl's teeth were set on edge, grinding fiercely as she glanced at the wretch reclining almost lazily on one arm, one corner of his mouth drawn up in a smirk that she wanted to wipe right off his face.

Inuyasha regarded the girl before him with dark humor. Teasing her was becoming his new favorite pastime. "What's the matter?" he continued to taunt. "_Cat_ got your tongue?"

A growl rumbled up his adversary's throat. "I'm not a cat!"

The youth's eyes flicked up to the black, triangular ears that were now twitching like mad with their owner's irritation; down to the whiskers that bristled angrily; to the hand that had released the beaded necklace, tipped with claws; to sweep back to look into the green eyes that stared back at him with a heated gaze. Finally, they glanced at the tail that had slid off her leg in her tirade and was swishing wildly behind her.

"Whatever you say," he commented with a wry grin, "_kitty._"

"You bastard!" the feline maiden hissed, raising a curled fist and looking ready to pounce at Inuyasha. Through clenched teeth, she ground out, "Look, just give me the Shikon jewel, and I'll leave, and we won't have to look upon each other again! I'll even forget about removing these cursed beads, if it means getting you out of my life!"

"I'd take you up on the offer," the recovering patient answered, "except for one thing."

"And what's that?" the she-cat asked, not sure she wanted to know.

The boy across the fire pit shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "I don't have it," he replied.

Confusion registered on Kagome's face. "What do you mean "you don't have it"?" she queried.

"I mean, I don't have it. I was holding it when I passed out, but it's not in either of my hands now." He didn't elaborate on what he thought _had _happened to it.

Kagome stared at him as if he'd just announced he was going to sprout wings and fly. "You lost the Shikon no Tama—_again?_" she asked, incredulously.

"I didn't lose it, _kitty!_" Inuyasha shouted in his defense. "I just don't have it on me!"

"For the last time, I AM NOT A CAT!" the girl yelled back. "I'm part panther!!!" She let out a frustrated breath and continued to rant, "Do you have any idea what kind of power that little crystal holds? How could you be so stupid as to let it out of your sight?!"

"I wasn't exactly in a position to argue if someone took it! I was unconscious, or couldn't you tell?!" he cried.

The she-cat…she-panther…shouted, "YOU'RE UTTERLY USELESS!!!"

"STOP YELLING, BITCH!!! I AIN'T DEAF!!!" Inuyasha shouted back with equal hostility.

The two young people angrily turned their heads away from each other, punctuated by a "keh!" from the human, and a "humph!" from the she-panther. The boy was now looking at the back wall, while the girl held her chin up haughtily, nose in the air, refusing to acknowledge him. Inuyasha rolled an eye back to regard his unwilling companion.

"Look," he started, in a much quieter tone, "I get that you don't like me very much…"

"Try hate," Kagome bit out, still not looking at him.

The youth turned fully to the maiden. "Fine! Hate. Whatever. It isn't even me you "hate", it's this Sesshomaru-guy." Kagome turned even further away from him, so that Inuyasha found himself staring at her back and tail. He continued, his voice frustrated, "I'm not Sesshomaru, ok? Don't you get that yet? My name is Inuyasha." When the she-panther didn't turn back to him or respond, the teen questioned, "Are you going to tell me I look so much like this guy that you can't tell the difference?" No response.

Inuyasha wasn't giving up. It wasn't that he particularly wanted to make a friend of the weird girl; it was more from a sense of self-preservation. If he tried being decent to her, maybe he'd have to worry less about those claws of hers ending up in him. Not to mention get her to stop shrieking like a banshee whenever she opened her mouth. Like the old adage went, you could attract more flies with honey than with vinegar.

He pressed on, "How about we start over? We didn't exactly get off on the best of feet…"

Kagome whipped around so suddenly that the youth raised an arm in preparation to fight off an attack. "Ha!" she brayed. "I thought so!" An accusatory finger was pointed his way as she said, "You're trying to make me drop my guard so you can keep the Shikon no Tama for yourself! You're still not taking me seriously! When I find the jewel, I won't show you or anyone any mercy!"

Inuyasha let an exasperated sigh leave his lips. So much for diplomacy. He shot back indignantly, "Why don't you just shut up and _**SCAT**?!_"

He watched with angry satisfaction as the rosary glowed and dragged the she-panther down to kiss wood. Kagome's muffled growl rose from the floor. A few seconds later, her head lifted from the boards.

"Damn you, wretch! You'll pay for that!"

"I have a name! Use it!"

"It isn't worth remembering!"

"Just who the hell do you think you are?! The Empress of Japan?! Why don't you make yourself useful and go chase mice?!"

"Ahem."

The sound interrupted the dueling couple. The furious pair glanced over at the entrance to the hut. Standing just before the reed mat was Myoga. The old priest did not look pleased, as he fixed the two youngsters with a stony gaze, his features betraying none of his indignation at having the normal peace of his home disturbed. Some sort of white and blue cloth was draped over his arm. Dark brown eyes traveled first to Kagome, then to Inuyasha.

"Your argument could be heard all the way to the other end of the village," the elder commented in a tone full of disapproval. His stern gaze went back to the she-panther. The man's voice was firm as he ordered, "Kagome—out!" A hand swept out from under the cloth to point to the door. The girl scrambled to her feet and looked about to tell the diminutive priest off, when Myoga's voice cut her short. "I will not have you bothering my patient. Inuyasha needs rest, and this constant bickering can only serve to reopen his wounds."

Kagome drew in breath and opened her mouth to say she couldn't care less if it sent the fool to his grave. But, again, she didn't get the chance.

"Either that, or you will find yourself with another rosary around your neck that will make you hold your tongue when I utter the word "Silence!" Myoga added.

The she-panther shut her mouth instantly. With a dark glare cast at the boy across from her, she quickly charged out of the room, angrily throwing the reed mat out of her way as she passed.

Inuyasha watched her go with something akin to relief; at least, his ears would stop ringing now. That is, he was relieved—until he happened to look over at the old man still standing by the doorway, having not flinched a muscle, even when Kagome stormed by. One glance at his expression told the adolescent that Myoga wasn't done. A rebuke was coming, and it was coming right at him.

The priest sighed heavily and shuffled toward him. "Inuyasha, I wouldn't antagonize Kagome if I were you." He removed his sandals and mounted the platform.

His guest, not about to accept he'd done _anything_ wrong, decided to turn the comment back on the elder as he dropped to his knees beside him. "Me?!" the youth answered with just enough righteous indignation. "You're the one who left me with that psycho bitch! Damn wench needs to be put on Valium or something. I'm lucky my head's still attached!" He glanced at the fabric the priest was now setting by his side. "What's that?"

"Your garments," Myoga answered calmly. "One of the village women volunteered to mend them for you. I went to see if they were ready, and to retrieve them if done."

"That's all?!" his young friend fumed, though more for show than anything else. "I was in danger so you could go get my _clothes?!_"

The elder glanced up at him with a wry grin. "Not a very grateful one, are you?" he commented dryly.

"I could have been killed, old man!!!" Inuyasha burst out, his voice no longer feigning its anxious strain.

"I had no fear of Kagome raising her hand against you," his companion replied easily. "After all, her main objective is the Shikon no Tama, and seeing as how you no longer possessed it, she would have no choice but to wait to discover where it had gone. The rosary around her neck greatly diminishes her threat. It is the only way she would be allowed so close to the village and the sacred jewel."

The recovering youth chewed on what the old man had said for a bit before asking bluntly, "So, where's the jewel?"

Myoga rose stiffly to his feet and moved over to a red-lacquered cabinet. Opening its doors, he reached in and drew out a little wooden box sealed by sutras, one on each side. The priest closed the cabinet and returned to his patient's side, where he peeled back the slips of paper and opened the lid so the teen could see. Inside its bare interior calmly sat the Shikon jewel, highlighting the grain with its soft, sparkling radiance. Inuyasha's eyes widened with understanding. He had known—or rather, suspected—that his aged host had removed the jewel from his hand after he lost consciousness, in order to keep it safe. He just hadn't known what Myoga had done with it. And he hadn't wanted to let on to Kagome where he thought the pink orb had gone.

Myoga's eyes closed briefly, as if in contemplation. Then, his voice rang out strongly, "You may come in now, _Kagome_, if you can behave like a civilized individual."

This was just before the reed mat was flung aside, and the she-panther's form re-emerged inside the hut, her expression livid. Both old and young man turned his attention to her—Myoga with grandfatherly sternness; Inuyasha with a hint of trepidation showing in his violet eyes. Would she make a grab for the jewel?

Kagome regarded them with cold, angry detachment. When she spoke, her voice was composed, if a bit strained. "So, that's why I couldn't feel the jewel. You put up wards to hide its power."

"What is it with you and this jewel, anyway?" Inuyasha spoke from where he sat beside the cleric. "You seem powerful enough. What can the jewel give you that you don't already have?"

But before the girl could open her mouth to reply, Myoga turned to the boy and answered, "The thing is, Kagome is only _half_ a demon."

Inuyasha's eyes widened for the second time. Half-demon? When the girl said she was part panther, he had begun to think she was an escapee from a DNA experiment. But she was really half panther _demon_. It explained a lot. A growl rising in volume caused both men to look over to the topic of their discussion. Kagome stood with her head slightly bowed, her eyes closed. Her jaw was clenched, and the pair could see her facial muscles quivering. To Inuyasha, the she-panther seemed ready to blow the proverbial gasket.

"I'm getting tired of some worn-out old goat that I don't even know speak as if we've met before," the feline maid ground out, raising a threatening fist. Her face lifted. "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, OLD MAN?!"

"I rather suspected you didn't recall me," Myoga replied, without raising his voice. "I am Myoga, younger brother to Sesshomaru, the man who bound you to the God Tree."

Kagome's face showed visible confusion. "Myoga?" she queried.

The she-panther moved closer to the raised floor. Inuyasha could see her whiskers vibrating once she was within light of the fire, as if she were sniffing delicately at the diminutive priest, while her eyes swept over him. Now it was the girl's turn for her eyes to widen in shock. Her mind conjured up an image of a boy perhaps ten summers old strolling behind her enemy, a quiver of arrows in his hands.

"You?" she murmured, her surprise evident. "You were that lanky tag-a-long who used to trail on that bastard's heels?"

Myoga dropped his eyes a moment, as he felt a twinge of sorrow brought on by sad memories. "It has been fifty years since that…terrible day, and I have…grown old."

"If you're this old," the half-demon pondered quietly, "then that bastard must be a dried-up husk by now. At least that's one thing _I _don't have to worry about for a long, _long_ time to come."

Sitting still, with the wooden box containing the jewel held lightly in his hands, the old man did not lift his face. "Neither did Sesshomaru," his quiet voice supplied. "He died."

A disquieting pause followed. It seemed to float about the hut like an oppressive storm. Inuyasha watched Kagome carefully, curious over her reaction. Instead of gloating at the fall of her foe, as he would have expected, the she-panther stood there, silent, her eyes fixed on the priest without really seeing him. The slight twitch of one ear and small flick of her tail were the only visible signs as to how she was taking the news.

Just when the silence got to a point where the boy thought he was going to have to shout to make sure sound still existed in the world, Myoga's serene tone rang out. His eyes rose to lock with the maiden's. "It happened immediately after he shot you with the arrow." It seemed—to Inuyasha—the elder was trying to convey some sort of significance to his statement with his gaze. Whatever it was, either the half-demon didn't pick up on it, or simply ignored it. Probably the latter.

Kagome crossed her arms before her, burying her hands in her voluminous white sleeves. She strode over to the dais and turned to sit down. "So the bastard finally got what he deserved, eh?" she sneered. She lowered herself onto the boards, and her gaze lifted to the window. A pleased expression spread across her face. "About time there was some good news for a change."

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, Kagome," the village leader answered her firmly. The grey head swiveled to the injured youth beside him, and added, "There is the small matter of reincarnation."

When those brown eyes remained fixed on him, Inuyasha quickly glanced to his right to see if someone had appeared to whom Myoga could be referring. He then looked at his host with an expression that clearly stated, 'Who? Me?'

Kagome echoed his sentiment. "Him?!" she barked out incredulously.

"I have no doubt that you, Inuyasha, are the reincarnation of my brother," the elder explained.

The teen paled at the full impact of what the aged man was saying. "Whoa,whoa,whoa! Time out!" Whistling through his teeth, he made the "time out" sign with his hands. His two companions merely looked on as if he had some strange nervous condition. The youth continued, "You can't be serious, Myoga?!"

"Are you senile, old man?!" the half-demon put in. Hard green eyes stared at the boy in question. She ground out with obvious disgust, "Who'd mistake _that_ for that bastard?"

Inuyasha saw red. The one thing he wasn't going to put up with from this half-demon wench was being referred to as an object. But just as he was about to chew up one side of the she-panther and down the other side, the old man stepped in smoothly.

"I am certain of it." A hint of shrewdness glistened in his brown eyes as he addressed Inuyasha. "The similar features, the spiritual powers you exhibited all point to it. The fact that the Shikon no Tama was hidden within your body is the final proof."

Myoga plucked the pink sphere from the wooden box, and set the little container aside. Reaching over, he lifted the boy's right hand now resting lightly on his abdomen and turned it, palm up. Inuyasha caught his breath as the village elder gently pressed the mystic orb into his hand and closed his fingers over it.

His host stated firmly, "Now, it is up to you, lad, to take over its protection."

Inuyasha rolled the jewel between his thumb and forefinger, looking less than enthused at being the guardian of the thing. His glance shifted to the old man. "I don't suppose we could just keep it in the box?" he asked dryly.

Myoga shook his head. "Afraid not, Inuyasha. That was only a temporary measure to hide it from Kagome." His tone became spry as he said, "Now, let's see to those wounds." The priest pulled himself across the floor, until he was seated behind his young guest.

Even as he draped the boy's long, dark hair over his left shoulder and began to unwind the bandage wrapping his torso, the half-demon snorted, "Him? Guard the jewel? That's like entrusting a bag of gold to a blind man. It'll be gone before the day is out." With that said, Kagome stood from the raised floor and walked out the door, arms still crossed, though she merely moved the covering aside with her shoulder as she passed instead of angrily throwing it out of her way.

Inuyasha commented, once she was gone, "I still say she needs a tranquilizer."

"Kagome is the least of our worries," said Myoga, who'd taken no notice of the she-panther's departure. He was passing the linen the last couple of times around the youth's middle. He pulled the bandage away, revealing angry red flesh surrounded by black and blue. Large, neat stitches drew together and held the ragged edges closed. The priest came around and began examining his handiwork. Inuyasha breathed in sharply and cringed at the bony fingers that pressed and poked at his side, taking note of how far the swelling had dissipated.

To distract himself, he asked through clenched teeth, "What are ya…talkin' about?"

"Hm…I think we better put on some more unguent to relieve the swelling," his doctor diagnosed. He reached behind his patient for a wooden jar sitting on the floor, along with a roll of fresh linen; if the teen had been lying down, they would have been above his head. Myoga released the leather strap that held the wood plug in place, dipped his fingers in the greenish paste, and set about gently slathering it over Inuyasha's injury. He started, as if just realizing the boy had asked him a question. "Now that the Shikon no Tama has returned," he replied, "far worse than Kagome and Mistress Centipede will come to claim its power."

Inuyasha winced when the unflappable cleric spread on a second coat. "More demons?" he queried.

Myoga nodded. He finished with the ointment with a "There." He put the plug in the jar and set it aside. He reached over to the roll of bandages. As he unwound them, he explained. "Not just demons." He set one end of the wrapping on the adolescent's stomach just beyond the tear in his side, and began winding it around him. As he worked around Inuyasha, the elder continued, "There will be men—whose hearts are sometimes even more devious and evil—who will come to this village to try and claim the jewel. For only it has the power to make their petty, grasping ambitions a reality." Inuyasha gave the man a wary look at this ominous prediction, not liking the sound of it. Myoga secured the bandage just behind his right shoulder. "You'll need to be careful over the next couple of days," he warned, as he came from behind the youth, "until the wound fully heals. Any excessive exertion could reopen it."

"Yeah." Inuyasha's tone was distracted, his mind still on the potential dangers to the Shikon no Tama—and to himself.

Night had fully enveloped the village in its velvety darkness and deep quiet. Stars winked at the world below them. A full moon was out, washing the landscape in its silvery glow. Nothing but the incessant chirp of crickets disturbed the peaceful serenity.

Inuyasha lie on his sleeping mat, one arm tucked around the pillow block beneath his head, the light blanket only drawn up to his waist; the night was too warm to be completely under it. Myoga lie to his right, nearest the back wall, happily oblivious to the world. The boy wished he could say the same. He was wide-awake, his eyes fully open and fixed on the beams above him. One reason he couldn't sleep was his housemate. The old man wasn't exactly "sawing logs", but he certainly seemed determined to take down a sapling or two. The other reason was that the youth had already slept so long that he didn't feel tired.

'It's been two full days since I arrived,' he mused.

He remembered the shock that passed through him when Myoga told him that. The priest had just finished warning him about putting strain on his injury, and the danger surrounding the Shikon no Tama. Needless to say, the teen was a little apprehensive after that. So to change the subject, he asked, "So, anything I can do to help rebuild the village?"

"Rebuild?" his host questioned, gazing at Inuyasha with confusion etched on his face.

The boy rolled his eyes. Myoga sure was being dense, all of a sudden. "Yeah," he replied, somewhat exasperated by the old man's cluelessness. "You know, from the demon attack earlier? Those broken huts need to be fixed…unless you intend throwing those people into the street with nothing." This last was added with a touch of sarcasm to drive the point home.

Gathering up the jar of ointment and dirty bandages, Myoga climbed to his feet and set a firm hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Lad," he began seriously, "the damaged structures have already been repaired."

"What?" the adolescent said, confusion clearly evident in his voice.

"The attack by Mistress Centipede happened the previous night," his friend answered calmly. "You've been asleep for a night and a day. It is the evening of the second day."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped in obvious shock. He couldn't believe it! He'd been unconscious for nearly twenty-four hours!

Which brought him to where he was now, flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. He briefly glanced out the window at the pinpoints of light in the dark blue sky. He had no sense of time, especially with being out of it for so long; but judging by the peace outside, he supposed it was around midnight. His eyes went back to following the rows of wood shingles above him, barely visible in the dim light from the banked coals of the fire. He'd hoped it would put him to sleep, like counting sheep. Instead, it let his mind wander. His thoughts settled on his family.

'Nana must be freaking out with worry over where I am.'

He doubted Kaede would believe that some monster came and snatched him. Did she think he ran away? Got hurt somewhere and was lying in a gutter? Had she called the police? And as for Rin…His heart clenched when his mind focused on his baby sister. If she hadn't stopped talking, she was definitely going to need some counseling after witnessing his "abduction". He closed his eyes, and willed his body and mind to relax.

As he began to drift off, a final thought skittered across his consciousness. 'There has to be a way home…somehow.'

The quiet finally lulled him to sleep, oblivious to the crowd of eyes trained on the single-room structure in which he took refuge. A set of three glowed red as a harvest moon in the darkness, peering from their owner's spot on the branch of a leafless tree across the narrow creek from the hut. A gentle blue glow of demonic power encompassed sleek black feathers, as the creature fixed its gaze through the window opening on the young man lying quiet on the floor. Its peculiarly long, scaly tail gave the merest swish at sight of the pink sphere glowing with holy power sitting on the human's chest, above his heart. A leather thong threaded through the bauble attached it around the youth's neck. All the demon had to do was swoop in through the covered entrance and snatch the brilliant object from him. It would be gone before the boy was even aware what had happened.

Just as it made to spread its wings and fly off to its objective, a loud "thunk" sounded, causing the demon and its flock of subordinates to startle and immediately take to the sky in a raucous pageant of cawing and black feathers. It did not look back, so therefore, did not see the she-panther alight with feline grace onto the roof of the hut, finger- and toe-claws finding easy purchase in the soft wood fibers of the shingles.

Kagome watched the unwelcomed intruders depart with a dour expression. 'There's the first of them,' she thought, gravely. Her eyes focused on the bird still glowing with demonic energy at the head of the flock. 'Crow demon. Sniffing out the power of the jewel.' Her brows drew down in distaste. 'Stinking vultures.'

Crow demons almost always meant trouble. Their usual prey was humans, but they were not above feasting on carrion, especially if the bird was young, old, or weak. This made them despised by even the lowest of demons; no self-respecting demon would debase itself by feeding on another's scraps. Well, the well-placed pebble she'd flicked at the creature's tree had scared it off—this time. It was a good thing she hadn't strayed far after leaving the geezer and that irritating wretch. Otherwise, she would have lost the jewel. Now, she was going to have to stay closer to that fool boy than ever. For crow demons only showed up when death was on the wind.

Review Response: Lord Destroyer, hang on for another chapter or two and you'll get your wish. Again, I'd like to thank all my reviewers. You're what keep authors like me going. Big kiss blown to all!

Reviews are very much appreciated. They spur me on. Happy reading.


	5. Chapter 4: In Pursuit of the Jewel

Chapter 4: In Pursuit of the Jewel

Inuyasha awoke the next morning determined to find a way back to good ole 2005. The day dawned bright, promising another exceptionally warm day for what—in his time—would be early May. His eyelids fluttered open…to reveal Myoga already dressed and stirring the contents of the biggest of his two iron cauldrons. The young man's groan as he lifted himself up into a sitting position caused the priest to turn his attention to him.

"Morning, Inuyasha," the old man greeted.

"Mornin'," the teen answered, his voice thick with sleep, rubbing his eyes.

Myoga ladled out whatever was in the pot into a bowl and handed it to his houseguest, then served himself. Before digging in, the village elder stated, "After you're finished eating, we'll change those bandages."

Over a simple breakfast of rice porridge spiced with herbs Myoga offered from one of three wooden jars, Inuyasha began to question the priest about any ideas on how to get home. Unfortunately, he was no help, since nothing like the boy's situation had ever happened in living or recorded memory, as far as he was aware. Once they were done, the elderly cleric removed the bandages and checked his young friend's wound. Much of the swelling had gone down overnight, and the color of the damaged flesh was fading from a pulsing red to a sickly yellow. A fresh application of the priest's herbal paste and clean bandages, and Inuyasha was free to go about his day—provided he didn't do anything too strenuous. The youth dressed--tucking the Shikon no Tama and its thong beneath his shirt—and rushed out as fast as he could, suffering from a bad case of cabin fever.

He wandered around the village, the inhabitants already having been up and about their chores long since, if what filled his ears that morning when he woke up was any indication. Was there anyone else he could talk to about his dilemma? After all, if Myoga, who was probably the wisest and best educated in the place, couldn't offer any clues, was there even a chance that the others—all peasant farmers—would know anything? The boy was walking along one of the borders that divided the rice patties, now, the fingers of his right hand rubbing absently over the little bulge in his white shirt, just below his neck.

He growled inwardly, 'There has got to be a way!'

So absorbed in his problem was he that Inuyasha didn't notice a small group of village men and women off to his right. Word had gone round that the soul of the late Master Sesshomaru had returned in the form of the strange youth who mysteriously appeared among them three days ago. The news was first met with incredulity and skepticism. However, on reflection, most agreed there was some validity to the claim. Inuyasha came to a sudden halt. A sudden, prickly feeling had come over him, like he was being watched. He turned abruptly…to the very same group, only now with heads bowed and palms pressed together before them. He whirled about and smacked a frustrated hand over his face in embarrassment. Now they were praying to him!

"That's it!" he groused lowly. "Get me outta here!"

His feet speedily took him down the path, away from his "admirers". The dirt levee led—as they all did—to the rise that ran up to the wood outside the village. The future schoolboy paused for a moment, staring at the deep green barrier.

'Keh,' his mind practically snarled in distaste, 'Kagome's Forest.'

Just thinking about the haughty, obnoxious, loud, blustering she-panther made his fists clench. He'd never met any girl like that one—acting like she was the queen of the world, standing on high, looking down on the rest of them as if they were pesky insects underfoot. Just because she had demonic powers did not make her better than everyone else—or him, weak. If only the well hadn't…

Inuyasha's thoughts skidded to a halt. The dry well. Maybe that was the answer!

"It's how I got here, right?" he reasoned. "There should be some clue on how to get back!"

The teenager took off up the hill, and had disappeared well into the forest when the first shouts of his name rose from the village.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Lad, where are you?!"

Kagome was just stepping onto the edge of the village, when she heard someone calling for the wretch. She was returning from a healthy meal of rabbit she had run down in the forest. Judging by the gravelly and slightly perturbed tone to the voice, she guessed the speaker was the goat. Now why would he be calling for that stupid, annoying moron? Her teeth ground. She could still see his infuriating smirk as he said "Scat" to send her into the floorboards. Just who the hell did he think he was? And how dare he call her "kitty"! She was a panther demon, not a house pet! Her ears perked up, and her temper, which had flared into a bonfire, settled to a smoldering simmer. Evidently, the wrinkled codger wasn't the only one looking for the idiot. Other voices were raised, calling the fool's name. Wondering what was going on, Kagome took to the rooftops, leaping unnoticed from hut to hut, hardly making a sound. Easily, the half-demon spotted Myoga walking along the creek that irrigated the patties.

"Inuyasha!" he called out again. "Answer me, boy!"

A trio of men trotted up to the diminutive priest. "We've looked everywhere, Master Myoga," the apparent leader of the three said, "but there's not a trace of him."

"Surely, he isn't fool enough to go off on his own?" the old man pondered, quietly. "We talked last night about those who would come after the sacred jewel." The priest let out a cry of exasperation and rubbed the bridge of his nose, adding, "And knowing youth as I do, he probably didn't really pay attention to my warning!"

Kagome, from her place on top of the hut beside the small group, furrowed her brows in consternation. Curse it! She knew she shouldn't have gone hunting and let that imbecile out of her sight for a moment! Now, she had to go find him, before somebody else got ahold of _her_ jewel.

Meanwhile, the boy that everyone was looking for was making his way cautiously along what appeared to be a ravine, probably created by a flood, judging by the exposed roots and heavy erosion evident on all sides. An uncomfortable feeling was traveling up and down Inuyasha's spine, as if he wasn't alone. Something rustled the brush nearby. Inuyasha stopped. He waited with bated breath to see if he would hear it again. A moment ticked by; another. Nothing stirred.

The teen scowled. "Keh," he murmured, "probably just a squirrel."

With the closeness of the ravine, and the trees looming overhead, it was no wonder he was a little jumpy. What sunlight did dapple the area around him was diffused by the canopy above. A chill shook him, despite the day's heat. Things were too quiet. The youth pressed on. A couple of minutes later, his eyes widened.

"There it is."

The ravine had opened up to reveal the glade and the ancient well that sat in its center. Inuyasha placed a foot forward. Something far bigger than a squirrel landed about him with a "thud". Sudden pain exploded at the back of his head, and his unconscious form was sent crashing into the dirt and dead leaves of the forest floor. He never saw the three men who had been trailing him almost since he entered the woods, especially the one who struck him with the hilt of his dagger.

His face making hard contact with unyielding wood was what brought Inuyasha abruptly back to his senses. He let out a yelp as pain throbbed in his right cheek and jaw, only slightly less agonizing than that in his head. The adolescent had begun to come around to the jouncing movement of something being rammed into his abdomen, causing his stomach to churn sickeningly. Judging by the dizzy feeling of blood rushing to his head, it wasn't a stretch to figure out he was draped over someone's shoulder. His head ached sharply. If only he could stop the moron swinging at him with a sledgehammer—the one pounding at the back of his skull. But when he tried to reach a hand up to the lump that had undoubtedly sprouted below his long mane, he found he couldn't move it form behind his back, and something was pinching his wrists. So, not only had he been knocked out, whoever did it had tied him up and kidnapped him, to boot! Just as the boy decided to open his eyes to find out where he was and who had taken him, he found himself falling through air before meeting with creaking wood.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha groaned, having a sense of déjà vu. "Not this again!"

A nasally voice called from somewhere off to his left, "Hey, Boss! We brung the kid, just like ya wanted!"

Deep lavender eyes snapped open instantly. The helpless schoolboy began to stir to try and sit up, when something that felt like a person's foot pressed against his spine and ground into his back.

"Looks more like a woman," a deeper voice commented from above. "Look at the hair."

There was a rough tug on Inuyasha's scalp, as a hand grabbed a fistful of his midnight strands and pulled upwards. The teen's hands clenched into fists, causing the leather thongs binding them to creak.

A third, higher-pitched voice threw its two cents in. "Yeah, but what strange clothes for a woman. Maybe she's a ninja or something."

"Nah," answered Nasally. "It wouldn't've been so easy to take her down, if she was."

Lightning fired dangerously across the youth's eyes. A _girl?_ They thought he was a _girl?_ A low growl erupted from his lips.

"Let me up, you bastards," Inuyasha snarled from his place on the floor, "and I'll show you how male I am!" A collective murmur of disbelief was heard from the three, joined by several others. The pressure on his back lessened a bit. Getting his knees under him, their captive surged upward, growling fiercely, "GET OFF ME!!!"

Inuyasha managed to buck the offending foot off him, sending its owner stumbling back in order to maintain his balance. The youth pivoted about on one knee…to find himself confronting a group of about a dozen men. Judging by the ratty armor, frayed kimonos, and wonderful aroma of unwashed bodies, he deduced his abductors were bandits—or deserters. Definitely _not_ the cream of society.

'Keh, the future leaders of our country,' the teenager thought smartly, watching one guy with an eye patch and looking as if killing were all in a day's work pick at his nose. His gaze traveled lower…to the disturbing hilts sticking out of their sashes. 'Those swords are nothing to laugh about,' his grave thoughts continued.

Now that his cheek wasn't making love to the floor, Inuyasha was able to see just where, exactly, he was. Balanced on his left knee, with his right foot planted firmly on the planks, he found he had been brought to a huge room about as long as Nana's house back home…and as wide. The place was much too large to be your average hut; probably a former shrine or rich person's home. His gaze briefly roved over the cracked and crumbling plaster walls; support beams and columns whose finishes were dulled by time and covered in dust; and the warped and deteriorating floor. It looked as if the place had been abandoned for years; if wealthy people had lived there, they must have died out or been forced to move on.

One of the bandits, wearing a short, tattered blue kimono and with a bandage wrapped around his head, scratched at his bald pate. "Uhhh…Guess he ain't no woman, after all," he commented, dully. It was he who had been standing on Inuyasha's back.

"No shit, genius!" Inuyasha snapped sharply, while climbing to his feet. "I'd've thought ya could figure that out! What da ya need—glasses?! Now let me go 'fore I lose it!"

"Oh, o' course, milord," said another bandit—this one in armor and clean-shaven—in a feigned simper, bowing mockingly.

The third bandit the boy had heard joined in with his buddy, bowing low and adding in a taunting voice, "Forgive us for not recognizing your lordship. You wear such a good disguise."

"Yeah," Nasally took over. "It looks like something even _we_ wouldn't touch. And there ain't much we wouldn't steal. Right, boys?"

The other bandits laughed heartily in agreement.

The youth before them could feel an eyebrow ticking in anger, and he was practically shaking with rage. He was getting tired of being the brunt of everyone's jokes. "Why, you…!" he growled through gritted teeth.

His unspoken threat was interrupted by a low but dangerous command. "The jewel! Hand o'er the jewel! Now!"

Inuyasha felt a shiver run down his spine at the quiet command. His mind could practically supply the "or else" at the end. The prisoner turned his head in the direction from which the voice had come. Eyes widened as a heap of shadows stirred in a darkened corner. The light that filtered through the ripped paper screens on the windows fell on a massive, barrel chest, and arms thick enough to crush a bear in them. That was all the boy got to see. Four of the bandits fell upon him, almost knocking him down.

"Ya heard the boss!" Nasally's voice sounded in his ear. "Give us the jewel!"

Hands patted all over, searching his jacket and feeling along his shirt. Inuyasha struggled as best he could, but the more he resisted, the deeper the thongs cut into his flesh. It wasn't long before a set of fingers found the leather string beneath his shirt collar and drew it out. With it came the Shikon no Tama, sparkling like a diamond and lighting the room's dimness with its pale pink glow. Their captive gasped as jewel and thong were yanked roughly over his head and through his hair, pulling it up from between his bound arms.

"I got it, Boss!" Nasally brayed in triumph, holding his prize in his fisted hand to show his "boss".

The mountain of flesh in the corner rippled, climbing ponderously to its feet. If Inuyasha's eyes were wide before, they were the size of saucers now. Mountain was right! The leader of the bandits was a giant! The guy had to easily be almost eight feet tall! Just standing there, the man towered over the adolescent, whose own six foot, one inch height was nothing to sneeze at.

'How did I miss him?' he caught himself thinking.

The giant took a heavy step, nearly making the building shake, then another, walking towards Inuyasha and his captors. Walking? More like staggering. The man-mountain moved as if he'd been on an all-night binge. His arms hung limply, and his head tilted loosely from one side to the next with each step he took, as if he didn't have the strength to hold it up.

'What's up with this guy?' The youth's gaze was wary as the giant approached. His thoughts continued uncertainly, 'I don't like the looks of this.'

An arm as thick as a normal man's leg shot up, hand reaching out. The action had been too sudden; Inuyasha could almost imagine strings attached to the limb, jerking it into position. The boy's head whipped to his left. Nasally was holding out the jewel to his master, his rat-like face with its thin mustache and chin hairs split in a grin, as if in anticipation of some reward. Another couple of steps would bring the giant within reach of the jewel.

'I've gotta do somethin'.' The leader's fingers were grasping for the sphere. In a great burst of strength, the bandits' prisoner ripped himself away from the remaining two men who held him. "Oh, no, you don't!" Inuyasha growled, and rammed his shoulder into the third bandit. The action had its desired affect.

"Aaahgh!" Nasally cried.

The man's arm was thrown up and back, causing his hand to open and release the thong in his grasp. The Shikon no Tama went sailing through the air, bounced off a collapsed rafter, and was launched out an open doorway. Inuyasha watched it go with some small satisfaction. At least, he'd managed to keep it out of the bandits' hands…for a little while. Nasally whirled on him with an aggravated growl. The rat-faced man's raised hand had curled into a fist, ready to make contact with the insolent teen's cheek. Inuyasha's smirk fell into its usual scowl, and his expression became determinedly set as he waited for the blow that was coming. The hiss of steel being drawn halted Nasally before he could even throw the punch. Several sets of eyes turned to the bandit leader, who now brandished a naked sword before him.

"Hold 'im," the giant simply ordered.

Nasally was quick to seize his adversary's left arm, Baldy his right. Inuyasha threw himself from side to side, trying to get out of their grasp, crying indignantly, "Hey! Let go of me!" A hand sank into his thick raven mane and seized a fistful of hair. The teen let out a painful cry when his head was wrenched back hard, extending his neck.

Nasally, who seemed to be the bandits' spokesman, gloated quietly near his captive's ear, "Now ya done it, boy. Hope ya lordship is ready to meet his maker." The youth merely glanced at him from the corner of his eye, which was all he could do, grunting at the tremendous pressure pulling at his scalp. "Hey, Boss!" the little weasel urged. "Try takin' the head off in one swing, like a dandelion."

The giant lifted his sword high, eyes as dull as a doll's gazing down at the boy held firmly by his minions; face turned up forcibly, back slightly bowed from the strain on his hair, feet slightly apart to keep his balance; a lamb brought to slaughter. Inuyasha still writhed and twisted, seeking escape, his face contorting with pain and his eyes filling with fear. This was it.

**********************************************************

Kagome raced through the wood with inhuman speed. She had been following that dimwit's scent from the village ever since she learned of his disappearance, leaping across streams and leaving trampled grass in her wake. The she-panther soared up onto a sturdy tree branch, trying to get a better vantage point from which to catch a glimpse of the wretch's long hair and odd clothes. Her ears swiveled to and fro, listening for the fool's characteristic loud mouth. Her nose was working constantly, sifting the air for any hints as to his location. So far, his scent had led her out of the village on a path nearly identical to the night of the centipede attack. She'd had to pause on more than one occasion to distinguish between the old scent and the new one just laid down. She had lost the trail a short way back. Bristling whiskers and a swishing tail showed her aggravation.

"Idiot!" the half-demon muttered. "Where did you take off…with _my_ jewel?!"

She had to find that fool first before he had a chance to lose the Shikon no Tama. The wind shifted. Kagome breathed in deeply, taking in nostrils-full of the telling breeze.

"Aha!" Leaping from the branch, the feline maiden found herself at the entrance to a ravine. 'So this is the way you went,' she thought, a wry smile pulling at one corner of her lips. 'Nice try, but you won't lose me that easily.' The half-demon confidently padded her way into the shallow gorge, certain she would meet up with the human pest shortly.

It wasn't long before the girl's confidence began to slip into perplexity, then into concern. Another scent was flowing down into the ravine. This wasn't squirrel, or rabbit, or deer. No, there was no mistaking this smell; only one creature could smell this horrible. It was human. Not the boy; at least his was tolerable. No; this one reeked of dirt and sweat, of not dunking in water for days, if not weeks. Kagome would have covered her nose with a long sleeve of her yukata if she weren't worried about not being able to pick up that dimwit's scent.

"Stupid boy!" the she-panther groused. "Didn't the old man warn him not to go off on his own? He might as well be screaming for some demon to come and take the jewel!"

A moment later, the end of the ravine was within sight. Still no sign of her quarry. Green eyes fell on a patch of ground that seemed different from the rest. Striding up to it, the half-demon could see that the decaying leaves had been disturbed. She scowled. The wretch's scent was here, but now that scent of filthy human was laced with it. Kagome dropped to one knee. From that distance, there was no mistaking the outline of a body impressed into the moist soil. Her brow furrowed. Her hand lifted; her gaze roved the ground. There! Her fingers lowered to lightly touch the edges of a footprint.

'That's his.' There was no doubt; the thick heel of his peculiar shoes sank more deeply than the sole. She continued, 'Then that means…'

Her hand rose to settle on another set of prints. These were more even, heel to sole--the mark of typical sandals. They were deep, deeper than they should have been, if the leaves depressed into the damp earth were any indication. Her gaze lifted, and soon caught sight of two more sets of prints, also fairly flat, one sunk even deeper than the other two. The she-panther pieced together what happened as if she had witnessed it first hand.

Three humans, one bigger than the rest; unwashed, from what her nose told her. They came from above; her head swung to face the top of the ravine. There were no other tracks along the path but the idiot's. Yet, she smelled them partway through the gorge; they were stalking him, waiting for the opportune moment. The moron stopped or paused here. The three humans took advantage and leaped just behind their prey. The she-panther could only assume the body that hit the ground was his. Since the wretch's body hadn't been left for scavengers to find, it probably meant that he was still alive.

She rose and took a couple of steps forward, beyond the battleground. Her nose wrinkled as she sampled the air. The smell of dirty human was more thoroughly mixed with the strange youth's scent, almost overwhelming it. Kagome released a low, feral growl. Whoever kidnapped the fool to steal the sacred jewel was going to feel the caress of her claws. The half-demon took off, away from the clearing and the dry well, her thoughts—and nose—focused on the scent of dirty human.

*****************************************************************

The dim light in the bandits' hideout glinted dully off the giant's sword poised above the helpless prisoner about to be executed, held immobile by three of his band. The gleam reflected in Inuyasha's quivering eyes that were focused on the weapon that would be his end. There was no way he could escape; all his struggles had proven useless. The blade fell. The teen closed his eyes…and prayed.

A terrible cry—like the squeal of a stuck pig—filled the dilapidated structure. Inuyasha's breath caught in his chest. The cry had not come from him! Nor did he feel the burning pain of a razor-sharp edge slicing through his body. But the bandit leader _had_ swung the sword! Then what…? His eyelids peeled open.

The strain on his hair had lessened to nothing, and the locking grip on his left bicep was gone. The room was dead quiet, except for a peculiar gurgling noise to his left. The boy slowly brought his head down and tentatively turned it. His features paled. Nasally lie twitching on the floor, eyes wide. Blood coated his cracked leather armor—probably from the huge gash in the slope of his neck and shoulder that had severed his jugular and nearly cut his body in half! The bandit raised a crimson-coated hand imploringly.

"Boss…why?" he asked through the blood bubbling from his lips. The hand dropped to the wooden boards, and Nasally fell limp.

This seemed to snap the other bandits out of their stupor. Whimpering like frightened children, they began edging away from the little drama playing out before them. The giant turned slightly in their direction, and took one ponderous step towards them. The sword rose from its most recent victim, its cutting edge stained a dark red. A group of four just managed to leap away with cries of terror, as the blade crashed amongst them, sending wood flying.

Inuyasha didn't know what to make of this new development. Suddenly, he gasped as the pull on his scalp returned, the bandit who held his hair yanking his head back sharply. The dimwitted one on the youth's right said, his voice near panic, "Boss! Boss! Where you aimin'?"

His companion stepped from behind the teenager, grabbed his left arm, and turned the prisoner toward their apparently deranged leader. "This is the one you want, not us!" he practically screamed.

"Can't you tell something ain't right with your boss?" Inuyasha huffed through gritted teeth. The agony in his neck muscles and head made speaking difficult.

"Shut up!" shouted the man who'd just spoken.

The behemoth spun awkwardly back to them. The two bandits apparently had second thoughts about drawing their leader's attention to themselves. They hurriedly released their captive and scurried off to a far corner near the entrance, where they cowered along with the other members of the band. Inuyasha let out an exclamation when the pressure on him instantly lifted, followed by the sounds of running feet. His head shot up, then quickly ducked to avoid the shining, silver arc that passed just above him. He could hear the whistle of the blade cutting through the empty space. The teen swerved to the side to dodge the giant's momentum as his gargantuan body followed through on the swing, twirling like a drunken ballerina.

Inuyasha spun to keep his attacker in his field of sight. 'I don't have the jewel anymore, so why's this nut still after me?!' came the frantic thought. His mind drifted back to the previous night's discussion.

"_Not just demons. There will be men—whose hearts are sometimes more devious and evil—that will come to this village to try and claim the jewel. For only it has the power to make their petty, grasping ambitions a reality."_

'Knew I shoulda listened closer,' the boy thought, Myoga's words echoing through his head.

Suddenly, he squawked and leaped back, narrowly missing being gutted by a sword tip. Instead, two carved wooden statues behind him took the brunt of the blow, sliced in half through the middle. The helpless captive dodged and darted out of the way of the leader's wild swings, desperate to keep his head, but the colossus never gave up. For all his size and peculiar clumsiness, the man still had an incredible reach that always brought the sword close enough to be a threat. As he came to a halt from his latest evasive maneuver, Inuyasha chanced to look over at the group of bandits huddled and quaking in the corner. They were practically piled on top of each other, like a colony of rats, moaning and shuddering, each apparently trying to make himself as small as possible to escape the homicidal giant's notice.

"Hey!" the youth called over to them. "He's your boss! How about one of ya do something?!"

The lot of frightened men stared back incredulously at the boy, terror evident in their gazes. Then, as if on some silent signal, they made a mad dash for the exit, some throwing up their hands and screaming like girls caught in their bras and panties.

As the last one disappeared, Inuyasha groused, "Keh! Why am I not surprised? Figures! Rats always desert a sinking ship." 'Meanwhile, what do I do with tall, bald, and gruesome here?'

He tested the leather binding his hands; it still held firm. No hope of breaking it and fighting his way out. He forced his attention back to his main problem, which he could hear drawing closer with each heavy step, sword poised to strike. The boy leaped back once more as the blade came his way. When he landed on the floor again, there was an ominous _"crack"_. The heel of his left shoe had punched through the end of one rotten board, and was now held firmly by jagged wooden teeth. His left leg buckled under the opposing forces, and Inuyasha found himself falling. A cry left his lips when his head and back slammed into the floor, crushing his forearms and hands beneath him. Shooting pain traveled up his limbs and spine to center at the back of his head, and his vision blurred briefly.

A massive shadow fell across the prone figure, blocking out all light. The planks beneath the teen shuddered under monstrous footsteps. His sight cleared in time to see the bandit leader standing over him, his front shadowed, the weak light outlining the huge frame, making his palid flesh look even more pale and bloodless. The vacant eyes looked down on their victim: flat on his back; chest heaving with labored breaths; raven hair spilled across the dark planks like a shattered bottle of dropped ink. The giant raised his arm high, his sword flashing.

Inuyasha stiffened and turned his face away, closing his eyes. In his head, he screamed, 'I'M ABOUT TO BE BEHEADED!!!'

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

That voice! It couldn't be! The teen released the breath that had stopped in his chest, just as he heard something go "thunk" near him. His eyes popped open—to find a sword swaying mere inches from his face, its tip embedded in a board. His gaze traveled up the length of the blade to lock on the hand still curled around the hilt. The limb ended at the wrist; it had been severed clean through. Not a drop of blood fell from the end.

Inuyasha whipped his head around. A familiar figure in green and white was sailing above him in mid-leap, right arm and claws extended. The head was turned towards his attacker, giving the giant her full, undivided attention. Wavy, black hair swept out behind her, the two feline ears standing out in stark relief. And snaking out behind her was the oh-so-recognizable tail. His heart leaped; never had he been so happy to see those ears and tail.

'Kagome!' the youth's mind breathed in ecstatic relief. He could kiss the half-demon right then.

Kagome came down from her leap before and a bit to the right of the idiot. Her left claws whipped back, forcing the huge bandit to stagger away, waving his right arm that ended in a bloodless stump. The she-panther glowered suspiciously at the brown tissue that was exposed, along with the white of bone. Narrowed green eyes watched as the behemoth stumbled over his own feet and crashed to the floor, sending tremendous shudders through the dilapidated structure, and causing plaster to crumble and fall.

The half-demon turned her head slightly to glance at the reason for her sudden attack. Her nose had been hot on the trail of the dirty human scent, when she practically collided with a cloud that absolutely reeked of the stench. A few more steps brought her to this abandoned shrine. Even without the noxious smell as her guide, Kagome would have investigated the structure, due to the number of men who came pouring out, screaming and falling all over themselves in total panic, taking off in all directions as if demons from hell were on their tails. Their quick dispersal left a clear view for the she-panther to see through one of the entranceways. Her keen eyesight—even at that distance—picked up the mayhem that was going on inside. That stupid boy was desperately trying to flee from a mountain of a man pursuing him with a sword, trying to cut him apart. There was no way the wretch could defend himself, seeing as how his hands were obviously tied behind his back. When she saw him go down, Kagome instantly reacted. Two leaps took her to the terrace, and one more propelled her between the helpless schoolboy and the giant. A swipe of her claws rendered the massive human's blade useless. The fool was now up, reclining back on his forearms, gazing up at her as if she were an angel descended from heaven. It caused the young maiden's stomach to do an uncomfortable flip. Other than his mussed clothing and the dumbstruck look on his face, the idiot appeared unharmed. And that made her heart lurch even more uncomfortably. That is…until he opened his mouth.

"I can't believe you actually saved…"

The half-demon whirled on him. "Where's the jewel?!" she demanded, in order to cover her slightly flustered insides.

"…me?" The boy's voice fell flat as he finished.

"The jewel!" she screamed. "Don't tell me you don't have it?!"

Inuyasha's expression hardened into a scowl. The jewel. Of course; that's all the wench would care about! Why should his _life_ mean anything? "Look, can we deal with one problem at a time here?" he asked lowly. His eyes widened as he added, "Like the one right behind you!"

Kagome didn't even bother to turn to face the threat; she instantly vaulted into the air, twisting about to land directly behind the the fallen captive. Inuyasha felt the half-demon's clawed hands slip beneath his arms and quickly yank him back, ripping his left foot almost painfully out of his trapped shoe in the process—just before the bandit leader, with a frustrated cry, sent his left fist smashing through the floor where the boy's right leg had been, with enough force to break bone. The she-panther hauled her helpless burden off to the side, her attention focused on the giant.

"I've had about enough of you!" she cried. A stray breeze drifted into the abandoned shrine, slipping about the human monolith, and sending a new scent to Kagome's nostrils. "Ugghh!" the girl uttered in disgust. She raised a broad sleeve to cover her nose, commenting, "The smell of a half-decayed corpse!" The half-demon's green eyes narrowed; there could be no doubt now.

Inuyasha sent a quizzical glance to his rescuer, wondering what she was talking about; he didn't smell anything. The gargantuan bandit had straightened from his attack on the floor. As he did, the left tie of his breastplate slipped free of the shoulder strap. The piece of armor fell aside…and the bound schoolboy couldn't suppress the gasp that passed his lips.

"What the hell is that?" he asked in horror.

"Crow demon," Kagome practically growled, her tone menacing, speaking of the bird nestled cozily in a hole that appeared to have been gnawed into the man's chest! The creature extended its neck from its hideaway, and screeched indignantly at being discovered, revealing sharp teeth no bird should have. The she-panther continued, "It probably spent last night tearing through this bandit's chest in order to rip out his living heart and make itself a nest."

The youth's head whipped up. "Are you serious?!"

"It's too weak to manipulate the living," she informed, "so it needed a corpse to do its bidding."

"So that's why the guy was acting so weird," Inuyasha said in sudden understanding, looking back at the crow, whose hellish triple eyes observed the pair closely. "The crow had turned him into a puppet."

Kagome cracked the knuckles of her right hand. "Vile scavenger," she snarled. She lunged forward, demanding, "Come out of that putrid mass!!!"

The panther maiden's claws delved into the hole after the crow, her arm disappearing nearly up to the elbow. The bird demon erupted out the back of its bandit doll, its deep, ebony wings carrying it swiftly to one of the exits.

"It's getting away!" Inuyasha cried.

Kagome withdrew her arm from the giant's body, twisting about to land gracefully on the floor. Now that demon power no longer animated it, the flesh of the corpse melted away to ash that blew away on a breeze, leaving the massive bones behind. The skeleton tipped over and collapsed to the wooden planks with a clatter, the skull rolling to a stop by Inuyasha, causing the boy to pale a bit at the sightless visage turned up to him. Footsteps moving towards him drew his attention away from the gruesome object to the half-demon now approaching him. Without a word, she went behind him. A simple slice from one claw parted the thongs binding him. Rising to his feet, the teen rubbed at the imprints in his wrists the leather had left behind. His gaze followed Kagome, as she strode around him toward an exit.

"Shouldn't you go kill it, or something?" he asked dryly.

The cat-eared maid did not even pause, throwing over her shoulder, "In case you hadn't noticed, the world is full of monsters. You want I should go kill them all?" Though it would be a good idea to see which direction that crow demon went.

Her companion found he didn't have an argument for that. So, he quickly followed the she-panther, snatching up his shoe from its wooden cradle and hurriedly slipping it back on. Kagome was near the opening now, waiting.

She continued, as he came up to her, "In the meantime, you can tell me what you did with the jew…aaugh!"

The half-demon let out a cry of frustration. She was looking out the entranceway, so Inuyasha raced the last few steps to see what had her upset. There, just below the steps leading to the terrace, was their previous adversary. Both faces lit with incredulity, as they watched the creature bend down and lift the pink sphere up in its beak. It then spread its dark wings and took off, flapping madly to escape with its prize; and Inuyasha thought he heard a series of caws that sounded disturbingly like laughter.

Kagome's claws were digging hard into the collapsed beam that partially blocked the opening. "The stupid crow is making off with the jewel!!!" she nearly shrieked. The girl rounded on the person beside her, and screeched, "What is _wrong_ with you?! How could you let the jewel out of your sight?! Do I have to nail the thing to your palm so you won't lose it?!"

"Get off my back!" Inuyasha yelled back, fixing her with a glare. "At least I kept it out of the bandits' hands! Give me some credit!"

"Yeah, just so the crow demon—which was the real threat—could get it!" the half-demon countered. "You did a marvelous job! You should be congratulated!" Before the teen could come up with a good retort, his rescuer seized his wrist and commanded, "Come on!"

The boy squeaked when he felt his feet suddenly leave the floor. Kagome barreled out of the old shrine, hauling the human youth after her. The half-demon's strength was such that Inuyasha found himself sailing over the huge posts without any part of his body touching. He could have merely been a scarf the girl was dragging along behind her. Kagome easily cleared the terrace and stairs, alighting on the carpet of grass below. Her companion barely managed to get his legs under him as the earth rushed toward him; otherwise, he would have done a belly-flop on the ground. His feet hit the earth running in order to keep up with the she-panther's speed. But it didn't last long.

Kagome came to an abrupt halt, causing Inuyasha to plow right into her. Instead of bowling her over, which he expected, the girl stood as solidly as the Rock of Gibraltar. She didn't say anything. Her eyes were glued to three horses left behind by the terrified bandits in their wild flight—particularly to the bows and quivers tied to their saddles.

*****************************************************************

Inuyasha had just barely caught his breath. Everything seemed to be happening in a whirlwind that only now was it all registering in his mind. Not long ago, he had been facing certain death; now, he clung to the back of a half-demon maiden, chasing after a demon bird in possession of a sacred jewel. It would be laughable if it weren't so serious. He recalled the slight "discussion" over the transportation arrangements.

When she spotted the horses, Kagome had immediately dropped his wrist and walked over to the nearest one, where she instantly cut the thin cords lashed about the bow and quiver, not saying a word. She had returned to the youth, said items in hand. Inuyasha had stared at her, confused, as the she-panther thrust the weapons his way.

"Here."

The boy had taken them hesitantly. "What am I supposed to do with these?" he had asked, suspicious.

The girl had simply turned, as if she hadn't heard him, and bent over slightly, arms moving back a bit, not unlike Rin's airplane. He had only looked on, wondering what she thought she was doing.

"Get on," Kagome had ordered.

Inuyasha, caught off guard, had cried, "What?"

"Get on my back!" the half-demon had snapped.

"No."

"Get on!" the she-panther growled.

"Forget it!" the youth hollered firmly. "I ain't acceptin' no piggy-back ride from no girl!!!"

Kagome's growl intensified. Twisting around, she seized his left wrist—the hand of which was curled around the bow—and dragged him forward against her back. "I don't have time for this," she said in a tone similar to a frustrated parent's.

Inuyasha just managed to slip the quiver strap over his shoulder and get everything situated, when his legs were suddenly pulled out from under him. The teenager let out a surprised yelp, as Kagome hoisted his tall frame onto her back easily, as if he weighed nothing. Then she launched forward, nearly unseating her passenger. If it weren't for the slender, but strong arms wrapped around his knees, he would have sprawled on the grass.

So here they were, hot on the trail of the crow demon, Kagome bent over like a runner just having left the starting block, Inuyasha perched like an equestrian rider on her back. He could only hope no one saw him like this; it would be too embarrassing. The world melted into a blur of greens and browns, as the she-panther cut the air with great leaping strides, taking to the trees when something got in their way.

Soon, the half-demon called, "There it is!" Her head was up and ears forward.

Her passenger craned his head above a barrier of wind-whipped dark hair and followed her line of sight. Far above and ahead of them, he could make out a set of wings beating against the crystal clear sky. A compact body sat between those flapping lines, its long, bony tail slithering behind like a dark serpent. The youth wondered what the half-demon had planned to stop the monster. He soon received an unexpected answer.

As if reading his mind, Kagome's voice growled from ahead of him, "Well?! What're you waiting for?! Hurry up and shoot it!"

"Me?!" the schoolboy balked in astonishment. "Are you kidding?! Who do I look like—Robin Hood?!"

Kagome leaped over a fallen tree, and Inuyasha yelped at the sickening rise and fall of his stomach. The panther maiden, ignoring the reference, pointed out, "That crow demon—it lives by eating human flesh. What do you think will happen if it swallows the jewel?"

Her passenger glanced back up at their adversary, only to see its head tilt back and a lump travel down its throat. "Too late," he called back to his ride. His expression grew determined. Arranging the bow in his hand and drawing an arrow from the quiver on his back, he said, "Fine, then. Just stay steady."

"I will," the girl acknowledged. A slightly sinister smirk crossed her lips. 'And once the crow is dead, I'll have no more need of you,' she added to herself. 'And the village is a long way off.'

Inuyasha, unaware of the plot against him, sat up a little straighter and fit the arrow to the string.

"The bastard who shot me was a master archer!" Kagome snapped, perhaps as her way of encouragement. "You have to take the demon in one shot!"

Her rider shot back hotly, "When are you going to realize I'm not Sesshomaru?!"

He drew his right arm back, pulling the arrow into position. Oddly, for never having handled a bow before, Inuyasha had a strange sense of déjà vu. The bow felt right in his hand, and the arrow was pulled back smoothly without loosing contact with the curved wood. The teen found himself trying to time his release to the undulations of the half-demon below him, and calming his breathing so he didn't jar his aim. Maybe there _was_ something to this reincarnation stuff, after all. Still, it didn't entirely quell his nerves.

'Sesshomaru, if you can hear me,' he quickly prayed, 'I could sure use your eagle-eye right about now.'

The half-demon below him gathered her strength. She would need to get the wretch as near the crow's level as she could if there was to be any hope of the arrow hitting its mark. With her next step, the she-panther's knee bent deeply, then she catapulted high into the air. Inuyasha couldn't help but marvel at the power that propelled him and his taciturn companion up into a place that only birds could call home. For a fanciful moment, he thought they could reach the sun glowing brightly above them.

Kagome's voice ordered, breaking him from his daydream, "Do it!"

"Here goes!" His fingers released the string.

The arrow flew speedily from the bow, zinging its way through space, the slender tip splitting the air before it. A smile broke out on the novice archer's face; the feathered missile appeared to be right on target. He watched as the arrow got closer and closer…and veered off to the left, missing the crow demon by a mile! Inuyasha's expression blanked in disbelief.

'No way!' he snarled mentally, as his shot curved downward and disappeared in the foliage. 'I was robbed!'

The same dumbstruck look was echoed on the upturned feline face as it watched the narrow shaft get lost in the trees. 'He missed!' her mind screamed. 'I get him up there, and the stupid ass fumbled it!'

So outraged was she that the half-demon wasn't concentrating on balancing the extra weight on her back. Her legs weren't keeping up, causing her to tip forward and smash into the ground. The boy cried "Uughh!", as he was pitched forward over her shoulders. His hands darted out in front of him, just catching his weight before he crushed the head below him into the dirt. A curtain of black silk tumbled over Inuyasha's shoulders to blend with short strands of raven, encompassing the she-panther's face in a sea of ebony.

Inuyasha drew himself back up, and watched his target grow smaller and smaller in the sky. Looking down at the half-demon, whose face was still plastered to the ground, the adolescent accused, "Hey, I thought you said this Sesshomaru was a master archer."

A low snarl rumbled from Kagome. The girl turned her head to regard him over her shoulder, face furious, whiskers bristling angrily. "He was!" she snapped heatedly. "You're the one who can't hit the broadside of a hut! Now, let me up!"

The boy was about to climb to his feet when a strange, red glow caught his eye. He glanced back up in the direction of the crow demon. Was it his imagination, or was that thing actually growing larger? No…definitely _not_ his imagination. He watched as the neck elongated, the body rounded to the size of a horse, and the tail stretched until it looked like it belonged on a dragon. The effect of the jewel—it had to be!

"See how big it is?" Kagome stated simply. She must have seen it, too. The pair were now on their feet, gazing on the bird that put Inuyasha more in mind of a giant chicken than a crow. The half-demon commanded, "Come on."

This time, her passenger made no argument. He slipped onto the offered back, hands gripping the maiden's strong, but slender shoulders. Kagome's arms wrapped about his knees again, and a moment later came the familiar surge of power as her legs beat against the forest floor. Barely a heartbeat later, they were off the bird's tail. The schoolboy readied himself once more, setting the bow upright and notching an arrow to the string. The feline half-demon launched them into the sky.

"Fire!" her voice ordered.

The "twang" of the bowstring let her know the slender bolt had been sent on its deadly mission. Inuyasha lowered his upraised arm slowly, his intense gaze following the feathered shaft's path.

'Hit it! HIT IT!'

Unfortunately, a flap of the massive wings lifted the creature higher, and the half-demon and human watched in dismay as the arrow flew harmlessly below its tucked feet.

'Nooo!!!' Kagome's thoughts shouted. 'He missed _again!_'

She skidded to a stop and screeched, "Idiot!!!" The she-panther threw the teen off her. Inuyasha landed unceremoniously on the hard ground with an "Ughhh!" The girl whirled on the startled youth and yelled, "This is pointless!" She shook an accusing finger at him, and added, "No matter what that geezer said, there is _nothing_ of that bastard in you! I'll take care of that demon and retrieve the jewel—alone!" With that, she took off toward the village.

The subject of her reprimand hurriedly scrambled to his feet. "Wait!" he called. But it was too late. The half-demon was far ahead. "Bitch!" Inuyasha began to grumble. "Leave me out here in the middle of nowhere! Just wait till I catch up to her! She's going to get sent through the center of this planet once I'm done with her!"

Fuming, he raced off after his ride.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review.


	6. Chapter 5: An Unintended Consequence

Chapter 5: An Unintended Consequence

The broad, dark shadow rippled as it raced above the river's surface, following the ribbon of sparkling blue through the lush greenery to its desired destination. Great black wings the span of five men beat back huge amounts of air with each stroke, the breeze they created ruffling feathers now the length of a person's arm. Despite the wind flowing about it, the creature's trio of red eyes stayed locked ahead, never closing against the draft. If it could have, the crow demon would have smirked in sadistic triumph. The power that suffused its flesh from the nearly digested mystical orb gave it a strength few demons ever achieved. The monster could practically feel the jewel's energy flowing in its blood. Soon, its body would completely absorb the Shikon no Tama, and it would be invincible--the strongest of its kind ever to exist.

And what better way to celebrate than to return to the sacred jewel's previous place of sanctuary and claim the area as its own. What a surprise it would give the half-breed and mortal upon their return to find the village where they stayed had become the new feeding ground of their foe. The demon mentally chortled at the image forming in its mind of the look of horror on the faces of the panther wench and her human pet when they came upon the carnage it would wreak. A fitting punishment on the lowly abomination of demon and human for interfering in the affairs of her betters by chasing it and its flock away from the jewel the previous night…and for the failed attempt to stop it just now, only to be left eating its dust.

Filled with the thrill of vengeance and hunger for human blood, the crow demon let out a raucous caw and roared speedily for the unsuspecting hamlet.

********************************************************

People bustled contentedly about their lives among the neatly constructed huts. After all, what could possibly go wrong on such a glorious spring day? The weather was warm and the sun bright. Sure, the strange boy who was a guest of Master Myoga was still missing; but search parties had been sent out to look for him, so there seemed little else anyone could do.

A man bowed under a heavy basket strapped to his back watched as his shadow was swallowed by that of a passing cloud. He took little note of the event, his mind on his youngest—who was currently teething—contemplating whether he should stop at Master Myoga's for an herbal mixture to ease the child's pain. He knew his wife would certainly appreciate any relief the elderly priest could offer. The family had not had an uninterrupted night's sleep in days due to the infant's wails of torment. His eyes—which had been closed in thought—opened. Hm…strange. The cloud was still over him, blotting out the sun's warmth. The man's eyes widened. The shadow was getting bigger! What the…?! A terrible screech like grinding iron hinges filled the air. The poor villager snapped his head up. Horror filled his face at sight of the monstrous shape swooping down from the perfectly blue expanse, like a black angel of death. A desperate cry left the man's throat, and he ducked low as the thing soared passed him, ignoring him.

The human was inconsequential at the moment. The demon crow's eyes were fixed solidly ahead. It had already picked its target before it even went into its dive. Why deal with a full-grown adult that was liable to prove a bit tougher to chew when there was far more tender prey?

The young woman of twenty walked casually along the bridge crossing the river, neither too leisurely in thought nor too quickly with purpose. Her right hand held secure the pole balanced on her shoulder, a cloth-covered basket tied at each end—one with vegetables, the other rice. Her left was currently occupied with her four-year-old son, receiving a slight tug as he skipped along beside her. The little boy laughed happily while he waved a fern branch about, watching in fascination the way the light played off the oblong-shaped fronds. Once they got home and she had put the food away, she would need to start dinner; her husband was always as hungry as a bear when he came in from the fields.

Shouts and cries of warning suddenly filtered their way into her thoughts; now, what could have people in so terrible an uproar on this splendid afternoon? A sudden, rasping screech; a moment of darkness; and the woman felt her son's hand being ripped from her grasp. Something long, dark, and scaly zoomed passed her. The pole dropped from her shoulder to clatter on the wooden boards beneath her feet. Reality started back up again.

"MY BABY!!!" the young mother screamed frantically, watching as the hellish creature made off with her son firmly grasped in its claws. "SOMEBODY, HELP!!!"

People could only stare and cry out in horror, powerless to do anything. The crow demon rose higher above the river, its talons hooked securely through the back of the little boy's brown kimono. The delicate morsel squirmed and flailed about helplessly, the tot's shrill squeals for his mother painfully piercing the creature's ears, causing the giant bird to shake its head occasionally in irritation. The hatchling could scream all it wanted, the monster would not give up its meal.

Feet pounding against the beaten path along the riverbank drew the attention of those witnessing the tragedy. Villagers barely stumbled out of Kagome's way as she sped passed them, her gaze fixed on the menace ahead of her.

"Oh no, you don't," she quietly ranted, cracking a set of claws expectantly. "This village is off-limits. You want a human, you have to get by me, first."

Another form was not far behind her heels. People gasped at sight of the strange youth who'd been missing for much of the day racing passed them, in evident pursuit of the half-demon. Inuyasha didn't even spare them a glance—indeed, he practically ran a few over—his focus on Kagome's tail swaying with the rhythm of her stride. Her white yukata and green hakama danced in the breeze left in her wake as she drew near the long, feathered body. The sight put the teen in mind of an action movie, where a car was trying to chase down and stop a private jet filled with the bad guys. The thought, while amusing, did nothing to ease the scowl marring his strong features. He was still furious; he couldn't believe she had abandoned him like that, dropping him like a sack of potatoes to whatever fate in the middle of the woods. For all she knew, she saved him from one demon, only to have him end up the meal of another. Only his long legs had allowed him to stay within shouting distance of the panther maiden while he trailed her back to the village. Once they dealt with the bird and recovered the jewel, he was going to make Kagome pay dearly—probably through a litany of "scats". Suspicious eyes suddenly narrowed; something was happening up ahead. Kagome had veered to the right a moment, but was now swerving back to the left. She appeared to be making a beeline for the water. It was only when he saw her right arm rear back and the glint of claws that he realized what she intended to do. She was going to attack the crow!

"Dammit, wench!" the teen hollered. "Don't do it! Save the kid first!"

"Stay out of this!" her obnoxious voice commanded back.

The girl's feet left the grassy slope, sending her into the air. "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" echoed along the channel. There was a flash of rendering claws, and the schoolboy held his breath in terrible anticipation, expecting to hear a child's agonized scream as those slashing talons ripped through demon flesh and tore into his tiny body. To his surprise, the crow proved more resourceful than he'd given it credit for. At the last moment, the monster dropped lower toward the water, the tiny toes of its terrified prey just barely skimming the glistening surface. Kagome nearly choked on her own astonishment when she flew over her target, her weapons puncturing and pulling out merely a few feathers.

'Dammit!'

The she-panther landed on the opposite side and had to pull up quickly before her momentum crashed her into a tree. Whirling around, she leaped off to continue the chase.

While the two adversaries played their deadly game of tag, a certain human boy was forming his own plan. When his oh-so-gracious savior passed over the crow's back and came up virtually empty-handed, Inuyasha couldn't keep the self-satisfied smirk from lifting his sour features. Her failed attack gave him a feeling of vindication; he wasn't the only one who missed. But while the half-demon's claws failed to do any damage, she did succeed in one thing. The crow, being cautious, was flying low to the river, knowing to rise higher was to come within perfect range of its attacker. Occupied with the half-demon just off its tail, the monster was forced to slow its pace. And that would give the youth all the opportunity he needed.

Not far upstream, Inuyasha had caught sight of another bridge when Kagome went after the demon. If the bird kept to its present course, it would have to pass under it. If only he could get ahead of the thing… The long-legged adolescent put on more steam and sprinted down the path, soon thundering his way across the wide planks, halting in the middle. He twisted about to see how close the foe was; he had but seconds before it darted between the bridge supports. Swiftly, Inuyasha shed his school jacket, shaking his head all the while.

"I gotta be outta my mind, pulling a stunt like this," he grumbled lowly.

Garment firmly in hand, the boy trotted over to the right side of the bridge and climbed the railings, where he poised himself on top. He hurriedly bundled the jacket into his hands, then held it before him, stretched between his fists. His breath quickened at the screeching "caw" that trumpeted behind him. He swallowed hard; this was it. His head tilted down allowed him to see between his outstretched arms the shadow beginning to lengthen across the surface below.

Now! His feet left the rail.

**********************************************************************

Kagome was mildly surprised she had teeth left, with how hard she was grinding them. 'That bastard!' she thought hotly of the demon in front of her. 'It shouldn't be this hard!'

Her quarry was turning out to be wilier than it should. One simple pass of her claws should have destroyed the monster, earned her the jewel, and allowed her to grab the cub and deposit him safely on the opposite bank. Instead, it dodged her attack, dropping so low that she flew right over it with barely a scratch! And it was keeping itself close to the water, ensuring that if she made another attempt, it would land her, the jewel, and the kid in the river. She could swim easily—and could probably reach the boy before he swallowed too much water, in the event he couldn't—but the Shikon would be lost to the muddy bottom; and that, she would _not_ allow. She needed the crow to fly higher.

Worst of all for the half-demon, she'd been made to look a fool in front of the person racing along opposite her. She'd heard the idiot's footsteps pounding far behind her, even before he'd shouted his "warning". Just the thought of his probable smug smirk at her humiliation pushed the maiden's temper to the boiling point. Well, once she had her prize, she'd take care of him. Speaking of which…

Her green-eyed gaze flicked over the demon to pick up her other nemesis across the way. Something had caught her attention. Were she and her foe slowing down…or was he speeding up? No, there was no doubt about it—the youth was speeding up. The she-panther watched a bit quizzically as he surged ahead, apparently making for a bridge just upriver. There, he stopped and removed his outer garment. Now what was that useless wretch up to? Briefly checking the steady progress of the giant bird a moment, Kagome looked back over at the irritating dimwit. He was standing on the top rail, now, his garment bundled and stretched before him. The demon's head was just reaching the logs sunk deep into the mud that made up the bridge's support columns. Horrible understanding filled the girl's face; she knew what the fool had in mind.

Without thinking, Kagome screamed, "No!!! Don't do it!!!" A second later, he slipped into space.

*********************************************************************

The loud cry reached Inuyasha's ears just as he made his leap of faith off the rail. He thought he knew the voice, but it couldn't have been. She'd already demonstrated to him that his life meant less to her than some pink marble. Besides, it was too late to back out now. Any moment, he was going to either feel a solid body beneath him…or get soaking wet when he plunged into the water below. Wind whistled passed him, teasing his hair up into a fluttering ebony column. With his eyes shut against his uncertain landing, a euphoric feeling of free-fall encompassed the teen.

But his bliss came to an abrupt end when his rear made contact with a firm, muscular, and feathered mass. Violet orbs snapped open; and Inuyasha knew his plan had worked. He was astride the crow demon! He'd landed on the creature's shoulders, his legs tightly gripping either side of the long, slender neck. His arms paralleled the glossy, feathered throat, for his hands still held the scrunched jacket now draped firmly over the beast's eyes!

The crow demon let out an indignant shriek. What just happened? It had been passing below the odd structure the pathetic earth-bounds built over the water to make dry space for their worthless feet to cross—not being blessed with wings, like superior beings—planning to pull up sharply once clear. Then, it could escape the persistent half-breed pest with both its prize and its prey. Suddenly, something landed heavily on its back. Day became night with the feel of fabric—rough and thick—clapped over its eyes, cutting off its vision. Blinded, the massive creature's speed faltered, no longer able to tell where it was headed, and not daring to rise higher in the air, lest it hit the bridge and knock itself out. The squalls coming from the mortal hatchling below, having continued unabated since being snatched from its mother, rose to deafening shrieks of terror that split the air, adding to the demon's confusion. It had to shake off this darkness.

Inuyasha was alerted to the crow's intentions with the first strain on his arms. "Oh, no, you don't," he snarled lowly.

Drawing himself up fully, the boy pulled down on his makeshift blindfold. He couldn't allow the bird's head to slip beneath the cloth, or they could kiss the jewel and the kid good-bye. His adversary's high-pitched squawks of protest reverberated painfully in the youth's ears, mixing with the shrill wails already filling the air, as its nose was forced down and its neck to arch. If he, Inuyasha, could just get the head to tuck, he should be able to gain control…right? Thus, a battle of wills began.

The crow, deciding its assailant could only be the half-breed's mortal pet, tossed its head violently, and arced and hollowed its back, determined to rid itself of the irritant. It was a demon and had the power of the Shikon no Tama; it would not be defeated by a lowly human.

A yelp of alarm escaped said human, as he was jostled mercilessly and thrown forward over the monster's neck. His expression hardened. Nice try, but he wasn't that easy to lose. The muscles in Inuyasha's strong thighs flexed like a vice against the demon's throat, allowing him to keep his seat. If he thought it would work, he would've wrapped his legs around the appendage and strangled the creature. With a frustrated growl, the boy pulled back forcefully on the ends of the jacket clutched in his hands.

Villagers below watched, awe-struck, the struggle between human and demon. One slightly portly, young man queried in astonishment, "How can he do that?"

"He's pretty brave," commented a second man, thin-faced, standing beside him.

A third man, sporting a mustache and goatee, with big, bushy eyebrows, turned to the gathered crowd and blustered expansively, "He's a demon, I tell ya! An air demon! He's not human, at all!"

The man's bombastic statement was heard by the subject of his observations. Inuyasha let out a derisive snort. "Give me a break!" he scoffed to himself. "Would a real demon feel like his arms are being pulled out of their sockets?!"

The last was said through gritted teeth, as the crow thrust its head forward once more, forcing its rider to strain to hold it where he wanted it. So far, he'd managed to keep the creature's head tucked, but it was taking its toll. Aside from the ache in his arms, his palms were beginning to cramp from the tight grip he had to maintain on the bit of cloth now serving as his steering wheel. His thighs felt like two blocks of concrete, clamped as they were to the monster's neck in order to stay aboard while the bird reeled and dove all over the place.

"Remind me to have my head examined," Inuyasha commented dryly, "if I make it out of this in one piece." He pulled back on the blindfold, grimacing at the sharp pain that shot through his hands. "Come on!" he growled fiercely. "Drop the sprout!!!"

The demon screeched and arched its back again, refusing to submit.

Wide, half-demon eyes followed the crow's erratic path above the river. Kagome had come to a stop just beyond the bridge, her jaw hanging open, as stunned as everyone else by the sight before her—perhaps more so. What did that stupid moron think he was doing?! Leaping onto the back of a demon was suicide! Her stomach seemed to twist itself into a knot, her mind conjuring up an image of the crow successfully throwing the wretch off it, only to whip about and catch the helpless fool in its jaws. Surely, that couldn't be…worry…she felt?

Mutterings from across the way drew her attention back to the scene. The she-panther's ears perked up straighter in curiosity—just as the loud villager made his pompous declaration. The girl's temper roared back to life with a vengeance, turning that solid rock that seemed to sit in her belly to acid, roiling and churning with rage. Her mouth closed, lips pulling back to let out a dangerous growl, exposing lethal fangs. A heated light replaced the amazement previously lodged in her gaze.

The fools! Simple-minded idiots! How dare they mistake one moron's carelessness as a demon trait! His actions weren't courageous. They just further complicated matters! That wasn't worry she'd been feeling—it was frustration! All he'd done was give her one more obstacle to contend with!

As ready to rend the human as the demon apart, Kagome hollered, "Idiotic fool! Get off it! You're in the way!"

The command went unheeded, for the boy at whom it was directed never heard. Inuyasha's entire focus was centered on getting his adversary to release its prey before his strength gave out. With his back feeling as if he'd been stretched out on a rack for days, and his arms ready to fall off, the teen knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Worse yet, his injured side that was not supposed to be exerted was beginning to burn and throb; the stitches wouldn't withstand much more of this abuse.

Something else disturbed him—how quiet it had gotten below. The shrieking wails that had been accompanying this battle so far had died down to sniffling whimpers the youth only managed to pick up by listening between the crow demon's air-splitting caws. Dammit! He hoped the kid wasn't going into some form of emotional shock. If Inuyasha couldn't get the creature to release the toddler soon, he feared the little boy would simply give up and end up traumatized for life. An image of his little sister during the nearly four years she was mute flashed in his mind—the hollow, always saddened eyes; the tiny mouth always turned down in a frown; a child finding no joy in discovering the world around her. He shook his head once, sharply, to dispel the horrid picture. No! He wouldn't let this child—or any other—lock himself away in that hell of a personal prison. No matter how much pain his body was in, he was going to reunite the boy with his mother!

But no matter the resolve of the rescuer to save the child, or the monster's equal resolve to keep the hatchling, there was something neither had taken into account: the strength of fabric. More specifically, the small boy's silk kimono. With each buck and dive, a few more threads were severed by the great curving talons embedded in the cloth. One last jerk and…RIIPPP!! And a terrified child's wails mixed with a hysterical mother's screams.

A thin smile settled upon Inuyasha's lips. The plan had worked. Twisting to his right, the boy watched the small form disappear into the rushing torrent below. Cries of "Hold on" and "We're coming to get you" rose from the villagers racing desperately to the sight of the splash that marked where the little boy had landed. All in all, not a bad day's work, if he did say so himself.

Unfortunately, the self-satisfied adolescent would have done better to pay less attention to the toddler and more to his ride. In his self-congratulations, Inuyasha didn't notice that he'd let up on the amount of force he was applying on the crow demon's head. The creature decided to use the minute distraction of the hatchling's rescue to rid itself of the mortal wretch who thought so arrogantly to control it.

Inuyasha wasn't prepared for the latest heave of the giant bird's body, yelping in dismay as the arched back pitched him forward over the muscular neck. His slack grip on his jacket crumbled completely, allowing the blindfold to fall away from the monster's eyes to wave uselessly in the air like a flag. A terrible, victorious screech from his enemy bored into the youth's brain with the arrival of blue sky to the demon's sight. Triple red eyes, unseen by the boy, glowed with a furious determination for revenge. If he had, Inuyasha would have wrapped his arms currently dangling about in mid-air securely around the feathered throat before it came snaking back at him. Caught off guard, he let out an embarrassing squeak when his seat parted from the solid form beneath it, and he found himself sailing backwards through space.

The crow, finally free of its burden, gave a final shriek of satisfaction. Deciding to cut its losses, the creature lifted itself further above the river with a powerful beat of its wings. It may have lost the hatchling, but it still retained the Shikon jewel; it could always return to feed another day.

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

The demon never saw the attack coming. A scream of excruciating agony was cut short, as the claws that had speared its left flank continued on through its bloated form to come out its skull. Flesh and bone fell away to drop in chunks into the water, revealing the panther half-demon who had sent it to its demise. Kagome had not been idle. She had moved halfway through the battle as it traversed upstream, again staying just off the crow's tail. When the toddler slipped from the monster's talons, she knew her moment to strike was close, and readied her own. Then, the demon jettisoned the only thing holding her back and made its attempt to escape that would prove fatal. One strong leap, and her claws did the rest.

The she-panther alighted on a huge boulder jutting out into the current, still on her side of the river. Her head whipped about frantically. "Where'd it go?! Where's the jewel?!"

She silently cursed her ineptitude for not seizing it during her attack, her mind momentarily forgetting the reason her attack succeeded in the first place. That reason was now scrabbling madly against the racing flow that was twisting and spinning him around and throwing him end over end, desperate to right himself. Liquid fingers chilled by the snowmelt from up in the mountains whipped through his clothing and raked his hair, stinging his skin, pulling him along as if he were a twig. Eyes that had closed since the youth was hurled from the crow's back in expectation of his watery landing clenched tightly against the terrible pressure seeking to batter through the protective lids. Now Inuyasha knew what it felt like to be in a washing machine on spin cycle! Buffeted on all sides, the boy couldn't tell up from down! If he didn't do something soon, he was going to lose the air his lungs managed to gulp in before he plunged into the water, and drown! Which way was the surface?! The icy current once more flipped him over, and the teen found himself shooting forward like a bullet from a gun—or what he believed to be forward. A slow burning began to creep into his lungs, but if he released this sole breath, there would never be another. He was going to have to risk opening his eyes.

Suddenly, something bumped into his shoulder. The collision nudged the struggling adolescent more vertical, causing the lower part of his body to curl around the object. The mass seemed to have weight, and Inuyasha wrapped his flailing arms firmly about the thing—if for no other reason than to stabilize himself. Now for the moment of truth. Teeth gritted behind closed lips, the teen creaked an eye open. A cry of pain tried to leap from his throat, but he bit it back, determined to hold onto that one, precious breath. His view was only a slit, but through the blurry, watery haze, it appeared above him was not as dark as below him. With one arm solidly wrapped around his anchor, the swimmer began kicking frantically with his legs, while his other hand pulled him along across the current. All his hopes were staked on this last effort. If he was wrong, the villagers would be fishing his corpse out further downstream. Faster, faster. A new type of water was swelling beneath his lids, brought on by the fire spreading throughout his chest. It was going to be close.

Inuyasha burst through the surface with all the grace of a submarine devoid of its ballast. Flinging his head back as he emerged, the schoolboy let his mouth fall open to welcome a big gulp of sweet air into his starving lungs. Never could he remember air tasting so delicious. It rushed down his airway, tinged with drops of the river, causing him to cough and choke. Raven strands were plastered wetly to his face, marbleizing across skin pale from the cold current, nearly sealing his eyelids shut and trying to slip passed his lips to tickle his throat. A small roll of water forced his head back under, but a furious kick brought it up again. The slight dunking did manage to get the clumps of heavy, wet hair out of the teen's face.

Bobbing along, Inuyasha became instantly aware of a terrible wailing coming from his anchor. Since when did anchors wail? Gazing down, the youth's eyes fell on a mop of dark hair hanging about a face scrunched up in misery, eyes tightly closed and lips fully open to allow the noisy squalls to escape. His anchor was alive! What he thought was only floating debris was actually the boy the crow demon had abducted!

Just then, a rough, gravelly voice called out, "Lad, grab my hand!"

Inuyasha couldn't see the speaker, but he flung his arm out and groped blindly for the unseen, offered hand. Warm fingers that felt as if they had been baking in the sun for days against his chilled skin seized his wrist.

"Pull!" the rough voice commanded.

A human chain of village men grunted and dug their feet into the sandy bank, hauling the two waterlogged boys ashore. Inuyasha sloshed his way out of the icy flow to drop gratefully onto his hands and knees on solid ground. Panting heavily, the youth gently released his whimpering burden, silently thanking the fates for letting the kid collide with him.

Before any of their rescuers could step forward to help, a hysterical young woman shoved her way forcefully passed the group of men. "Yoshi!" she screamed, her face a study in anguish as she ran to the little boy, who was only now on his feet. Dropping to her knees, she wrapped the toddler up in her arms and showered him with kisses, while tears ran, unabated, down her cheeks. Inuyasha, having risen as well now that he had his second wind, heard the poor woman sob, "Oh, my baby!"

"Mommy!" little Yoshi squealed. Mother and son clung to each other, a fresh wave of tears and sniffles enveloping them, only now, they were ones of relief, since neither believed they would see the other again in this life. Yoshi confessed around his crying, "I was so scared."

"It's all right," his mother sputtered. "You're safe now." Rising up from the ground, she turned her attention to the young man standing behind her son, water droplets dripping down his face, clothes soaked through, the slight breeze beginning to dry his long, dark mane. Trying to appear composed, she bowed before him deeply. "Thank you so much." She couldn't quite keep the awe and gratitude out of her voice.

Somewhat embarrassed, the adolescent tried to dismiss his heroics. "Keh! 'Tweren't nothin'."

But one glance at the mother showed this wasn't enough to satisfy her. Joyful tears shimmered in her eyes, which beamed, as if she were looking upon an angel sent from heaven to save her son, her hands clasped before her heart. Finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer. Throwing formality to the wind, the young woman flung herself at the schoolboy and enveloped him in a bear hug, burrowing her face into his damp shirt and sobbing a litany of "Thank you"s, as if it were a chant. Inuyasha was so taken aback by the woman's actions that all he could do was stand there. A rosy tint that had nothing to do with the color returning to his cold skin dusted his cheeks. His thoughts were a blank.

"Yeah, mister," piped a child's voice from his left. "Thanks for saving me."

This seemed to snap the older boy out of his stupor. His arms partly lifted, but whether to embrace the crying mother in comfort or gently ease her away, he wasn't sure. Certainly, the wetness that covered him from head to toe didn't seem to be deterring her.

"Hey, wretch! Did you manage to get the jewel while you were down there?!"

The teen stiffened at the obnoxious voice screaming from the other side of the river, one that would probably haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life. Across the way, Kagome stalked along her rock like a tiger in a cage. The she-panther had been ready to leap into the rushing waters after the fool when he didn't instantly bob back up to the surface. But she was halted once she caught sight of the humans linking arms and the first few edging out into the river. Not long after, a familiar mop of black hair erupted from below, one arm clutching an object also topped by dark hair. The half-demon absolutely refused to acknowledge the relief that flooded her veins, as the villagers pulled the youth and his charge to shore. She was just about to call out to him, when some strange, young woman ran up to him, took the little boy into her arms, and cuddled him. Obviously, the mother. Then came the expected expression of gratitude for her son's life. Imagine Kagome's surprise at the young mother throwing herself on the youth and hugging him fiercely. For a moment, she could only stare, eyes practically falling out of her head. It wasn't long, however, before a warning growl worked its way onto her lips. Just who did this wench think she was? Flinging herself at the boy like a common strumpet? The shameless hussy! It was time to end this little celebratory display.

Kagome opened her mouth: "Hey, wretch! Did you manage to get the jewel while you were down there?!"

****************************************************************

Inuyasha's head turned just enough to shoot a narrow-eyed glare at the irritating half-demon. Jewel?! That damn, blasted jewel again! A small child almost became crow chow, and he nearly drowned, and the first words out of her mouth are about that stupid marble?! That cold-hearted bitch!!! Setting his hands about the young mother's shoulders, he eased the tearful woman away from him, then whipped about to face the opposite bank. Instead of his usual scowl, his expression was like stone—cold and unyielding—as he fixed Kagome with a hard, pointed gaze. The warm, late afternoon breeze that rippled his damp shirt hugging the boy's torso like a second skin, and crimped strands of hair, sending them in every which direction, did nothing to soften the image of tempered steel the teen exuded. Villagers behind him waited with bated breath for the inevitable explosion of barely restrained fury clearly displayed before them; yet, Inuyasha made no other move.

Kagome visibly blanched and drew back a pace from that piercing stare. She had been on the receiving end of just such a glare on more than one occasion…a long time ago. It was actually unsettling how closely the wretch could mimic that "look". The fingers on the boy's right hand curled into a fist, clenching so tightly, it actually shook. Those intense lavender orbs narrowed imperceptibly—and the resemblance was complete.

'Maybe that old goat wasn't just spouting nonsense, after all,' came the stray thought.

Apparently satisfied that his message had been conveyed, Inuyasha began to turn away, back to the villagers, when a horrible, familiar screech made him whirl to the river again. What color his face had managed to attain drained away instantly. His breath caught in his throat.

'No!' his mind denied. 'It's not true!'

Rising from the water was the crow demon—whole, complete. While he and Kagome had been having their little stare-down, the Shikon no Tama had been working its spell, calling together the pieces of flesh polluting the river. The chunks collided and merged until, finally, the current bearer of the jewel was reformed. The creature lifted its huge wings and gave a hard flap, feathers beating the surface, heaving its awkward body from its watery grave.

A set of claws cracked as Kagome swore under her breath. Curse it! She was so certain she'd obliterated the thing. "Hey, wretch, can you sense where the jewel is in the demon?!" she called over.

"Say what?!" Inuyasha hollered, staring blankly across at the she-panther. What was she talking about?

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy!" was the impatient reply. "You're that bastard's reincarnation, right?! You should be able to feel it inside the crow demon! Concentrate!"

"Have you been drinking?!" the schoolboy jibed.

"Just do it!" the half-demon demanded peevishly.

"Fine," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "Not that I have a better idea."

Fixing his gaze on the escaping monster, he tried to "sense" the Shikon within it. He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to "feel", but he waited for something—anything—to happen. The crow's wings flapped with each second, bearing it higher, away from the village and its pursuers. Flap; a second passed. Flap; another. Then, he felt it—a peculiar tingling spreading throughout his body, starting in his head and radiating out to his limbs, like the shock one got from touching a doorknob after walking across carpet. The youth narrowed his eyes. He thought he could see a strange glow shining in the middle of the fleeing monster—faint, like a flashlight shining behind a dark piece of paper. That had to be it!

"I see it!" Inuyasha yelled. "It's in the middle of its body, dead center!"

Kagome took off after the crow. Leaping as high as she could, the half-demon swiped at the creature, crying "Stop right there!" Unfortunately, her claws only ripped through a few tail feathers. Dropping to another boulder, the maiden let out a frustrated growl. The demon was too high for her to reach, now. She would have to chase after it and try for another attack from the trees. But for that, she would need a different set of eyes. Jumping across the river, she landed before a pair of questioning purple orbs.

"Get on!"

"What…?" Inuyasha asked, somewhat dumbly.

"We can't let it get away," the girl explained rapidly, her gaze fixed on the dark mass soaring into the sparkling afternoon. "It'll go on rampaging, until its hellish form completely absorbs the whole jewel!"

"Damn!" the youth swore. He focused his attention on the shrinking form of the crow demon. 'We've got to stop it,' his thoughts screamed, 'but how?' He'd cast his bow and arrows aside in frustration when he had to tail Kagome back to the village. Not that they would have done any good, considering his poor aim. The boy's eyes darted about in time with his racing thoughts, trying to come up with a plan, while his half-demon companion walked before him and impatiently offered her back to him.

That's when the scream sounded. Both Inuyasha and Kagome whipped their heads around to the modern teen's right. The cry had come from little Yoshi. The toddler seemed to be having some kind of fit. He kept shrugging his shoulders, like it was some nervous habit, and wailing. One look at the mother, however, told Inuyasha it wasn't. Her hands had flown to her mouth, and utter horror was painted on her face. The villagers, too, were looking on with wide eyes and edging away from the child. The schoolboy ran over to the toddler, seized an arm, and inspected behind the squirt. It wasn't Yoshi's shoulders that were shrugging, but his kimono being lifted up by the crow's foot still embedded in the back. The limb was bouncing spasmodically, as if it were alive and trying to unhook itself.

"I got an idea!" declared Inuyasha. Now, if only…

He glanced at the villagers huddled around, and spotted a man a few steps away with a pair of rabbits hanging from his belt, one on either hip. In his hand and on his back were the instruments of the animals' downfall.

Kagome was scowling and tapping a foot impatiently. "Will you come on, moron?" she snapped. "At this rate, it'll be gone before we can catch up to it!"

"Just keep your shirt on!" the youth threw back at her. He stepped up to the hunter and asked, "Hey, mac, lend me your bow and an arrow, will ya?"

The man, somewhat taken aback by the request and the way in which it was made, said, "Very well." And handed his weapon over to the strange boy.

"And do you have one of those thongs I can use?" Inuyasha added.

The hunter nodded and fished one of the thin leather strings from a pouch tucked in his belt. The she-panther watched with mild curiosity, as the teen took the offered items, then turned back to Yoshi. He unlatched the clawed foot from the frightened child's clothing. Inuyasha had to keep a solid grip on the squirming thing, the deadly taloned toes flexing and curling, as if seeking flesh to rip. Holding the appendage firmly to the shaft, he wrapped the thong around the ankle just below where it had been severed, winding the leather several times before tucking the end below the coils. Next, he set the arrow in the bow.

"You're not seriously going to try to shoot it down with that arrow, are you?" Kagome commented.

The novice archer didn't answer, merely pulled the bowstring back to his ear. Once again, he was struck with that sense of déjà vu, as if he'd done this countless times before. Villagers whispered to each other, marveling that the youth would attempt to shoot across such a distance.

The half-demon scoffed at their admiration. "I already told you, stupid," she continued to berate, "you couldn't hit the broadside of a hut."

'I'll hit it this time,' Inuyasha thought. 'If the jewel causes him to regenerate, then the foot should guide the arrow right to him.'

Supremely confident, he trained the deadly bolt a bit ahead of the retreating crow. Wait for it. Wait for it. Now! The teen glanced at his half-demon tormentor.

"Watch and learn, kitty," he growled low.

The bowstring "twanged", and the arrow sailed on its mission. Kagome forgot her anger at the idiot's insult, as she watched the feathered projectile soar high into the sky, curving slightly on its path—straight toward the demon.

"I get it, now!" she exclaimed. "You were shooting the crow's foot!"

A second later, the death shriek of a dying monster split the air. The terrible sound was cut off abruptly, as the crow demon seemed to explode from arrow meeting flesh. A brilliant pink star was left suspended in the bright afternoon sky.

"He did it!" cried the hunter who'd loaned his weapons.

Inuyasha pumped his borrowed bow in the air and whooped, "Yes! Woohoo!!!"

Kagome could only look on, stunned into silence. He did it! The wretched fool actually managed to take down the demon! And though she hated to do it, she should give credit where credit was due. She was just about to turn to the dimwit and tell him he did okay—no sense in going overboard; it would just inflate his ego—when an ominous cracking noise brought a halt to the celebrations. The villagers instantly quieted. Inuyasha froze, his triumphant smile disappearing faster than a speeding arrow. He brought his arm down, as the orb above them flared like a miniature sun. The she-panther brought up an arm to shield her sensitive eyes, even as she tried to peer passed the radiance to find out what was happening.

Beside her, she heard the fool ask, puzzled, "What's up with that light?"

The bright sphere of pink brilliance grew and grew until it was as if a star had descended, to the music of clinking crystal. Suddenly, the star burst! Awed faces watched the thousand pinpoints of light that were sent streaking over the land. In the village, itself, a small group of men stared at the scene with no less astonishment, and for one, a terrible sense of dread.

"Master Myoga, those lights!" stated one, pointing to the light show in the sky.

The diminutive priest had an awful feeling in his gut as to what could cause such a display. "Oh, dear, this does not bode well," he commented in a hushed tone. He prayed he was wrong.

The lights ended, their trails fading into the blue like those left behind by jet fighters of a future age. Afternoon had given way to twilight, bathing the sky in the yellows and oranges of sunset, by the time Kagome and Inuyasha reached the clearing in the woods.

"Are you _sure_ it fell around here?" the she-panther asked, or more like demanded. Her head whipped about, searching for the sacred jewel the idiot thought he saw land somewhere in the area.

Said idiot, better known as Inuyasha, was also looking around, uncertainly. "I think so," he answered, almost hesitantly. A finger crooked over his chin thoughtfully. "Though I still wonder what that light was."

"You _think?!_" Kagome sneered, showing how much confidence she had in his presumptions.

Just then, an all too familiar "caw" sounded behind them. Inuyasha turned his surprised gaze over his shoulder—to have his vision filled by a gaping maul with two rows of deadly sharp teeth topped with a beak and surrounded by black feathers. The crow demon was charging at them from the canopy, though something seemed…off. But that didn't matter. The main thing now was…there was no time for him to get out of the way, and the creature was coming right at him! He was about to have his head bitten off!

"I don't think so!" a cocky, female voice stated.

Kagome's white and green form skidded between the youth and the demon. The half-demon sent her right claws slashing across the opened mouth, tearing the head to bits. Things clicked in Inuyasha's mind. It was only the crow's head that attacked! That's what was off! There had been no body behind the mouth! A tiny, glowing, pink diamond fell from the feathered shreds to "plunk" on the ground.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is," said the teen, dread filling him.

"And what do _you_ think it is?" Kagome asked pointedly, seeing his anxious expression.

Inuyasha walked over to the sparkling crystal. Dropping to one knee, he reached out a hand and took the glittering object between his thumb and forefinger. Bringing it before him, he commented dryly, "Would you believe a shard of the sacred jewel?"

The she-panther felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. Her face went lax in shock, her jade green eyes like an owl's, her whiskers drooping.

"Wha…wha…WHAT DID YOU SAAAAY?!"

Author's Note: There you go. Another chapter up. Have to say, I'm not entirely pleased with this. This was one bitch-ass chapter to write, especially with changing from one character's perspective to another. It doesn't have as nice a flow as prior chapters. It was a pain to write long-hand, as well. (I'm actually writing this story in a three-subject notebook during my lunch breaks, when out to dinner, etc.) I think that's it. Please r&r. Happy reading.


	7. Chapter 6: A Mission And A Peace Offerin

Chapter 6: A Mission…and a Peace Offering

Kagome didn't even wait for Inuyasha. After sending nearly every bird in the forest soaring for safety into the darkening sky, the she-panther stomped her way back to the village, her steps slamming her feet into the ground like pile drivers. The schoolboy hurried to catch-up, not wanting to be left in the dark woods with nothing but his fists to defend himself against any would-be demon attackers. He'd returned the bow to its rightful owner before he and Kagome had set out after the jewel. He started half a dozen times to…not exactly apologize for the jewel's present condition—he'd be boiled in oil before he did that—but say something to lighten the situation…to find the silver lining, so to speak. But each time he tried, a low, feral growl would cut him off, letting the teen know his opinions were neither wanted nor welcomed. Finally, Inuyasha decided the better part of valor was to keep his trap shut. He had no desire to push his luck with the taciturn half-demon and end up on the tips of her claws, "scat" command or no "scat" command.

Kagome, herself, was silent. She was so furious, she was afraid she would only be able to splutter uselessly if she tried to speak. She couldn't believe it! Her only chance of becoming a full demon, and that imbecile destroyed it! Worse yet, he was trying to brush it aside by attempting to explain it away! The wretch ought to be thanking the gods that she didn't leap on him and tear him apart limb from limb and leave him for the scavengers to find! If it weren't for the damn rosary, she would have! Finally, he took her hint that he should shut up, and the rest of the journey proceeded in blessed silence, the half-demon as far ahead as she dare get away from the shard of the shattered jewel.

Night had fully fallen by the time the two returned to the village. Kagome angrily smacked aside the reed mat over the door to Myoga's hut, not caring when it fell back into place—right as Inuyasha walked into it.

The youth shoved it away. "Gee, thanks," he snidely remarked.

The she-panther merely snarled and proceeded inside. The boy followed.

The elderly priest was already seated on the raised floor, dinner simmering over the fire. He looked over at the pair's entrance to his home. "Tell me you found the Shikon no Tama?!" he asked anxiously.

Kagome easily leaped onto the dais and padded her way over to the far wall, her arms crossed since entering the village. "Why don't you ask the great archer over there?!" she snarled while passing Myoga, before plopping herself down onto the floorboards.

"Aw, get off my back!" Inuyasha replied, glancing at the half-demon, whose own eyes were closed. "It's not like I did it on purpose!" Myoga had turned to regard the youth, who was just slipping off his shoes. The teenager climbed up onto the raised floor and sat across from him. Dinner sure smelled good.

The enraged maiden's eyes snapped open at his answer. "Leave it to an idiot like you to break it!" was her waspish response. Her anger had not dissipated, not one bit; it had only settled down to something far less explosive, but just as dangerous.

The anxious cleric's head whipped about to the she-panther, now. Break it? By the gods, please tell him she was talking about something _other_ than what he was thinking!

"Look, it was an accident, all right!" Inuyasha growled. "What do you want from me—blood?"

"Don't tempt me!" came the answer.

Her counterpart shot back heatedly, "Well, you sure as hell weren't doin' any better! All you were doin' was making the thing bald!"

"Well, if you hadn't gotten in my way, I would have brought it down easily, stupid!" the girl screamed back.

"And if I hadn't, you might have killed that little kid in the process!"

"So what?! It's just a human brat!! The jewel was more important!!"

"SCAT!!!"

Kagome squealed, as the cursed rosary glowed and dragged her upper body down to slam into the planks. She shot back up the minute the spell wore off, and lunged toward Inuyasha. "What did you do that for, wretch?!" she shouted right in his face.

"For being a selfish bitch, that's why!!!" he roared back just as loudly. "I can't believe you!!! No life is worth some hunk of crystal!!!"

"What do you know?!! You're just a…!!!"

A long, sharp whistle cut off whatever compliment Kagome was about to bestow on the schoolboy.

"ENOUGH!!!" Myoga roared. The elderly priest fixed the two combatants with a disapproving glare. His focus had been switching from one to the other so rapidly that his neck actually ached. His hands had flown to his ears when the argument dissolved into a shouting match. Finally, he couldn't take anymore, and decided to put an end to it. "You are in my home, not on a battlefield!" he admonished sternly.

The duo stared at the old man, both a little wide-eyed. Now that he had their attention, Myoga demanded, "Now, tell me everything that happened, and I do mean _everything_."

Inuyasha was first, beginning with his decision to return to the well. After a while, Kagome cut in—rather rudely—with her part of the tale. They went back and forth, thusly, their story punctuated with insults each hurled at the other. At such moments, the priest would have to bring the young people's focus back to the matter at hand, often by yelling louder than they did. By the end, Myoga was nodding his understanding. His worse fears had been realized.

Kagome, once more sitting against the back wall, was grousing, "How one person can foul things up so completely…!"

"Stop your caterwauling, Kagome, " the village elder reprimanded, turning his gaze to her. The half-demon sniffed haughtily.

Inuyasha was cautiously eating from his bowl, not use to devouring wild game. Every time an image of Thumper would form in his mind, he scratched it out. Good thing Rin wasn't there; she'd be howling in anguish that he was having Thumper for dinner. Kagome had declined emphatically when Myoga had served the meal.

The diminutive priest swallowed, then cleared his throat. "Besides," he began, "to be precise, it wasn't Inuyasha who broke the Shikon no Tama, but the crow's foot he attached to the arrow that was the true cause."

Said teen whipped his head around and snapped at the feline maiden, "Ha! Ya see?!"

"But this is little comfort," continued their host. "The Shikon no Tama has been shattered and scattered into several pieces. It may be a few dozen; it may be several thousand. But all it will take is one shard, in the wrong hands, to bring disaster."

"Ha! Ya see?!" cried Kagome pointedly at the youth across from her.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha's head dropped into his hand. 'Damn, maybe I should've just let the stupid crow have the jewel!' Could this possibly get any worse?

"Listen well, Inuyasha, Kagome," Myoga called, fixing his gaze on each of them in turn. "You must recover the shards of the sacred jewel and restore it to its original form. Together."

The schoolboy's head shot up. "Say what?!" he exclaimed.

The half-demon girl also stared at the grey-haired elder, surprised. "You sure, old timer?" her sharp voice queried. "After all, I'm one of those "wrong hands" you're so worried about after the jewel."

Myoga sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, there's no other alternative."

"Forget it!" another male voice spoke up.

The village elder was mildly taken aback at the irritation in Inuyasha's tone, though he supposed he shouldn't have been.

The boy continued, "There's no way I'm teaming up with her royal painin-the-ass over there!"

"And you think I want to be saddled with a dimwit like you?!" Kagome fired back furiously.

Once more, the sharp whistle sounded. Myoga stated firmly, "You each will need the other's capabilities in order to retrieve the jewel. Only Inuyasha's spiritual powers will allow him to find the shards, while only Kagome has the strength to take them once discovered."

A sour expression settled on the battling duo's faces, and two sets of eyes glowered at each other, but neither could come up with a good argument to counter the old man's logic.

Pleased that his reasoning had apparently stumped the pair—and brought blessed peace back to his hovel—Myoga set his near-empty bowl to the side. He said, as he rose laboriously to his feet, "Now that _that_ is settled…" He shuffled over to one of the lacquered cabinets. His voice drifted over to his guests. "I have something for you, Kagome."

The half-demon's interest was piqued by this. She sat up a little straighter, and watched the priest open the doors and bend down to retrieve something from the lowest shelf. Her ears standing at attention, the she-panther asked, with only a slight edge to her voice, "What could you possibly have for me, old man?"

Myoga closed the cabinet and made his way over to her. In his hands, he held what appeared, to Inuyasha, to be red cloth. The slightly stooped elder stopped before the half-demon and held out the cloth to her. "This," was his simple reply.

Kagome let out a small gasp. "Is that what I think it is?" she breathed. Her eyes flicked up to her host.

The cleric inclined his greying head slightly in affirmation. The maiden lifted her hand up to touch the fabric, almost reverently.

"Sesshomaru bartered a year's worth of his healing services to obtain it," Myoga's voice spoke. "He was going to give it to you…that day." Inuyasha caught the small hitch in the village elder's voice.

Kagome snatched his hand away instantly, as if she were about to touch fire. Her fingers curled into an angry fist. "I want nothing from that bastard!" she hissed bitterly.

Myoga let out a heavy, dejected sigh. His aged, brown eyes noted the tremors that shook the tightly-closed fingers, and the cold flame of hate that lit the depths of her green gaze, and they filled with a sad resignation. He could not chastise her for her refusal to utter his dear brother's name; he didn't have the right. If only he could erase that day…

Far from being harsh, the diminutive healer's tone was kind and gentle as he pleaded, "If you will not accept it as the last gift of a dead man, then will you accept it as a peace offering from me—to show I bear you no ill will?"

Those sparking half-demon eyes that had been staring at the old man's gift as if it were a serpent ready to bite, turned a suspicious glare on him. Myoga merely gave a soft smile, and set his bundle on the floor before her. He then crossed over to his other guest. Inuyasha, who'd been finishing his dinner absently while watching the scene play out between the priest and the girl, was startled from his trance when his host's gnarled fingers closed on his arm. Looking up, he found Myoga's wizened features grinning back at him.

"Come, lad" the elder encouraged.

The adolescent felt the other man's grip tug suggestively on his arm. Inuyasha understood the silent request. Laying his empty bowl and chopsticks down, he rose without argument to his feet. He moved with his host when he released his hold and walked toward the door, pausing only to step into his sandals and the youth, his shoes. At the entranceway, Myoga drew aside the reed curtain. With his other guiding the schoolboy out, the priest commented, "Let's give her some privacy." The two men exited the hut, leaving Kagome alone.

Once outside, Inuyasha turned to the elder. He had felt left out of the loop back there, and intended to get some answers. "Wha…?" he began.

Myoga raised a finger to his lips, warningly, then indicated they should move further away from the hut, possibly to get well beyond Kagome's demon hearing. The grey-haired priest brushed passed his young guest and began trudging down the path that ran along the creek. The youth silently fell in behind him. His host's aim seemed to be a small maple tree only twenty feet away, its branches, laden with new leaves, stretching over the narrow surface. The elder walked beneath its canopy and turned to face Inuyasha as he strode up to him.

"Just what was that all about?" the future schoolboy demanded.

There was something more here than met the eye. Inuyasha wasn't sure if Myoga noticed, but during his and Kagome's little exchange, the teen had seen more than just rage and hate reflected in the she-panther's orbs. At mention of Sesshomaru, those green depths had, at first, filled with another emotion—he would have called it…_regret?_ But it vanished as quickly as it appeared, replaced by the bitter fury Kagome had openly displayed.

"What's so special about some ordinary bit of cloth?" Inuyasha continued.

The priest didn't answer for a while. In fact, he seemed not even to be looking at the youth, but passed him, to the field of stars dotting the night sky. It was as if he were lost in his own thoughts, and Inuyasha began to wonder if the old man was even going to answer him.

"That is no "ordinary" bit of cloth," came the sudden reply. "The kimono I handed Kagome is made from the fur of the fire rat."

"Fire rat?" his young friend inquired, puzzled.

Myoga nodded once, his eyes—and thoughts—still heavenward. His voice seemed to drift quiet, like a summer breeze. "A very rare creature. An ordinary man could sell his soul to obtain one pelt, and it still wouldn't be enough. Only another demon is capable of finding and slaying the beasts, and it is no easy task, even for them. Their nests lay deep in the earth, beyond where any mortal can go."

The boy let out a long, low whistle.

The elder nodded in acknowledgement and continued, "It was no exaggeration when I told Kagome Sesshomaru bartered away a year's worth of his healing services. Only my brother's immense powers could entice the demon merchant who possessed the cloth to part with it. It would have put him at the demon's beck and call whenever he needed his aid, practically making Sesshomaru the man's personal physician."

"Pretty pricey gift for someone he put an arrow through," Inuyasha commented drolly.

The cleric lowered his head and shifted his gaze from his study of the stars to the adolescent. Should he tell his visitor from the future the full story?

Before Myoga could decide, a feminine voice called loudly, "You two can come back now!"

The pair of males turned their attention back toward the hut. The warm glow from inside outlined a head topped by pointed ears poking out from around the reed curtain. Almost instantly, it ducked back behind the mat. Inuyasha went to ask Myoga to finish his story—only to discover the old man already on his way down the path. The discussion apparently over, the teen had no choice but to follow.

He entered the humble abode, only to nearly plow into the back of his short host, who had halted just beyond the doorway. His gaze rose from the grey-haired head before him to the raised floor, and his eyebrows arched in mild astonishment. On the dais stood Kagome, wrapped in fire-rat fur as red as a fire engine's paint job. Her hands were thrust up the broad, slitted sleeves of the haori, completely disappearing in their voluminous depths. Her white yukata was visible through the vents in the upper arms, and just beyond the collar. A wide sash made of the same fire-rat material, tied in a simple bow in front, held up the billowing hakama, the hem of each leg gathered at the ankle. A vent must have been constructed in the seat, for the familiar, slender tail swished about just beyond the half-demon in a way that seemed almost anxious. Just beyond her, Inuyasha could see a neatly folded pile of green against the back wall; undoubtedly, the she-panther's regular pants. In essence, it was a man's outfit, only cut and sewn for a woman's slimmer form, with the one, slight modification. Seemed this Sesshomaru had thought of everything.

Kagome's jade green eyes glared at the pair, as if daring them to comment. With dark tendrils of raven black flowing down over her narrow shoulders to contrast with the bright crimson background, the overall effect made her look…fiercer, somehow. Intimidating. Even more demonic. Not that Inuyasha was intimidated or anything—not in the least. After all, he had his own safeguard against the half-demon. It was just how she looked that had his muscles tense, as if preparing to run out the door at the slightest hint of a threat.

Myoga—far from being threatened—could feel a wry grin trying to pull at one side of his lips. He had to admit, he was a little surprised. A small part of him doubted the taciturn maiden would allow herself to touch the garment, much less put it on. It did his old heart good, and lifted his spirits a trifle, to see his brother's final gift draping its intended recipient. The priest would honor his word—for the sake of the coming quest, if nothing else. For fifty years, the she-panther had paid for her crime; it was time to mend some fences.

Kagome noticed the small smile gracing the old man's wizened features. "Let's get one thing straight, codger," she said, her tone hard. "The only reason I'm wearing this is to find the shards of the Shikon jewel. That is all."

The elder nodded his head in acquiescence, though the grin did not leave his face. Inuyasha, unable to see the delighted light sparkling in his host's eyes, since he was still standing behind him, was left wondering what the she-panther's outburst was all about. Myoga then turned his attention to the window.

"Well, it's getting late," he observed. "I think it would be a good idea if we all turned in for the night." After glancing at his young friend, he added, "After we see to your wound, of course."

Kagome took that as her signal to leave. She was happy to get out of there; the hut was too confining. She was anxious for the freedom of the open air, plus there was dinner to hunt down; she'd refused to partake of anything the old goat had created. The half-demon padded her way to the edge of the raised floor, easily making the short hop to the ground as Myoga and Inuyasha walked over to it and slipped off their shoes. She did not even spare them a glance.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder as she pushed by the door mat, still mystified at what had moved her to accept the expensive gift.

Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter, but I'm still writing the next scene, so decided to end it here. Now, before anyone starts belly-aching, I have seen the third movie, and I do know the fire-rat robe came from Inuyasha's father. However, I'd already had this idea in my head by the time the third movie came out, so I stuck with it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this brief chapter. Please read & review. Until later.


	8. Chapter 7: Peeping Jane?

Author's Note: Hello, everyone. I know it's been a long, long, long, long time since I last updated. I'm telling you now…I'm not dead! What can I say about my tardiness—life happened. The summer didn't see anywhere near the amount of writing I wanted to do; seemed every weekend, I had to run an errand of some kind. My workload has picked up to a ridiculous amount; so much so, there were long stretches where I didn't even want to think about this story. Add in a bout with pneumonia back in October, and, well, here we are. I also had a major writer's block as to the next section of the story. Well, not exactly a block. More like I had no idea what I wanted to do…and too many ideas of what I wanted to do. I finally did settle on the next part of the story. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 7: Peeping…_Jane?_

Night's darkness paled with the coming dawn, the sunrise painting the sky in spectacular hues of orange and yellow. The morning promised another bright, warm day without the slightest hint of rain. An errant ray of light forged its way through the slatted window of a humble hut to strike a raven-haired boy full in the face. Its victim moaned and rolled over to face the back wall to escape the unwelcomed intrusion on his peaceful oblivion. Yet, despite squeezing his eyes tightly shut and willing himself back to blissful darkness, he couldn't close off his ears, which were already filling with the light chirping of birds and the distant sounds of people going about their day.

'Damn birds,' he inwardly growled. What he wouldn't give for a shotgun to do a little avian control. 'Nothing should sound that cheery this early in the morning.'

The disgruntled sleeper made one last, desperate effort to borrow deep into his thin blanket and return to his dreams. It was hopeless. His mind was fully awake and focusing on every little noise his ears detected. With a frustrated snarl, Inuyasha flung the covering off and sat himself up. The first thing the teen noticed was the touch of humidity the morning held, causing the familiar interior of the simple abode to feel closed in, the air seeming to cling to his exposed skin. Glancing around, he made his second discovery—he was alone. The spot usually occupied by Myoga was bare, his bedding apparently folded and tucked behind its screen. The fire in the pit was banked, but the grate still sat over it with an iron cauldron topping it. Perplexed, the boy was about to crawl over to the pot to see what was for breakfast, when something by his pillow caught his eye. His hand reached out and grasped the piece of paper folded and popped up like a miniature tent. Opening it, the youth found it to be a note from the elderly priest, written with the classic ink brush.

_Inuyasha_

_Have left to make my rounds. Didn't want to disturb you, so let you sleep. After yesterday's events, figured rest would be the best medicine. There is food in the cauldron; hopefully, will still be hot when you awaken. Should be back in a couple of hours; will treat your wounds then. Try not to exert yourself._

_Myoga_

Inuyasha scoffed; he felt like he was reading a note from his mother. He crumpled the scrap of rice paper and tossed it carelessly into the glowing coals in the pit, watching it blaze brightly and turn to ash. His stomach rumbled, so he pulled himself over to the cauldron and cautiously lifted its heavy lid, just in case it was still hot. The metal was extremely warm, but not intolerable. His nose wrinkled; rice porridge sprinkled with herbs…again. Why couldn't it have been nice, fluffy eggs with a side of sizzling bacon and english muffins smothered in butter? He heaved a heavy sigh. Oh, well. Beggars can't be choosers. Ladling himself a bowl of the mash, the boy settled himself on his bed and contemplated what to do with himself.

While chewing on his simple breakfast, Inuyasha grew more and more uncomfortable. The slightly thick air seemed to grow even more oppressive. A fine sheen of perspiration broke out along his bare arms and chest. The usually soft linen fibers of his bandages felt more like strands of steel wool, scraping along his skin, making his flesh crawl. The long black strands of hair cut harsh, stinging paths down his sweat-slickened back with all the gentleness of barbed wire; yet, sat like a five-ton weight on his scalp. A light, morning breeze that did little to disperse the stifling closeness wafted into the room, filling his nose with the warm smell of breakfast in his bowl…and something else. The adolescent's face contorted in disgust.

'Ughh! What is that smell?! Did a skunk die just outside the door, or what?!'

Inuyasha sniffed the air, trying to determine from which direction the scent came. When his detective work led his nose to his left armpit, his eyes widened. Oh! That's right. How long had he been there? Three days. Through two demon attacks and several cuts and gashes; and except for his impromptu dunking yesterday, he hadn't taken a bath in all that time. Pulling back instantly, the teen glanced toward the doorway. Well, guess he knew what was on his agenda after breakfast. Finishing his meager meal, the youth rose to his feet, dressed, and headed out into the bright day. His feet took him back to the river from which he and little Yoshi had been fished out the previous afternoon, unaware he was being followed.

Jade green eyes and black, pricked ears kept tabs on the schoolboy's progress from the safety of the trees. Kagome had made the mistake yesterday of letting the wretched fool out of her sight. It was a mistake she was determined not to repeat. So, she had stretched herself out on the codger's rooftop and set her sights upon the stars winking gently above her, her hearing attuned for any hint of movement from inside. It wasn't long before her ears were honing passed the old goat's whistling snores to focus on the gentle, even breathing of his house guest. In…out…in…out. The half-demon wasn't even aware of when her own breathing fell into his rhythm, or when her muscles—normally tense with expectation of trouble—unwound themselves. Her mind emptied of everything save her contemplation of the stars. A wise person told her once that each light represented a soul that had passed on, beyond this world. With a stomach full of venison and a fool's deep sleep as her lullaby, Kagome drifted off, wondering if it were true.

Her eyes did not open again until the first rays of morning crept over the horizon. Birds were just starting their greeting of the day, as the half-demon girl rose and took off to hunt breakfast. She had no fear of leaving, for the occupants of the hut were still fast asleep. When she returned, her demon hearing picked up the muted sound of clanking iron, letting her know that the geezer, at least, was awake. Kagome took up her position on the roof and settled in to wait. Perhaps a couple of hours later, the elderly priest strode out of the hovel. A few steps beyond the hut, he paused. He didn't turn, but the she-panther had the disturbing feeling that he knew exactly she was there. Then he walked on. The maid didn't bother to say anything; it was too nice a day to begin it with yelling. Another hour went by before the wretch's breathing quickened, letting her know he was beginning to rise. Sometime later, rustling inside and the slap of the reed mat told her he was dressed and on his way somewhere.

So here she was, following the idiot—or more precisely, the sliver of the sacred jewel. 'Which he'd better have on him,' she mentally growled, remembering the previous times the Shikon no Tama left his person.

Inuyasha strode up to the sloping bank, where he paused to gaze at the deceptively calm current before him. Hmmm…he didn't know what the customs were for bathing in this era, but the spot where he stood was a little too close to the village for his comfort. Call him a prude, but the future schoolboy wanted plenty of privacy, since he'd probably have to strip down to his birthday suit, so that his body and his clothes could receive a thorough cleansing. The last thing he needed was for some poor, unsuspecting village woman to come to the river to do laundry and get an eyeful of him. Turning to his right, the teen decided to try to find a more secluded spot further downstream. His unseen shadow followed, allowing not even a leaf to stir with her passing.

Striding casually along the grassy bank, Inuyasha let his thoughts drift. Everything was so different in this time. No engine noises or incessant muttering of a myriad of human voices overwhelmed the quiet of the flowing river beside him, or the song of the birds perched in the branches about him. Tall trees were the only skyscrapers here, their massive girths surpassing that of any sumo wrestler's, by far. Wooden fingers bejeweled with leaves uniquely shaped to each species reached toward the clouds, offering a shaded haven from the sun's relentless glare. The rolling carpet of green beneath his feet provided welcomed relief from hard cement and hot asphalt. It just boggled the modern youth's mind how pristine his surroundings were. Taking a deep breath, the boy's lungs filled with fresh, clean air untainted by the pollution he knew so well. If it weren't for the stirrings and muted mutterings of villagers only a scant distance away, Inuyasha would have believed himself the last human on earth. The world must have looked very much like this when the first thinking, self-aware individual set foot upon it.

A few minutes later brought him and his invisible guardian to a sharp bend in the river. Here, the current flowed into a natural basin, creating a peaceful, shallow pool. Grass and scrub gave way to a random mosaic of stone that indicated the area was part of the deeper stream at one time, polished smooth by eons of rushing water. Only the occasional tuft of green or scraggly bush that had sprouted between the cracks from some long-dropped seed disturbed the cobbled look of the rocky bed. The previously curving slope now soared to become a cliff with a dangerous fifteen-foot drop. The various tiers and ledges that had been cut by tide and time exposed the light, chalky soil. A quiet, serene spot, it was far enough away from the village to avoid prying eyes, but still close enough to call for aid in the event of trouble.

Satisfied, the prospective bather moved to the water's edge, where he found a bit of sandy beach perhaps five paces wide and ten paces long, leading to the shallows. He stepped out onto the patch of fine, pale granules, and discovered the area amazingly firm and compact; his soles barely made an impression as he crossed. His feet halted just inches from the water gently lapping at the shore. Violet swept over the surface sparkling in the morning sun—free of silt, allowing Inuyasha a perfect view of the large stones lining the bottom of the basin eight feet below at its deepest.

For a moment, the youth's good mood soured. His thoughts recalled his adventures of the day before. Remembering the frigid chill from his plunge into the rushing torrent almost made him rethink his desire to be clean. He heaved a heavy sigh; he was not looking forward to another dip in the icy water.

'Well, mine-as-well get this over with.' His hands reached for his jacket, still oblivious to the intense green stare observing his every move.

Stationed in the spreading boughs of a young oak tree growing in a grove on top of the cliff, Kagome perched comfortably in the crook of a main branch stretching out from the trunk. From this vantage point—practically at the brink of the precipice—she had an excellent view of the dimwit below, while still staying hidden behind a screen of new spring leaves. Curiosity had as much to do with her presence there as her desire for the jewel fragment. Just what could have brought this fool of a human boy to the river? She would have thought, after yesterday's events, he'd want to avoid the illusory serene expanse at all costs. Her interest was further piqued when he'd headed downstream to this pool. The she-panther's inquisitive gaze watched him remove his short, outer robe and step to the water's edge, plunging the fabric beneath the glistening surface. Understanding dawned on her; the idiot was washing his clothes.

The half-demon let out a derisive snort. 'The moron should just get one of the village women to do it.'

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the casual thought, and her tail gave an aggravated swish. No doubt, that human cub's mother would be more than eager to play servant to her son's "savior". The empty-headed wench would probably fall all over herself before him, desperate to show her eternal gratitude. A low growl reverberated up the maiden's throat, and the fine whiskers above her upper lip stood out stiff and straight, at the image in the she-panther's mind of the young woman staring up at the boy in worshipful awe while she offered to do his laundry. It nearly made Kagome lose her breakfast.

Soon, though, she calmed down and settled herself against the firm, textured bark behind her. Her attention returned to the wretch, who was currently wringing out his jacket of excess water. Rising to his feet, he unrolled the garment with a snap of his wrists, then proceeded to one of the boulders deposited there by some ancient flood, where he laid the cloth out to dry in the sun. A large, silent yawn cracked Kagome's jaws. How boring, just watching the fool do his wash. Unfortunately, she appeared to be stuck with him for however long it took to put the Shikon no Tama back together.

'Couldn't that withered codger have at least assigned me someone more…useful? This wretch can't fire a bow; has only limited spiritual capabilities, it seems; and has absolutely no idea of the dangers that lurk about, thus going off on his own and leaving himself open to attack! I need someone of the bastard's spiritual level, at least, to make this work.'

Said fool had returned to his spot. His hands lifted again, his fingers no doubt fiddling with the small, odd closures on his equally odd shirt.

'If I have to rely on this idiot, the quest is doomed to failure. Too much of my time will be spent having to guard his useless ass from other demons.'

The stained, dingy white fabric was pushed off one shoulder, then the other.

'I'd be better off alone.'

The half-demon girl suddenly quirked an eyebrow. Her unobstructed gaze fell on a set of strong, squared shoulders that flowed into arms that were slender, but well toned. Her eyes slid with the shirt, down the broad expanse of back that tapered to a narrow waist, hidden beneath the cloth now bunched at his bent elbows. A gentle breeze toyed with the cascade of ebony hair blocking much of her view, teasing the strip of linen crossing over his right shoulder and wound around his waist, protecting his injured side. But even so, Kagome could detect the muscles that rippled with each minute movement just below skin lightly kissed by the sun. All in all, he was well-formed. Not heavily built like a blacksmith, his body was made for speed and agility, not superior strength. Remembering her earlier thoughts, the she-panther thanked the gods for that much. At least, he wasn't some scrawny, cowering peasant ready to jump at his own shadow. He might prove to have a modicum of usefulness, after all.

The wretch had been fumbling with the ends of his sleeves. Apparently done, he whipped off the garment and submerged it in the pond, scrubbing fabric against fabric. He withdrew it, wrung it out, and placed it on the same rock as his jacket. Once more at the water's edge, the boy was still a moment, his hands no longer visible. What happened next made the half-demon balk, and just barely manage to suppress a mortified squeak. His narrow, leather belt sprang free of its closure. Thumbs hooked beneath the waistband and pushed. Kagome's breath caught in her throat, her brows nearly peeling to the back of her head. The idiot was removing his hakama! The garment plopped to the sand, leaving the youth as bare as the day he was born. A light dusting of rose stained the maiden's cheeks, even as she tried to breathe passed her suddenly closed throat. Her earlier assessment was correct. With trim thighs and sinewy calves, this dimwit could run any average human into the ground in a flat-out race. She absolutely refused to let her eyes rise any higher.

It wasn't until he stepped out of his clothes and lightly kicked them to the side that the disconcerted girl was able to break whatever spell had been cast over her. What was she thinking? What was she _doing? _Acting like some wayward cub in her first heat? He was just a stupid human, like any other, crouched there in all his glory, washing and hanging up his hakama and loincloth. It wasn't like there was anything special about him. And she'd seen far better in her time. A disgusted sneer pulling at her feline features, Kagome reclined once more against the trunk with an angry lash of her tail, chastising herself thoroughly for her earlier interest.

Inuyasha finished hanging his pants and underwear across a bush by the boulder with his shirt and jacket, kicked off his shoes, then removed his socks and stuffed them inside. Lastly came the bandages. The patient let out a quiet hiss as the linen was pulled away from the healing wound, revealing skin stained light red and yellow, criss-crossed by large stitches being overtaken by new skin. Another day or two, and the stitches would need to be removed. Allowing the used strip to fall in a crumpled heap by his shoes, the boy glanced back at the pool, knowing there was nothing further for him to do, and that he couldn't stall any longer. With a running start, he splashed his way into the pond and dove beneath its surface. The teen instantly bobbed up again, shivering, his teeth chattering loud enough for the girl in the trees to hear.

"HOLY SHIT!!! IT'S FREEZING!!!" he screamed.

A satisfied smirk spread across the half-demon's face. 'The imbecile will probably be as wrinkled as a dried-up cherry by the time he's done. He deserves it.'

Said imbecile treaded water a moment more, before dunking under and beginning to cross the basin with long, smooth strokes of his arms, his legs providing the means to propel him. Kagome had just released a bored sigh, when a sudden thought struck her hard enough to nearly knock her out of the tree. The jewel fragment! She hadn't seen the wretch remove it when he stripped off his garments just now. Which meant he must have stuffed it into one of the pockets of his clothes—the clothes that were conveniently drying in the sun, unguarded.

The she-panther rolled off the branch with easy, feline grace to land silently on the grass below. While still remaining crouched low to the ground, she crawled her way to the edge of the small cliff. Her green eyes flitted to the pool, where she could make out the fool's wavy form in the water; he must have plunged to the bottom of the basin. Why? Who cared. Now was her chance to seize the shard.

Unaware of the approaching threat up above, Inuyasha's six-foot-one-inch frame glided leisurely toward the rocky bed of the pool. Beams of sunlight streamed down from the surface, taking advantage of the pond's crystal clarity to give the surrounding area an otherworldly glow. But its beauty was lost on the adolescent. Not because his eyes were closed; on the contrary, he'd found it much easier to open them here, where the current was weakest, than in the open river merely a stone's throw away. It was his rampant thoughts that had driven him toward the stony bottom.

"_You must recover the shards of the sacred jewel and restore it to its original form. Together."_

The old man was cracked! The shards of the jewel must have been scattered all over Japan! Just how was he supposed to find them? Stick his finger in the wind and follow his nose? And who said he'd agreed to sign on for this quest, anyway? All he wanted to do was find a way back home. His face fell. Home. What was happening with his family, right then? Did Nana believe he was dead and give up on him? Had Rin retreated into herself again? He had to get back! He couldn't just up and abandon them to look for a stupid magical marble. Then there was Kagome. The schoolboy's features hardened into their usual scowl. Off all the females, in all the world, in all of time, he had to get stuck with a loud, arrogant, violent half-demon. Why not just throw him into a pit with a _real _panther? His end might have come quicker. For all her humanoid qualities, Kagome was barely less ferocious than the animal itself. Pairing him with her only served to convince Inuyasha that Myoga had a very warped sense of humor. He sure hoped that subjugation spell held, or some future archeologist would be digging up what the she-panther hadn't torn to shreds in about five hundred years. The youth heaved a mental sigh. Whether he liked it or not, he'd have to go on this adventure. He broke the jewel; he'd have to be the one to find the pieces. And that would mean somehow staying on Kagome's good side…if she had one.

A slight twinge in his chest let the swimmer know he'd reached his limit. It was time to head up for air. Bringing his feet under him, Inuyaha pushed off from the cobbled bottom, using it to rocket up to the surface. The teen's dark head broke through the water's stillness, causing ripples to gently roll out toward the protective ring of stones separating the pool from the rest of the river. He tipped his head back under in order to get his long bangs out of his eyes. Wiping excess water from his face, Inuyasha began a relaxed swim to shore, soon reaching a point where he could put his feet down and walk out of the shallows.

The youth was wringing out his long, onyx locks, when his glance happened to fall on the cliff face before him. He froze in mid-twist. A familiar form clad in red firerat was stretched between two grassy ledges, the slender, black tail held high and curved almost like a question mark above her back. Eyes as wide as a deer's caught in headlights stared at the wet, chilled boy from the feminine face that had turned in his direction upon his approach. However, it wasn't his face the half-demon was fixated on, but an area of his body between his waist and the water line that cut across his thighs. For a moment, Inuyasha just gazed back, stupefied; purple clashed with green before…

"AWWWW, DAMMIT!!!"

Inuyasha practically fell back into the pool to cover the exposed family jewels, following with a hearty, "SCAT, GIRL!"

Kagome screamed a millisecond after the rosary came to life, loosing her handhold on the tier she'd been about to climb onto, and crashing to the graveled riverbed below. Her impact caused several birds to take to the skies in panic—those that hadn't already fled at the schoolboy's outburst. The she-panther whined from the pain in her face, as the spell crushed her into the pebbles.

'I was so close,' she bemoaned. A few more moments, and she would have had the shard.

It was an effortless leap from the tree, down the first three ledges. Pausing on the third, Kagome realized she would have to carefully lower herself to the next, since it was recessed further back into the cliff face. She had crawled across the whitish surface, using any tiny handholds she could find, and had just placed her palms on the jutting precipice, when the sound of water being disturbed reached her ears. The poor girl couldn't help it. Her head turned instinctively in the direction of the sound. And her face flamed brighter than the highest fever could ever manage.

She wasn't expecting him to surface so soon. The moisture in her mouth suddenly departed at his smooth rise from the pool. Caught off guard, the half-demon was, nevertheless, fascinated. Wide, rounded eyes followed rivulets of shimmering liquid crystal flowing down his body, highlighting every plain and curve. It was as if the water, itself, had taken on form. Too quickly, Kagome came to an unsettling realization. With each casual step he took, the rippling shield that protected his modesty dropped lower…and lower…and lower. All too soon, it fell to his thighs, and Kagome just managed to sink her fangs into her lower lip to keep in a high-pitched shriek, her eyes beholding what they should not have seen prior to her mating night. So far, the fool hadn't noticed her, yet. Occupied with squeezing out his long, black locks, his eyes were either closed or cast down at the water.

'Please, don't look up. Please, don't look up. Please, don't look up,' the girl prayed fervently, aware of her precarious position.

Her prayer went unanswered. She saw the dark head lift, and knew she had been spotted. The next moment, she was kissing stone. The "whoosh" of rushing water told the flattened maiden that her nemesis had sprinted from the pond to the beach. Inuyasha ducked as fast as he could behind the bush that held his drying pants and underwear.

"Bitch, can't a guy get a little privacy around here?!" he sputtered in righteous indignation.

Kagome stiffened, bristling at the insult. Oooooh, he was going to pay for that one—once she could get up.

"Damn," she moaned, "I should have remembered the rosary."

"I knew you were like an animal," the adolescent boy harangued, "but a peeping…_Jane_…as well…"

The spell was beginning to weaken. The half-demon growled low in her throat, lifting her head and turning it in his direction. Tiny specks of grit stuck to her face, and light scrapes marred her cheeks and forehead. "You wish! As if I'd want to see you're grotesque, misshapen body! Uggh! The mere sight of it burned my eyes!"

Inuyasha frowned. Ouch! That hurt.

The she-panther fired in a petulant tone, "The only reason I'm here is to…"

"Kagome was, no doubt, looking for this," interrupted a familiar, gravelly voice.

The battling pair looked in the direction the village lay, Kagome's head whipping around in consternation. The duo had been so preoccupied with their fight that she had neither heard nor smelled Myoga's approach, while the schoolboy hadn't had a clear view from behind his leafy screen. The diminutive priest continued his relaxed stroll over to the couple. Draped over one arm was cloth of light blue and white, but it was what was clasped in his hands that had the girl leaping up in a fury the moment the spell wore off. Bony fingers held the same wooden box from before, fresh sutras sealing its lid.

"That damn box again," she growled through gritted teeth.

"Correct," Myoga quipped, walking passed her with a confident air. "You didn't think I'd leave Inuyasha alone without securing the jewel fragment first, did you?"

"So, that's why I didn't see the wretch remove it earlier," the half-demon pondered.

"What! You were watching while I got undressed?!" yelled an indignant voice from behind the shrub. "Just how long have you been here, wench?!"

Kagome gave a derisive snort. "Too long."

Myoga had reached the living shield guarding his naked guest now beginning to shiver in its shade. Goosebumps stood out on his lightly tanned skin, and the poor boy was running his hands up and down his arms. "Here you go," the kindly old cleric offered, holding out his left arm. Inuyasha took the clothes gratefully from him. Myoga said by way of explanation, "It's a good thing I came across Megumi on my way back to the hut."

"Megumi?" queried the youth.

"Yes," his host answered. "You met her yesterday. She is little Yoshi's mother." The boy he'd saved from the crow. Myoga added, "She saw you heading towards the river. Given the other day's events, and the way you smelled this morning, I figured you weren't coming here just to stare at the scenery."

"Yeah, well…" Then Inuyasha gave the village elder a sharp glare, and cried, "What d'ya mean "the way I smelled this morning"?!"

"No offense meant, lad," stated the priest quickly, drawing back a step, "but you were beginning to smell a bit "ripe"."

The naked adolescent glowered at him, but couldn't argue, having noticed the same thing. He just hadn't realized it had been _that_ bad. Turning aside, the youth slunk back further behind the bush in order to dress.

Seeing this, Myoga muttered, "Well, I'll leave you to your privacy."

The old man strode away, box in hand, toward where the she-panther still stood, seething. Kagome's eyes were riveted on the small wooden container. She couldn't believe she'd fallen for the same trick, twice. As the whiskered goat shuffled up to her, the girl groused in a miff tone, "Think you're pretty clever, don't you?"

Myoga lowered himself to the cobblestone ground, bones popping clearly heard by the pair of feline ears. Eyes closed in serene contemplation, he replied, "Not really." His lids flew open, and his gaze fixed on the agitated half-demon with a pointed look. An eyebrow arched as he said, "You're just too predictable."

Kagome turned her nose up haughtily and "hmph"ed, before allowing her legs to fold under her to sit beside the elder.

The codger reiterated to her, "You seem to have forgotten, that boy is your only hope of finding the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Only by joining your power to his spiritual intuition can you even hope to…"

"I know that already, ya old geezer!" the she-panther bit out, rounding on him. "I get the point! If it'll get me the fragments, I'll put up with that wretched fool—for now."

"_WHAT _IS YOUR _PROBLEM?!!"_ an angry voice demanded.

The taciturn maiden looked up to tell the idiot to mind his own business…only to have the insult die on her tongue. Looming perhaps only a foot or so away was the subject of their discussion. The light blue hakama and white yukata of a priest now covered the molded form that had intrigued the half-demon but a short while ago. Hands on his hips, his lips were compressed into a thin, disgruntled line. Damp, black hair hugged his back and was plastered over his shoulders, darkening the pristine fabric. Sparking, violet eyes gazed down upon the she-panther, waiting for an answer. Kagome blinked, her mind replacing black with silver, and angry violet with clear amber. Her wayward thoughts shifted to another priest who'd taken a similar stance while rebuking a couple of young boys who'd been teasing a little girl only two or three summers younger, finally making her cry when they tore her cloth doll apart. Oddly enough, one of those two brats was now sitting beside her, a far cry from the youngster he'd been.

'Sesshomaru,' the girl growled inwardly.

Kagome blinked again, and the phantom vanished, leaving behind only a dark-haired dimwit of a human, whose purple gaze narrowed slightly in aggravation at her lack of response.

Myoga was somewhat startled by the low rumble that reverberated near his ear. His head pivoted about to regard the she-panther, and he was mildly surprised to find the girl somewhat shrunken within herself, her shoulders hunched and back curved, her tail lashing forcefully to and fro, her whiskers drawn back against her cheeks, and ears nearly flattened to her head. Her entire posture screamed that she expected a blow at any moment. It wouldn't have shocked him in the least if she'd drawn her lips back to release a hiss of warning. The old man shifted his attention to his guest, and saw that the future schoolboy hadn't moved a muscle.

Looking back on the half-demon beside him, he asked, a bit quizzically, "Now, what ails you, Kagome?"

Kagome didn't even glance his way. That stare was getting to her, so discomforting, so…penetrating, as if seeking to look into her soul. Then, apparently convinced she had nothing to say to him, the teen whirled about and walked over to where his clothes lay, checking to see if they were dry yet.

The village elder, still a little befuddled by the unexpected, silent exchange, was about to rise and go over to the youth to question him when he heard the call.

"Master Myoga!!!"

The cry appeared to snap Kagome out of her daze. Her flattened ears lifted at the scrabble of wooden sandals on stone. She glanced over her shoulder, upstream, to see a trio of village men racing toward them as if a demon were on their heels. The man in the lead, in particular, smelled of fear, almost panic. The she-panther straightened her back from its guarded position, her eyes, ears, and nose working to detect any kind of trouble. Her senses came up with nothing. Next to her, the conniving codger groaned as he heaved himself up, forcing slightly stiffened joints into motion. Inuyasha had turned at the cry; even his weak, human hearing had picked up the urgency in the speaker's voice.

The runners were breathing heavily by the time they reached their respected leader. "Master Myoga, it's my son, Koichii!" pleaded the first man, obviously a father. "Something's wrong with him! You have to hurry!"

"Very well." Myoga called over his shoulder, "Inuyasha."

The boy blinked, startled, then trotted over to see what his host could want.

Once his young friend had stopped before him, the old man held out the little wood box to him, saying simply, "Here you are, lad." Inuyaha accepted the box into his hands. The diminutive elder then glanced back at the villagers. "Shall we go?"

The three men nodded, the father most vigorously. Myoga shuffled over to them, passing Kagome on the way. He was barely five paces beyond the girl, when he stopped and threw back to the pair, "And I want you two to get along. I will come to check on you later."

The priest quickened his pace, which was little more than a fast amble. The villagers spread out behind him to follow, trying to keep to their elder's speed, the father, especially, looking ready to bolt forward and race back to his stricken son.

Silence enveloped the formerly feuding couple left behind, both blinking in mild shock at the possible dire turn of events. The weight in his hands brought Inuyasha back to the realization that he still held the sealed box cradled in his palms. Using his thumbnails, he slit the paper sutras, then opened the lid. Instead of the gentle pink glow of the Shikon no Tama sliver, the teen saw it contained a leather pouch, dyed deep blue, with a thong threaded through the top, drawing the pouch closed, and tied at the ends. The boy lifted the tiny bag out, and snapped the lid shut, tucking the box behind his sash to return to Myoga the next time he saw him.

Kagome knew the minute the seals were breached. The power of the sacred jewel reached out and called to her, drawing her attention from the disappearing group to the fool across from her. Scowling over at him, she watched as the idiot slipped something trailing leather drawstrings into his yukata. It was unnerving how the hakama and yukata caused the dark-haired wretch to resemble even more the bastard who'd spelled her. Something had to be done about it.

"Hey, you," she barked.

"Yeah, what?" Inuyasha snarled flatly.

"Get those clothes off," the she-panther commanded.

The youth nearly choked on his own spit. What the hell?! He knew the half-demon was a bitch, but a perv now, too?! A blistering insult made its way up his throat, but before it could pass the boy's lips, inspiration hit him. She'd made him feel uncomfortable. It was time to turn the tables on his petulant tormenter.

Allowing a smug smirk to spread across his face, Inuyasha questioned, "Can't get enough of me, huh?" His fingers glided beneath the yukata, as if to push it off his shoulder.

"Gah!!!" Kagome screamed, horror filling her face. "I didn't say get naked, idiot! Just get back in your own strange clothes!"

"Let me guess," sighed the future schoolboy, exasperated. "These make me look like Sesshomaru, right?" He shook his head. "You're really hung up on his guy, aren't you?"

The temperamental girl tossed her head to the side with a snort, and stuck her nose in the air. "That bastard has nothing to do with it," her haughty tone denied.

'Rrriiight. And I'm the Emperor of China. Give me a break! Rin's more mature than this, and she's only six!'

Setting fisted hands on hips, Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, I ain't too happy with this arrangement, either, got it? But Myoga said we gotta work together if we're to get back the shards of the jewel."

Without bringing her nose down, the half-demon barely spared him a glance as she commented, "_I_ don't _have_ to do _anything! _It's _you, _a weak and pathetic mortal, who needs _my _strength."

A low growl finally caused the girl to whip her head around. The youth across from her had his own head bowed, his long, unruly bangs hiding his eyes from view. His entire frame trembled, as he brought up a fist clenched so tightly, the knuckles were turning white. The growl had come from him.

He tried to hold his temper back; he really did. But this was the straw that broke the camel's back! Weak?! Pathetic?! Just who the hell did this bitch think she was?! He'd put up with her insults and snotty attitude long enough. No more! Inuyasha's head shot up, his eyes blazing with such raw anger, it made Kagome draw back, cautiously.

The furious boy roared, "That tears it!!!" the furious boy roared. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, Princess Bitch, but you can't just shit on me just cause you got a burr up your ass over what this Sesshomaru did to you!!! I've had enough of your insults, I've had enough of your attitude, and I've had more than enough of _you!!!_ Let the damn demons have the damn shards! I don't give a shit! Screw this era, screw the sacred jewel, and most of all, screw _you!!!_"

The teen was nearly hyperventilating by the time he came to the end of his rant; but damn, if it didn't feel good to get that off his chest! He realized he'd been walking on eggshells ever since he'd met the she-panther, trying not to set her off if he could avoid it, trying to find some way to be amiable, only to have every effort shot down. If Kagome was so damn high and mighty, then let her go after the shards by herself! Without pausing, Inuyasha whipped about on his heel and stomped over to the boulder and bush, never noticing the look of shock and hurt that momentarily appeared on maiden's face.

Rejection was nothing new to the half-demon; she'd experienced it for much of her life, in one form or another. But, for some reason, coming from this dolt, it pierced her more intensely than if he'd just outright shot her with an arrow. That hatred combined with his fury were like salt being rubbed into a wound. Hold on! Since when did his opinion of her suddenly matter?! The girl hadn't understood every word of his tirade, but she got the gist of what he was saying. He was basically telling her to go to hell. Yeah? Well, him first! Who needed him?

Kagome was pulled from her mental harangue at the rustle of leaves. The moron viciously yanked his garments off the bush where they hung, and threw them over an arm. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" she demanded.

"What's it to ya?!" the angry human answered, somewhat nastily. He went to the boulder and snatched up his shirt and jacket to join them with his other clothes on his arm.

"I was only asking!" Kagome peeved. "Is it too hard for your tiny brain to think up an answer?!"

Oooo, she was sooo pushing his buttons today. Inuyasha growled, "Not that it's any of your business, kitty, but I'm going home!"

"Home!" the half-demon exclaimed, while the teen stormed by her.

"That's right! I've had it! You are on your own! I am so outta here!" And he continued on his angry way.

The she-panther sprang up as if a fire had been lit under her backside. Her face, which had held such a supreme haughtiness before, sported a look bordering on sheer panic the further the youth went. Her one hand lifted as if to grab hold of him and stop him from leaving, she cried, "Idiot, you can't just leave!"

"Oh, no? Watch me!" snapped the boiling adolescent, without even bothering to pause. "And the name's Inuyasha!"

"Wait a minute, stupid!"

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome lifted her arms in the air and fisted her hands, desperately trying to keep from running up to the irritating human and wringing his long, slender neck! She said evenly, "Will you just stop and hear me out?"

Inuyasha whirled about and growled, "What for?"

The half-demon took one leap, and landed directly in front of the agitated boy. "You have the sacred jewel shard," she pointed out. "Leave it here." She held out her hand, waiting.

"You mean, this?" her adversary asked with feigned innocence.

He reached into his yukata and drew out the leather pouch, and dangled it by its drawstrings before her. Kagome's eyes lit up, like a kid at Christmas, a self-satisfied grin on her face. Then…

"SCAT, GIRL!!!"

And down the poor maiden went, her forehead the first thing to hit the stones this time. "Wwhhyy, yyyouuu…"

"Inuyasha!!!"

Said boy fumed as he stalked away from the river and the taciturn she-panther. Twirling the leather pouch around one finger, his thoughts seethed, 'Why that obnoxious bitch! She actually expected me to turn over the shard! Ha! And she hasn't used my name once since she's shown up! Not once! Well, she can just bite my ass!'

The angry youth took no notice of the path he chose until he found himself standing five feet in front of the old well. Staring curiously at the hole in the ground surrounded by its protective walls, Inuyasha thought, 'Ok, let's try this again. If the well brought me here, it should take me back!'

The future schoolboy closed the distance, laying a hand lightly on the cracked, sun-dried wood. Peering down the dark shaft, his eyes widened slightly at the sight of indistinct forms curving about in a tangled mess and giving off a glint of white at the bottom.

'Bones?' he wondered in horrified fascination.

An unwelcomed chill crept down his spine. He'd seen skeletal remains before—most notably, after his first battle with a demon that exposed the Shikon no Tama hidden inside him—but the shadows gave the pile of remains an almost eerie quality worthy of a horror movie.

'Must be the bones of Mistress Centipede,' his memory provided an identity for the corpse. He recalled what Myoga had said about the well being the place where the village disposed of the bodies of demons. 'Guess I can't just leap in there. If this doesn't work, I'll end up with a few nasty gashes for my trouble.' The teen released a long-suffering sigh. Aloud, he mused, "I'm goin' to have to return to the village and get some rope or somethin' to climb down there. What a pain."

With a last glance at the disturbing vision, Inuyasha turned in the direction from which he'd come…and nearly stumbled over his own feet, for he had to bring himself up short. Something stood in the grass only a short distance away, an odd-looking figure with a semi-circular head, thick trunk that made up its body, and stout limbs that ended in points for hands and feet. It appeared to only be as tall as his hand, and two, tiny triangles had been cut into the "face" to form "eyes".

Inuyasha stood there, a bit perplexed. "Now, where did you come from?" he mused.

The youth was certain the path on his way to the well had been empty. The thing looked like one of those paper figures Rin could cut out and unfold into an unbroken banner. He'd tried to do it once, only his came out looking more like confetti. The boy's head whipped about, his eyes searching for a child who might have snuck by him silently, not wanting to disturb him, and accidentally dropped the tiny toy. Nothing. The glade was entirely quiet. Blowing out an aggravated breath, the tenn strode over to the paper doll. Since he was returning to the village anyway, he mine-as-well take the thing with him and give it back to its owner. Stopping right before the figure, he bent over and reached down an arm. Just as his fingers were about to pluck the little piece of paper from amongst the pliant green blades, it…scuttled back!

Inuyasha couldn't have been more thunderstruck if a squirrel had come up to him and said, "Give me a nut." His hand still outstretched, he blinked, then shook his head to clear it. The doll was still in front of him, only now a bit further away than before. 'Did it…did it just…move?' the youth asked himself in wonder. No. That couldn't be right. Inanimate objects didn't move on their own!

"Well, well, so you can see it, can you?"

The voice caught the boy off guard, and he started a bit. Not even bothering to rise, he took another quick glance about the clearing. It was still deserted.

"Not just anyone can see my shikikami. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You _are_ a priest, after all."

Where was the voice coming from? It sounded so close, and was distinctly feminine, but there was no one around. He concentrated, then, on the doll. Could it…talk…as well as move?

"But seeing won't be enough to save you," continued the voice, which was underlied with a confident tone.

The breath caught in Inuyaha's chest; his ears had just pin-pointed the location of his unknown visitor. Scarcely daring to believe it, his body straightened itself with agonizing slowness, his gaze rolling from the paper doll, past the trees at the edge of the glade, and up into the bright sky. And that's when he saw the woman hovering above him.

Author's Note: There you have it! The lastest chapter. I know it's heavy in narrative at the beginning; it's hard to write out what is conveyed by use of camera angles. I, especially, wanted to get in Kagome's assessment of Inuyasha's physical prowess as its relates to battle readiness. Anway, let me know what you think. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak.


	9. Chapter 8: Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 8: Down the Rabbit Hole

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" A set of school clothes "plopped" to the ground, for the arm holding them went slack at Inuyasha's side. He drew back a step, his other hand reaching behind him for the solid security of the well's wood wall, as if to keep a grip on reality. Only when his fingers landed on nothing but empty space did he remember he'd left the mystical shaft to investigate the peculiar figure.

Hazel green eyes sharpened their focus on him from beneath straight, chestnut bangs at his fierce tone. A thin, gold band with a tri-petal flower design at its peak held back the remaining locks of the same rich, red color from the slightly rounded face, draping flat until they were even with her chin. Thin, auburn eyebrows arched high enough to allow pink eyeshadow to tint her lids. A blue hakama and haori as deep as midnight shrouded her figure from view, over which lay a long, bright red, sleeveless vest. A set of broad tails flared out in back from the waist and ended just below the girl's knees, open in front for freedom of movement. The whole thing was held closed by a dark blue sash coiled around her middle and tied into a bow in front. A katana sat at her hip, thrust through the sash. A golden flame was emblazoned on the left vest panel.

"For a priest," the woman answered in a flat voice, "you certainly are a rude one."

"What makes you think I'm a priest?" the boy challenged. Now that the shock of finding someone suspended in mid-air eight feet above him was wearing off, the future teenager's sparkling attitude reasserted itself. Inuyasha had no illusions about what he was facing. While his visitor looked about his age, he was certain she was some form of demon. After all, it wasn't just anyone who could hang there in nothing!

"You can't fool me!" she replied; her tone actually sounded offended. "I can feel the holy power coming off you, pathetically weak as it is. You must not be very well-trained, since you didn't detect my presence. Oh, well. That'll make things all the easier."

"I told you, I'm not a priest!" her audience reiterated. "Now, answer me! Who are ya, and what d'ya want with me?"

"I am known as Momiji, of the shikikami."

Inuyasha's features screwed up in confusion. "A shiki-what's-it?"

The woman sighed in exasperation. "ShikiKAMI!" she snapped. "A spirit familiar that does my bidding! Gods, I can't believe you're this dense! Your master must have been a complete idiot, if you don't even know that much!"

"I'm **not** a priest!"

The adolescent's antagonist apparently decided to ignore his outburst, for she continued, "And as to what I want…from you, very little. It's the half-breed we're after."

"Half-breed?" her adversary questioned. His breath caught in his chest. Kagome…whom he'd just left kissing gravel back at the river. What could this bitch want with her?

"Yes," Momiji confirmed. "Her head will bring a hefty price." Her gaze fixed pointedly on the schoolboy. "Unfortunately, _you_ present a problem."

Inuyasha drew back another cautious step at the veiled threat underlying her voice.

The demoness cried, "One that has to be eliminated!" She flung out an arm. Like a magician performing his card trick, a host of the tiny paper figures materialized from her palm.

The stunned teen gasped at the sight of the horde of bewitched dolls descending toward him. Without a thought, he threw up his arms in front of him and turned his face away in an effort to try to protect his head from the attack. The wave of shikikami broke upon him, swarming around the boy like an army of gnats in summer.

"Uggh! Dammit! I can't see!" he cried. Everywhere his vision darted, he glimpsed only semi-circular heads and hollow, triangular eyes. He was trapped in a whirlwind of fluttering paper.

A delighted chuckle rang out beyond the tornado. "That's the idea," came Momiji's gleeful voice.

Blinded by the storm of cutouts, the youth didn't see the shikikami he'd first encountered amble its way over to him. In only three leaps, it was balanced on his chest. Short, stubby arms reached into the boy's yukata and withdrew what was concealed there. Inuyasha was swatting vigorously at the swarm of paper dolls when the spinning twister fell away, the stilled cutouts gliding harmlessly to the grass at his feet. His first thought was 'huh?' But when the teen brought down his previously flailing arms and looked up, his confused musing turned into a cry of alarm. One of the shikikami was lumbering along ahead of him, the navy blue pouch containing the fragment of the sacred jewel held in triumph over its head…which was surprising in and of itself, considering the thing had no joints. The dark-haired youth started forward, one arm outstretched toward the fleeing form.

"Hey! Come back here with that!" he demanded indignantly.

He was almost within reach, his fingers about to grasp the leather bag. Suddenly, the magical doll took off into the air, pouch still firmly grasped in its pointy "hands". Inuyasha came to a halt, and watched, aghast, as the shikikami headed straight for his foe.

"Well, well," the demoness crooned, the small figure settling on her open palm, "what do we have here? It wouldn't happen to be the sacred jewel, would it?"

"Give that back to me, bitch!" the boy hollered up to her. Damn! The whole thing with the shikikami had been a diversion.

Momiji snorted at the insult, but continued as if he hadn't spoken, "Let's see, shall we?"

Plucking the soft bag from the paper doll, she threw the bewitched cutout aside with thoughtless care. The spirit familiar gently drifted through the morning air to come to rest on the tips of the lush green blades below. It did not move again.

Inuyasha stood rooted to his spot, one hand clenched before him, the other fisted at his side. His thoughts were a whirl, trying to come up with a way of getting the pouch back before his enemy discovered the awful truth…and drawing a blank. Once the woman looked inside…Dexterous fingers tore open the throat of the leather sack. Momiji's satisfied grin turned, in an instant, to puzzlement once she focused her attention on the interior.

"What's this?" she murmured, somewhat mystified.

She reached a hand in, groping for her treasure. When it withdrew, a glittering, pink diamond sat between her forefinger and thumb; too late! For a second, the girl stared quizzically at the object she held. But then, horror leached across her slightly cherubic features, her eyes going wide, and her mouth falling open.

"You…you…you…," seemed the only thing the demoness was able to gasp out. Horror changed in a flash to rage. Momiji's screech ripped through the quiet field, "YOU IDIOT! YOU STUPID, STUPID ASS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE SACRED JEWEL?"

Standing his ground, the schoolboy-in-priest's-clothing fired back, "What does it look like happened to it? It got shattered!"

"I can see that!" the woman yelled. "How could you have been so careless? What kind of priest let's the Shikon no Tama be broken?"

Miffed, Inuyasha shouted indignantly, "I didn't "let" it happen! It was an accident!" Why did everyone have to make it sound like he plotted to destroy the jewel? Being dressed down by first Kagome, now this Momiji broad…one would think he broke the magical orb on purpose just to piss them off.

"So, where's the rest of it?" his enemy demanded with arrogant disdain.

"How the hell should I know?" her adversary shouted in a peevish tone. "The fragments may have flown off to Timbuktu, for all I know!"

The demoness curled a quivering fist around the shard. "Incompetent fool!" she said heatedly. "You don't deserve to wear the robes of a priest!"

The redhead tucked the fragment of the jewel behind her sash. Her hand then reached over to the sword at her hip. Her fingers closed around the hilt wrapped in red silk, followed by the hiss of steel as the blade was withdrawn from its sheath. The youth below her tensed, sensing her intentions.

"I'm going to finish you off, here and now!" his foe declared. With that, she dove toward her target, sword held at the ready to strike.

The future schoolboy couldn't believe her speed. The demoness shot from the sky as if fired from a gun, the katana turned so its cutting edge faced outward in preparation to slash at him. Inuyasha didn't even think. With a fearful cry, he leaped back, taking himself just out of reach of the flashing metal arc aimed at his neck. No sooner did his soles touch the ground than he had to dive to the side to avoid being cut in half.

His attacker chased after him, whining, "Hey, no fair trying to escape!"

She sounded like a petulant child whose playmate broke the rules to a game. Some game! The sword was always in motion, Momiji slashing and stabbing at her retreating prey, while Inuyasha dodged and wove and danced out of its path. Only the adrenaline rushing through his veins was keeping the modern adolescent from death's door; his only thought—to stay alive. Any attempt to ponder his next move would undoubtedly end with him spitted on the woman's blade.

"You mine-as-well give up," Momiji complained. "There's nowhere you can go."

The raven-haired youth didn't respond, merely grunted with the effort of ducking beneath her latest swing. Fortunately, he caught a break. The demoness-thoroughly frustrated that her target was managing to evade her and wouldn't just die easily, like a mortal should-put too much strength behind the slash. As a result, she overextended, and was forced to spin about to keep her balance. Her victim took the opportunity to turn and make a break for his only place of refuge. Momiji glanced over her shoulder to see a streak of black, white, and light blue racing away from her. A truly wicked smile stretched across her smooth features. Pathetic priest; truly a fool, exposing his vulnerable back to her. One slash, and it would all be over. With a single leap, she was in the air. Inuyasha's feet pounded against the firm earth to the same staccato rhythm as his heart. Any moment, he expected to feel the sting of cold steel cut across him from behind, and prayed he could outrun his enemy to the well. Another few footfalls, and he would be safe on the other side, back in his time. At least, that's what he hoped.

Suddenly, he heard the redhead cry in triumph, "I have you now!"

The boy didn't even bother to look behind him. In a last, desperate effort, he threw himself toward the wood-enclosed shaft, Momiji's sword just missing his heels. Inuyasha sailed over the wall, into the well, headfirst. A startled scream left his lips with the sickening drop of his stomach, as he fell through space. Eternity seemed to go by him, and he waited for either the feel of time stretching about him…or piercing agony when he landed on the bony remains of Mistress Centipede. Glancing up, he watched the silhouetted form of his adversary, peering into the well after him, grow smaller and smaller, before darkness enveloped him.

Momiji released an aggravated snarl. Her blow, once again, had fallen short. Her disappointment was short-lived, however, on seeing the youth disappear down the old, dry well. Ha! What a completely stupid thing to do! Now, the human was trapped, no doubt breaking his neck when he hit bottom. With a confident smile set firmly in place, the wielder of the shikikami sprang to the top of the wall.

"You're mine!" she declared, balancing on the narrow ledge. And threw her katana into the shaft, watching it vanish into the gloom. And waited. And waited. Where was the death scream that let her know she'd killed her prey?

When no shriek was forthcoming, Momiji decided to investigate. Without hesitation, she stepped off the wall and dropped through the dark hole. Her descent was easy enough, her powers allowing her to drift slowly passed the fieldstones lining the passage. Her feet touched ground with only a slight "crunch" of dirt. Despite the dim light coming from the tiny square above, the demoness had no trouble surveying the small space about her. Amazement and confusion twisted her features.

"What?" she cried. The only thing at the bottom of the well was her sword, the point buried in the earth. It should have been plunged into the soft body of a human contorted in the last, excruciating throes of death! "That's impossible!" she shouted, stalking about the little square of soil, as if she expected to find her quarry hiding in a corner.

How could a mortal just vanish without a trace? He couldn't possibly have been a demon. He'd smelled human; he'd looked human; even his heartbeat and breathing were a human's. Had he been an apparition? It might explain how he was able to avoid her swings with such deft skill. Well, she had no time to ponder. Her sister should have the half-breed in hand, by now. She would be needed to finish the job. Plucking her katana from its resting place, Momiji sheathed the blade and jumped out of the well, heading in the direction of her sister. All the while, wondering if it was a ghost she had been battling.

If looks could kill, Kagome's fierce glare would have set the forest ablaze by now. The joyful call of birds went ignored by the half-demon, as she channeled her raging fury through her clawed feet, punishing the dry ground as if it were the offender, the black tail little more than a thin shadow following in her wake. Dark brows drew down over jade green eyes sparking with enough ferocity to rival the lightning from the heavens, jaws tight from fastly-gritted teeth hidden behind firmly-closed lips, whiskers drawn rigidly back against the creamy cheeks. The trees flew by in a blur, her thoughts focused only on her latest indignation.

"_Let the demons have the damn shards! Screw this era, screw the sacred jewel, and most of all, screw you!"_

The wretch's voice still echoed in her ears, followed by his declaration that he was going home. Then, when she tried to be reasonable and tell him he should leave the sliver of jewel with her, he shouted that blasted, gods-cursed word!

'So, he wants to be quit of me, does he? Good! Let him! See how he likes being a demon's meal without me there to rescue his worthless hide!' the she-panther thought with malicious delight.

After all, she could simply track the demon that put an end to his repulsive existence by scent and recover the shard later. She would gain the fragment _and _be rid of that pest all in one fell swoop. The rosary of beads and fangs bounced about her neck as she raced along, an all-too-real reminder of the invisible leash that tied her to the annoying human. Kagome gathered herself and leaped high over the last green barrier separating her from the village. Clearing the leafy treetop easily, the girl landed on the roof of a hut nearest the forest. The panther maiden jumped from roof to roof, intending to head for Myoga's home and convince the old geezer to remove the cursed necklace—by force, if necessary.

She was just coming upon the center of the small hamlet when she saw them. A group of about fifteen, comprised of both men and women, was milling about the area between the various huts and shops…but something was out of place. The women's attentions weren't on the various wares on display. And why were the men there? They should be out tending the fields this time of day, not congregating in the middle of town. Kagome dropped to the ground and skidded to a halt before the motley throng.

"What's going on here?" the she-panther demanded to know. "Why are you all just standing around?"

Silence was the only reply the girl received. Kagome's face twisted in confusion. What was with these people? Each and every one appeared to be…slumped. That was the only word for it. Their bodies leaned forward at the waist; arms hung, limp, at their sides. Most of the heads were either bowed or cocked at a strange angle; and Kagome felt almost certain that, if she bothered to look, she'd find the eyes closed. It was as if the villagers had just fallen asleep on their feet. Something else strange. Each villager was armed. Not just the hoes and scythes that were balanced, listlessly, in the men's hands; the women dangled sickles, cleavers, knives and other short blades used in preparing food in their lifeless grasps. Two of them even held hatchets used to cut wood into kindling.

A familiar suspicion tingled down the half-demon's spine. "Answer me! Just what do you want?"

Arms were flung up, bringing weapons to bare. Kagome took a defensive hop back.

"So it's a fight you want, is it?" she cried. The girl cracked her knuckles, brandishing her own set of weapons. "I should have known. Humans always try to destroy what's different. Never trust a human." Preparing herself for the impending attack, she questioned, her voice dripping with distrust, "Tell me, did that withered codger put you up to this? Because if he did, I'm telling you now, I won't go easy on you. And I'll give him the same treatment I'm about to give you."

No answer. The mob before her was as silent as the grave. A moment passed. Then another. Then, as one, the group of villagers moved forward. Narrowed, feline eyes observed the crowd approaching her with heavy, uneven steps. A man, perhaps in his mid-twenties, was the first to reach the befuddled maiden. He lifted the hoe he held in his hands high in the air, allowing the sun to flash off its newly-sharpened edge. Kagome easily twisted away from the farm implement that was brought down upon her. She spun back around to seize the impromptu weapon, her fingers gripping the haft and refusing to let go. That's when she received a surprise that stunned her. There was no force coming from the other end of the hoe to try and free it from her grasp. Looking over at her attacker, the she-panther could see he was still bent over from his blow, making no attempt to straighten and regroup for a second try. It was as if he'd done what he was supposed to do and just…shut down. And at this close range, there was no doubt about it: his eyes were definitely closed. The feline maiden's features lit with mild shock for just a moment, before settling back into fierce determination. Grabbing the wooden shaft with her free hand, the half-demon jerked the comatose farmer forward, while wrestling the hoe out of his grasp in the same movement. It came free with hardly any effort. Just as the man staggered passed her, she struck out with her new weapon, smacking the unfortunate villager across the back with the handle to send him stumbling forward a few steps…where he just stopped. Kagome raised her right leg and broke the hoe forcefully across her knee, throwing the useless pieces to the side. She had no time to deal with the villager, for a second attack was approaching from her right. This time, it was a woman, in the later years of her prime, wielding a curved knife used for dressing game brought back from the hunt. The she-panther caught her wrist before she even finished the slash. Her eyes, too, were closed.

'This is impossible,' Kagome thought. 'These simple farmers couldn't fight blind like this. Only a master warrior, with years of training and combat under his belt, could battle without seeing his opponent. And I don't think the goat has the ability or the inclination to take over another's will.'

"This is demon's work," she declared.

The half-demon tossed her opponent easily side, using just enough strength so as not to injure the possessed farmwife. Kagome didn't spare the woman another thought. Her attention immediately returned to the mob. Four of the townspeople were moving towards her, three men and a young girl about fifteen. One of the men held a spear; he obviously guarded the other farmers in the fields from danger. The other two had short-bladed sickles, while the girl carried a hatchet. The panther maid groaned at the sight; this was getting a little monotonous.

"I don't have time for this," she told them.

With a running start, she managed to clear the group and tear off down the main road, her attention focused on reaching Myoga's hut. 'Hopefully, the old codger is still alive, and can tell me where the demon is.' So far, neither her nose, nor her ears, had been able to pick up the slightest hint of a demon's presence. It was either very well hidden, or cloaking its scent with a powerful spell. Kagome's eyes darted about her. More villagers were stumbling out from the pathways between the houses. A low rumble of frustration sounded in her throat. 'Damn! They're like cockroaches, popping out of the woodwork. The goat better be alive to give me a hand, or I may have no choice but to start killing.' Kagome never liked to spill blood, unnecessarily, especially human blood. But she would if left with no other choice.

A stout, barrel-chested villager staggered his way onto her path. The instrument he carried—a slightly curved blade set between two wooden handles—identified him as the town cooper, or barrel maker. The half-demon swerved by him easily, avoiding the clumsy swing of the device used to smooth staves for barrels and buckets. The unconscious cooper twirled about with the force of the blow, only to begin an awkward pursuit of the fleeing she-panther. But he was no match for Kagome's speed, and was soon left in the dust. There was no time to celebrate. Shortly after making a turn onto a path that would take her to Myoga's, the harried girl found herself in the midst of a cluster of women and young girls. The poor half-demon wove and dodged the many knives of every shape and description—from blades to cut vegetables to a pair of hide scrapers—that were aimed her way.

While shoving one attacking farmwife aside and dodging a blow from behind by another, Kagome cried, "I've done nothing to harm you. Why are you attacking me?" She wanted to bite her tongue. The question, of course, was pointless. Her assailants were incapable of answering—and it wasn't their fault, what they were doing. The question was instinctive, one she had asked in other villages from which she'd been driven out by an angry, hostile throng…long, long ago.

While the half-demon wasted her efforts on the ungainly onslaught of the bewitched villagers, the true puppet master stood some ways away, in a grove of young saplings in the woods on the other side of the hamlet, downwind of her target. Tiny paper figures with semi-circular heads and stout bodies hovered before the slightly rounded face framed by a mass of thick, dark hair. The long, ebony tresses casscaded down the woman's back to brush just above her waist, the ends gathered and held by a red, silk ribbon, forming a short tail. Two gold barrettes from which dangled tiny teardrop charms kept in place the dragontail locks that fell over her shoulders. Arched brows were barely visible behind the straight bangs that were almost long enough to touch the blue eyeshadow smeared in the space below. Eyes normally a rich, stunning blue were completely devoid of color, as the demoness focused her power into the cutouts circling her head. A thin web of blood vessels traveled from the outer corners, along the smooth, porcelain skin of her temples, nearly overpowering the pert nose as the face's most prominent feature. The billowing, long sleeves of her haori—which was only a shade darker than a certain half-demon's firerat—were bunched at her bent elbows, her hands raised before her, knuckles pressed together, with her index fingers steepled and her thumbs touching and stretched towards her. If one were to look straight at her, the peak of the claw-tipped steeple would point to the space between her ebony brows. The hand sign helped to channel her aura through the thin, paper forms. Around each half-moon head was wrapped a strand of human hair, plucked—unseen—from its owner in the village. With these, she could overcome the will of any of the puny mortal trash. Humans were so easy to take over, their minds no match for her demonic power. Only those blessed by the gods were able to see the shikikami she used to obtain the hairs. A light breeze stirred, ruffling the sleeveless, midnight-blue overvest, and causing its long, broad tails that flared from the waist to tickle the backs of her knees. Its open front displayed the red hakama, and a single water drop stitched in ocean blue was embroidered on the left, vest panel. Streamers of the red sash as deep as blood and tied into a bow in front swayed in the teasing wind.

A scowl pulled at the demoness' features set in focused concentration. Through the shikikami, her second sight allowed her to view the struggles of her quarry, as the half-demon wench outmaneuvered or swept aside her horde of bewitched human puppets. A paper doll glowed with an ominous red, demonic aura, the villager whose hair was curled about it—the carpenter—being summoned into service. Worry was beginning to gnaw at her. She had been at this for quite some time, now. Normally, it took little effort to trap and dispatch a target. Then again, she wasn't normally alone.

'Where are you, Momiji?' the anxious thought crossed her mind. 'What's keeping you? I don't know if I can keep the half-breed corralled like this much longer.'

Her sister had gone off shortly after their arrival to this village earlier that morning. As they drew closer, the pair had sensed two sources of holy power—one strong and well-ordered; the other muted and unfocused. A priest or priestess and their apprentice, no doubt. The weaker signature seemed to be moving away from the settlement, so Momiji decided to follow and eliminate this unknown acolyte, so they would be unable to come to their master's aid, once the attack had begun. That left the dark-haired demoness to trap and hold the half-breed until her return…which was long overdue.

"Come on, Momiji," she growled low in frustration. "Hurry it up."

Kagome's toe-claws dug into the hard-packed earthen path, gouging ten short furrows into the dirt. The she-panther's feline gaze was fixed on the carpenter before her, the short hatchet in his hand that was used for stripping bark off felled trees being raised for another strike. His appearance caught her completely off guard, her attention on the women and girls advancing on her when he'd lurched out of his shop. Only by flipping back was the maiden able to keep the hefty blade from slicing away a nice chunk of her skull.

'Damn! This isn't getting me anywhere!'

The harassed half-demon whipped her head about to glance upwards. She was going to have to take to the roofs again to get away from the demon-possessed villagers. Suddenly, her ears perked up and twitched. What was that she heard, just now? Her left ear flicked back in the direction of the sound. There it was again. It sounded like a groan…only now, it formed into a word.

"Ka…go…me."

The subject of the call slapped away the clumsy blow of a village woman's knife, then whirled around and took off for a hut sitting a bit off by itself a short distance away. The thick scent of blood assaulted the panther girl's nostrils long before Kagome crossed the threshold. Whoever had moaned her name was badly wounded and, undoubtedly, in terrible pain. But it was another scent, mingled with the blood, one she'd come to know well over the last few days, that quickened her step.

Even as her feet trampled the reed curtain that lay in tatters before the door, she called in an astonished breath, "Old Myoga."

Kagome dropped to a knee by the elderly priest, who sat propped against the wall by the opening. Head tilted down on his chest, the man's eyes were closed and his hands lay limp in his lap. His labored breathing showed he was in great discomfort. But what attracted the feline half-demon's attention most was the expansive crimson stain that soaked the right shoulder of his yukata—the source of the blood smell. A clawed hand placed firmly on the other shoulder and a light shake roused the cleric, who turned a weary gaze toward his newest tormentor.

"Kagome," he sighed, his voice heavy with fatigue born of blood loss.

"Withered geezer, who did you annoy this time to get all bloody like this?" the maiden blurted out, still stunned by the man's haggard and bloody appearance.

Myoga responded through a grimace, "As…tactful…as ever…I see." Gritting his teeth, the diminutive priest placed the hand of his good arm on the dirt floor and attempted to rise.

"You trying to kill yourself, old man?" the she-panther snapped, tightening her hold on his shoulder. "Keep squirming like that and you'll reopen that shoulder."

The wounded village leader fell back against the wooden planks with a groan, unable to resist the force restraining him from climbing to his feet. He knew the girl was right. It was his fault, this wound. If only he'd been more alert…

When he and his escort had arrived back at the village, he'd been lead immediately to this hut by Omi, the leader of their group. Myoga entered to find Omi's son, Koichii, a lad just into his eleventh year, stretched out on a sleeping mat on the raised floor, a light blanket thrown over him. Kneeling by his side was his mother, Sakura, dabbing her son's forehead with a wadded cloth dipped into a bucket of cool water beside her. Tears streamed, unchecked, down her cheeks as she tended to her stricken child. Myoga could well understand her and her husband's distress. Koichii was the sole survivor of their original brood of eight, and the couple's only hope of the family continuing on.

Their eldest daughter—and first-born child—had died last spring in childbirth; the young woman's son—Omi and Sakura's first grandchild—did not live passed the hour of his birth. The arrival of the couple's second child—and first-born son—ended in tragedy, when the boy had emerged limp, without breath or heartbeat, his skin tinted blue. Sakura had been inconsolable for weeks, believing it a punishment of the gods for some unknown slight—what other reason could there be for the gods to take her baby boy away from her?—and wouldn't let Omi touch her. But eventually, her husband's gentle love and patient understanding broke through her despondency, and more children did come. Two daughters followed, and then—miracle of miracles—another son, this time strong and healthy. Nearly a year later arrived a third son, followed by Koichii's appearance almost eleven months later. After him, fate, once again, turned cruel. Koichii was barely a toddler when floodwaters caused by melting snows in the mountains swept away the youngest girl and boy. Their small bodies were found several miles downstream, almost to the next village, face down in the mud, hands still clasped together. They were only eight and five. Two years later, a terrible typhoon took the life of the pair's nine-year-old sister. The fierce winds—the strongest in a generation—toppled a tree standing by the hut in which the family resided at the time. Omi, Sakura, and most of their children were pulled out alive—including their newest baby girl, born only a week before and cuddled tightly to her mother's chest. But as life was given, so was it taken. A search of the debris found Kaoru—the nine-year-old—beneath the tree's massive trunk, crushed to a bloody pulp. It took Myoga and four other men to pry the knife Omi had managed to find from his hands before he could plunge it into himself, while screaming for the gods to accept his blood sacrifice instead of preying on his children. That time, it was Sakura's turn to come to her husband's rescue, reminding him that they still had four children to raise, and that she needed him. Eventually, Omi came back to himself, and life resumed for the tragic family. It would be only a few years before the hand of death stretched out to strike the next child. Koichii, now seven, and his little sister of almost four were off playing in the forest. They had wandered too far from the village, so were all alone when a demon came upon them. Koichii watched, frozen in terror, as his younger sister was carried off by the creature, her frantic shrieks of fear echoing in his ears. No remains of her were ever found. After that incident, the two lone boys were forbidden anywhere near the woods, which caused the oldest to chafe under such a restriction, being a strong, adventurous lad. But he was able to adhere to his parents' limit until war came to the land. A detail of samurai from the local daimyo arrived at the village, gathering up several able-bodied men and strong youths and conscripting them into the army. Omi and Sakura managed to hide Koichii from them, but at fourteen, his elder brother was considered a prime candidate to be a soldier, and was taken away by the samurai-to the music of his mother's wails. Weeks later, the village would learn that nearly half of those seized were slaughtered during the first battle; indeed, at the very first clash. Including Omi and Sakura's son. That left them only Koichii, who was never permitted out of his parents' sight.

Myoga truly felt for the unfortunate couple. Turning to Omi, he inquired, "You said he collapsed without warning?"

"Aye, Master," answered the distraught father, anguish clearly etched onto his features. "He was hoeing between the rows, just as normal as could be. Then he suddenly reared up perfectly straight and fell, face-first, into the water.

"Please, Master Myoga," Sakura whispered, drawing the priest's attention. "You have to do something. We can't lose him, as well." She was practically sobbing.

The old man glanced at the boy. With his eyes gently closed and his breathing even, he appeared to only be sleeping. There was certainly no visible evidence he was in pain. But a normally healthy, adolescent boy just doesn't keel over for no reason. Myoga began to prey fervently it wasn't some new plague come to ravage the village.

Allowing none of his concern to show, the kindly cleric spoke in a smooth, calm tone, "Don't fret, Sakura. I'm sure it's nothing more than exhaustion."

He took a step further into the hut…and that's when he felt it. It collided with his priestly senses with such force, the elder actually gasped. A demonic aura drifted about the chamber, its source…

"Sakura, come over here," Myoga commanded. A slight tremor threaded through his voice. The farmwife gazed at her elder, perplexed not only by the request, but by the tone with which it was made. Gesturing with his hand, the village leader demanded, "Now."

With a glance of helpless worry at her unconscious son, the distraught mother rose and padded over to the two men, even as her husband asked, his anxiety mounting, "What is it, Master Myoga?"

No sooner had the question left his mouth, than Koichii sat bolt upright, the blanket tumbling into his lap. His mother whirled about and gasped in shock. Almost instantly, she brought her hands together over her heart, her face wreathed by a hopeful smile, even as tears glistened on her cheeks.

"Koichii!" she cried happily.

Omi, on the other side of the small priest, shared in his wife's joy, pointing out, "He moved! He's all right!"

A scowl, however, marred the old man's expression. His eyes, unclouded by parental optimism, observed that the lad's own eyes were still closed. Sweeping his right arm towards Sakura, he ordered, "Sakura! Omi! Get back!"

His tone brooked no argument, his gaze fixed steadily on the youth before him. The couple turned questioning looks to their priest, whose eyes never wavered from their son. The youth jerked into the air as if plucked from his place by an unseen hand. Fear gripped Omi & Sakura once again. Their son whirled about and came to rest on his feet. He swayed in a haphazard way, almost as if he were drunk. But the old man knew it wasn't strong drink that was the cause. Koichii's eyes still had not opened. A young, slender arm was thrown back to snatch a long-handled scythe from off the wall. Myoga watched the bewitched boy bring the farm implement before him and arrange his grip along the shaft.

Eyes widening at sight of the raised weapon, the elderly cleric ordered, "Run! Now!"

The scythe was brought down upon the unfortunate Myoga, slicing across his shoulder while he guarded the couple's escape. He could recall the searing pain throwing him against the wall of the hut to collapse to the ground, and the sound of Koichii's heavy, clumsy steps passing by him. What became of Omi and Sakura, he did not know. He was aware of nothing more than the fire in his torn flesh and his own labored breathing until just then, when the noise of a battle reached his ears. He'd managed to summon up enough strength to lean over toward the doorway and glance out the opening…to see Kagome frantically dodging several of his poor, possessed people. Practically on an exhale, he'd called to her, unsure if she would hear. Leave it to those pointed, feline ears to pick up such a weak cry.

A slightly firmer grip on his good shoulder roused the diminutive old man from his recollections. He opened his eyes—he must have begun to nod off again; he'd lost quite a bit of blood—and turned a dazed look toward the half-demon crouched beside him. Panting, Myoga gasped out, "Kagome, the villagers..they're…"

"Possessed by a demon," the she-panther finished for him. "Yeah, I figured that much out." She took a hurried glance out the entrance. The mob that had been pursuing her was heading towards the hut—not surprising, considering she was sitting there in the opening, in full view. The dark-haired maiden turned toward the wounded village leader. "Myoga, can you tell me where the demon's hiding?" she asked. "Did you sense where it could be before you were attacked?"

Myoga gave a quick shake of his head. He offered, "But, possibly, Inuyasha co…" His voice cut off. His previously hazy vision focused sharply, and he truly gazed at the she-panther. His clear glance darted about in a frantic search for what was not there. "Where is Inuyasha?" the injured priest asked with evident trepidation. "Tell me you left him somewhere safe!"

A disgusted frown pulled at Kagome's features. "That wretch?" she said in a sour tone. "He used the stupid rosary for no good reason, then stormed off, screaming he was going home. And he took the shard with him!" The way she said this made it sound as if this were a personal affrontary to the girl. She muttered, more quietly, "I don't think he's coming back."

The wounded elder's breath caught at this.

"Don't worry," Kagome assured in a careless tone. "I can handle this."

She looked out the door once again, while the village cleric sputtered, "No. For this enemy, you will need Inuyasha's aid." The villagers were almost to the entrance, several of their weapons already raised. Alone, she could easily outmaneuver them and flee. But that would leave the goat to face them, and in his injured state, he didn't stand a chance of escaping the hut, alive.

Without removing her attention from the door, the half-demon stated, "There's no time to look for him, now. We're on our own." Then her head swiveled to regard Myoga. She was going to have to take a gamble, and prey it didn't kill the priest. "Think you have enough strength to cling to my back, old man?"

The weakened priest shook his head. "Forget about me, Kagome," he urged. "Save yourself. Flee the village before it's too late."

"What? So your ghost can haunt me for the next couple of centuries?" Kagome quipped. "Forget it!"

Ignoring Myoga's continuing protests, the she-panther crouched in front of the weary elder with her back to him. She reached behind her, impatiently snatched his good arm, and hauled him up to press against the smooth firerat of her haori. Pointed, feline ears gave the barest flick at the whimper the old man released when his wound collided with her solid half-demon form. Looping her arms around the bony legs hidden beneath the light blue hakama, and lacing her fingers together to provide support for the equally aged rump, Kagome encouraged as she climbed to her feet, "Hang on as best you can, codger."

She trotted to the rear of the hovel…just as the first of her pursuers stepped through the doorway. She spared only a cursory glance at the solid wall before her. "First thing we need is a back way out of here," the girl observed. Shifting her newest burden's light weight to be braced by her left arm, the panther maiden raised her right set of claws. "Iron Reaver! Soul Stealer!" The broad planks burst into shattered fragments, and Kagome pressed through the resulting hole with her wounded charge.

Now that she had the priest, it was time to vacate the deranged village. Altering her previous route, Kagome veered onto a path that would lead her into the forest named for her. Behind her, Myoga whimpered and grunted. Unfortunately, they couldn't afford for the half-demon to make the trip any more gentle. The she-panther took her eyes away from the path ahead to briefly check on her passenger. When she brought them forward again, she screamed at the sight of a dark circle the size of her fist coming right for her face. Without missing a beat, the demon feline sprang straight up in the air, higher than any mortal could achieve, unaided, and glanced down to see a massive hammer sweep harmlessly just below her feet. The tool identified her assailant: the blacksmith. Her attention on Myoga and the blood scent of his wound clouding her nose gave the village craftsman the advantage in approaching them.

Kagome threw herself forward, and landed in a crouch a safe distance behind the well-muscled human. Pausing a moment to catch her breath, the girl panted out, "That…was…too close."

"Your demon speed was what allowed you to escape that blow," the aged priest pointed out from his position on her back. "If you were human, you would be dead now."

The crunch of earth behind them caused the pair to turn their heads around. Kagome scowled at sight of the blacksmith trudging toward them. "Looks like he's not through with us, yet," she scoffed. Shifting the village elder to a more comfortable position, the maiden advised, "Hang on tight, ya old goat."

The half-demon girl was on her feet and making a beeline for the woods, leaving the village and its possessed inhabitants far behind.

On the other side of the small town, blue as deep as the ocean was returning to formerly colorless irises. The shikikami arranged about the raven-haired woman's head fell away to land on the bare ground with the release of power. The demoness lowered her arms, even as her brows furrowed in consternation. "Damn. She escaped." She had her! She had the half-breed girl trapped! The only thing needed for the kill was…

"Botan!"

RRRRRIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP!

Kagome glided her claw along the silk, the fragile threads parting with little effort. Before her, Myoga leaned his back against the crumbling interior of the hollowed tree where the she-panther had placed him. His eyes were closed, his breathing still somewhat rapid with his discomfort. The right shoulder seam of his yukata ended in ragged threads matted with blood, leaving his wounded arm bare. The half-demon had torn the already-damaged sleeve off, and was now slicing it into several bandages.

Once she was done, the girl said, "I need you to sit up a bit, so I can take care of that shoulder."

The priest's eyes opened slightly to regard his rescuer, before he gave a brief nod. He leaned forward, grunting from the throbbing ache that ran down his right arm and along his back. Kagome placed a hand on his back to steady him. When he was leaning completely forward, she took the wad of bandages she had made and began winding them around the gash left by Koichii's scythe. The she-panther worked with deft skill. Though she never required such care, herself, because of her demon blood, Kagome had seen enough of battles and their aftermath to acquire a rudimentary knowledge of field medicine—at least enough to stem the flow of blood from a wound. Within moments, she had secured the ends of the last bandage in place, and eased the old man back against the tree with a gentleness no one would have suspected she possessed.

"Old man, are you sure you can't tell me where the demon is?" she asked, once he was settled, her tone quiet.

"No." Myoga's answer was weak, just above a whisper. "Not…in this condition. You will need…Inuyasha…to help you."

"You really think that idiot can be of help?" the maiden sneered with disdain.

"You'll need…his…intuition to…see the…shikikami," his breathy voice spoke, "though he is…unaware of…his own…abilities. He will need…your strength to…protect him…against this foe. You must work…together…as one." The priest's eyes slid shut, and his body relaxed against the rotted wood.

The old man's voice had fallen so low by the end of his speech, Kagome almost didn't catch it all. A scowl settled on her features at his entreaty to, once again, join forces with that useless moron.

"Shikikami?" she murmured. What was that? Some demon trick? Hopefully, the wretch would have some clue what it meant. Her eyes turned back to the unconscious Myoga. 'Well, you're no further help to me, geezer,' she thought with sour humor. 'Mine-as-well try the idiot.'

Her mind made up, the she-panther rose to her feet and strode over to a tall pine only a few trees away. She leaped up, and her claws slashed a branch from the trunk. The branch sprouted a spray of pine needles as wide as the mouth to the hollow tree was tall. The half-demon lifted the foliage up, and carried it over to Myoga's shelter, where she placed it over the opening. Five more passes later, and the injured cleric was invisible behind a screen of green needles.

"There," Kagome commented, while dusting off the bits of bark that had clung to her palms. She gazed at her handiwork, and added with a slight wry tone, "Hopefully, the smell of the pine sap will overpower the blood scent of the codger's wounds. All things considered, it's the least I can do for you, old man. Now to find that wretch and drag him back here."

Turning from Myoga's hideout, the feline girl leaped away among the trees. The idiot had stated he was going home. Normally, that would mean heading for the main road leading out of the village to pick up his trail. But before, when she needed to track him, his scent had cut a path towards an ancient, dry well in a clearing at the edge of the forest, ostensibly called the Bone-Eater's Well by the locals. Something told her she should start there.

As she raced along, Kagome's turbulent thoughts centered on the reason for her journey. "Stupid boy," she muttered in a huff. "The gods curse him and all his generations…taking off right when I need him. Oohhhh, just wait till I get my hands on him."

If only she'd had the schoolboy's mystic abilities herself, she might have noticed the passenger that had hitched a ride on her shoulder and stood hidden behind her hair…a tiny figure with a semi-rounded head and thick, stout body. Further back in the woods crouched a familiar red-headed demoness at the base of a maple tree. Clear, colorless eyes with their maze of raised veins fanning out from the corners stared ahead at a vision only she could see, blind to everything else around her, even the second and index fingers of each hand crossed over each other and held before her.

"Well? Well? What do you see, Momiji?" an eager voice questioned beside her.

"Be quiet, Botan!" Momiji snapped, not dragging her gaze away from the sight filling it. "I can't concentrate with you prattling in my ear!"

Botan, who'd practically been hanging off her sister, flounced back to sit on the bare ground with a huff. "Well, excuse me!" she said, her tone a touch petulant. "I just wanted to know if you found the half-breed yet."

"I have her in my sights as we speak," the redhead confirmed, still channeling her power.

The raven-haired girl's face brightened. "Great! Let's go get her!"

Momiji's one word answer wiped the smile off her face. "No."

Shock registered on her sibling's features. "Wh…wh…what?" she stammered.

"No. Not yet."

Botan nearly bounced onto her knees beside her sister. "Why? What's she doing?"

With trees passing by her second sight, Momiji replied, "Running."

"Then we need to get going, or she'll escape! Or worse, use that village priest to hunt us down."

The redhead gave a derisive snort. "That shriveled old prune won't be doing much of anything," she assured. "You mentioned he was severely wounded by that farm boy you controlled, right? No, he's no threat. It's his apprentice I want."

"Huh?" was the other demoness' clever response.

"The little cock managed to escape me and disappear into thin air. He was no mere priest's assistant, and if he has that kind of power, it makes him dangerous. I want to know where he went, and something tells me the half-breed wench knows. Now hush up, or I'll lose her."

"Well, excuse me! I was only asking!" Botan tossed her head of dark hair and pouted sulkily, "Hmph. You think just because you're the eldest, Master liked you best."

Without releasing her power, Momiji spared a glance for her disgruntled sibling. "Master _did_ like me best, which is why I _am_ the eldest." The redhead's superior tone showed she couldn't resist digging in the proverbial barb that got under her sister's skin.

Botan crossed her arms and snorted to show what she thought of her elder sister's opinion. A self-satisfied grin stole across Momiji's face—reminding her younger sibling of her secondary status had always been the quickest way to shut her up—before her enhanced vision was focused once more on their target.

Kagome emerged from the trees with a final leap into a clearing bathed in midday sunlight. Sitting almost in the very center of the open space was the focus of her journey, surrounded by its low walls of worn and splintered wood. Even before she'd drawn near the glade, a light breeze had wafted a familiar scent to the girl's nose. Disgust had wrinkled the skin of the delicate organ, and pulled at the shimmering filaments sprouting just below it.

"That's him, all right," the she-panther had murmured in a near growl. "I'd know his vile stench anywhere." Never mind the fact that the strange boy smelled cleaner than most humans, by far…like the land after a recent rain. She would always find that odor revolting—worse than having rolled around in manure; a constant reminder of all the humiliation the proud half-demon had suffered so far at his hands.

As she strolled over to the ancient hole, Kagome's brows furrowed, and her lips compressed into a thin line. Something disturbing here. Once again, the obnoxious idiot's smell was not the only one she scented. Another one lay in the clearing. More unsettling, it wasn't the scent of an unwashed human body. No…this carried the signature of demon; the girl could detect the aura of dark power laced through it. Her heart gave an odd lurch, but she ignored it. Just then, her eye fell on a rumpled heap that lay at the base of the dried, cracked planks. Striding over, the half-demon dropped to one knee by the pile, and recognized the colors of the fabric instantly.

"These are his clothes," Kagome murmured, placing a tentative hand on the items. "Why would he leave them here?"

Her nose twitched, sniffing for more clues as to the fool's whereabouts. The wretch's scent continued over the low barrier around the well, as did that of the unknown demon. But whereas the demon—a female, judging by its smell—apparently leaped in and came back out—she had left traces of her scent on the wall opposite—that annoying moron's trail ended right there. The she-panther rose and leaned over the lip of the wall, gazing down into the dark shaft. More importantly, her nose continued to work, sifting through the musty smells of earth and decay. No hint of the wretch lying injured at the bottom—no smell of blood, no low moans of pain. Only his scent. Kagome's features hardened into a scowl.

"Well, _Bone-Eater's Well,_" she stated, her tone a touch derisive, "time to discover what mysteries you hold."

With that, Kagome leaped into the darkness.

Author's Note: And there is Chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed it. I know it's lengthy, and some may feel I could have left out all the description relating to the villagers. But I wanted to make the villagers more…individual, rather than just some non-descript minor characters called "the villager(s)". And in Omi & Sakura's case, I wanted to show that this was a very dangerous time, where losing one's whole family was not unusual. As a second note, I have to admit, the effects of the second sight are not entirely mine. Those who watch Naruto may recognize Neiji's Byakugan (sp.?) ability. I sort of "borrowed" the colorless eyes & veining effect from the show; I thought it fit with the power to see through the shikikami's eyes. And my final, small note: when Momiji calls Inuyasha "little cock", I'm referring to a young rooster, not anything sexual. Please, please, please read & review. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 9: Happy Belated Birthday!

Chapter 9: Happy (Belated) Birthday!

Quiet.

Too quiet.

Like the inside of a tomb.

He should be able to here the twitter of birds and the chattering of insects. He drew in a full breath; the smell of dank earth filled his nostrils. An eyelid squeezed tight before creaking open. Only darkness met the soft, violet iris that was revealed. For a panic-stricken moment, the boy in the white yukata and light blue hakama of a priest feared he'd been taken for dead and buried alive in a grave. But soon, his vision adjusted to the gloom…enough to see the patchwork of fieldstones across from him. That, plus the musty, somewhat stale air about him, brought the memories rushing back.

'That's right,' Inuyasha thought, closing his eye a moment. 'I leaped into the well to get away from that crazy demon bitch with the sword.' He could see the red-haired girl in his mind's eye, her expression furious as she tried to slice him to ribbons. The teen exhaled a weary sigh. 'Guess I should get up.'

Currently, the youth was lying sprawled on his stomach…though how that happened, he couldn't guess, since he could recall tumbling over as he fell, and being able to see the square opening above him, shadowed by the silhouette of his pursuer. Drawing his arms in close to his body, Inuyasha pushed himself up off the well's dirt floor, dragging his knees under him as he did so. A low groan resounded about the deep shaft with the aching throb coming from stiffened muscles. The modern schoolboy didn't think there was anywhere on his body that wasn't screaming in pain, especially his head, though he didn't remember hitting it on anything on the way down. Leaning back to sit on his knees, he brought a mildly trembling hand up to his forehead pulsating to some sinister drummer's rhythm, his fingers sliding beneath the long, unruly bangs to try and rub the ache away. Once it died to a tolerable level, the bewildered teenager put his hand back down and glanced around him, trying to get his bearings. By some incredible miracle, he'd landed in the open spaces amongst the field of bones. Strewn about him were the remains of Mistress Centipede, partially buried, as if they'd lain there for ages. Turning his head, the adolescent was slightly startled by the sight of a ladder leaning against the wall across from him. Staggering to his feet, he stumbled his way over to it, nearly pitching himself against its side.

Resting his hand on one rung, Inuyasha wondered, 'Does this mean…I'm back? Did Nana use this to see if I was lying, injured, down here?' The image of his aged grandmother gingerly making her way down a ladder in a well disturbed him, and caused his temper to flare. 'Crazy ol' woman! She should have gotten someone else to do it! She could have slipped and broken her neck! Then what would have happened to us?'

"If it was even her," he muttered with a disheartened sigh. "I'm in the well, but what time…what era?"

The boy craned his neck to stare up at the only way out, and almost instantly regretted doing so. He winced and grunted, for the action only intensified the pounding in his temples. Staring upward, questioning eyes could barely discern the tiny square from the shadows. Hmmm…no sunlight. So, did that mean…it worked?

"Only one way to find out," Inuyasha answered himself.

Taking a firmer grip on the bit of wood before him, he set a loafered foot on the one nearest the ground. The ladder creaked and groaned as he began his ascent, careful not to shift his weight about too suddenly. The youth highly doubted the thing was anchored to the shaft anywhere along its length, and it was extremely rickety. The last thing he needed was for the ladder to pull away from the wall and dump him back down at the bottom. It put him in mind of the old wooden ladder at the shrine that was kept in the storage shed near the main house…the one he avoided using, if at all possible, when he was doing work around the place just because it **was **so unstable. In fact, as his palms slid over each rung, it felt **exactly** like the one in the storage shed…right down to the shallow, jagged split in the middle rung. Mild astonishment lit the teen's face. Could two different ladders have the same identical flaw? He didn't think so, but the boy also didn't want to get his hopes up. Pausing a moment, the irresolute climber glanced back up at the opening overhead. It was still quite a ways away, but he thought he could just make out the two-by-six rafters that held up the ceiling through the darkness that seemed to press in about him. It wouldn't be much longer.

Finally, Inuyasha was able to throw first one white-sleeved arm, then the other, over the wall and drag himself above the height of the well. He paused to look around. It certainly **looked** like the wellhouse of his time. There were the familiar, weathered boards that had been repaired and replaced over several centuries, colored a storm grey by the somber interior. Bare earth, packed hard from years of pounding feet, spread out around the enclosed hole in the ground. A few feet directly before him stretched the set of plain, plank steps leading to the sliding entrance to the structure. Bright sunlight shone through the long, square, vertical spindles that barred the openings cut through the upper panels of each door.

The adolescent heaved himself up and over until his soles made contact with the dusty floor. A short stroll brought him to the base of the railless staircase, which he mounted. The timbers creaked in protest, and the climber kept an ear out for the tell-tale "crack" of a board giving way. With each tread that drew him closer and closer to the slim, sliding doors, apprehension cast its shadow upon the youth's handsome features. Uncertainty sat in his gut like a ten-ton weight, which could only be dispelled by the opening of those portals. He would either be back home—or find himself terrifyingly in another era. That was what was twisting his insides into knots…that he would find himself a castaway, set adrift in the endless sea of time, with no way to get home. At last, he halted before the entrance to the wellhouse. He stared at the pair of gates, their two-inch wide boards sitting tranquilly in their frames, unaffected by the anxiety gripping the young man who stood before them. Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat and brought up an arm, fingers reaching out for the edge of one door. A scant inch away, his hand drew back a moment, afraid of what might be revealed on the other side. Then, chastising himself for being such a coward, he grasped the doors with both hands and threw them open.

Sunlight stabbed the teenager's eyes in all its brilliance, and he had to shut them against the radiance that was blinding after the crypt-like gloom. When he was able to open them again, the boy's thoughts came to a screeching halt. His mouth fell open, but his voice seemed snatched from his throat, and his body felt like it had lost all sense of feeling. All he could do was stand and stare at the vision that had haunted his dreams for the last three days. Startled lavender took in the sprawling grounds of the Taisho shrine!

Across from Inuyasha squatted the welcomed sight of the temple gift shop, with its painted sign by the door proclaiming fortunes, exorcisms, wards and charms for sale. The late morning light bathed its well-seasoned—but missed—wood walls in a rich honey glow and glinted off its modern glass windows. The peaked, green-tiled roof gently curved as it swept toward the eaves in traditional Shinto fashion, echoing that of the actual temple and mimicked in various other structures about the place. The anxious youth let his gaze roll along the paths of large, rectangular concrete pavers that formed the many walkways cutting across the courtyard, bordered by narrow beds of daisies, petunias, and other brightly-colored flowers—his Nana's pride and joy. Lush grass covered the spaces between the paths, opening onto small, green oasis to which many of them led. On some, benches had been set out, enveloped by various bushes grown just tall enough to provide shade and privacy. In others, water cascaded from a stone pagoda fountain to gather in a reflecting pool at the sculpture's base. The effects offered a peaceful haven for visitors to sit and rest, or meditate on whatever concerns had brought them to the shrine. The main walkway—as broad as four city sidewalks, side-by-side—would file along in a straight line from the massive torri gate crowning the flight of stairs that marched down the hill on which the complex rested to the street, through a section of the grounds left lightly wooded in tribute to the great forest that once encompassed all of Tokyo.

'Keh! Kagome's Forest,' came the idle thought with bitter humor. The irony was not lost on Inuyasha: that he, a boy who lived on the shrine that occupied the land where the woodland once stood, should somehow travel back in time and free the half-demon for whom the forest was named.

He snapped the sliding doors shut behind him and stepped off the narrow terrace of the wellhouse, striding across the grass toward the main part of the shrine. Wonderment shone on the adolescent's face as he walked about in almost a daze, circling every few steps to take in this place he had known since boyhood…like a stranger suddenly dropped in a foreign land. His eyes roamed along with his feet, following the enclosed breezeway, capped by its tiled roof, that ran from the gift shop to the simple, fieldstone gate through which worshippers passed to reach the temple, the heels of his shoes lightly scuffing along the pavement that paralleled it. Soon, his wanderings brought him to the intersection with the primary path. Guarding the four corners stood great stone lanterns, their columnar pedestals with tiered bases lifting the finely carved houses atop them a good foot over the youth's own height. Once illuminated by candles or oil lamps, the housings now hid the electrical wiring and bulbs that provided light along the trails after sundown. The silent watchmen were replicated by other such sentinels at each crossing of the cement walkways.

Inuyasha's heart began to pound with anxious expectation. He stepped out onto the main avenue and turned to his right. The schoolboy was suddenly certain he'd forgotten how to breathe. Overwhelming joy closed his throat, making it impossible to release the glad cry lodged in his chest. Before him, the eight-inch thick, steel-banded oak doors stood open—as was normal at that time of day—welcoming visitors. The teen's heart leaped to soar higher than the clouds, for filling his vision was the temple, the center of his family's life for centuries.

Deep purple climbed the gleaming marble steps spanning three-quarters of the front facade to fix on the structure itself. Built wide and low in the tradition of Shinto temples, the roof bowed in the gentle curve to the eaves that set the standard for the other buildings around, only the four points of the roof were topped by elaborately carved finials, to honor the shrine's deity. The wooden planks of the walls were in perfect condition, thanks to the loving care of generations of temple priests who had maintained them, and stained a rich honey hue to compliment the green dye mixed into the clay forming the tiles at the top. Inuyasha knew—just as surely as he knew the back of his own hand—that just inside and to the right of the shoji entrance sat the purification trough with its bubbling fountain, used by people visiting the temple to wash their hands before going to pray. Located at the very center of the building would be the altar, twelve-feet long by six-feet deep, where worshippers would burn sticks of incense and offer their prayers, then pull on the rope to the bells shaped like huge jingle-bells on a horse's harness to send their requests to the gods. To the left of the altar stood the ema, almost like a giant crate, with wood plaques attached to it, scrawled with people's wishes for their lives. Several feet passed the ema was another, smaller shoji door that let out onto a short covered portico. This led to the shrine's main storeroom. Here were secured the sacred artifacts from antiquity, entrusted to the Taisho family and passed down to each new caretaker over the years. The entire area was cordoned off by the enclosed breezeway continuing from the left of the entrance gate, almost to the park in front, only to turn sharply and run, unbroken, to the back of the property. Covered walkways connected nearly every structure on the grounds, including the temple to the gift shop. Only the family home and the old wellhouse stood alone.

Inuyasha gulped down his cautious optimism. Just one thing more was needed by the slightly shaken visitor to confirm he was in his own time. The youth tipped his head back and looked up. There it was, the last piece to fit into place. Rising well above the temple, its enormous boughs spread like the wings of a guardian angel, was the sacred tree, continuing its constant watch over the shrine, as it had done ever since the temple came into being.

'It worked. I'm back in my own time.' The image started to blur, the color's running together, like a painting left out in the rain. The returning Taisho realized tears had welled up in his eyes. He closed them, and a few slipped from the corners to trickle down his cheeks. A breathless gasp escaped his lips, as he tried to breathe passed the hard lump that had formed in his throat. It was all there, everything he knew. The only things missing were…

"INUYASHAAAA!"

The teen's head whirled to his left at the shriek of his name. Streaking towards him, her arms wide open, was a familiar little girl dressed in a blue and white, sailor school uniform, a pink "Hello, Kitty" backpack strapped to her back. The ever-present lopsided ponytail waved carelessly about, as the child's legs churned for all they were worth, making a beeline straight for him. Inuyasha barely had time to glimpse a second figure in red and white standing, slightly hunched, by the stairs to the park, before the running girl threw herself at him, her little arms wrapping around his right leg with the strength of a vise.

"You went away!" she screamed, practically gluing herself to his limb. "You promised never to go away!" She turned her face into his hakama, and cried.

'Rin.' The name passed through the stunned adolescent's mind. His gaze fell on the trembling form below him, her ponytail shivering with her tears, the cloth of his pants just muffling her bitter sobs. He hated to see her cry; he hated to see any woman cry. Snaking his arm around his sister's shaking shoulders, Inuyasha murmured softly, "I know, Rin. I'm sorry I scared you."

Kaede stood, frozen, by the stone stairs, her gaze fixed on the scene before her. The sight of her tiny granddaughter hugging her older brother, who'd been missing for almost four days now, had sent the elderly matriarch into a state of shock from which she still hadn't recovered. She had spotted the stranger as she and Rin crested the steps now behind her. From the clothing, she guessed the young man was an acolyte from another shrine, come to see the priestess on some errand. When the child broke away to run toward the visitor, Kaede made to call her back, not wanting her granddaughter to bother the boy. But then Rin screamed her brother's name. And when the youth turned his head to reveal her lost grandson, the old woman's world slipped away from beneath her.

Beginning to regain her senses, the widow whispered in a voice slightly trembling with disbelief, "Inu..ya…sha." Her wrinkled jowls started to quiver, and tears sparkled in her good eye. Finally freed of her amazement, Kaede cried, "Inuyasha!" She shuffled her way over as fast as her legs could hobble.

The teenager heard the repetitive "tap-tap" of his grandmother's cane. Snapping his head up to see the elderly woman ambling over towards him, he cried, "Nana!" His other arm opened to gather her to him as Kaede fell against him, her head buried in his chest, sobs of relief spilling from her. His arms filled with his weeping family, Inuyasha thought, his chest constricting, 'It's not a dream. I'm home. I'm home!' Once again, he felt the sting of salt water building in his eyes. He couldn't let them fall; he had to be strong for those who were clinging to him. To hide them, the boy closed his lids against the shimmering pearls, and lowered his head to rest on his grandmother's grey hair, tightening his grip around his two best girls.

Soon, Kaede managed to gain control of herself. Trying to clear her throat of the dryness left behind by her breakdown, she lifted her head from her grandson's chest and looked up into his strong face. "Where have you been?" she asked, concern shading her tone. "You've been gone for three full days. We were worried sick." A thick huskiness still marred her voice.

The youth gave his grandmother a long-suffering grin. Coughing to clear the huskiness from his own voice, he answered, "It's a long, long story. But let's go back to the house. All I want right now is a hot shower and to get out of this get-up."

"Your grandfather would be doing cartwheels right now if he could see you in those robes," the aged priestess teased with a wry grin.

'Yeah, well, I've had enough of playing "priest" for a while," Inuyasha quipped. A knot of discomfort sat in his stomach. While she'd never pushed the subject, he knew his Nana held the secret hope that he would, one day, take over the running of the shrine…especially with his older brother off studying to be a doctor.

To distract himself, the adolescent glanced down at Rin. His sister had ceased her crying and lifted her face out of his hakama, but was still attached securely to his leg. He had removed his arm from her shoulders, but had allowed his hand to stroke her hair in an effort to soothe the child. It seemed to work. Other than the occasional sniffle, the little girl appeared content just to stand quietly at her brother's side and let the adults talk. Inuyasha gently reached down and seized her arms, trying to pry them apart.

"Ok, Rin," he murmured in a soft tone, "you can let go now."

"Nuh-uh." The six-year-old shook her head quickly. If anything, her grip tightened.

"Come on, Rin," her brother encouraged. "I need ya to let go. Rin, I can't feel my leg anymore."

Finally, the child's arms separated, more because Rin had released him than that Inuyasha had applied any real strength. Freed of his sister's loving-if crushing—embrace, the teenager slipped his hands under her shoulders. "Come up here, half-pint," the boy groaned, as he lifted the tiny girl up to balance her on his hip. He huffed out, "Won't be able to do this too much longer. You're getting so big; soon, I won't be able to carry ya."

Rin whined her disapproval at the suggestion and circled her arms about her brother's neck, laying her head on his shoulder. The youth shifted her until he could safely hold her with one arm, leaving her legs clad in their white socks and black, patent-leather shoes to dangle. Inuyasha then placed his other arm around his grandmother's small shoulders, and the two set off at Kaede's slow, shuffling pace.

As they moved along, the elderly matron took up their conversation again. "When Rin came back inside-looking utterly terrified-and told me that fantastic story of a monster pulling you into the old well, I thought for certain she was merely trying to hide the fact that you had gone into the wellhouse without permission and fallen in." They were at the second set of steps that led down to the park. The stairs sat in the corner of two retaining walls terracing the earth on which the shrine and its outbuildings rested, cutting an opening in the carved stone banister that ran along the walls. The priestess slipped from beneath Inuyasha's arm in order to descend first. She did not cease her narrative. "I retrieved the old ladder from the storage shed…"

"Yeah," the boy groused from close behind her, "the one you **shouldn't** be using!"

His Nana fixed him with a withering glare over her shoulder. "Mind your tone, Inuyasha," she warned. "You're not eighteen, yet."

Her grandson merely gave his customary "keh", but said nothing else.

Turning her attention ahead, Kaede sighed and clucked her tongue before continuing. "But when I climbed down the shaft to the bottom, there was no trace of you."

"You shouldn't have done that, Nana. You could have gotten hurt."

The family matriarch's foot landed on the first stone of the path below the stairs, one of many that meandered through the park. Unlike above, the walkways here were narrower and created from various sizes of field stone set in no particular pattern into the earth, rather than from formed concrete. This allowed the trails to blend more easily with the natural beauty about them, losing the rigid formality of their man-made kin. Kaede strode onward, deciding to ignore the teen's mild rebuke. She had no wish to argue with his stubbornness. The little group walked passed groves of bamboo as tall as tree saplings, and swaths of long grass that would have hidden the short, slightly stooped widow from her grandson's sight, if not for the trail below them. Never was there a break in the woman's flow of words.

"Since you were not in the well, I thought possibly your friends had come by to get you, and played a trick on your sister."

"Keh!" Inuyasha huffed. "As if I'd let those jokers scare her like that."

"I realized that." His grandmother nodded sagely. She was very well aware of the boy's protective nature when it came to his little sister. It was no wonder Rin suffered from a case of "hero worship" of her big brother.

They were beneath the shadow of the trees, now. The maples, oaks, and other hardwoods—interspersed with various pines—provided cool, refreshing shade against the sun's glare, especially in summer. However, they were a far cry from the glory of the forests they had been planted to honor, and completely dwarfed by the sacred tree, the king of all trees. A gentle quiet permeated the woods, muffling the hustle and bustle of modern life. With Tokyo's towering skyscrapers blocked from view by glinting green leaves, Inuyasha could almost believe he was back in the feudal era. The loudest noise he heard was a steady, calm breathing by his ear. The youth quickly realized it was coming from the tiny girl in his arms. Rin had fallen asleep. Tightening his grip only slightly on his precious bundle, the dark-haired boy turned his attention back to the old woman before him.

"Once your friends were eliminated as a possible cause, I grew seriously worried," Kaede was saying. "I got Rin to school, then caught a cab and began searching the neighborhood. My anxiety grew with each passing minute. I truly began to fear that what Rin had witnessed was her older brother being kidnapped, perhaps by a gang. Maybe the demon she claimed to have seen was some form of gang symbol."

The park ended. The group emerged from the woods to be confronted with a white picket fence stretching from the breezeway on their right, all the way across to the shrine's outer wall on their left. The fence separated the public grounds from the caretaker's residence. Beyond was the family's private living area. Inuyasha felt his chest aching again at the sight of the well-manicured lawn and flower beds framing the flagstone walk up to the house. The house itself was situated on the property so that the main entrance was located in one short end, allowing all the windows to look out on either the shrine or the city of Tokyo. Two-story—unusual for a city home—the structure had a distinctly contemporary style to it, with its low-pitched roof of the same green tile as the shrine; large, plate glass windows on the first floor; and bifold storm shutters secured to the left of each window. The current house had been constructed back in the nineteen-sixties by his grandparents, replacing an earlier, more traditional Japanese home that had sat on the site for nearly a hundred and fifty years. The building finally succumbed to one of the numerous earthquakes that hit Japan every couple of years, collapsing entirely. The new home was built on the foundations of the old, and reinforced to withstand ground movement. Inuyasha steeled himself against the urge to race up to the house, fling open the sliding door, and hot foot it to his bedroom in the right front corner of the second floor. The master bedroom—his grandparents' room—took up the entire rear of the house, with his sister's bedroom right next to it on the city side. After her room came the spare bedroom set up for overnight guests, which was rare. The fourth room between the master and the adolescent's current bedroom had originally been Inuyasha's, until his older brother went away to college. The boy then moved into Hojo's old room to get more privacy. Between them lay the second floor bathroom.

"Your brother should be returning very soon," Nana's voice drifted to him.

"You called Hojo about this?" the youth exclaimed, an astonished gaze turned on his grandmother.

Kaede turned her head to regard her grandson, as if he'd just asked if the sky were blue. Her tone was non-pulsed as she answered, "Of course. He arrived yesterday, and took the car out immediately to look for you, asking questions of anyone who might have seen something. In fact, he headed out over two hours ago—right after breakfast—to continue the search. If he came back with no news, I was going to get the police involved. I would have called them sooner, but I feared how their questioning might affect Rin."

The teen at her side nodded his understanding, and was just about to comment, but a car door slamming shut cut him off. He and Kaede glanced toward the breezeway, which was open eight feet beyond the picket fence all the way to its end, revealing the driveway that rolled up the hill from the street that ran along beside the compound, along with the garden where the priestess grew the herbs for the potions and powders she brewed and sold in the gift shop. A shadow lengthened from the area of the garden and driveway. The tall, slender figure of a young man came striding purposefully across the gravel drive to pass through the shade of the roofed passage and enter the side yard. He shook his head and passed a hand through short-cropped, sandy-brown hair, as if arguing with himself. Then he looked up—and stopped, hand midway along his scalp. Blue eyes as deep as the Pacific Ocean enlarged to the size of golf balls, fixing on the person their owner feared had been stolen away from his family, never to be seen again.

'Inuyasha,' the name echoed through his mind. But the air seemed to have left his lungs, making it impossible to push the name passed his lips. A torrent of emotions flooded the young man's body, so that he didn't know whether to run up to the teenager and crush him in a bear hug; or get up in his face and scream at him until the boy's eardrums ruptured for scaring him, his grandmother, and his sister half to death with his disappearing act.

Inuyasha would have known the man in the yard from five miles away. The height inherited from their father—though the new arrival was shorter than him by an inch; the brown hair bequeathed by some long ago ancestor on the Taisho side of the family; and the legs that seemed just a touch too long for the rest of him all proclaimed this to be his over-achieving, older brother, Hojo.

Said sibling seemed to snap out of his daze. With long, confident strides, he hurried over to them. At the fence, the twenty-year-old gripped the rail behind the pickets and easily swung his legs over the silent, white sentries.

'Keh!' Inuyasha mentally scoffed at the display. 'Showoff! He could just as easily have used the gate, like any normal person.'

The boy's features soured with each step that brought his brother closer, wondering whether he should expect a greeting…or a lecture. The siblings' gazes locked, stony violet staring into deep blue, a gift of their mother's to her eldest.

When but three feet away, Hojo called, a stern edge to his tone, "Little brother, you gotta helluva lot of explaining to do."

So, it was to be a lecture. His brother fired back, "I'm surprised ya could spare a moment from your all-important schedule to be bothered with something as trivial as where I am!"

"Inuyasha," Kaede admonished, her tone calm, if disapproving.

"It's all right, Nana," Hojo broke in. "It's not the first time his temper's runaway with his mouth."

His sibling growled low in his throat, his eyes narrowing. If he didn't have Rin with him, he'd give the doctor-in-training something to treat: a broken nose, courtesy of his fist! The little girl held to his chest whined and squirmed in displeasure, her brothers' heated exchange intruding on her sleep. Her current guardian shifted his irritated gaze from Hojo to his sister for a moment. Bringing up his free hand, he rubbed her back in gentle circles to calm her. The child sighed contentedly and returned to her dreams. The teen turned his attention back to his other sibling, whose own focus had momentarily averted to their baby sister. But when he glanced back at his brother, the reproachful look once again ruled Hojo's features. A tense silence fell between them, the two young men taking each other's measure. Their grandmother stood off to the side, watching with anxious dread the visual wrestling match occurring before her. She prayed the pair would not come to blows with Rin smack in the middle, but she knew of her youngest grandson's fierce pride, and feared it would not let him back down. If the situation exploded, she was prepared to rush in between them and put a stop to it before a punch could be thrown.

Finally, the uncompromising mask fell away from Hojo's face. A smile that had charmed more than a few teachers in high school—and sent over two-thirds of the female population swooning in rapture—shone out at the aggravated youth. "Well, as long as you're safe and sound. That's all that matters," he beamed.

The change took all the fiery wind out of Inuyasha's sails. Any angry insult he was about to throw was immediately forgotten. How could he stay mad at a guy who could morph from uptight substitute parent to every mother's fantasy of the boy next door? To his left, the hot-headed teen heard his Nana release a quiet sigh of relief, pleased that a fight appeared to have been avoided.

Hojo's happy-go-lucky expression changed in an instant to something more serious. "What _did _happen to you, Inu? From what Nana told me, it sounded like you were abducted by some demon?"

"Keh, I'll tell ya inside, though ya probably won't believe me."

"Try me."

"Before you two get to arguing again," the head of the house broke in, "I suggest we go indoors. I know this old woman's feet would be much happier listening to this tale sitting on a comfortable cushion than standing out here on hard stone."

The brothers glanced at each other and gave a nod, declaring a truce. Hojo then stood aside. "Lead on, Nana," he said, bowing slightly and sweeping his arm out toward the fence.

The widow let out a low grunt at her eldest grandson's teasing, and proceeded toward the gate. Inuyasha, carrying Rin, followed in her wake, with the elder Taisho son bringing up the rear, securing the gate once they had all passed. Soon, the sliding door to the house was opened, and the little family withdrew into their home.

Water hissed as it leaped from the showerhead to drench the white tiles plastering the rear of the stall. Inuyasha practically ripped off the feudal era yukata and hakama in his eagerness to get under the heated spray. Once divested of his priestly costume, the slender youth pulled back the acrylic curtain and stepped over the lip of the tub. A groan that could almost be called sensual reverberated throughout the bathroom with the first contact of hot water on naked skin. Inuyasha turned so that his back was to the nozzle, pulling long locks of midnight over his right shoulder. Gingerly setting his fingers, then his palms, on the slickened ceramic before him, the boy then crossed his arms and let his forehead come to rest on them. He moaned again, feeling the liquid beads pound his body, massaging his flesh and working the kinks out of muscles knotted from days of life-threatening stress. Even muscles he didn't know he had unwound themselves. Steam swirled about the space, rising above the curtain and leaching around the edges to swaddle the bathroom in a fine, damp mist. The warm vapors enfolded the shower's occupant in their moist heat, drifting into his nostrils to suffuse his lungs, causing even that organ to relax.

"Ahhh," the teen moaned in almost erotic pleasure, "the miracle of modern indoor plumbing."

He'd just spent the last couple of hours laying out his tale before his family. Their reactions were mixed. Having woken shortly after her brother lied her on the couch in the living room, Rin eagerly joined the family and listened with the rap fascination of a little girl hearing her favorite fairy tale, "oohing" and "aahing" when Inuyasha spoke of meeting Kagome, being abducted by the bandits, and defeating the crow demon. Her face twisted in adorable fury when her brother spoke of his capture by the villagers and mistreatment, and the way he was injured by Mistress Centipede. But at the end, her expression held only wonder.

Nana's thoughts were harder to gauge. She merely sat quietly on her cushion at the low table, her eyes closed, seeming to just take it all in stride. Not one question passed her lips. She hadn't come out of her contemplative state until the end of his account.

Hojo's reaction was, by far, the one Inuyasha most expected. His brother was a man of science…of facts and logic. Monsters popping out of magic wells to drag hapless schoolboys five hundred years into the past just didn't mesh with his world of diligent investigation and tested theories. He questioned his younger brother closely on almost every aspect, asking if he'd hit his head; had things at the shrine been more stressful than usual. The interruptions started to feel more like an inquisition than a request for clarification. Finally, the adolescent couldn't take it any longer. Once he was done, Inuyasha flatly stated he was going to take his shower, in an effort to not blow up at his older sibling.

Now, standing beneath the beating warmth, he wondered, 'Did that all really happen?' His mind flipped through images of all the adventures he'd endured. 'It was only four days I was there. But now it seems like four eons ago.'

With a long, contented sigh, Inuyasha gave himself up to the ecstatic joy of a modern, hot shower.

"_YOU IDIOT! YOU STUPID, STUPID ASS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE SACRED JEWEL?"_

Purple eyes snapped open at the shrill voice that battered his memory. The teen lifted his head from his arms, only to replace it with his chin. "Just what did that Momiji bitch want?" he questioned of the steam around him. "She already had the jewel shard, so why did she still come after me?"

His gaze fixed on the wall before it. Soon, it wasn't white tiles he saw, but a young woman in her late teens, garbed in dark blue and red, topped with short, red hair. A haughty, superior air surrounded her as she answered his question. _"From you, very little. It's the half-breed we want…Her head will bring a hefty price. Unfortunately, __**you**__ present a problem."_

Those weren't the words of a thief. They sounded like something a hit man would say…a hired killer.

'Kagome.'

Guilt sank its teeth into the youth's insides once again. Just how long did the subduing spell last? If Momiji went to find the she-panther after he'd leaped into the well, and came upon the half-demon maiden still adhered to the river bank because of his "scat", Kagome wouldn't stand a snowball's chance in hell. He, Inuyasha, would be responsible for her murder.

"_**I**__ don't __**have**__ to do __**anything. **__It's __**you, **__a weak and pathetic human, who needs __**my **__strength."_

The smug image of Momiji slowly began to blur, fading away, only to morph into another, this one framed by wavy tresses of raven black from which two triangular ears perched upright, and narrow, pale whiskers sprouted above a finely bow-shaped lip. Eyes as green as jade flared with a look that told the modern schoolboy he was nothing but an annoying irritant to their owner.

Inuyasha bristled. "Keh!" he scoffed. "What am I worrying about her for? Wench can take care of herself. She doesn't need me around, as she so kindly put it." The bather straightened, pushing himself gently away from the tiled wall. In a strong voice, he declared, "That's it! Game over! As far as I'm concerned, the last three days never happened!"

Turning away from both the ceramic and his adventures, the adolescent stepped fully under the rejuvenating spray and drowned his long, onyx mane until it was thoroughly soaked. Wiping water from his face, he reached over for his bottle of shampoo—the only one that didn't smell like a botanical garden—and squirted a liberal amount into his palm. Two washings and two rinses later, his hair was the cleanest it had been in a long while. After running conditioner through the thick mass, the boy threw back the shower curtain to retrieve his washcloth from the towel rack by the tub, moistened it beneath the warm downpour, and soaped it up. He set cloth to skin, and proceeded to scrub himself, passing the soapy lather over his chest, arms, legs, and face. He stepped through the fount a final time, allowing the raining droplets to wash away all residue, along with the dirt and sweat it had trapped, and ran his hands through his hair to be sure all conditioner had been rinsed out. Once satisfied, Inuyasha reached for the "hot" and "cold" knobs, and turned them to "off", then turned the middle knob from shower to tub mode. The man-made rain shut off instantly, with a slight trickle that soon ceased.

Sputtering small, liquid pearls from his lips, the bather passed the wash cloth over his face to clear away any excess water, then bundled up the dark strands now fitted to his back and wrung them out. Grabbing his bath towel, he glided it over his warm flesh, then settled it around his shoulders, below his hair. Flinging the curtain completely aside, the youth stepped out onto the bath mat, and padded his way to the sink. His hand fell on the knob to the lower cabinet door, which he opened to fish around for his hair dryer. When he had it in his hand, he rose, flicked on the switch to the exhaust vent, and wiped the mirror of the medicine cabinet of fog with his hand. The fan quickly drew the moist steam out of the room, leaving a visible, if watery, image of a violet-eyed boy with damp hair matted to his head in the glass. Cleaning out his brush, the source of the image plugged in the dryer and set about drying his raven locks. Nearly a half hour went by before there was a knock at the bathroom door. His ears filled with the "whir" of the motors in the dryer and ceiling vent, the teen, at first, wasn't sure he'd heard it. Then it came again, louder this time. The boy turned off the small appliance in his hand, and flicked the switch to the vent down, silencing the noisy thing; the room had long since cleared of steam, anyway.

"Yeah!" the naked occupant called, after the pounding sounded a third time.

"Inuyasha, how much longer will you be?" answered a calm, much-loved voice from the other side of the portal.

"Not long, Nana! Give me a few more minutes!"

"Very well. But don't take too much time. We're having an early supper."

"All right!"

The elderly priestess turned away from the barrier to her grandson's current haven, and proceeded down the hallway to the stairs. A short while later, she was ambling her way into the kitchen. Directly across was the dining room, where her other two grandchildren sat on cushions at the low, traditional, Japanese table. Though many other families had converted to the western-style dining table and chairs, the Taisho family table-along with its accompanying china hutch and sideboard-had been a wedding gift from Kaede's parents upon her marriage to Tadeo Taisho; and were of such rich, dark wood and wonderful craftsmanship, that the widow would adamantly swear she would be buried with the furniture before she would part with the set. Laid out in front of each cushion was a place setting comprised of a fine china plate, with gold inlay around the rim set in a pattern of deep blue and black miniature checks; a rice bowl to the left of the plate, lacquered black on the outside and red on the inside, with a fern design in green on the front; and a knife, along with a pair of chopsticks, set beside the plate to the right. The china was, again, a wedding gift, this time from Tadeo's family. Only special occasions ever saw its removal from the hutch. Her grandson's safe return seemed special enough to the family matriarch.

While Kaede checked on the meal simmering on top of the stove, Hojo called from the other room, "You don't really believe that story of Inu's, do you, Nana?" He had turned at her approach, and took up the thread of their previous conversation.

Rin jumped to her feet and smacked her small hands down on the table, incensed. "Inuyasha not lie!" she exclaimed, coming to her adored brother's defense. "I seen…I saw it," she corrected herself, with a slight hitch. "A monster came up out of the well and took him away!"

"According to the legend of the Bone-Eater's Well," recited their grandmother, "an unknown force within it has caused the remains of monsters to disappear since ancient days. Is it possible that unknown force is actually a rift in time?"

She opened the oven and pulled out the lowest rack. Her oven-mitted hand lifted the foil from the baking pan to reveal the main dish. It appeared nicely done. Stripping off the mitt, the widow reached for a tiny glass bowl with lettuce-leaf edges filled with a brownish-red sauce. A narrow brush rested against one carved side.

"Come on, Nana," her logically-minded grandson countered. "This is the real world, not science fiction. There are no such things as time rifts and interdimensional wormholes."

"I would not be so sure, Hojo," the wise priestess muttered to herself. "There are things even science cannot explain." Of course, Hojo was too far away to hear.

Kaede dipped the brush in the sauce and passed it over the meat bubbling in the pan. Once done, she set the cup aside, put on the mitt, and folded the foil back into place. The rack was shoved back into the oven, and the oven door closed. The matron strode to the refrigerator. Opening the icebox, the elderly woman reached in and withdrew a large pitcher of iced tea. Going into the cabinet beside it, she retrieved a stack of four colorful glasses (Rin was too young to trust with her crystal stemware), and shuffled back to the table. Her face was lightly drawn in thought, even as she set the pitcher in the middle and doled out the glasses.

"Hojo," she spoke, turning to the young man to her left, "I will need your help after dinner. I believe we should reseal the well good and tight to make sure nothing else comes through."

Hojo was a bit taken aback…not only by the determined tone in his grandmother's voice, but also by the fact she was asking for **his** help in securing the well! Doubt coloring his voice, he inquired, "Are you sure you want **my **help, Nana? I'll do it, of course, if you really need me, but you know how I am around tools. A scalpel I can handle, but a hammer…I'd be more likely to hit my thumb than a nailhead. Wouldn't Inu be a better choice?"

"Your brother has been through enough for a while," Kaede admonished. "Plus, I don't want a repeat of what happened before. You needn't worry about the tools. All I truly need you to do is carry the board we will use to close up the opening. I'm not so old that I've forgotten how to swing a hammer."

"I still think…"

A rush of footsteps pounding along the wood floor of the hallway cut short Hojo's opinion. The object of their discussion came trotting in, huffing, "Sorry I'm late."

"Sit down, Inuyasha," Nana bid, "and we'll get started."

The teen accepted the invitation, and plopped himself on the vacant cushion at the foot of the table. Man, did it feel good to be back in a pair of well-worn dark jeans and a simple white t-shirt. To his left, Rin knelt on her cushion, giving her brother a bright, award-winning smile of welcome. To the right of the long-haired youth sat the rising star of the Taisho family, watching his younger brother with a peculiar gleam in his eye. Dammit! He knew Hojo doubted his story, but to have the guy stare at him like he was an escapee from a psyche ward was maddening! Inuyasha was just about to tell his brother to knock it off, when Kaede lightly cleared her throat, drawing the attention of her grandchildren. The children's guardian had seated herself on her cushion at the head of the table, her legs folded under her, her hands resting upon its dark surface-the picture of tranquil serenity.

"Now, then," she started, "I believe we were in the midst of celebrating a birthday before all this upheaval occurred. And since we have the birthday boy back with us…"

"Oh! Oh! Me!" cried her granddaughter, as if she were back in class, springing to her feet. "Me, me, me! I get to go first!" Without wasting a second, the little girl reached down and lifted a small, rectangular box wrapped in bright, white paper with floating balloons in red, blue, and green stamped on its surface. "Happy Birt'day, Inu!" Rin wished with an enthusiastic smile, holding the package out to the adolescent next to her.

Inuyasha accepted the gift. "Thank you," he had enough grace to offer his younger sister.

He was surprised to find the box had some weight to it, his hand actually dipping when her fingers released it. Curious as to what the six-year-old could have gotten him—after all, she had no money but what Nana gave her—the boy peeled away the paper. His interest was further piqued when his efforts yielded what appeared to be a dark grey stone. Once all the paper and tape were removed, Inuyasha held a perfect rectangle of dark grey rock about one-fifth the size of a standard brick in his hand. Given Rin's penchant for picking up whatever caught her eye, he probably shouldn't be surprised; but where could his sister have gotten such a flawless piece of stone?

Still mystified, and not wanting to upset the child, her brother said, "Thanks, sprout. It's really nice." The broad grin that lit Rin's features was worth all the odd knick-knacks she could ever give him.

"My turn," interrupted Nana. Kaede's hands disappeared from the tabletop, only to pull out from underneath a large, thin box wrapped in the same balloon-designed paper. With a kind smile upon her wizened face, the widow wished, "Happy Birthday, Inuyasha."

She handed the box to Rin, with a gentle nod of her head to indicate to the spritely girl that she should pass it down to her brother. Rin swiveled about and slipped the package into the younger boy's waiting hands. Judging by the size of the concealed parcel, the gift was probably a shirt or a pair of jeans. Although, considering he'd left his clothes back in that other time, maybe he should expect a new school uniform. Leave it to Nana…ever the practical one. However, when he took hold of the box, anticipating the heaviness of material to weigh it down, the youth nearly fumbled it out of his hands, it was so light. Once again, confusion edged his face. Inuyasha tore through the decorative paper, opened the lid, then had to dig through several layers of tissue paper (Nana got him tissue paper for a birthday present?). Finally, he pulled back the last fold. Dark brows knitted together at what was revealed. The schoolboy reached into the box and lifted a lightly folded square of pale tan fabric, trailing long, crumbled ties. Deep purple flicked in uncertain question to the grinning priestess, before the teen unfurled the cloth. What sat in the box in front of him appeared to be a tool belt, but was all wrong. Instead of thick, sturdy leather, the apron was made of a brushed suede fabric, and the pockets were long, narrow, and stitched closed at the bottom.

"Uhhh…thanks, Nana?" Inuyasha murmured, glancing at his grandmother. His tone clearly showed his puzzlement. The gifts were getting stranger and stranger.

The old woman merely nodded her head, an almost secretive smile playing on her lips. "You're welcome."

"Guess that just leaves me," Hojo's carefree voice declared.

He turned away from his kid brother to pick up something by his leg. When he rotated back again, his fingers held a third gift—oddly shaped, not perfectly rectangular like the others, as if it were simply wrapped without benefit of a box. He held it out to his kid brother, who took it from his hands with a touch of trepidation. Considering the way things had been going, he was nearly afraid to open it. It was almost as heavy as Rin's rock; since it was Hojo, maybe he was getting a fossil? Cautiously, he tore apart the wrapping paper. A moment later, a gasp filled the ears of the three guests in attendance. Violet eyes practically bugged out in wonder for the first time since the party started.

"Oh, wow!" the boy breathed. His family shared knowing smiles between them; he was completely surprised.

Inuyasha's gaze lay fixed on a set of exquisitely-made wood chisels in their plastic case. For a moment, the youth was too overwhelmed to speak. The tools weren't the run-of-the-mill kind you could buy at any home center, but had been ordered from a catalogue marketing specifically to craftsmen, and were of the highest quality. He ought to know; the catalogue sat on his desk in his room, with several pages dog-eared to mark items he dreamed of one day owning. He'd been drooling over the chisels for the past several months. Therefore, he knew their worth. Now the other gifts made sense. Rin's peculiar rock was actually a whetstone for sharpening the tempered-steel blades when they grew dull. The teenager could have hit himself in the forehead for being so dense as to not recognize it…seeing as how he had two others of a similar size out in the workshop for his carving knives and plane blades. The apron was for storing the chisels when he was done with them, its fabric soft to keep from putting scratches in the metal. All he had to do was roll it up and tie it closed with the two strings dangling from the ends.

Inuyasha looked at his family. "Guys…"—his voice nearly choked with his gratitude-"I don't…I don't kn-know…what to say."

"Happy Birthday, Inuyasha!" the three seated at the table exclaimed joyfully, smiles still in place.

Their beloved family member returned the birthday wishes by allowing a broad smile to light his handsome features.

"Well," Nana broke into the festive mood, "I promised everyone an early dinner, and I suspect everyone is hungry, especially our birthday boy, here." She turned to her granddaughter. "Rin, will you give me a hand?"

"Sure," the little girl eagerly piped up.

The two ladies rose and made their way to the kitchen, leaving the boys to their own devices. Hojo occupied himself with watching his grandmother and sister clanking about in the other room, bustling about to the harsh tune of a metal spoon scraping food from a pot. Inuyasha was still fixated on his newest toys, his hand gliding in awe over the form of the chisels locked in their plastic covering, while his eyes gleefully read the size of each blade printed on the package. Never, in his wildest dreams, had he expected to receive them as a gift from his family. The adolescent had been certain he'd have to buy them with the proceeds from his first real job. The scrimping and saving it must have taken on Nana's part to afford the gifts…Hojo, of course, would have contributed, also. Along with his studies, the doctor-in-training held down a part-time job that helped supplement the scholarships and grants awarded him in high school. He always sent money home to the shrine, but after paying for books, housing, and living expenses, it was never much. Usually, it might afford Rin a new outfit, and offset some of the grocery bill.

Hojo. Lifting his eyes to gaze at his brother's brown-haired head, Inuyasha could feel the fingers of the bitter resentment so familiar to him when it came to his older sibling creeping over the ecstatic euphoria that had engulfed him from his present. The discomfiting quiet that had settled over the room was telling. The university student to whom the stony glare was directed must have sensed the dark glower boring into the back of his head, like an assassin's bullet. He whipped about and caught the violet irises smoldering with unveiled irritation.

"What is it, little bro?" the older Taisho inquired.

It was there, on the tip of his tongue…four years of pent-up anger, acerbity, and-if Inuyasha were completely honest with himself-jealousy to hurl into the over-achiever's face.

"Keh, it's nothing."

Once again, he backed down, deciding now was not the time. It was his birthday, after all—a time to spend in celebration with family, not quarreling with his brother over past wrongs.

Hojo cocked a finely-detailed eyebrow. "That _is_ the set you wanted, right?" he confirmed.

The teenager quickly looked back at the chisels and stammered, "Yeah, yeah…It's just…nevermind. Forget it."

The older brother continued to stare at him, silent questions swirling in his eyes. He just didn't get his younger brother any more. This wasn't the first time he'd felt the heat of hostility radiate from his sibling to be aimed at him. Inuyasha was growing more irascible with each passing year. Every time he stopped by to visit, Hojo was met with a simmering animosity by his little brother. An impenetrable wall had developed between the boys, one Inuyasha had erected, stone by stone, shortly after their parents died. Why? The young man could not be sure. They had been so close when they were kids, as close as brothers could be. Now, it was as if the two stood on opposite sides of a great chasm, wider than the Grand Canyon, able to see each other, but not communicate. Perhaps, once his goals were reached, the future doctor could make amends for whatever slight—real or imagined—had caused his younger sibling to close himself off to him.

"Here we are." Their grandmother's gentle voice drifted into the room, instantly dispelling the tension that hung in the air.

The two young men turned their attention from each other to the stout priestess shuffling in, her fingers wrapped around the fragile handles of a chafing dish decorated in the same mini-check pattern as the plates on the table. Ahead of her pranced Rin, swinging two crocheted trivets in her hands before her.

"You can set those down in the middle of the table, honey, if you would," Kaede instructed.

The cheerful girl was quick to do as bid, setting the homemade items used to protect surfaces from hot pots and baking dishes on the wooden top. Nana set the fine china serving piece on one of the trivets, Hojo's nimble hands helping to guide the object and catch it if the strength in her old fingers should fail. The head of the house lifted the lid to reveal a heaping bowl of steamed rice, then whisked herself back to the kitchen. A moment later, a large platter of the same make as the chafing dish occupied the other trivet, closer to Inuyasha. The adolescent couldn't help but gaze at the large, foil-covered plate with eager eyes. Before his unfortunate trip down the well, Nana had mentioned she would fix his favorite meal for his birthday. He prayed the offer still stood. Kaede saw his eyes brighten, and decided to draw out the suspense a bit longer. She lifted the foil just enough to allow the aroma to escape and waft to her grandson's nose. Inuyasha took a deep whiff of the delicious smell, and his mouth instantly watered. Only one thing smelled that delectable; and Nana knew how to fix it to his liking. A broad smile stretched across the matriarch's lined face on hearing her grandson's hum of pleasure, which was seconded by a low growl from a disgruntled stomach. With a bit of a flourish, the widow removed the foil fully to reveal…

"Yes, ribs!" crowed the boy in obvious delight. Turning to the hostess of the party, he added, "Thanks, Nana! You're the best!"

Inuyasha brusquely seized his knife and made to stab one of the half-racks smothered in a smoky barbecue sauce. A potholder sharply smacked the back of his hand, and the knife was instantly withdrawn. The chastened youth turned a pouty face up to his grandmother. "Not until everyone is served," she corrected.

"Keh," he huffed in a low voice. "It's _my_ birthday." The younger Taisho boy crossed his arms and looked away, sulking.

Kaede offered a gentle smile, knowing his sullen display was mostly for show. She set about placing individual sections of meat onto each plate with the metal tongs that rode on the platter, and scooping a healthy portion of steamed rice into each bowl. She then covered the two dishes to keep the food warm and returned to her cushion, closing the shoji screen to the dining room to block the mess in the kitchen from view.

Once she was seated, the aged matriarch encouraged, "Well, shall we dig in before Inuyasha…"

Thumping noises just beyond the sliding door silenced the woman mid-thought. Everyone froze in place—Hojo with one hand wrapped around the handle of the pitcher, about to pour a glass of tea; Rin with her bowl of rice in one hand, chopsticks in the other, ready to pluck a few of the plump grains; Nana with her hands resting on her thighs, having just settled herself on her cushion; and Inuyasha in the act of rubbing his hands together in greedy anticipation, a lustful stare worthy of any movie villain directed at the prey before him. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Anxious looks passed between chocolate-brown, ocean-blue, and rich lavender, all mirroring the same thought. Footsteps…out in the hallway. The three sets of nervous eyes turned to their elderly guardian at the head of the table. But Nana's face registered the same shock and uncertainty flooding her grandchildren. She wasn't expecting any visitors…so who was in the house? Just then, the footsteps stopped. The shoji door was slammed open, and Inuyasha's jaw nearly hit the floor.

In the opening stood a very annoyed half-demon.

Author's Note: And there you have it. The next chapter. I have to admit, this one almost made me throw my notebook in the nearest metal barrel and burn it. Describing the shrine was an ordeal! It took me three weeks alone & five of my ani-mangas to get enough descent aerial views of the place—and even then, none of them showed the wellhouse! I even had to make my own schematic of it to keep everything organized, and made a few changes in placement of the house & sacred tree, since I didn't like where they were in the original series. Number one reason this is so late.

The second, which may affect future chapters, is my father. The day before Christmas Eve, he went in the hospital with a severe case of anemia; my mother actually had to run him there, he was so deathly white. (My parents live over the state line, but my father's doctors are all at a hospital here.) Turns out, he has a peptic ulcer, along with a blockage from his stomach to his small intestine, and they discovered another from his liver to his stomach. The worst news, however, is that they found my dad has pancreatic cancer. This will be his third bout with cancer, and by far the most serious. So if it takes me a while to update future chapters, it may be because I have been occupied helping my folks. We're hoping he can take this new drug that's out that deprives cancer cells of blood, their food source. (The actor, Patrick Swayze, is currently using this therapy.)

Well, that's all for now. Please read and review, and I'll update as soon as possible.


	11. Chapter 10: And Back Again

Author's Note: After rereading what I have posted so far, and seeing some errors & things I wanted to change, I edited what I had written to date. Mostly, it was fine-tuning the grammar, changing the command word, combining some paragraphs, combining chapters to make them longer and more in line with the original anime.

On a sadder note, for those of you who read the note at the bottom of the last chapter, I wish to inform my readers that, tragically, my father succumbed to pancreatic cancer, and passed away on January 20th. He died peacefully, without any pain. He was in a deep sleep the whole day, with erratic breathing, and just simply released his last breath and did not take another. Therefore, I would like to dedicate this story to him, who was the model for Inuyasha's father, Kurozawa Taisho. (So, yes, all the little sayings were taken directly from my dad, as well as his love of woodworking.) Thank you all for your understanding.

Chapter 10: And Back Again

A set of chopsticks clattered onto the tatami mats, shattering the deathly stillness filling the room with all the subtlety of an atom bomb. No one moved to pick them up. Every eye was trained on the strange intruder—clad in a garish red kimono bright enough to blind the observer—who had interrupted the celebration.

Inuyasha's thoughts were a chaotic maelstrom. 'No! No, no, no, no.'

Just when he'd convinced himself he was safely ensconced in his own time, up pops his chief tormentor from that other era to plague him once again. Reality seemed to flee with the arrival of the being in the doorway, leaving him adrift in a void that robbed him of every sense except sight. The sound of the chopsticks hitting the floor floated to his ears from worlds away and across centuries. Whose they were, the adolescent couldn't say…except they were not his; his hands were still pressed together just below and to the left of his chin.

A contemptuous, green glare swept over those seated before it, putting the schoolboy in mind of a haughty princess infuriated at finding peasants within the confines of her home. But her fiercest disdain was reserved for the guest of honor at the furthest end. Coarse, clear hairs angled forward stiffly with the compressing of the lips supporting them, while a long, black, furred appendage ticked behind the girl from one shoulder to the other…a clear sign of its owners displeasure.

"K-Kagome?" stuttered an uncertain voice. It sounded suspiciously like his own. Perhaps it was an apparition, a trick of his mind…

"Idiot!" The youth's hopes were dashed with the first letter. The half-demon demanded irately, "Who gave you permission to come trotting back here?"

"How…?" Inuyasha questioned dumbly.

Kagome was at his side in an instant. "Through the well, stupid! How else?" she replied, as if the answer should be obvious.

Rin let out a tiny whimper and scooted closer to her grandmother, little hands wringing her blue, pleated skirt. Anxious, chocolate eyes shot an apprehensive gaze toward the wild-looking girl. Why wasn't her strong, brave, big brother standing up to her? She wished he'd make the mean girl go away. She was so loud; her voice made Rin's ears hurt.

The child's small whine seemed to launch Kaede into action. Freed of the shock that had kept her silent till now, the elderly priestess demanded, incensed, "Who are you? How dare you trespass here!"

The she-panther's head whipped about. "Be quiet, old hag!" she ordered. "My business is with the wretch here!"

Palms slammed down on the dark tabletop. "Hey!" Inuyasha cried, his voice furious. "Watch it! That's my _grandmother _you're mouthing off to!"

"What of it?" Kagome fired back. "She's still a dried-up, old prune!"

An indignant snort sounded behind her. "I can see you have all the manners of an ogre," muttered the offended "old prune". Evidently, her comment went unheeded by the warring pair.

"Excuse me!" defended her volatile grandson. "Let's get something straight! First off, I don't need your damn _permission _to return to my home! Second, just who the hell do you think you are, coming in here and insulting my family?"

"It's your fault!" his antagonist hollered. "If you'd just given me the damn jewel in the first place, I wouldn't be here!"

The teen at the table narrowed his eyes and growled at the taunt. A hand curled into a fist. The bitch just had to dig in that barb! Clawed fingers suddenly seized his wrist in a near-crushing grip.

"Come on!" the half-demon commanded, jerking her obstinate ally onto his feet. "We're going!"

"Damnit, let go!" Inuyasha protested, fighting to rip his limb out of her iron hold. He set his soles against the tatami mats to keep from being dragged forward by his nemesis. The girl was having none of it. With a sharp motion, she had the wretch stumbling after her as she made for the door.

"Hold it right there!"

An aggravated growl reverberated in the feline maiden's throat. Her grip on the idiot's wrist still tight, the panther demon turned in the opening to face this newest hindrance. "Why should I?" she challenged.

Hojo had risen up, his blue eyes flashing. The last one to come back to his senses, he was not about to let this…this…_creature_…make off with his brother. The appearance of this girl—part human, part cat—from Inuyasha's story had set the older Taisho boy's world of rational principles on its ear. He couldn't believe a half-demon from the feudal era was standing in his family's dining room! Only the white-knuckled grip he maintained on the cool, glass pitcher's handle kept him grounded in reality. Otherwise, he might have suspected he'd fallen asleep in the middle of his plate of ribs! The heated verbal exchange that followed flowed, unheard, over Hojo's head—until the girl seized his younger sibling and hauled him up. The youth's struggles brought the dazed doctor-in-training out of his stupor. No way would he permit his little bro to be kidnapped and taken from them again.

Inuyasha watched, slightly incredulous, as one step brought his older brother almost nose-to-nose with his captor. Kagome was not intimidated in the least, even though Hojo towered over her by a good head. She fixed him with a hard glare, mentally preparing herself for a fight. This human shared the same blood as the moron—she could smell it-and seemed determined to interfere in things that didn't concern him. She might have to get rough with him before she took the wretch back to her time. She couldn't let this fool stop her; the Shikon jewel was too important. A feline ear twitched. Brotherly protectiveness melted into scholarly curiosity with the action. The focus of that scrutiny blanched when a pair of masculine hands reached up to tug lightly at the furry organs.

"Your ears," her attacker marveled. "Are they real?"

Rin was by his side in the next instant. "Me next!" she squealed with childish delight. "I wanna pet the pretty kitty!" Apparently, she'd gotten over her fear of the half-demon at the prospect of stroking something soft and furry.

Inuyasha was close to having an apoplectic fit, especially when Hojo's fingers ceased rubbing Kagome's ears to delve into her hair…no doubt looking for the suspected hairband to which the university student was sure they were attached.

"Uh, Hojo, that's probably not such a good idea," he warned in a cautious tone. 'Though I did it, too, of course.'

To his surprise, instead of using her free claws to severe his brother's roaming hands from his arms, the ferocity seemed to leave the cranky panther girl's form, her eyes almost closing, and the usually proud tail falling limp on the floor. And was that…_purring_…he heard? A frightening smile spread across the younger boy's features. This gave him perfect ammo to use to further get under Kagome's skin—hopefully, enough to make her let him go.

Inuyasha's mouth opened to fire off a biting sarcasm…and that's when it caught his eye. A tiny figure stepped out from beneath the she-panther's hair and perched upon her far shoulder—a figure with a semi-circular head and short, stubby limbs. Two triangle cut-outs in the head were turned towards him, as if staring at him.

The adolescent gasped. "Kagome," he breathed, "on your shoulder…"

Kagome, who realized what she'd been doing and immediately snapped back to her old self, was just about to bat the hands of this fool mortal in front of her off her ears, when she heard the wretch beside her speak up. Wondering what the ass was ranting about, she glanced over to her left shoulder. There was nothing there that she could see or smell, except a lock of her ebony hair and the firerat of the haori. She turned her gaze to her right shoulder. Nothing but firerat.

"What?" she demanded, annoyed. "I don't see anything!"

Inuyasha was shocked. How could the girl not see the shikikami? She was staring right at it! One of the paper doll's arms withdrew behind its back. When it re-emerged, it twirled a short strand of black hair in its pointy "hand". The teen's eyes widened.

"It's right there," he insisted. "On your right shoulder!"

The half-demon looked, again, where he indicated. Still not seeing whatever had caught the dimwit's attention, she practically hollered, "What?"

The bewitched doll waved the bit of dark filament in the air, as if taunting Inuyasha to come and take it. The youth didn't get it. Why couldn't Kagome see it? His violet eyes turned to his family. All he received back were confused stares aimed at _him. _Rin's face was turned up to him, her expression completely puzzled. Hojo was almost a mirror image of his young sister, his hands having left off their exploration and returned to his sides. The only difference was the speculative gleam in his gaze that Inuyasha couldn't stand…as if he were a babbling nutcase that needed to be locked away. Nana hadn't stirred an inch, but the one good eye fixed on him said it all: 'Is my grandson losing his mind? Is this whole experience causing him to become unhinged?'

Was it him? Was the stress of Kagome's reappearance and all that entailed making him see things? Suddenly, another possibility slammed into the adolescent's brain, one that allowed everything to make sense.

'Only I can see it.'

Momiji was there, then, in his dining room, that smug tone to her voice. _"But seeing won't be enough to save you."_

'No!' Inuyasha thought, horrified. 'She couldn't…"

The shikikami catapulted from its place on the firerat onto the floor, landing on the tatami without a sound. Quickly, it ambled its way passed the young people and out into the hallway, where it skittered along, heading for the front door. The blade of hair swayed in its grasp like a flag on the back of a kid's bike.

"After it!" The youth shook himself loose of his nemesis' slackened grip and bolted through the dining room entrance. "Don't let it get away!"

Kagome could only blink in confusion, as she watched her sole link to the Shikon-no-Tama fly down the floor boards, away from her. Well, at least the dolt was moving in the right direction. But he was leaving without her!

"Hey," the half-demon called, "where are you going?"

In the foyer, the frenzied pursuer paused just long enough to clumsily get his feet into his shoes. Not even bothering to glance in the girl's direction, he shouted back, "That shikikami-thingy took a strand of your hair! I've got to stop it before it makes it to the well! Who knows what Momiji could do with it!" Inuyasha threw open the door and charged into the bright, mid-afternoon sun.

Still rooted where they had been standing, Hojo voiced the question that ran through Kagome's mind. "Shikikami?"

The panther maiden countered, "Momiji?" Was that the name of the demon that had taken control of the village? That codger, Myoga, had mentioned something about "shikikami" after they had escaped the village in her time. He'd said only the wretch's sacred powers could see this enemy. Kagome hollered, "Hold it! Wait for me!" She rushed from the house after the fool.

Left behind were three mortals to wonder if what just happened was real.

* * *

Inuyasha stood in the middle of the walkway, his head whipping sharply to and fro. Where did that little shit go? He'd been amazed when the shikikami had slipped under the door with no problem…especially considering the weather-stripping that lined the frame to seal the opening. Now, it seemed to have disappeared! He had to find it and retrieve that hair before the cursed doll could take it back to its mistress! He just prayed Momiji hadn't also passed through to this side of the well. If she had, the sixteen-year-old was in for a lot more trouble than just a spiteful half-demon.

Movement by the fence drew his eye. The teen turned…to catch a glimpse of the stubby figure waddling its way to the pickets. Damn! How did it get so far ahead? The thing had only been a little ways in front of him inside. With his long legs, he should have caught up to it easily! The shikikami wobbled like a parade balloon nudged by a gentle breeze, yet it was five feet down the path, while Inuyasha wasn't all that far from the front door!

"Hold it, you!" the boy commanded.

But even as the words left his mouth, the tiny figure's arms and legs curled inward as if scraped by a scissor's blade, and it hurtled itself through the space between two white boards. Behind him, the adolescent could hear Kagome demanding he wait for her. There was no time! With how quick that possessed cut-out moved, he'd lose it if he had to stop for her. Decided, the schoolboy sprinted the rest of the way down the walk. He came to the line of painted sentries where, without a stop, he hurdled the fence and continued on the other side. The paper doll was at the edge of the forest, now. Damn, what the hell was it doing, calling the Enterprise and saying 'beam me up'? It was embarrassing that he was being outrun by something his sister could make in art class! Suddenly, he was seized by the back of his shirt. Inuyasha yelped as his feet left the ground.

"You don't hear so well, do you?" complained a familiar, irritated voice. "I told you to wait!"

Airborne only a moment, the youth quickly found himself astride a red-clothed back bent forward at an angle to accommodate his height. He didn't have to guess who it was. "About time you showed up."

"Keep that up, and I'll drop you," the she-panther quipped.

"No time to play. We've got to hurry and stop that thing."

Kagome growled lowly at his smart remark, then gave it up. "Just what are we chasing, anyway?" she asked.

Her passenger answered, "A shikikami."

The half-demon glanced over her shoulder. "And just _what_ is a shikikami?"

"A paper doll," the modern teenager explained in brief. "Short limbs…half-moon head. It can move on its own. It must have ridden in your hair in order to make it through the well."

"Why would it come all this way for a strand of _my _hair?" the maiden queried.

Inuyasha caught his lower lip between his teeth.

"_Her head will bring a hefty price."_

"I…I don't know," he stumbled.

It wasn't exactly a lie. All he had was a suspicion that Momiji's true goal was Kagome's life. And he couldn't be sure whether that was a bad thing…or a good thing. After all, the girl had demonstrated her willingness to gain the sacred jewel at all costs, prepared to kill him for it and, perhaps, contributing to the death of Myoga's brother, Sesshomaru. Who knew what other crimes might lurk in her past? Somehow, though, he couldn't make himself believe it.

Kagome frowned deeply. She'd heard the hesitation in the wretch's voice. He was hiding something; she could smell it. "If I find this is a trick of some kind…," the panther maiden warned, suspicion lacing her tone.

"It isn't," her rider instantly assured. His violet gaze remained forward, keeping sight of the tiny, pale ghost zipping through the shadows of the trees. 'Damn! Even with Kagome's demon speed, we still can't get ahead of it!'

The enchanted cutout was several feet ahead of them, and pulling further away. Grey bark and deep green undergrowth whizzed passed them in the dimmed light of the woods.

"Can't you go any faster?" Inuyasha called out peevishly. "We're going to lose it!"

"Lose what?" his irritable ride demanded. "I don't see anything to chase!"

A bright window of light glowed just ahead of them; they were nearly to the end of the forest.

'If that thing makes it to the park, we'll never find it among all the plants and bamboo,' thought the modern youth.

The scuttling form passed from under the shaded protection of the leaves and disappeared into the light. Inuyasha let out a cry of dismay and jerked up. The half-demon below him felt his distress, and increased her speed. In a desperate effort to gain ground, the she-panther leaped into the light…only to be met by a field planted with long, ornamental grasses and groves of bamboo, and dotted with blossoming shrubs and burgeoning flowers. Rough, natural stones formed winding trails through the greenery and basked in the sun. Kagome's sharp eyes roamed about, searching for a quarry that was invisible to them. Remembering this, a frustrated growl left her lips.

"Well? " she snarled, when no directions were forthcoming from the dead weight on her back. "Which way?"

Straightening up fully, the schoolboy's head whipped about, his frantic glance scanning the area. "I'm lookin'! I'm lookin'!" he answered, his tone reflecting his apprehension.

"Well, hurry up!" the half-demon demanded over her shoulder. Turning back around, she muttered, "I don't exactly enjoy being bent double from carrying _your_ useless carcass."

"Give me a break, will ya? I said I was lookin'"

"Yeah, you're looking stupid! Now, find this thing, so I can stand up straight again!"

"I'd like to see you look for something only three inches tall in all this grass and…!" Inuyasha cut off suddenly. Pointing, the youth cried, "There it is!" His eyes had caught sight of the animated figure standing on the stone banister of the retaining wall that ran between the two staircases leading up to the main grounds of the temple.

"Where?" Kagome allowed her gaze to follow the idiot's raised arm and pointing finger, but the only thing the girl could see was a thick line of carved, grey stone.

"There!" replied her ally. "On that railing!

"Hang on!"

The teen, knowing what was coming, hunkered down close to the firerat haori, his grip tightening on the slender, feminine shoulders without digging his fingers into the flesh beneath them. Once again, he marveled at the surge of power that propelled him into the air, as demon-enhanced legs sprang upward from a dead stop. One bound landed the pair between two yew bushes in the middle of the park. Another leap, and they alighted on the spot of the balustrade Inuyasha had indicated.

The she-panther demanded the moment her feet touched the concrete, "Is it still here?"

Her passenger didn't even hesitate. "No." He'd seen the shikikami hop off the railing while they were in mid-air. Staring over Kagome's head, he said, "It's halfway across the shrine grounds, now." Rich amethyst narrowed a bit. "Looks like it's heading for the wellhouse."

A low snarl sounded from the half-demon, punctuated by a wildly lashing tail. Kagome was beginning to seriously believe all she was pursuing was a phantom that existed only in the dimwit's mind. Securing her hold on Inuyasha's denim-covered legs, she leaped off across the lawns and sidewalks. However, despite her best efforts to shorten the distance, the escaping figure maintained a considerable lead. In the blink of an eye, it seemed, it had reached the rustic, old building that occupied this lonely corner of the shrine. Two short hops had it standing before the doors. Turning its body, the bewitched familiar glided between the frames where they met as if on a breath, the last thing to vanish being the single strand of hair.

Inuyasha called to Kagome, "It disappeared into the wellhouse!"

"Then we have it trapped!" she answered. "There's no other way out except through those doors!"

'Or the well,' the youth thought grimly, but didn't voice his opinion.

Even as the panther maiden skidded to a halt before the antique structure, her rider was already wiggling out of her grasp, rushing to dismount and run up onto the narrow terrace. Grasping the two portals, he forcefully pushed them apart. The boy was given only a split second to observe the shikikami perched upon the wall of the well before, with a last, mocking wave of its prize, the thing threw itself into the dark hole.

"It went down the well," Inuyasha confirmed, his voice quiet and subdued.

"So, the old goat was right," the girl commented, drawing silently up to stand beside him. "You do have a priest's "sight"."

The tall teenager turned to look at her. "What do you mean?" When Kagome didn't snap at him—indeed, wouldn't look at him-he growled. "You…knew about this," he accused. His violet eyes narrowed, and his volume rose. "And you brought that thing here, to my era? What the hell were you thinking, allowing something that dangerous to come with you?"

The half-demon whirled on him. "Well, it's not like I asked it to ride in my hair!" Glancing away, she added in a slightly sorely voice, "Anyway, it's gone now, so you don't have to worry about your precious era!"

Inuyasha quirked a dark eyebrow. Why did the sulky girl's tone sound…disappointed? Mentally shrugging the thought off, the schoolboy hurried down the steps to the well and stared into the shaft down which their prey had vanished. The idea gave him little comfort.

'Momiji already has my fragment of the jewel. If she's after Kagome, why wait until she arrived here to have the shikikami steal a strand of her hair?' His memory recalled the possessed doll as it stood on the she-panther's shoulder, practically waving the dark filament in his face, and doing it repeatedly during the race to the well. 'It's like it wanted me to follow it.' His eyes widened as a realization hit him, then his expression hardened. 'It's not just the jewel shard or Kagome that bitch is after. Momiji wants a rematch.'

"Kagome, let's go," he ordered, placing his hands on the sill.

Kagome started slightly at the soft, commanding tone to the wretch's voice. Deciding to forego the stairs, a single leap had the disgruntled girl standing at the fool's side. She questioned, with only a touch of sneering mockery, "Why? Thought you didn't want to go back."

"I don't, but you didn't leave me any options," came his measured reply, not sparing her so much as a glance.

The half-demon just stared at him, totally puzzled.

'Momiji won't give up,' raced Inuyasha's anxious thoughts. 'Nana, Hojo, Rin…if I stay, they'll all be in terrible danger.'

Suddenly, something soft settled upon the crown of his head and flowed passed his arms. He turned quizzical eyes to regard the she-panther next to him.

"Keep that over your head and shoulders," Kagome quietly commanded, not returning his questioning look. "Since we don't know what this demon has in mind, it'll give you some protection, at least."

A light stain of crimson tinted the raven-haired youth's cheeks. Both stunned and a touch uncomfortable with accepting the fabric armor, he stammered, "Uhhh…then…shouldn't you wear it?"

The proud maiden scoffed at his suggestion with a dismissive snort. "Only if you were more useful as a fighter," was her scathing reply. "As it stands now, you need it more than I do. You're almost as helpless as a cub."

The light scarlet flared to a violent red. "Hey!" Inuyasha cried indignantly, instantly bristling. Here he was, trying to be chivalrous, and she just threw it back in his face. Deciding to counter with his own weapon, he pointed out, "At least I'm not the one who got myself skewered to a damned tree by a stupid arrow!"

Kagome's head was turned, so the youth didn't see the wince that crossed her features. Of all the things he could have used to taunt her… To cover her pain, she affected a callous indifference, "hmphing" and muttering, "Say what you will." She hopped onto the wall and asked bluntly, "You ready?"

His temper appeased, the modern adolescent nodded and climbed up next to her. To his everlasting surprise, Kagome wrapped an arm around his under the robe. Not bothering to question it, the pair jumped into the yawning darkness below them.

As they glided through the starry, blue field, the feline girl ordered, "Now, tell me everything you know about these shikikami and this Momiji person."

* * *

"Let me get this straight!" echoed a female voice moments later from the bottom of a dark shaft in the feudal era. "This demon, Momiji, waited to activate this shiki-whatever in your time in order to lure _both_ of us back here?"

Kagome stood on the well's earthen floor, watching her red haori sway as it scaled the fieldstone wall before her. Pulling himself up with the vines trailing down the well, the boy guarded by the firerat grunted, "Well…it's the…only thing…that makes…sense."

The she-panther supposed she shouldn't be surprised; it wasn't the first time someone had tried to assassinate her. There _was _a price on her head, as far as she still knew. Scorning the vines, a single bound sent the half-demon rocketing toward the small square of light at the top.

Inuyasha, struggling up the rough, uneven surface, glimpsed a red and white form zoom passed him. A scowl hardened his features, and he let out a low, rumbling growl. "You'd think she could, at least, haul me up with her," he grumped, "but noooo…that would actually require her to be considerate. Had no problems dragging my ass all over God's green earth before, though. Keh! Obnoxious bitch!"

From above came an angry, "I heard that!"

The youth snarled. 'Why don't you hear this?' He flipped his middle finger in the general direction of the well opening. Fortunately, his response went unseen by his antagonist. Still steamed, Inuyasha threw his focus into his climb, fueling his irritation by mentally casting every curse he could think to throw at the crotchety maiden.

The subject of his ire was seated expectantly on the far right corner of the aged wood barrier, arms crossed over her chest, an impatient tail tip thumping against the sill. Her steely, green gaze watched her scarlet firerat emerge from the underground shadows, outlining the wretch's head and shoulders. "I don't see why you think Momiji is after you," her voice grated. "After all, you're just another weak human, like the rest of them, not worth a demon's time."

The futuristic boy decided to let the insult slide. The day was already sliding to late afternoon. If they were going to find the shikikami before nightfall, they didn't have time for one of their usual spats. "I doubt she was too thrilled with my disappearing act down the well. She's probably like the fisherman who gets upset with the one that got away. What other reason could there be, especially since she already has the jewel fragment?"

""Already has the…"," the she-panther nearly choked. "When did that happen? You didn't say anything about the demon getting the jewel fragment!"

To her utter annoyance, the recalcitrant moron stated calmly, "You didn't ask."

Wood splintered beneath gouging claws as an alternative to plunging into the pliant neck of the fool before them. Kagome ground out, "Why, I ought to…"

Her lingering threat went unheeded by the wretch. Discerning, purple orbs were already trying to pierce the dark, twisting undergrowth across the clearing, seeking any signs of their phantom. A tell-tale speck of white dashed into a thicket just beyond the treeline.

"There!" the teen cried. His arm swept out from beneath the crimson robe, his finger marking the trail. "In that direction!"

Kagome sprang from the wall to drop to one knee in a crouch on the grass, a few feet before the well. Without rising or glancing back, she ordered, "Get on."

A sour twist to his firm mouth showed what her current ally thought of the proffered back turned his way. "Do I have to?" he practically whined.

The warning snarl thrown over the half-demon's shoulder spoke volumes: 'do as I say, or I'll leave your corpse hanging from a tree branch."

The aggravated schoolboy blew out an annoyed breath. "Keh! Fine!" he huffed. He heaved himself out of the deep hole and over the weathered ledge.

As he strode the few steps up to Kagome, the panther maiden growled in a harsh tone, "Look, the only thing I want to hear from you is left, right, or straight ahead. Got it?"

"Yeah…yeah…whatever," Inuyasha mumbled.

Feeling the dimwit's weight settle on her back, the girl instructed, "Just trace that thing to its master, so I can kill that witch!"

Not hearing a response, she figured the dolt just nodded his head in agreement. Deceptively delicate arms wrapped around the fool's thighs clad in that strange, rough fabric he wore and tightened in a secure hold. Kagome rose with her burden with all the ease bestowed by her feline heritage, lightly jostling her load until she had his heavier frame safely balanced. The boy, growing accustomed to this new mode of transportation, was not as ill-prepared for her movements as in the past, and easily maintained his seat.

Just as she was about to set off, the half-demon cautioned, "Remember: keep the haori over your head and shoulders. It may be your only protection against this demon."

Inuyasha cocked his head to one side and blinked, somewhat surprised. There had been an uncharacteristic thread of warmth in his irascible ally's voice. Maybe there was hope for her, yet. Bringing his head back up, resolve firmed his expression and tone. "Gotcha!"

The atmosphere about the two seemed to lighten, the tension between the half-demon and the schoolboy from the future fading away like a morning fog.

"So, which way did you say that thing went?" Kagome asked with a note of anticipation.

"Straight ahead!" Inuyasha confirmed. He found the she-panther's excitement infectious. He felt certain they would defeat Momiji and recover the shard of the sacred jewel.

With a tight hold on her passenger, the feline maiden streaked across the sun-drenched glade and into the cooler twilight of the trees. It did not take long, however, for the hopeful mood to sour, for their search proved no less trying than it had at the shrine. No matter how fleet Kagome's legs, their bedeviled foe continued to stay just a few feet ahead of its pursuers. Trees and brush wove themselves into a blurring pattern of green and shadows, offering perfect concealment, and making it difficult for even inhuman eyes to track so tiny a form.

From upon the half-demon's back, Inuyasha called out the path the animated doll took. The breeze born of the she-panther's speed gusted through the robe of the firerat, seeking to rip it from the boy, and causing the broad sleeves to flap and ripple like a pair of scarlet wings. One hand clasped the material at the base of his throat to keep it in place, while the other maintained a solid hold on the shoulder beneath its palm. Without meaning to, the youth ended up keeping his commands confined to the prickly girl's instructions, calling out "right", "left", or "straight", depending on what the shikikami did. Often, he would lose sight of the demonic familiar, only to catch a hint of white dart beneath a bush or hop over a log, causing him to hastily bark out an urgent change of direction. His ride, then, either had to skid to a sudden halt and make the sharp turn, sending up clods of grass and earth, and tearing long furrows with her toe-claws; or leap and spin about in mid-air in order to land facing the correct way.

The endless pursuit was wearing on Kagome's nerves. Chasing prey she could neither sight nor scent, and that always remained just out of reach— rendering her demonic abilities virtually useless — was infuriating! Her chest thrummed with the near-constant growl that had begun not long after they entered the woods, reflecting her mounting frustration and stiffening the hairs above the girl's upper lip. Her eyes narrowed and her ears stood erect, searching for the slightest sway of a stalk or rustle of a bush—something that would give a hint as to the location of this wily quarry. Tension suffused her muscles to transmit to the long, dexterous fingers curled firmly over her shoulder. Damn! If only she could get a whiff of this Momiji's scent, she could quickly put an end to all this! But the bitch was proving even more elusive than her paper familiar, hiding in the shadows, masking her presence as effectively as she did her bewitched servant. Just what was Momiji's game? Why couldn't the demon just come out and confront her, claws to claws? The she-panther preferred a direct attack to being toyed with like a mouse! If they didn't find this shikikami soon…

"Look! Up ahead!"

The wretch's voice pulled the girl from her thoughts. Glancing up, she saw they were coming upon a break in the trees. A narrow path of beaten earth—little more than an animal track—bathed in the rich golden light of late afternoon that streamed through the opening in the foliage. A number of dark shapes lay upon the forest floor.

"What are those?" Kagome inquired, more to herself than to anyone.

She hadn't meant for her question to be heard, but the idiot offered cautiously, "Don't know. Fallen tree branches?"

A teasing breeze brought a disturbing scent to the half-demon's nose. It was the sickeningly-sweet, acrid smell of charred flesh and singed hair. "I don't think they're tree branches," she commented, her tone suddenly grave.

"Hmm?" came the quizzical response from the boy on her back.

The half-demon leaped the short distance. Landing in the sparkling rays of sunlight, she remained crouched long enough to allow her burden to dismount before straightening back up to her full height. Inuyasha couldn't hold in his gasp. This close, there was no mistaking what the dark objects were.

"They're…they're _humans!_" he breathed, his voice slightly wavering, while horror etched his features.

The feline maiden strode casually in amongst the bodies that littered the ground, about five in all. Taking in several bits of scorched wood—some curved, some long and tipped with a triangular point, others cylindrical—that were scattered about, she observed, "Must have been a hunting party from the village. Looks like they came upon our demon "friend" while tracking game along this path."

Kagome's casual, off-handed tone struck the teenager. How could she be so heartless? These were men they were talking about here—men with families holding hopeless vigils for their return—not some roadkill that was flattened upon the asphalt! The youth cast his eyes off to the side in disgust, while the half-demon crouched down beside one poor soul to further examine the corpse. A grimace suddenly twisted his expression, and a hard lump formed in his throat.

Only a couple of feet from Inuyasha lie one of the burned bodies. The adolescent's lungs constricted, and he swallowed the bile rising from his stomach, as he stared at the hapless hunter. The guy must have been in the lead and taken the brunt of the attack, for he had fallen onto his back. His comrades lie either on their sides or on their fronts-these last, no doubt, having attempted to flee. Unfortunately, this gave the unsettled boy an excellent view of the damage that had been done. The ghastly visage was frozen with the agony of that last, terrifying moment, jaws open in a silent scream of terror. Scorched flesh cracked and peeled away from the sunken cheeks and narrow forehead, like the charred pages from a torched book. Arms already stiffened with rigor mortis held the short, blackened remnants of a spear before the hunter, the skeletal fingers eternally curled about the seared, splintered haft. The rest of the body was virtually indistinguishable, having been reduced to little more than charcoal. But, perhaps, most disturbing of all were the eyes. Nothing remained of them; only the vacant sockets stared back at the teenager, pitch black with the tar of cooked organic matter inside the skull. The eyeballs had been completely burned away.

Inuyasha had to turn his head sharply aside, unable to bear that empty, haunted gaze any longer. It was as if the poor man's spirit were calling out to him from beyond the grave, pleading with the uneasy youth to find some way to save him from his terrible fate. The boy had witnessed some grizzly sights since coming to feudal Japan, but those had involved demons being butchered by Kagome's claws for coming after the jewel. This was a human…one that could very easily have been him. There but for the grace of God go thee! Just the thought of those viscous orbs melting under such incredible heat and draining from the dark hollows like a scene from _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ made him want to hurl. He had to get away from there.

Kagome had completed her investigation. Standing up, she dusted her hands off of any cinders that had gotten on them. "It seems the attack was pretty quick," she commented. "I don't think they suffered for long." For a moment, a hint of empathy gleamed in those jade depths.

"Oh, yeah," a rough voice droled. "Tell that to these guys."

The she-panther's head reared up to look in the direction of a large, spreading oak tree. Within its shade stood her bothersome ally. From the way her haori stretched in the back and peaked at the top of his head, he apparently had his hands on his hips, with his face lowered, regarding something on the ground. Wondering what had hold of his attention, the half-demon trotted over. Even before she drew alongside, Kagome's keen eyes found the two bodies over which the wretch stood.

"More victims of the demon?" she quipped.

"I'm not sure," the useless fool answered uncertainly. "Take a look."

Without so much as a snarl of complaint, the girl stepped up and knelt between the pair of corpses. The first thing that was most evident was that the men had not died from being incinerated. Both bodies were intact, neither exhibiting the slightest hint of having been exposed to flame. They lie on their stomachs, for all practical purposes; yet, their limbs and expressions were terribly contorted, as if they'd fought off death up to the last, possible moment. Their wide, glazed eyes and gaping mouths testified they were fully aware when the end closed over them. Kagome's searching gaze narrowed suspiciously on two odd patches of barren earth, spilling from below each set of cold lips and spreading out in small, irregular circles. The patches were darker than the rest of the soil, even for being in the shadow of the oak's thick boughs. Her attention shifted to the hunters' garb. The coarse silk kimonos adhered to the forms like a second skin, defining every dip and curve of flesh. A discrete inhalation of breath brought the scent of moisture to the feline maiden's nose. To confirm her suspicions, she raised a hand and placed it lightly upon a still back.

'Still damp.' Aloud, she pronounced, "If I didn't know better, I'd say these men…drowned."

Inuyasha started. "Drowned?" he cried, stunned by the verdict. "But we're nowhere near the river!"

"I know that, stupid!" Kagome practically screamed. Her head snapped around, and she aimed a challenging glare his way. "But there's no other explanation!" Pointing a furious finger, she continued, "These bodies show obvious signs of having been submerged in water! The dark patches under their mouths smell of fluid that has drained from the lungs! Take a look for yourself, if you don't believe me!"

The schoolboy didn't stir a centimeter to draw closer. Frankly, he wasn't sure his nerves could handle a more detailed inspection. Finding these two corpses after confronting that burned hunter had the youth regretting ever stepping foot back in the feudal era. All through the volatile half-demon's investigation, Inuyasha's violet stare never wavered from the eternally fixed gazes of the men. He couldn't decide which hit him harder—the ghostly, vacant sockets of their toasted comrade, or the dull, glassy irises of his latest finds, the warmth of life forever extinguished from their depths.

'This must've happened _after_ I escaped home,' the teen thought, tamping down the desire to say "screw it" and retreat to the well and the comforting familiarity of his own time. "Do you think Momiji was behind this?" he asked in a quiet voice.

The she-panther noted the moron's subdued tone. Deciding to be civil for once, she answered, "For one of the attacks, definitely. For the other…hard to say. One fire based, one water based? I've never heard of any demon having control over such completely opposite, elemental forces." To herself, she mentally added, 'But if she is responsible for both attacks, then she must be drawing on the power of the jewel shard.' Kagome rose back up, saying, "Anyway, we'd better…"

She glanced over to her pesky ally…only to be met with the sight of the scarlet haori, for the dolt had knelt on the ground, his head bowed and his shoulders slightly hunched.

"What's the matter with you? Why are you crouching down there?" The half-demon released an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes. "Don't tell me your feeble, human courage has failed already? I'm telling you, right now, I am _not_ carrying your cowardly ass back to the well!"

Screened from Kagome's scathing gaze, a mirthless smirk darkened Inuyasha's face. He snarled, "Keh! Hardly!" His fingers closed over the objects that had caused him to fall to his knees. Turning to his inquisitor with a determined light in his eyes, the youth countered, "I just thought _these_ might come in handy."

His right hand was wrapped around the graceful curve of a strung bow, while his left clasped the leather strap to a quiver of arrows. 'If we don't defeat Momiji soon,' came the solemn thought, as he glanced over the set, 'these guys will be only the first to die.'

Speculative green cast a wary look toward the weapons. Just what was running through the idiot's mind? He'd already proven he couldn't shoot to save his life, so what use were they? While the wretch rose and settled the hard leather container on his back, below the firerat robe, the feline girl commented, "So, now which way? We've wasted so much time here, that stupid doll probably got away!"

Kagome ended her rant, only to find herself rattling off to the dimwit's profile, his attention focused not on what she was saying, but on the woods to his right. Angered by the slight, the half-demon was just about to put him in his place, when the moron gave a cryptic reply.

"I don't think so."

"Oh, really?" she challenged, still steamed. "Why's that?"

"'Cause it's right up there!"

The wretch pointed to a large pine tree up the trail from them, though only he could see the shikikami standing on the lowest branch, high off the ground. A pointy appendage swayed to and fro; Inuyasha was certain it still held the strand of hair and was waving the filament teasingly to lure the pair into following it.

Kagome was crouched before the male adolescent. "Get on."

The youth didn't argue. His hand fisting around the bow, he hurried to take his place on the she-panther's back. When her load was secured, the half-demon took off on the hunt once again. As before, the enchanted figure disappeared before ever the unlikely duo reached the branch. Kagome sailed from tree to tree, according to the wretch's directions, dropping to the ground when instructed, slashing through thickets, and scampering along deep gullies. Their pursuit, though, would go a lot smoother if her cursed passenger would _SIT STILL!_ The fool was squirming about, his left hand alternating between keeping possession of the firerat haori, and pulling at the strap to the quiver that kept riding up his chest; it was evident the tether had been measured for a much shorter man. His right maintained its grip on the bow, which left no hands remaining to hang onto his ride's shoulders.

When the lower tip of the weapon struck her a glancing blow behind her right ear as she galloped up a steep hillock on all fours, Kagome roared, "WHY DID YOU BOTHER TO BRING THAT THING? I ALREADY TOLD YOU YOU CAN'T HIT THE BROADSIDE OF A HUT!"

"Talk a little louder!" Inuyasha reprimanded in a biting tone. "I don't think Momiji HEARD YOU!"

The girl clamped her mouth shut. Unfortunately, the idiot had a point! They needed to approach this foe with stealth, which wouldn't be possible if she couldn't get her temper under control. Shoving her indignation to the dark recesses of her mind, the half-demon asked, with just a touch of disdain, "Think your archery will be any better than last time?"

They crested the rise.

"Come on, partner," the modern teenager encouraged confidently, clapping his doubting ally's shoulder. "Have a little faith! You never know! I might get lucky and actually get a bull's-eye this time. Stranger things have happened."

'Yeah, right.' The she-panther gave a derisive mental snort. 'When pigs fly.' Partner? She glanced to the side, and her expression became thoughtful. 'Then again, even that bastard probably had a few arrows go astray when he first started.'

Just then, the fingers grasping her shoulder gave a squeeze. "Uh, oh," Kagome heard from the fool above her.

"What is it?" the maiden asked in a quiet, if annoyed voice.

The weight on her back shifted, as her passenger leaned down to whisper close to one triangular ear, "We're not alone."

The panther girl stared ahead, only to be left wondering what the wretch was talking about. The way appeared clear to her. But to Inuyasha's eyes, the forest was alive with dozens of little paper forms sporting half-moon heads and stout bodies. Balanced on tree limbs and perched on logs, numerous triangular slits were fixed on the pair. The color drained from the youth's face when, like a flock of migratory birds, the spelled figures rose into the air and coalesced into a swarm.

"Kagome, run!" he called, his voice strained.

"What? Why?" the girl questioned, puzzled by the wretch's frantic tone.

"Don't argue, just move!" The schoolboy had fallen for this maneuver before.

Figuring the dimwit's panic had something to do with his mysterious shikikami, Kagome stuttered, "W-well, which way?"

The swarm rushed towards them.

"Forward!" her passenger screamed. "Go, Go, GO!"

The half-demon took off down the hill, leaping forward just as the horde of demonic dolls dove down on the spot where she'd just been standing. The girl could almost swear she felt a light wisp of air caress her trailing heel as she moved. The teen astride her was making a frenzied search of the area, trying to maintain his desperate hold on both the bow and the firerat robe.

"Left! Left!" he suddenly shouted. "They're coming left!"

"Blast them!" Kagome growled through gritted fangs. Nevertheless, she veered to her right, just managing to keep the idiot from being engulfed by the swirling bits of paper. Again, that feeling of a passing breeze, ruffling her left yukata sleeve.

"Right!" came word from above in nearly a screech. "From the right!"

The she-panther's left foot pivoted swiftly, while she clamped her right arm down even harder on the leg under it when her maneuver threatened to unseat the fool on her back. Kagome raced to the edge of the clearing, skidding to a halt before the treeline in an effort to safeguard her rear. A finely-furred ear swiveled to the sound of heavy panting. Hmph! How pathetic! One would think _he_ was the one dodging this veiled enemy with her on his back, rather than the other way round! She, herself, was barely winded!

"There are…too many," the wretch gasped out. He kept his tone quiet, his gaze riveted to the open space in front of them. Lowering his amethyst irises to the mass of black hair below his chin, Inuyasha demanded, "Can't you do something?"

"What do you want me to do?" the temperamental girl demanded. "You're the only one who can see them! Why don't you make yourself useful and shoot at them?"

The boy blinked. Oh, yeah. He could do that, couldn't he? Especially now that the wench wasn't bouncing him around like a jackrabbit with a hot foot. He would never get the chance. Turning his attention from the half-demon back to their foe fluttering up at the level of the canopy, Inuyasha watched the flock of possessed familiars roll itself into a whirling paper ball. Two curving appendages sprouted from opposite sides of the striated orb, rather like the pincers of a crab.

"This...is not good," he commented drily. To Kagome, he hollered, "Move! Move!"

"Which way?"

"Any way! Just go!"

The half-demon bounded forward and swerved left, her path taking them back to the hill they had just descended. Though it chafed her pride, Kagome figured the most prudent thing to do was to retreat and regroup. Hopefully, the woods beyond the hill would provide a barrier against whatever attack was being hurled their way. No longer did she doubt the idiot had been tracking an adversary undetectable to her enhanced senses. Those light brushes of air were probably from the shikikami's demonic aura, and since she hadn't felt anything before now, it had to mean there were a lot more than the one or two they had been following so far. No matter what, it was absolutely essential she keep the wretch out of Momiji's hands. She couldn't take the risk of having his raw, sacred powers turned against her. Any concerns over his well-being were, of course, inconsequential.

'Liar!' a voice accused. It sounded disturbingly like her conscience.

'Not now!' the girl growled back. And mentally stomped on and kicked her better nature into the furtherest corner of her thoughts. She couldn't afford the distraction.

"They're right behind us!" The urgent cry woke Kagome from her crisis of conscience.

Having arrived at the foot of the rise, the panther half-demon tore back and forth across the slope like a rabbit with the fox on its heels, in an attempt to make them a more difficult target to hit. Long, straggly bangs suddenly swayed to the whisper of an unnatural breeze. A masculine voice screamed in alarm, as Inuyasha once more found himself enveloped in a shikikami whirlwind.

"Damnit!" the teen cursed. "Not again!"

He swung the bow blindly to try and swat away the bewitched devils. Kagome winced and grunted each time one of his wild swings caused the slender, curved bow to come in contact with her skull. But other than that, she paid it no heed, too concerned with getting them to safety. The crest was a scant few feet ahead of them. The half-demon gathered herself and leaped…

The loudest cry he'd released yet flew from Inuyasha's mouth at the unexpected sensation of having his mount yanked out from beneath him…only to be cut short when his chest greeted the ground. He skidded down the embankment a short distance until his trailing feet dragged him to a halt.

"Ow," the boy moaned, eyes closed.

He winced with the horrible, throbbing ache in his torso that screamed he'd gotten up close and personal with a wrecking ball. His usual scowl pulling at his features, the youth gazed back up to the top of the slope, ready to tear into a certain panther wench for dumping him like last week's garbage down the hill.

There was nothing there.

Eyebrows shot up beneath his bangs, and deep lavender orbs widened. "Kagome?" Inuyasha tentatively called, as loudly as he dared.

No answer, not so much as a warning snarl to shut his trap. Even those blasted dolls that had chased them were gone. Something was wrong. Grunting from the soreness from his abused lungs, the adolescent rose and twisted about until he lie on his front. Practically making himself one with the grass, Inuyasha used his forearms and legs to clamber up the steep embankment as if he were storming a beachhead. Just off to his right, a boulder teetered precariously an inch before the ground curved down to form the hill. The teen crawled toward it, certain it would provide an excellent blind, behind which he'd be able to look back into the clearing without being seen. His approach to the dark grey granite was cautious, his head lifting only enough for an eye to occupy the space between verdant green and solid rock.

'Damn!' Wisely, he kept the curse in his head.

Inuyasha flattened himself further against the earth, for that purple disc was focused on a familiar form topped by a head of chestnut-colored hair, floating far across the clearing, almost level with the schoolboy's hiding place. The slightly cherubic features were twisted by a dark, triumphant smirk. Delicate, clawed hands fisted and resting on curved hips, Momiji's entire demeanor screamed victory.

Yet, it was the feminine figure hovering some distance to her right that caused tiny beads of nervous sweat to break out along the adolescent's forehead. The newcomer sported blue-black hair that fell well below her shoulders, and was held back by what were probably gold burettes from a face just as round and softly-shaped as her companion's. The style and cut of her clothing were a match for Momiji's, as well, except in reverse: dark blue over red, rather than the other way around. It was her eyes and composure, however, that truly held the youth's attention. Whereas that demon bitch's posture was cocky and smug, this new girl was calmer, her frame straighter, as if she were concentrating on some task. And her eyes…even at that distance, they sent a creepy chill down Inuyasha's spine. Like two crystal spheres of diamond…completely colorless, and just as hard. Her hands were clasped before her chest, fingers positioned in some sort of sign.

But what most disturbed the observer was the sight of the panther maiden suspended in mid-air before the pair's scrutiny. Kagome was in serious trouble. Her arms hung, limp, down the sides of her rigid form, her fingers perfectly straight, right down to the claws. Her legs dangled just as uselessly from her frame to end in listless feet that drifted several feet above the earth. The proud, sinuous tail that was always in motion now draped down the backs of the half-demon's legs, utterly still.

"Shit!" Inuyasha swore under his breath.

Before the unknown girl hovered a tiny white speck he knew well. A red ring of dark energy encompassed it; a similar deep red glow surrounded Kagome's frozen figure. An icy lump of dread coalesced within Inuyasha's stomach, for he was certain a short, black strand of hair was wrapped somewhere around the shikikami's body.

'Houston,' his anxious thoughts whispered in a drole tone, 'we have a problem.'

Author's Note: There! The chapter's finally finished. Please read and review; I could use the encouragement. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 11: Wielders of the Shikikami

Chapter 11: Wielders of the Shikikami (Final)

'Curse it!' Kagome grimaced and gnashed her teeth. 'I can't move!' Muscles strained, desperate to flick a finger or wiggle a toe. It was no use. Whatever force had hold of her would not be defeated by such paltry efforts.

"Hmph!" scoffed a disdainful voice. "So this is the infamous renegade half-breed, Kagome?"

Jade green irises shot a heated glare in the direction of the speaker. "Let me guess!" the she-panther spat a snide reply. "Another weak, incompetent low-life looking to make a name for themselves by sticking my head on a pole?" A sardonic smile curled the half-demon's lips on seeing her adversary bristle.

The red-head snarled and clenched an angry fist. Turning to her companion, she ordered, "Botan, SHUT…HER…UP!"

"Don't you think I would if I could?" answered a second demoness in a frustrated tone. "Something is blocking me from her thoughts! She may be only half-demon, but there's enough demon in her to keep me out of her mind! Just get on with it, Momiji, and stop antagonizing her! We already missed our opportunity this morning to take her down, and I don't want to lose another!"

"Oh, be quiet, Botan!" the one called Momiji commanded. "Just concentrate on keeping her from getting away! This time, _we won't fail!_"

Botan huffed and grumbled, "She wouldn't have gotten away this morning if _you_ hadn't been so late."

Though it was muttered lowly, her companion's head whipped around. Her eyes flashed with a dangerous light, and a low, irritated growl left her pert lips. The demoness seemed more prepared to attack her comrade than her prisoner.

While the two demons bickered, Kagome used their inattentiveness to study her foes. The woman with the short-cropped, chestnut hair had to be the same demon the idiot had encountered just before his return to his time. She appeared to be the leader of the duo, since she was the one barking out orders. Having gleaned a full description of the incident from the wretch, the captive feline shifted her focus to the other girl. Save for the dark locks framing her face and falling down her back, Botan was similar to Momiji in looks and build. Even their style of dress was identical, except that the colors were mirror images of one another.

'Momiji ordered her to "keep me from getting away",' Kagome considered, noting the steepled forefingers and thumbs of her captor's hands. 'Which means my body is under _Botan's_ control!' Her gaze roved passed the hand sign to fix on the colorless orbs and fine veins protruding from the corners of the eyes. Things clicked in the half-demon's head. '_She_ was the one behind the villagers' attack this morning!' the girl's thoughts screamed. 'This Botan was the one pulling their strings!'

The whole thing had been a trap from the start! If Momiji hadn't been waylaid with the moron, she would have joined her ally against the half-demon. While Kagome fended off the onslaughts from the various townspeople, she would have been open to an attack from a second enemy. The maiden could kick herself for not guessing the strategy sooner and taking appropriate precautions. Then, perhaps, she wouldn't be in this mess!

Her observations came to an abrupt close. Momiji seemed to have decided killing her partner was not to her advantage. With a last, fierce glower directed at Botan, the obnoxious wench turned her full attention back to their victim. Drawing in a calming breath and releasing it slowly, the woman's demeanor shifted to that of the cool, collected interrogator.

"Before we send you into the afterlife, you will tell us where you have secreted the priest."

"Priest?" Kagome queried, her tone perplexed.

"Don't play dumb!" Momiji hollered, seeming incensed. "We know you've been cuddling up to the reincarnation of a shrine guardian…"

"Me?" the half-demon roared, indignant. "Cuddle up to that dimwitted ass? I don't think so!"

"Where is he?"

"How should I know? The coward's probably taken off for the village with his tail tucked between his legs…_if he knows what's good for him!_"

The she-panther raised her voice just a hair at the end, hoping the desired listener would understand and act on the message. At least, she'd been able to get the wretched boy away. Her ears still rang with the idiot's started yelp when he found himself suddenly flung from her back. Out the corner of her eye, the girl had watched his lanky frame, covered by the precious firerat haori, tumble over her shoulders, to careen with the rolling green turf below. Whether he recovered from the fall, Kagome didn't get to see. The next instant, the ground was slipping by beneath her dangling toes, the power binding her drawing her back, away from the brink, only to turn her to confront these two.

Tucked behind his rocky screen, the slight rise in the captive maiden's volume went unnoticed by its intended recipient. Inuyasha allowed a disgruntled rumble to rise in his throat. 'Keh!' he snarled inwardly. 'Coward, huh? Well, wench, you'd better hope this "coward" has something up his sleeve to get your tail out of this jam…or just doesn't decide to leave your insufferable ass here to get killed!' He quickly glanced about him, searching for the bow that tore loose from his grip when he impacted with the hill.

"Dimwitted, hmmm?" Momiji commented, her tone bored. Either she was oblivious to or chose to ignore her prisoner's subtle warning. "This from one of those who broke the sacred jewel."

A delicate hand snaked inside the assassin's vest and drew out a deep blue, leather pouch trailing drawstrings. A nimble forefinger and thumb disappeared inside, only to reappear with a glowing, pink diamond pinched between them. Kagome balked at sight of _her_ shikon fragment that had formerly been in the custody of that annoying pest! The final, conclusive proof—if any were needed—that his story was true.

Botan gave a strangled gasp and whipped her head around to her partner faster than a certain schoolboy could say "scat". "You have a shard of the Shikon no Tama, and you didn't tell _me,_ your own sister?" she recriminated.

"BOTAN!"

Her concentration broken, said demon's hold on their prey was severed. Realizing her mistake, the dark-haired hunter cried, "Oops! Sorry!" Before Kagome could even register that her body was once again her own, her second captor channeled her power into the shikikami donned with the half-demon's hair, and regained control over the panther maiden.

The adolescent boy knew he couldn't waste any more time. He'd discovered the bow close by, just to his left and a couple of feet below the soles of his shoes. Being as careful and quiet as he could, the youth lowered himself along the grass toward the weapon. Once within range, he stretched out his left leg and began to fish for the curved bit of wood. Easy. Easy. And…success! Driving his toe into the ground, Inuyasha was able to snag the upper corner, where the string looped onto the bow. He lifted his jean-clad fishing line steadily up towards him, dragging his prize catch with it. Relief filled him that he was on grass, not dirt, so there was no clacking of wood across hard ground to alert heightened demon ears to his location. Once the deadly instrument was close enough, the teen reached down and drew it along his side until he had it in a comfortable grip. Inuyasha pulled himself back to his previous post to take one last look into the glade.

'Oh, hell!'

If he was going to save the crotchety half-demon wench, he was going to have to hurry. Momiji was rapidly closing the distance between herself and the frozen she-panther. There was the hiss of steel being drawn, and the waning sunlight glinted off the naked sword now brandished in the demoness assassin's hand. Kagome's resentful gaze followed the sheen that danced the length of the blade.

"Like it?" the red-head questioned, seeing her helpless victim's glare. A low growl was the only answer she received. Turning the katana, Momiji identified with just a hint of pride, "Crimson Mist. Truly a work of art. It can cut through any material—wood, stone, bone—with complete accuracy and not leave the slightest blemish on the blade."

The mercenary, certain of their ultimate success, allowed a smirk to rule her features. She swung her demonic weapon to the side, preparing to slash it across the captive girl's neck. Feline ears folded into the raven mane, and lips pulled back in a hiss of warning, a warning Kagome knew was pointless. Again, she labored to get one muscle to obey her…but try as she would, it seemed her control ended at her head and neck.

To stall, the half-demon demanded, "How did you know I wasn't still hanging, dead, on that tree?"

"Oh, let's just say a little birdie told us, shall we?" her tormentor replied with a careless air, sending a knowing glance to her sister.

Botan gave a curt nod and hummed a confident, "Mm-hmmm."

The lead hunter looked back, again, to her quarry and explained, "Crows aren't known for keeping secrets. The forests fairly echoed with the raucous complaints of the crow demon's flock. Something about being runoff before their leader could obtain the sacred jewel by a pebble-wielding wench with pointed ears on top of her head. We knew, then, that you had been revived, which meant the bounty on your hide was once again in force. All we had to do was find you and collect."

"You're both stupider than you look," the feline maiden cried, "if you think that **usurper** will ever make good on the debt! After you've offered my head up on a platter, you two morons will find yourselves dissolved into bubbling pools of bloody ooze!"

"I think that's a possibility that needn't concern us," the red-head countered, too secure in her and her sister's victory to be baited to anger, "seeing as how we have a shikon fragment. If our payment is withheld, we'll simply take what we are owed, and kill all who stand in our way."

Momiji's face sobered. "Enough talk." Firming her grip on Crimson Mist, the woman launched herself at her defiant victim, yelling, "Time to send you to meet your maker!"

A feathered blur sliced across Momiji's vision.

"Momiji!" Botan cried out.

Said demoness barely managed to spring away from the deadly bolt that emitted just a hint of holy power.

"BACK OFF!" a strong, masculine voice commanded.

The bottom dropped out of Kagome's stomach; that grating, arrogant tone could only belong to one person. 'You damned idiot…' Closed eyes and grinding teeth accompanied the mental growl.

Across from her, her antagonist's attention turned to the hill that rose just beyond the half-demon—to the lone figure balanced upon one knee at its crest, partially draped in red fabric. In his hand was a bow already notched with a second arrow, the string pulled back to his ear.

"The first shot was a warning!" the half-breed's would-be rescuer declared. "Let her go, or the second one's going straight through your heart!"

Curved wood creaked under the additional pressure the speaker applied to emphasize his point. On seeing Momiji's deadly intent for Kagome, the modern schoolboy had risen up to huddle behind his stone guardian. A hand glided beneath the firerat to withdraw one of the slender missiles from its quiver, allowing the shaft to caress over his shoulder to keep the pointed head from getting snagged in the material. Setting arrow to string, he gambled on the most opportune moment to dash out and deliver his dangerous cargo. Almost blindly, the teen fired, hoping to nick—if not wound—his target. Of course, he did neither, but he did manage to force the bitch to retreat.

A terrible smile split the red-haired demoness' features. "I was wondering when you'd come out of hiding!"

The comment left Inuyasha a touch befuddled; it almost sounded as if Momiji had _expected_ him to show up.

Kagome managed to twist her head over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of the kneeling youth out the corner of her eye. "You moronic nitwit!" she berated. "You should already be halfway to the village! Can't you understand a warning when you hear one?"

"That was a warning?" called the sarcastic taunt. "I thought you were just being your usual, charming self!"

The she-panther released a low snarl. Never mind Momiji getting her claws on him; she may just kill the idiot herself and save the witch the trouble, if and when she got out of this predicament.

Inuyasha continued in an irritated voice, "Besides, you ought to be grateful I didn't go to the village, or you'd already be pushing up daisies, by now!"

Their foe's smirk deepened, and a predatory gleam lit the steady gaze she maintained on the lone archer. "Time to find out whether you're flesh…or _spirit!_" The hunter launched herself toward her new prey, her sword poised to strike.

"RUN, WRETCH! GET OUT OF THERE!"

A startled yelp left the exposed schoolboy's lips. Even as Kagome finished speaking, Momiji was practically on top of him!

'Shit!' He should have remembered how fast the bitch could move!

The instinct for survival pried open Inuyasha's fingers and released the bowstring. The steel arrowhead closed on its target, but this time, the red-head was ready for it. She adjusted her line of flight just enough so the slim bolt passed harmlessly to her right. Her attacker was about to curse either her sharp eyes or her incredible luck, when he heard a terrified shriek fill the glade just beyond. Quickly looking passed his impending doom, the adolescent saw that his errant projectile was now on a collision course with the half-demon's right cheek! At the last moment, the helpless girl wheeled her head to the left. Steel snapped strands of midnight black that trailed after, but otherwise, Kagome remained unscathed.

She turned a bitter scowl Inuyasha's way and shouted, "Just whose side are you on, anyway, stupid?"

The stray arrow continued its rogue path onward toward a new mark. Botan's attention was so confined to the shikikami clothed with the single dark filament that she was virtually unaware of the feathered wasp about to deliver its fatal sting. Only when her second sight through the bewitched doll suffused with a slight, ominous pink light did a scream rip itself from her throat. Instantly, the raven-haired assassin broke contact with her tiny toy and threw herself to the side. The bolt sliced the abandoned shikikami in half with the precision of a surgeon's scalpel, and continued through the space previously occupied by the woman's features to imbed itself deeply in the trunk of a tree. Botan's head whipped about from her spot on the ground in time to watch the two halves of her magical familiar float to earth.

"Oh, no!" she cried in horror.

The woman glanced toward her prisoner. With the death of the shikikami, the spell encompassing Kagome was shattered. Immediately, the panther maiden dropped into a crouch on the forest floor. The red-clad mercenary scrambled over to the remains of the demonic doll, and her fingers began a desperate search of the surrounding turf.

"The hair!" her hysterical voice demanded. "Where is the hair?"

Kagome ignored the frantic wench clawing at the swaying blades. Muscles that once again obeyed _her_ will unfurled the half-demon from her crouch. The serpentine tail—held captive for so long the girl's rear started to physically hurt from the immobility—used its newfound freedom to lash the air in a display of the its owner's snakish temper. Hardened green irises that burned with a cold hatred behind a fringe of black bangs lifted to glare at the more imminent threat.

While the arrow had been busy releasing Kagome from the hold of the shikikami, Momiji had drawn level with its sender. "Die!"

Crimson Mist flashed in the dying rays of daylight.

Partway onto his feet, Inuyasha released a yelp and pulled back, away from the silvery arc aimed at his chest. The blade's point slipped to within a hair's breadth of the teenager's shirt and continued on through the giant monolith that had been his shield. Stone moaned its protests at being disturbed from its ageless sleep, as the upper half slid along the slash cut across its girth to go careening down the verdant swell. Its killer smiled with malevolent amusement at sight of the spinning, squealing human that tumbled in its wake, unable to maintain his precarious balance, teetering on one heel. Eventually, his form came to rest in a thicket of brambles at the foot of the hill, near the trees, to the thundering tune of the ancient boulder carving a path of destruction through the forest.

"My, my, it seems our rabbit has gone to ground," his assailant commented, her tone wry. "I guess I'll just have to "smoke" him out." She let loose an unsettling chortle at her own witticism.

Her sister's manic shriek wiped the malicious smirk off her face. Momiji ripped her attention away from her mortal toy to confront a snarling, hissing, _freed_ panther half-demon! Under the lengthening shadows of the trees on the other side of the clearing, Botan was hunched over on her knees, tearing at the ground in earnest.

"What the hell happened, Botan?" yelled the sword-wielding assassin. "Why is she loose?"

"What do you think happened?" the other girl paused in her wild clawing to answer. "That stupid boy with the arrow, that's what! It destroyed my shikikami and almost put a hole in my _face!_" She turned back to her hunt, adding, "Just keep her busy till I find the hair!"

The red-head growled. Ooooo…if Botan weren't her sister…!

"You shouldn't be wasting your time on that pathetic human wretch," the goal of their mission suddenly intoned. Kagome lifted her left arm so that the sleeve of her yukata could fall to her elbow. She then drew the bared forearm across her visage. In a dark voice that promised death, the she-panther stated, "Not when I'm the one who's going to send you to hell."

As she spoke, her right hand lifted to the limb. Sharp claws ripped five furrows along the exposed skin and soaked in the welling blood. Perplexity contorted the hunter's features. Had the half-breed taken leave of her senses, to mutilate herself like that? Kagome dropped the arm now mapped in scarlet trails and pulled back her hand covered with the matching gore.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!"

Fingers dripping ruby tears were flung forward. Shock lit Momiji's face at the sight of five arcs of red light speeding towards her.

"What?" snarled the startled woman.

There was no mention of this attack by their employer! The client had said the wench's only weapons were her claws, and of course, her demon strength. The person hadn't stated that the bitch's _blood_ could be turned into one, as well! The assassin brought up her cherished sword and cut through the glowing crescents of demonic power. Four fell to the swinging blade, their energy dispelled into glittering crimson motes. The last, however, managed to duck beneath her defenses. A cry more of surprise than of pain left the wielder's lips as the slash of light tore a ragged hole through the left side of her abdomen, just below her ribs. Bewildered hazel eyes lowered to assess the damage, the impact of which was amplified by the tattered edges of her costume rippling about the opening. Because of what she and Botan were, a fountain of blood did not spew from the injury, and she felt not the slightest discomfort. But no target they had so far faced had ever come close to dealing such a wound. To be caught so off guard by loathsome scum like this… Momiji's cherubic features contorted into deep lines and hard planes of fury.

"_You!_"

"Bitch, I will take you down a piece at a time, if that what it takes!" Kagome asserted coldly. "When I'm finished with you, you're going to wish you'd never even heard of my _name!_" She sprang upward, the hand painted in her blood drawn back into position, her other folded close to her chest to allow her to easily inflict fresh wounds if she needed to replenish the fluid that covered her fingers.

"Come and try, half-breed!" her foe challenged. "If you think you have the courage!" The mercenary readied herself to meet the oncoming assault.

The panther girl's arm started forward with a cry of "BLADES OF…!"

"AH-HA!"

The feline triangles swiveled toward the origin of the happy exclamation. A delighted Botan popped up from her knees, the ecstatic glow to her features bright enough to illuminate the glade filling with twilight. Pinched between her forefinger and thumb was the slightly wavy thread of black hair for which she'd so slavishly searched. Her attention never leaving the recovered treasure, the second sister's right hand delved inside her deep scarlet haori, into an interior pocket sewn into the left breast. From out of it came one of the supply of shikikami she secreted there. Faster than human eyes could follow, the raven-haired assassin had the source of her control wound about the semi-circular head and the stout form suspended before her. Fingers wove rapidly through a series of signs, and within the span of a heartbeat, Botan's power was channeling into the bewitched familiar.

At that precise moment, Kagome screamed her frustration, as her body was wrested from her and froze in mid-air—just as her arm was coming around to complete the attack. "No! Not this again!" the half-demon bemoaned, ready to tear her hair out, if only she could reach it.

"Do it now, Momiji!" her present captor called. "While I have her!"

A chuckle of wicked amusement caused the slightly folded cat ears to prick forward. Sheathing Crimson Mist, the elder sister condemned in a wry tone, "Half-breed, half power…how typical."

"Wwhhyyy yyoouuu…" The complaint ended in an ominous, rumbling growl.

"Upset? I suppose you wanted the jewel to become a full demon."

The red-head's hand patted the spot of her vest beneath which was stored the leather pouch in a teasing manner. The look of superiority that smoothed Momiji's near flawless features made the hapless she-panther want to ram her crimson claws through that rounded face and obliterate the smug smirk that pulled at one corner of the delicate mouth. Such a disparaging countenance had hounded her the whole of her life, cast by those who thought themselves her betters.

The mercenary soothed in mock comfort, "Don't worry. It'll be put to a much better purpose. But first…"

Momiji turned to the forest beyond the hill. Her arms lifted, bringing her hands before her. A knot of dread tied itself within Kagome's stomach. The witch was facing a frightening direction, one along which a certain wretched human boy had disappeared. Her worst suspicions were confirmed when the woman pronounced her sentence.

"That pesky priest down there has to…DIE!"

Nimble fingers wove through a series of signals. Alarm widened jade green eyes when several, flickering flames leaped into existence to circle in front of their summoner, and reflected in orbs drained of all color.

"FLAMING SPARROW!"

The fluttering lights streaked forward with a clamor that sounded like the chirping of a flock of birds.

"INNUUYAASHAAAA!"

"_BLADES OF BLOOD!"_

Inuyasha's chest deflated in a long-suffering groan. Didn't that wench come in any volume other than ultra loud? Drivers with rap music blaring full blast couldn't outdo the half-demon when she had a bur up her ass! Not to mention it was doing nothing to alleviate the fist currently knocking an incessant tune on his skull. The teenage boy tentatively lifted his cheek pressed against the dirt, only to lower his face onto the ground so his pounding forehead could take advantage of the soothing effects of the cool, welcoming earth. A relieved sigh sent tiny clouds of dust bursting from each side of his mouth.

"_Bitch, I will take you down a piece at a time, if that's what it takes! When I'm finished with you, you're going to wish you'd never even heard my name!"_

Violet eyes sprang open at the declaration. Memory regarding the present situation flooded back to him, especially when the challenge was answered.

"_Come and try, half-breed, if you think you have the courage!"_

That's right! He and Kagome were in the middle of a battle against that red-headed witch who stole the shikon fragment from him. And this time, she brought help. There was another demoness with her, one with black hair who'd managed to freeze the panther girl in place by using a strand of her own hair against her and one of those damn paper dolls. The pair were apparently some sort of bounty hunters out for the half-demon's hide, with the red-head wanting to add him in to settle her score against him. How could he have forgotten for even a moment…he must have really had the wind knocked out of him! Not surprising, considering he'd had to virtually turn himself into a pretzel when he'd dodged Momiji's sword in order to avoid crossing the path of-what had to be, at least-a quarter ton of rock crashing to the ground with him. The move probably would have earned the youth a gold medal, if he had been an Olympic gymnast. He'd landed hard on his back, the quiver of arrows rammed into his spine, sending air rushing out of his chest that was only just starting to return to normal. His mind drew a blank after that.

"_B LADES OF…!"_

The battle cry was abruptly cut off. A moment later, the angry roar of a furious half-demon reverberated off the trees. Inuyasha's face snapped up out of the dirt, skin smudged with a light coating of grime, bits of silicon sparkling on his cheeks and forehead. Crimson filled his vision; the firerat haori was snagged on the top of the bush and hung like a curtain a scant few inches in front of his nose, blocking his view of the outside world and enshrouding the schoolboy in a red-hued twilight. Laughter that might have been pleasant but for the thread of malice infecting it rolled down the hill to the youth's ears. Momiji's voice then began to speak, but it was more muted. The sprawled adolescent only caught 'half-breed', 'power', 'typical', then something about the jewel. Damnit! He needed to know what was going on out there! Inuyasha made to draw the scarlet fabric back…

"Ughh!"

He winced as something sharp dragged along the back of his right hand. The teen glanced down to find three long scratches had been opened by a thick branch perched over his limb, covered in curving thorns! Beads of dark crimson pearled from the shallow cuts. A touch startled, purple orbs turned from the bleeding scrapes to take in his shadowy, perilous refuge. Fat shoots of variegated woodsy brown and a green that must have been stolen from a leprechaun's suit shot up from the ground and branched off into slender creepers that twisted and swirled around each other. Long, slim spines with sweeping, pointed tips studded the tendrils, ensnaring their captive in a prickly, verdant cage.

'Why am I _not_ surprised that I would end up in a _sticker bush?_' Inuyasha thought with a scowl, dark brows drawing together. The gods had really had it out for him the last few days. Well, he hoped whichever one he'd pissed off was getting his kicks, because he wasn't laughing.

Now that he was fully alert, the youth could feel the needling sting of thorns stabbing through the heavy denim that guarded his legs and hips, and the thick cotton socks protecting his ankles. Locks of his long mane were caught in the bristling mesh above his head, creating a light pull on his scalp and spreading a raven web among the vines. But the sharpest pain was reserved for his left hand and arm. His limb was held aloft, while a tangle of the living barbed wire snaked about his hand up to the wrist. Inuyasha tested the green cables' strength, only to grimace when the spines scored his flesh.

"_That pesky priest down there has to…DIE!"_

The boy ceased his efforts.

"_FLAMING SPARROW!"_

Uh-oh! He did not like the sound of _that!_

His free hand darted out from beneath its bristling blanket to grasp the edge of the firerat drape before him and pull back. Horror stole the air from the boy's lungs, and sent his eyebrows disappearing into straggly black bangs at sight of the fiery sparks shaped like screeching birds sweeping down the hill towards _him! _A scream Inuyasha did not even attempt to bite back shot from his lips to meld with a crescendo of rusty hinges being pried open and…was that his name being shrieked in the background? The teen didn't let his mind linger long enough to be sure. The next instant, his left arm wrenched itself free of the spiny cuff that shackled it, heedless of the tiny knives that mangled skin into a gruesome montage of blood. He shoved his face once more into the shallow depression made previously by his nose and mouth, and cupped ruby-speckled fingers over his cheeks. The flaming bombardment collided with the thicket, perching on creepers and surrounding the trapped adolescent in a deadly ring of fire. Tendrils green with life shriveled to blackened, warped husks that split and popped from a surge of heat only slightly less intense than if the sun had descended to the spot. The unrelenting furnace conspired to steal the last breath from Inuyasha's lungs. The youth had always known his body would be cremated, someday, but he'd figured he'd be a very old man and _already dead_ before it happened. The helpless boy took a quick, sharp intake of the cooler atmosphere offered by the ground and contained by his palms, his only hope to keep his lungs from being char-broiled inside his chest. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut…and prayed.

Suspended carelessly above the hill, Momiji released a dark chuckle. "Oh, dear," she whimpered with feigned distress, "seems I overdid it. And I was so looking forward to roasted rabbit. Now, I'm afraid there'll be nothing left but ash." The malicious chortle evolved into full-blown evil laughter.

The assassin's sadistic merriment resounded in pointed, feline ears. For several long moments, Kagome couldn't seem to feel. A creeping numbness was slowly traveling along her veins and freezing her already immobile muscles. 'Come on, stupid,' her thoughts began to urge. 'Open that loud mouth of yours that never stops flapping and say something! Anything! Curse the witch to the lowest levels of hell, scream "scat" until your face turns blue—just something to let me know you weren't reduced to a scorched stain.'

The half-demon knew the attack shouldn't bother her. She'd given the thrice-damned wretch the firerat, the best defense against fire there was. But the human was taller than her, so the haori had covered only part of his frame. If any of the flames managed to breech the unique material's protective aura… The proud, dark head bowed, lowering uneven bangs to shade the light green eyes that closed with the implications the longer nothing was heard from the young male.

Her fault. The whole thing was her fault. If the she-panther had just left the fool with his family where he belonged, he would be safe, now. Someone like him—who had obviously never encountered demons before in his life—had no business going into battle against beings like her. And Kagome, herself, had no doubt compounded the problem by lending the boy the haori, giving him a false sense of security, even though its protection would be incomplete. They knew the enemy they hunted had access to a fire-based attack. The proof had been there in the decimated hunting party they'd come across. The half-demon should have snatched the firerat then and there, and made the young man march himself right back to the well and home!

Bitter bile began to make its way up her throat. Refusing to wallow in the sensation—that most certainly was _not_ guilt!—churning her stomach into a frothy tempest, Kagome allowed another realization to throw a bucket of icy water on her moment of self-reproach. That witch just destroyed her only means of finding _jewel shards!_ Without the wretch's powers, the task of restoring the Shikon no Tama was now all but impossible! The panther maiden would have to battle every demon the length and breadth of Japan in order to guarantee she gathered the myriad of scattered fragments. Her cherished dream of using the sacred jewel to turn herself into a full demon couldn't be further away if it were one of the stars in the heavens.

"Yyyooouuu…" The growl that left Kagome's lips was guttural, almost feral.

The low rumble caught the attention of her enemy. "Miss him?" she snickered, a hint of cruel amusement shading her words. "Poor kitty." Her hand seized the hilt of her katana. "Don't worry. You'll be joining him soon enough. After all, pets should never be allowed to outlive their masters!" Crimson Mist leaped from its scabbard, and the red-headed hunter charged toward her prey.

"Don't you wish!" a quiet, dangerous rumble answered.

Her head still lowered, the half-demon drew her strength inwards, funneling the pent-up energy to the very center of her being. The closing assassin swung her arm back, turning the blade's cutting edge to aim for her target's vulnerable neck. Crimson Mist was heaved forward. A sharp snap of the feline head sent the cold glint of unmerciful hate streaking toward the oncoming foe. Kagome's mouth fell open to release a thunderous roar that rent the air. The captive girl propelled her gathered power through her frozen body in a massive pulse.

'GET OUT!'

Botan's hands flew to clutch her head, her scream practically drowned out by the half-breed's strident bellow. Her knees collapsed, depositing her on the forest floor, and she had to slam a hand rapidly on the grass to keep her face from meeting the springy turf. Wide eyes once again their bright cerulean color stared, unseeing, at the green swath below, quivering to the rhythm of her wildly racing heart.

'She…she threw me _out!_' the demon hunter thought frantically. The girl's chest heaved in a desperate bid to draw air passed the disbelief clogging her throat. Botan's mind reeled, 'How? How could she? She's only a half-breed!' It should have taken a true demon of much greater power to nullify her possession. Maintaining her dominance of the panther bitch's body-contaminated as it was by her human blood—should have presented no difficulty, much less manipulating such a feeble mind.

Momiji did not spare her distraught sister a glance. Whatever had occurred, Botan would just have to handle it herself. The lead mercenary was too close to gaining the half-breed's head to be distracted now. But just as her sword was about to meet flesh, the panther wench's form began to slip toward the ground. Instead of severing major blood vessels and biting into bone, Crimson Mist skidded across a white-clothed shoulder, slicing open skin and muscle, but far from the fatal stroke that had been the wielder's intent. A low grunt and a slight twist to the feline features indicated the lightning agony that accompanied the growing scarlet stain spreading along the pristine fabric. For a heartbeat of the universe, the two foes hung, suspended, in their deadly tableaux.

Suddenly, the hand attached to the arm sporting the bloody shoulder seized the swordwoman's wrist, claws digging fiercely into the pliant flesh. "I told you," Kagome's voice was thick with a dark brittle enmity, "that human boy was the least of your concerns." With a snarl that flashed ivory fangs, the she-panther plunged her free hand into her attacker's chest!

"MOMIJI!" a strangled voice screeched in utter panic.

The hunter's breath hitched. Shocked eyes gazed incomprehensibly at the arm buried in her sternum. The furious half-demon used the force of her attack to drive her assailant from the sky. The ground shook when Momiji's back collided with it, her vision filled with her target's contorted, maniacal smirk hovering over her.

In the same merciless tone, Kagome finished, "Since I am the one who is going to end your existence."

She ripped her hand out of Momiji's still body. Enclosed in her retreating fist was the leather bag containing the shikon shard, the strings following in its wake. The she-panther flipped away to land on all fours a short distance below the heels of her fallen enemy, the sinuous tail twitching high above her back. Pointed ears and whiskers were drawn back in a display of combative aggression.

From her place on the grass, Botan gazed upon the unmoving form of her sister. A surreal sense of unreality seemed to overtake the surviving mercenary. This couldn't be happening! They'd never failed such a simple assignment! The target had been completely within their power and at their mercy! How had everything gone so terribly wrong in so short a time? The raven-haired hunter didn't bother with a second search for the lost hair. Making a third attempt to capture the wench using her shikikami would be pointless, now that the half-breed had managed to overpower her spell. Alone, Botan wasn't sure she could bring down the feline girl using her own powers. She and Momiji had always been a team, with the dark-headed sister subduing their prey so the red-headed sister could deliver the killing stroke. Now…

The lone assassin was dragged from her musings, as Kagome taunted her motionless sibling, "Now you see that…AHHH!"

The half-demon's speech was cut off by her scream of pain. She reared up and toppled over onto her rear, Crimson Mist spitted through her already wounded shoulder. A new ruby patch appeared to merge with the one soaking the shoulder seam and upper sleeve. To the injured maiden's horrified amazement—and Botan's immense joy—the felled bounty hunter _sat up!_

Her face wreathed in smiles, the mercenary's counterpart breathed happily, "Momiji."

With little regard for her opponent, the swordswoman climbed calmly to her feet. Once off the ground, a few short strides had her standing in front of her grimacing, panting adversary. Scorn decorated the hunter's features as she fixed a glare on her wounded quarry.

"Why, you mewling half-breed cub," grated the woman's harsh snarl, "trying to roar like an old lion…how dare you show your claws to me!"

Kagome's saucer-sized orbs stared back stupidly, her brain unable to form a retort. Understandable, considering the person berating her had a hole in her torso through which the half-demon could see the terrain on the other _side!_

'Ho…how is she still alive?'

Her hand went right through the assassin's chest! Her claws should have shredded the witch's heart and lungs! Momiji leaned down to curl her fingers around the hilt of her sword. Kagome cried out again at the searing pain when the red-head reclaimed Crimson Mist by mercilessly tearing it from her flesh. The injured girl's right hand flew to brace the wound to try and stop the scarlet flow. Her enemy's fiery gaze fell to the leather pouch at her feet.

"Hmph," she scoffed, "and to steal my shikon shard, as well." The woman bent over and lifted the bag from the ground by its drawstrings. Straightening, Momiji turned her condescending stare back onto her crumpled target.

The feline maiden's gaze remained unwavering while her thoughts raced, 'She has to have some weakness. Where is it?'

"Now you've truly made me angry," her attacker groused. "It seems some people just don't know when to admit they're beaten!"

A familiar, frightening whistle whined through the waning sunset. An arrow faintly glowing pink with sacred power buried itself in the ground not two feet to the hunter's right. Kagome's disbelieving eyes stared at the deadly calling card. Botan gasped, the aura she had previously encountered an unwelcomed sign.

"What?" Momiji snarled. She whipped about to face the line of trees on the edge of the clearing.

Her action allowed Kagome a clear view of the sender of the projectile. Beneath the twilight shadows of the wood stood the person she never expected to see again. The amount of relief that flooded the half-demon's battered and bloody form was enough to almost cause a sigh to leave her lips.

'He's alive,' her mind whispered, relieved.

The half-demon's enemy was far less ecstatic. _"YOU!"_ the swordwielding hunter growled. _"WHAT ARE YOU? WHY WON'T YOU STAY DEAD?"_

Cloaked in priceless red firerat, darker rivers sweeping along the shallow gorges between the knuckles of the fist gripping the bow, the archer gave a cold, caustic grin. "Yeah, guess I'm a real bastard that way! I just never knew when to _quit!_"

In truth, the schoolboy knew he could thank Kagome's haori for the fact he didn't look like a used matchstick. Though the heat of Momiji's attack had felt like being dropped into the heart of a volcano, the firerat had deflected the actual flames to settle around his bushy prison, not unlike the earth's magnetic field shielded the planet from the sun's solar flares. Except for some singed ends of hair, roasted shoe soles, and his left wrist laced with gashes, he emerged from the shriveled, blackened vines relatively unscathed. Inuyasha wished he could say the same for his stock of arrows. Of the six that had been in the quiver on his back, all but one had broken at various points along their lengths from his previous acrobatics. That one he'd just fired as a distraction to divert Momiji's attention away from Kagome. Now, if the mouthy wench would just take the opportunity to finish off the bitch…

"Don't trouble yourself, sister. Leave this one to me!"

Crap! He forgot about that one.

Botan streaked toward the defenseless youth, certain she could easily crush him, adding, "You just finish off the half-breed, so we can end this!"

The more temperamental partner opened her mouth to put her sibling in her place with regards to who gave the orders, but promptly shut it. Her sister was right. It was long passed time to bring this contract to a close. She watched for only a brief moment longer as her counterpart sailed into the air…to pull up before her target. Fingers signed through an intricate pattern to the command, "Water Constrictor!"

Inuyasha flung up a protective arm when a ring of spray exploded from the ground. The streams coalesced into a solid current that bent and began to circle the vulnerable adolescent. With each coil, water closed in on its victim, until the schoolboy found himself engulfed by the flood. He managed to catch a last breath before the rushing torrent folded over his head. Solid earth disappeared beneath his feet, the buoyancy lifting him into the center of the spiraling vessel.

A diabolical leer stretched across Momiji's features at sight of the fluid, serpentine specter that cocooned the vexing priest in its watery embrace. The slight wince and arms frozen at his sides spoke of the mounting pressure being applied to its prey. The human whelp may have been able to ward himself against fire…let's see how immune he was to drowning!

"NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON AN ENEMY!"

The smug hunter screamed with the tearing of claws up her back. "DAMN YOU!"

She whipped around, slashing viciously with her katana, intent on slicing the half-breed clean through, her patience and thrill with the hunt totally spent. The blade met empty space. Kagome had already leaped over the assassin's head and was racing towards the imprisoned schoolboy.

"YOU SHOULD REALLY TAKE YOUR OWN ADVICE!" shrieked the red-head, watching the half-demon's retreating form. Slamming Crimson Mist back into its scabbard, the woman's hands flew rapidly through a familiar sequence. "FLAMING SPARROW!"

The flock of screeching firebirds streaked ahead of Kagome to impact with the ground. The panther girl skidded to a halt before the orange tendrils that writhed upward to form a solid wall of flame. She released a contemptuous snarl. If the witch thought this would frighten her…

The irate maiden's gaze flicked above the fire to the liquid trap wrapped around the dimwit. A set of red orbs glowed fiendishly below two pointed protrusions extending back from the now snakish head. The ghostly constrictor opened its watery maul to scream a warning, revealing upper and lower fangs formed of flowing current. Distinct coils of rushing tide held the idiot in a suffocating embrace. One dark, lavender eye returned Kagome's glance, the other practically squinted shut. The tight set to his jaw bore witness to the supreme effort the captive teen was exerting to hold in the sole breath keeping his lungs inflated. The swirling tempest rippled through his clothing and sent the firerat robe billowing above his head. Thick locks of inky black were pulled from the confines of the haori to be whipped through by fingers of chill water. The translucent ropes flexed. The fool in their grasp grimaced with a grunt and began to fold over double.

"Don't you dare die on me, wretch!" the she-panther shouted, ignoring the twinge of desperation in her voice. No sooner had the words left her lips than another squeeze sent a cloud of bubbles spewing from Inuyasha's mouth.

Lifting her right hand to her scored forearm, a familiar voice chimed, "You needn't worry about the priest. You'll be meeting him on the other _side!_"

The half-demon didn't even bother to turn to face her enemy. The feline leaped straight up, avoiding the sword aimed for her back. Sharp talons plunged into pulsing veins to drink from the dark crimson wells.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!"

"BOTAN!"

Momiji's warning was drowned out by her sister's shocked scream at the bite of the bright scarlet scythes rending tears in clothing and splitting flesh. The long-haired hunter dropped from the sky to the ground, landing on one knee, deep gashes notching both her arms and back. Her powers no longer fueling it, the water constrictor gave a final roar of protest with the fading of crystalline irises to bright blue. The demon specter dissolved into a glittering shower of droplets that rained down on the raging fire. Flames hissed and sputtered in their death throes before accepting their fate and finally going out.

Along with the impromptu storm fell the possessed snake's victim. Clothes plastered to his prostrate form, dark locks tangled into stringy vipers of their own to slither along the grass or create abstract designs on the garish haori, the modern teenager spluttered and coughed from where he had unceremoniously been deposited, trying to hack up the river he'd managed to inhale into his lungs. Kagome dropped on the other side of the previous firewall. A couple of quick strides had her by Inuyasha's side as he pushed himself onto his feet, relying heavily on the bow his fingers had refused to relinquish. Without hesitation, the she-panther gripped the convulsing youth's left arm to help him rise.

"You all right?" she asked, heedless of the concern that seeped into her tone. The male adolescent could only nod his head, his mouth preoccupied with gulping in as much sweet air as his chest could hold.

A low, dark chuckle had the duo glancing to their left. There Momiji stood, her stance radiating confidence. "We have you now," she said, a delighted grin stretched across her features. "Your pathetic attacks have failed. Your only option is surrender."

"It's impossible to defeat us," floated Botan's voice from their right. "We're immortal." Her tone was simple, as if she were merely commenting on the weather. The second hunter had risen from her crouch, sections of torn sleeve swaying with her movements.

Anxious purple irises darted between the sisters. "Damn," Inuyasha muttered. Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place… It looked like he and the half-demon girl had their choice of being barbequed alive…or singing with the fishes. Although, something about those two extremes…

Kagome brought up her bloodied claws, preparing to release a fresh wave of ruby knives. "Hmph! Pick up your courage off the ground, would you, stupid?" she murmured under her breath. Twin pairs of pale hands lifted before their antagonists in perfect, measured synchronization. The she-panther whispered with a resigned sigh, "Listen, when they start forming their seals, run! Just take off and don't look back. They're after me, not you. Make for the village and the well. Go home and forget about the Shikon no Tama. Once you're on the other side, seal the well, and pretend none of this ever happened." Her claws approached her scarlet painted limb.

"Keh!" The schoolboy scoffed at the suggestion. "And leave you to have all the fun? Besides, in case you hadn't noticed, you're not the only one Momiji would like to turn into a corpse. And since I'm out of arrows, I'm not likely to get very far after they're done taking care of you."

Fire. Water. Water puts out fire. Fire evaporates water.

"You wouldn't get very far even _with_ arrows." Nevertheless, the half-demon prepared to defend the idiot as long as possible.

The youth was no longer listening. Two elements at opposite ends of the spectrum. Like the poles of a magnet. Positive and negative… That's it!

Two sets of nimble fingers punctuated through their series of signs.

"FLAMING SPARROW!"

"WATER CONTRACTOR!"

"SCAT!"

Kagome screeched at the unexpected, forceful pull of the rosary on her neck. Even as her face greeted the ground, the feline maiden's thoughts were encompassed by a cloud of fury. 'WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MORON THINK HE'S DOING?'

Inuyasha allowed himself to follow the cranky she-panther to the grass, Kagome feeling his weight fall over her back. The boy ducked his head, and planted a hand in raven locks to keep the half-demon's face pressed to the blades. A surge of heat and moisture crossed above them. Simultaneous cries of alarm filled the darkening clearing, as each sister watched in horror her destruction approach from her sibling's hands. Fiery songbirds engulfed Botan at the same instant her water snake enveloped Momiji in its ghostly grip. Agonized screams that seemed to sound from the lowest level of hell itself echoed about the glade. The schoolboy and the half-demon lifted their heads, and caught sight of two tiny forms with half-moon heads and stout bodies, glittering white in the dying sunset as they drifted gently to earth. Inuyasha pushed off his companion's head in his mad scramble to reach the familiar dolls. He fell upon them, his fingers pinching heads and torsos. With a violent display, the youth ripped the paper figures in half, his ears ringing with the final, tormented shrieks that accompanied the end of the shikikamis. The teen let his head fall to his chest, relief flooding him, even as he heaved for breath.

"So that's what Momiji and Botan were!" Kagome's tone held comprehension.

Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder to see his taciturn companion approaching him, holding her bloody shoulder where Momiji's sword had found its mark. "You're telling me those two were created from those paper dolls?" he queried, a little muddled.

"This surprises you?" the half-demon commented, slightly amazed by his naiveté. "They were probably given life to become assassins for a dark priest long since dead. No longer under his control, they continued doing the only thing they knew. No wonder my attacks had no affect on them," she muttered, partly to herself. The she-panther grimaced.

"Kagome!" The youth started forward when the girl collapsed to her knees, the hand pressed to her wounded shoulder tightening at the hot lance stabbing her flesh. While a shiver of pain ran through the half-demon, Inuyasha scoffed to cover the sudden worry lodged in the vicinity of his heart. "Idiotic wench. And you talk about me needing protection? You probably wouldn't be bleeding all over the place if you'd been wearing the firerat robe instead of me."

"This is nothing," Kagome insisted, though it was uttered through tightly-clenched jaws. To get the boy's attention off her, she asked, "Where's the shikon jewel?"

The modern teen's head darted about. His searching gaze just managed to catch sight of a small, dark lump sitting in the grass in the lowering light. Climbing to his feet, Inuyasha strode the short distance, bent down, and picked up the pouch, calling as he did so, "Here it is." He pried open the throat and upended the leather sack. A glittering, pink gem tumbled onto his palm. Lifting it between his thumb and forefinger, the youth wondered aloud while he stared at the fragment, "I wonder how long it will take to find the rest of it."

"We should get going, Inuyasha."

The boy turned to regard the half-demon with a touch of amazement etching his face. Kagome was once again on her feet, the red haori that he had allowed to slip to the ground when he went to retrieve the pouch draped haphazardly over her good shoulder. But that wasn't what had him staring. The she-panther noticed the expression that painted the face of her companion.

"What?" she asked in a tone that was only slightly annoyed.

"You actually called me by name," Inuyasha pointed out.

"Your point?" the feline maiden stated flatly, suspicious about where this was going.

"Don't tell me you're going to start being friendlier now?" the male adolescent offered with a smirk.

The question had Kagome squawking and sputtering in helpless indignation, her face flaring a bright red to rival the firerat. "In your dreams! What makes you think I would want such a weak, pathetic wretch for a friend?"

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe the fact you were the one screaming my name at the top of your lungs?" Inuyasha, not to be outdone, fired back.

"When did I do that?"

"When I was nearly roasted alive by Momiji's crappy birds!"

"You couldn't be in enough danger to make me call out your name!"

"SCAT! You're impossible! Is it such a stretch of your high and mighty pride to admit that you might have felt a little concern for me?"

From her place on the ground, the furious schoolboy thought he heard a pitiful whimper sound from the half-demon. "Oh, come on," Inuyasha remarked snidely, not inclined to feel charitable. "Surely, a "weak, pathetic wretch" couldn't hurt the all-powerful half-demon?"

"Drop dead."

Author's Note: And there you go. Finished. I originally wanted to update this chapter over New Year's, but also wanted to review prior chapters to make sure everything was consistent. For example, I noticed in the chapter where the sisters first appeared that I had given Botan a sword, as well. But since I couldn't find an opportunity to have her use it in this chapter, I took it out. I decided to leave her the trapper and Momiji the finisher. Like I said before, I give a lot of credit to those authors who can have multiple stories going at one time.

Reviews are always welcomed. Thank you so much.


	13. Chapter 12: Preview

**Chapter 12: Preview**

_55 Years Before the Present Story:_

The castle was in turmoil. The first-born of the deceased Lord of the Western Lands had just been tried and found guilty of attempting to poison the heir to the lotus crown. The sentence for such a crime against the future ruler of the West was death; however, in the interest of maintaining stability and peace within the realm, and in memory of the love the past lord had bestowed upon the unfortunate cub, the sentence was commuted to permanent exile by the regent of the heir. Those who'd always loathed their dead liege's murderous offspring celebrated a victory, while those who had loved and supported the condemned secretly mourned.

In the depths of the night following the banishment, a slender figure hidden by a simple dark cloak and hood navigated the less traveled corridors of the palace. Reaching a servant's entrance, the mysterious wanderer slid back the bolt securing the door and raised the latch. The phantom shadow slipped through the revealed opening with alacrity, making sure the portal was closed, tight & secure, behind it. The figure glided across the expansive grounds, the cloak rippling about it in the gentle breeze adding to its ghostly appearance. The full moon bathed the fields and broad stone path in silvery light; but even if it were hidden by clouds, or vanished from the sky in its cyclical sleep, the traveler would have been able to discern the way.

Soon, the person stood before an impressive stone entranceway set into the mountainside. Huge, honed blocks framed a set of massive iron doors that soared easily far above the visitor's own height. Stepping up to the intimidating gate, a slender arm draped in pale blue silk emerged from beneath the raven mantle to press on one of the great doors embossed with strange designs on its surface. Words in a language unknown to any human ear rolled off the being's tongue in a low murmur. A faint glow outlined the pattern of the engravings for the span of a breath, then faded. The delicate hand applied pressure. Despite its gigantic size, the door gave way with but a light push, swinging open on unseen hinges. The obscure form swept from the pale night, across the threshold into the deeper dark beyond.

Just passed the entrance, the cloak was drawn back to bring forth the lantern it had veiled. The lamp was hoisted so that its warm beams could drive back the stifling blackness. The intruder may have had eyesight sharper than most living creatures, but not even such extraordinary vision could pierce the eternal shadows of the cavernous sanctum. Only steps away proceeded a long corridor through the mountain, its walls and ceiling lined with flagstones and supported by soaring arches of honed granite as delicate to the eye as fine lace. With a light as their guide, feet swaddled in deep blue silk slippers started their journey along the inlaid walk. Minutes passed before the lantern's brightness was no longer contained by the passage. A wall of inky midnight lapped at the fraying ends of radiance. The source of light was lifted higher, and the figure stepped from the arched hallway into the heart of the mountain.

Here lay the final resting place of the blood of House Royal!

The darkness slunk away before the pale glow that disturbed its everlasting dominion over the great chamber. In its wake were left bare to the luminous trespasser rows of large sarcophagi. Made from stone excavated to form the mausoleum, each repository protected the bones or ashes of a lord or lady of the ruling family, entombed in their coffin or urn. As was tradition, an effigy of the monarch to sit upon the throne, at the height of their splendor, rested upon the top of their crypt. Without a pause, the lantern-bearer strode down the aisle between the double rows of silent observers, golden eyes brighter than the lamp's flame focused on two of the stone containers sitting quietly on their raised bases against the back wall.

Once standing before the pair of sarcophagi, a disgusted scowl was bestowed upon the one on the right adorned with carvings of intertwining vines dancing around the edges of the lid, leading to a lotus in full flower at the head. The symbol of House Royal. Amber irises flared with a malignant light from the depths of the hood, and their owner had to, once again, restrain the urge to smash the casket into dust and scatter the bones to the four winds. It was an insult that sow's grave should bear the sign of royalty, and that she should lie interred in a place of honor beside the former Lord of the West. A low, threatening growl broke the stifling silence. That spot was reserved for the _true_ mate of the ruling lord, not for the likes of that bitch. Not only had she been of lowly stock, but she'd also been a filthy…

Well, at least the regent had succeeded in expelling the wench's little monster that she'd whelped, even it wasn't in the way planned. Even the Master of House Protectorate, and Captain of the Guard, had been forced to show his true loyalties in a public display before the court in light of the "evidence" of the creature's crime. A sadistic smile of triumphant glee contorted the unseen features into a sinister caricature of their usual elegance with the nearly complete victory over the whore. Cruel heart warmed with thoughts of the orphaned brat meeting its end in some ignoble way beyond the border, the intruder's attention turned to the primary reason for the visit. Now that the authority upon the throne was unchallenged, it was fitting that the treasure consigned with the regent's predecessor to take to the next life be exhumed and placed at the disposal of the new, rightful ruler.

Soft footfalls thundered in the oppressive quiet as the figure mounted the dais to stand beside the sepulcher. The imperceptible gaze roved over the image forever reclining in eternal sleep. The sculptor had not done the former lord justice. Shown in his humanoid form, the stone twin exhibited a man in the prime of his life. High cheekbones and a firm, strong jaw accentuated the face, highlighted by a straight, regal nose and broad brow adorned with a widow's peak hairline. The muscular neck flowed into wide, square shoulders and a broad chest covered by a coat of chain-mail armor such as he wore in life, each link masterfully rendered. Corded muscle frozen in time rippled along arms left bare, elbows bent to allow hands powerful enough to rip flesh from bone to rest on the still abdomen. Clutched in the grasp of those deadly talons was a chiseled version of one of the three great swords that he'd wielded: Sou'unga, the Sword of Final Judgment. What the muted grey stone could not capture were the subtle details that breathed life into the man: the long, dark mane as black as a moonless winter's night that fell without a single wave to well below his shoulder blades; skin that held a purplish hue in this form, a reflection of the midnight fur that covered his entire being in his natural state; the deep green eyes currently hidden behind rocky lids that could pierce a person's soul and demand their complete loyalty and obedience.

He had been the greatest of his line, his might unrivaled. He could have gone on to conquer all the nations of the world and taken hold of the reins of ultimate power. But then…_she_ had come along, the strumpet, with her notions of love, compassion, fairness…concepts used by the weak to bring down the strong. Her idiotic nonsense sapped the will from the mighty Lord of the West, bound him until he was content with mediocrity and the mundane. Such would not be the fate of his son. The heir would finish what his sire would not, the regent would see to that. Starting with the heirloom meant for him.

The light scrape of metal on stone resounded off the soaring rock walls, as the lantern was set down by the sarcophagus. Arms rose to roll back long, flowing sleeves before pale hands settled upon the lid. The graverobber paused only to take in a deep breath for the task ahead…then threw the body's strength against the massive stone! Refined muscles unaccustomed to such heavy labor flexed and strained to shove the great block aside. High-pitched grunts and utterances gave voice to the amount of effort being applied, yet the seal remained stubbornly in place. The thief was not deterred. Each failure was met with a withdrawal, only to regroup for another attack. Perspiration soon beaded on the noble brow, and the shapely chest heaved lungfuls of the stale air. Finally, after the fifth attempt, the effort was rewarded.

The distinct screech of stone grinding on stone traveled to oval-shaped, pointed ears. Hidden orbs gazed down…to see a wedge of deeper darkness slowly revealing itself. Panting, the sight caused the eyes' owner to continue the job with renewed vigor. Several minutes later, the opening was deemed wide enough. The interrupter of the dead's peace remained leaning over the disturbed crypt for a moment, gathering strength and breath, before backing away and retrieving the lamp from the floor. The lantern was swung over the sepulcher until it dangled above the breach. Light cascaded into the darkness. The world halted for the span of a breath. Then…

"AAAAKKKIIIIIRRRAAAAAAA!"

/*********************************

Within a small guardroom of an upper tower in the castle, the anguished roar of a dream denied flooded passed the leaded glass of the solitary window.

"Well, it seems our little ruse has been discovered, " a deep, male voice commented with amusement.

On a wooden table laden with scrolls, ink and pen, and the remains of a late evening meal, a lone form no taller than the smallest fingernail stood, listening with trepidation to the terrible cries being delivered by the wind. Turning, the spectator addressed the speaker, "Are you sure this was such a good idea, Captain?" Though the tone is rough with advanced years and at the lower end of its range, the voice is undoubtedly female.

Her male counterpart left the map he had been studying. A mere two strides had his much taller frame at the aperture, staring out through the diamond pattern of the pane. Resting taloned fingertips on the thick wooden top, he answered gravely, "There was no other alternative. Our young master is not yet ready to inherit our lord's legacy. And until he is, this is the safest way to protect our lord's gift." He turned away from the continuous angry screams, back to his map.

"The regent's wrath will be terrible," pointed out the tiny female, crossing four stubby arms over a chest that lacked any feminine characteristics. "I don't envy you in the coming days, Captain."

"I've survived the regent's tantrums before," the surveyor of the parchments said, without looking up. He gave his would-be admonitioner a satirical smirk, adding with a self-assured air, "I am Master of House Protectorate. Any action taken against me would cost the regent the loyalty of much of the armed forces."

His companion was not so optimistic. "I wish I had your confidence."

The Captain allowed his presumptive grin to slide from his face. Returning to the window, he watched as a cloaked form stormed across the courtyard—as threatening as a thunderhead in spring. He said, his tone low and serious, as if speaking more to himself, "All we can do now is wait and hope for the one our lord intended to have his keepsake to someday be strong enough to return."

Author's Note: hello, everyone. Thought I'd go ahead and give my readers a preview of the next chapter. This is a very early draft—I don't even have a title for it, yet—so some things may change a bit (I'm not definite whether to have the crypt inside a mountain or under the castle). This may take me some time to work on, as I'm also researching/preparing to remodel my home. So, please, be patient with me. Thanks to my newest reviewers. You keep me going.


End file.
